Ianto Jones in the 47th Century
by cjh4ever
Summary: Sequel to Jack Times Five - preferable but not essential to read that first. Jack from 4693 returns to his own time and creates his own Ianto Jones. Warning: explicit sex in later chapters. Lots of fluff, angst and fun, please try it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ianto Jones in the 47****th**** Century**

_- a sequel to Jack Times Five (preferable but not essential to read that first) telling what happened when Jack from 4693 returned to his own time and created his own Ianto Jones._

* * *

Jack Harkness woke with a blinding headache. He lay still for several minutes, checking himself and his surroundings. He was pretty sure he hadn't been killed but he had no idea why he was lying on the dirty and cold floor of the Hub. He sat up, rubbing his head and found a lump on the back. He realised he must have fallen and knocked himself out but looking round could see no reason why. He stood, hanging on to the cabinet as he regained his balance.

The Hub looked much the same as he remembered; cold and empty. It was years since it had last been occupied: he considered and realised it was nearly 2,000 years ago that the last remnant had moved to the base under the Castle. The people he now worked with knew it only as a legend, a myth almost. It was from here, this cavernous space, that the small band of operatives that made up Torchwood Three had policed the Rift, protecting Earth from a vast myriad of aliens. Now he was the only one who visited regularly, other than the cleaning team who came in four times a year. He visited at least once a month, mostly at night when he was the only one awake, and sat in his old office remembering past times.

He walked unsteadily to his office and the analgesic shot he kept in the drawer of his desk. He'd known good times and some bad in this place. He looked round the office, as he grabbed the chair and sat down, and remembered his first visit and Alice Guppy, the harridan from 1899 who had tortured him. He smiled, wondering what his life would have been like if he'd not agreed to work for Torchwood. She'd have put him in the vaults without a second thought. He found the shot and sprayed it into a vein. It immediately lessened the pain in his head and he leant back until it took effect completely.

He ferreted around in his ragbag of a brain trying to find some happier memories. He recalled Martha Jones, could see her sitting in the chair opposite him as clear as if it was yesterday, with her wide smile and bright eyes. _Was there some discussion of a UNIT cap?_ he wondered; he couldn't pin down the memory. She had worked with him for only a short while but they'd been friends for years. After she'd left to raise a family, she had been a wonderful support: listening to and understanding his problems; sharing his successes and failures; commiserating with his losses. She'd enjoyed her new role as a GP but had never lost the wanderlust that characterised all The Doctor's companions and had relished discussing his work and occasionally helping out. Of course, Martha had replaced Owen. _Poor Owen, I did him such a wrong_, Jack thought recalling the second Resurrection Glove. _Now, what was the name we gave it?_ _It had been pretty cool_. No, he couldn't remember but it'd probably come back to him. Owen with the ever-ready sarcastic comment and cockney accent. And there was Tosh, he remembered, in love with Owen and him never knowing. He looked through the dirty window at his side and in his imagination he could see her at her workstation, lost in the task in hand, her hair hanging down shielding her face from view as if she was trying to hide from the world. Her instinctive grasp of alien technology had not been matched by anyone since. Such an unnecessary loss.

His mind wandered to Gray who had killed her. His little brother who he'd eventually brought out of cryo-sleep, hoping he'd changed. And, after treatment, he had. He'd helped Jack for a few short and happy years but then he'd gradually lost his mind. The awful tortures he'd experienced in his youth had overwhelmed him and he'd spent over 30 years in a mental health facility. He'd got the best treatment but he'd been all but lost to the world. Only occasionally had there been moments of lucidity when the two men had been able to talk about their childhood and share precious memories. Jack sighed, Gray'd died so long ago now.

His headache had gone but his mood lingered in the past. Idly, he wondered why these particular memories were so clear in his mind. He'd not thought about Martha or Owen or Tosh or Gray for centuries. There was another memory too – Ianto - but that he positively put away from him; this was no time to indulge himself. He decided to record the memories he'd just unearthed while they were so clear and put his hand in his pocket to get the Antilliops recorder. He found it but discovered that, alongside it in his pocket, was an old-fashioned – very old fashioned, looked as if it had come from the 20th or 21st century – medical swab. He took it out and looked at it, puzzled. It hadn't been there when he put the coat on just before coming over here. A picture of a face formed in his mind; Ianto, the memory he'd consciously suppressed earlier.

And then he remembered going back to 2008. Five versions of himself all at one place and time. Seeing Owen and Tosh. And Gwen, lovely bright Gwen so full of hope and love. And Ianto. Ianto Jones. _Oh Gods_, he thought, _this is Ianto_.

He dropped the swab and it rolled on the desk top in the dust. He'd taken Retcon, he knew he had, so why had the memories returned? He could see all the Torchwood team, remembered seeing himself in that awful purple coat as well as the other three versions. He recalled riding Myfanwy, now also long dead. It must be the swab that had triggered his memories. _Why did I do it,_ he thought, _why?_

-ooOoo-

The air outside the Hub was cool and it revived him, helped blow away the mental cobwebs and bring him back to the present. Reliving past times was all well and good but not when he had Torchwood to run. He exited by what had once been the Tourist Office, he recalled, and was now just a door in a non-descript wall. With the Bay filled in, he looked out on just another housing complex; only he remembered the pride of the Welsh people in their newly created freshwater Bay. Hard to think it had once been a tourist destination, a place of entertainment, sporting activity and good dining. He walked to his vehicle, climbed in and flew off, over the tops of the high rise buildings and along the path of the long lost River Taff to the Castle. He landed on his personal pad and went down to his office.

"Jack, there you are!" said Salannd, his assistant of three years. "The Secretary's being trying to get hold of you for ages. You had your comms off again."

"Yeah, sorry. Needed some breathing space. What's she want?" he asked, throwing his coat off.

She caught the coat with her third tentacle and hung it up with her fifth. Jack noticed and smiled; _Why do all my assistants catch that coat?_ he asked himself. He sat down and checked the screen: 72 messages, not as bad as he'd feared.

"She's concerned about Congressman Klisterman. You promised he'd be squared and he's still on the warpath. Here's the latest diatribe," she placed a notepad on the desk, its lights flashed indicating it was urgent.

"Okay, I'll deal with this but then I'm off to Ogmore for a couple of days .."

"Jack, you can't! There's the conference coming up, Sven's having kittens about it. And Varashni and Kyomo are anxious for a word. Then there's ..."

Jack held up a hand, "Enough! They're paid to make decisions, not keep referring things up to me. They can cope; I picked them and I trust them. I'm taking some time out." He took a deep breath and continued, more gently, smiling at the young female. "I'm sorry, Salannd, I didn't mean to shout at you. And I'm sorry you keep getting caught in the middle of this but I need the time. There's something I need to do." He was relieved when she smiled back.

She shook her head ruefully. "I'll keep them off your back as much as I can but will you at least deal with the messages?"

"Sure. I'll get through these before I go," he indicated the screen, "and forward any more as they arrive. I'll get to them, I promise."

"Thanks." She hesitated, "Is everything okay? You look a bit ... tense?" She liked and cared for her irascible boss.

Jack sensed her concern and realised she deserved an honest answer. "I am a bit. This thing I've got to do ... Well, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out."

She nodded; she had come to know him well and had enjoyed a brief affair with him, now long over. "I'll get the Secretary's office on the comms, see when she'll be free to speak." She made for the door.

"I need at least 15 minutes to read this," he shouted after her. "Any chance of a coffee?"

-ooOoo-

The place was peaceful and Jack relaxed as soon as he left the vehicle. He walked slowly through the trees and shrubbery, not minding the drops of water that fell on him from the leaves overhead following the recent rain. He breathed in the scents of early autumn. This was his bolthole from the pressures of Torchwood with its offices in every country of the world and on most of the colony worlds. Here he could revert to plain Jack Harkness, sometime conman, sometime hero, always lover.

The house was built into the hillside on three levels, sprawling outwards at the bottom. The landing pad, where he'd left his vehicle, was off to one side, shielded from view, along with other outbuildings that housed the essential services. He and Ianto had planned the building, to get away from the pressures of the job. They'd bought the first parcel of land and the derelict house on it and spent many happy hours arguing over the plans for the larger building they wanted to build. They'd decide on a design then change their minds as new ideas came to them. Finally, just as Ianto had decided it was time to retire, they'd started building and he'd overseen the project.

Jack stood, looking at the house and remembered how proud Ianto had been when, during building, he'd shown him round pointing out the progress made since his last visit. When it had been completed, they'd thrown a house warming party and dozens of people had wandered the terraces and sat on the balconies overlooking the beach. The garden had just been planted then, bare earth and mud could be seen in most directions - Jack had thought it looked like the Somme and had said so, much to Ianto's displeasure. Now, the trees were mature and the vegetation rich, growing so strongly it had to be hacked back every year to ensure it didn't take over. Overall, it was more or less as they'd imagined though some alien plants had been added to the mix over the years. Jack looked left to the beach, about 50 metres down a gentle slope. Ianto had had so little time to enjoy the view, to enjoy the house he had built. Since his death, Jack had bought more parcels of land so that nothing could be built nearby to spoil his refuge and added a part barrage out into the bay to protect the shoreline from erosion. He'd had to rebuild the house, when the first one had started to rot and crumble, but he'd always built to exactly the same design using materials as close to the original as he could find.

He forced himself to think of now, of what may be – if he had the courage. He sprinted up the steps to the main door and opened it, relishing the very fact that he had to open it manually; most other buildings had automatic doors. "Liki!" he called, throwing his coat and bag down on the table that ran the length of the room. He went over to the screen in the wall and pressed his thumb to the contact. It lit up and he saw a few personal messages stored there awaiting his attention. He scanned them; nothing important, he'd get to those later. "Liki!" he shouted, louder this time.

"Mister Jack," came a quiet voice from behind him.

Jack turned quickly, hand on heart. The Ood moved so quietly that he had more than once given Jack a heart attack. "Liki, what did I tell you about that?" he protested.

"I am so sorry, sir. I did not expect you today."

"Yeah, last minute decision. Is Tonan here?"

"Yes, sir. He's in his room."

"Okay, thanks." Jack walked to the stairs and climbed to the first floor relishing the exercise; buildings rarely had stairs these days. He turned down the right hand corridor and knocked at the last door. "Tone, you there?"

"Come in."

Jack walked into a bright, airy corner room. Two walls were made of glass, actual glass, the others of a light oak making the sparsely furnished room feel part of the outdoors. In the room was a large bed on a raised area, some built-in cupboards and drawers and, near the glass walls, a large desk and some comfortable seating. There were pictures, photographs and a few mementoes scattered on the walls and the shelving. Tonan was at his desk and got up when Jack came into the room. He was a tall man, well into middle age, and dressed in slacks and shirt.

"Jack! I didn't know you were coming." He crossed the room and the two met in the middle, embracing. They held each other for a few minutes, exchanged a kiss, and parted.

"I hadn't intended to but something happened." He moved restlessly to look out at the view: through the mature trees he could see the beach and the sun-speckled sea, waves pounding as the tide came in. "Something unexpected happened. I was taken back in time, back to 2008. I met my old team, Gwen and Tosh and Owen." He deliberately didn't add the last name. "Even met myself, more than one of me actually, quite the reunion." He continued to stare out, back to the room.

Tonan watched him, aware from long knowledge of his moods, that something was on Jack's mind. "What happened?" he prompted.

Jack sighed, "He was there, Tone. Ianto. I talked to him, touched him, hugged him, kissed him." He closed his eyes, remembering it all, "And it felt so right. No one since him has ever felt so right." He turned to face the other man. "I took his DNA. I'm going to clone him." He watched to see what effect this would have, apprehensive and at the same time defiant. _Please support me,_ he thought, _say I'm doing the right thing because I so want_ _this._

Tonan looked away and took his time before replying, sitting down in a nearby armchair. He was well aware of the other man's enduring love for Ianto Jones and knew Jack would do almost anything to be with him again, which could be disastrous . "I can see how much this means to you but have you thought it through?"

"Yes," enthused Jack, moving to crouch before the chair, resting his hands on the arms so he could look at Tonan face to face. "I have the brain scan we took, I kept that safe at least, so the clone will have his personality, his memories up to that point. I plan to make him the same age he was when we met, 23. I don't want the hassle of raising a child!" His eyes were shining and full of hope and joy at the prospect of a new Ianto.

"That's fine, as far as it goes, but clones have rights. What if the Ianto you create doesn't want to do what you want him to? What if he doesn't want to stay with you?" He saw the pain his words gave Jack but persisted. "You've got to think of that, Jack. Could you accept it if he rejected you?"

Jack stood and thrust his hands in his pockets, looking down at the seated man. "You're right, of course you are. But you didn't know Ianto, he was dead long before you were born. I did know him and I just believe, I truly believe, that he felt for me what I feel for him. But if I'm wrong, then at least I'll know I tried." He stood silent for a long moment and added softy, "I've waited so long."

Tonan looked up and recognised Jack's mind was made up; he was going to go ahead no matter what he said. And he so hoped it would work out, Jack deserved to be happy again. He stood and hugged him, smelling the special smell that always made him feel so safe, so loved. "Then do it." _If it goes wrong, I'll be here for you_, he thought to himself. He held him tight for some minutes more, both men needing the reassurance of the contact. Finally Tonan pulled away. "I'm meeting Carillys tonight, so I've got to run. Are you going to ... start now or wait 'til tomorrow?"

Jack laughed, "I can't wait. I've got to go for it, Tone. Give my love to Carillys, tell her I'll see her soon." He rested a hand on the other man's shoulder, "Thanks." Then he turned and walked out, a spring to his step that had been missing for some time.

-ooOoo-

It was in the early hours of the morning that the lamp turned amber. Jack saw it and his throat tightened, not long now. He'd done it, he'd made his clone and soon, in a few minutes, it would be complete and he'd know if it had worked properly, if he had another Ianto. He stared at the lamps, willing the green one to light. It did. _Please the Gods, it worked,_ he prayed as, hands shaking, he turned off the machine and opened the door.

Inside, standing upright, was a male, human figure. It was thickly coated in blue gunge and Jack leant in, wiping it away from the face: _Would it look like him?_ He worked quicker, taking great handfuls of the gunge and slopping it on the floor. He found the nose and mouth and cleared them, putting a finger in the mouth to open the airways. He felt around and the body before him shuddered as it took its first breath. Jack put his other hand on the slimy chest, to keep the body upright, and continued removing the gunge: from the eyes and hair. _It's his hair_, he thought excitedly as he felt its familiar springiness under his hand. The body shuddered again and fell forward. Jack caught it and pulled it from the machine, holding it close and dragging it to a chair he had placed ready. He lowered the body into it, half lying.

Kneeling, he picked up towels and draped them over the body, using one to continue wiping away the slimy stuff from the face. He took his first good look and saw ... Ianto! _It's him, I've done it_, he exulted to himself. He found some water and wiped away some more, seeing more and more of the much-loved and much-missed features. "My lovely, lovely, Ianto," he whispered, "how good to see you again." He rubbed at the hair and as he did so, he saw the eyelids flutter and the eyes open. Jack stopped and just looked into those beautiful, deep blue eyes. The eyes focussed then closed; _Entirely natural, it's what always happens_, he told himself. He checked the breathing and found it was shallow but strong, again how it should be.

Jack sat back on his heels and waited. All clones took between five to ten minutes to come to life, to acclimatise and assume their personality. He had to be patient but it was so hard. The eyelids flickered and opened and Jack was sure he saw more intelligence in them than the last time. Jack smiled as the eyes settled on him, "Hello," he said inanely.

"Jack?" croaked Ianto. "What's going on?"

Jack wept, great tears ran down his face without check. "Oh, Ianto, Ianto." He could say nothing more through the lump in his throat and instead pulled him into an soft and slimy embrace that he hoped would bridge the thousands of years since he'd had an Ianto alive in his own time. "You've got a Welsh accent," he said stupidly, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

Ianto struggled to get free, "Why wouldn't I? What happened? Jack, tell me." Despite his continuing physical weakness he sat up on his own. He swallowed with difficulty and Jack held a beaker of water to his mouth and watched him drink.

Jack wiped his own face, smearing gunge, tears and snot over it and not caring in the least. "I have a lot to explain, my love, but first we need to clean you up." He could not stop grinning, even though his cheek muscles ached.

Ianto looked down at himself and saw the gunge and messy towels strewn around him. "How did I .." he started, then stopped himself. "No, clean me up first." He smiled weakly at Jack, "No doubt this is all your fault."

"Oh it is, it is. All mine," agreed Jack, smiling back.

He helped Ianto to his feet and across to the wet area. He held him lightly as the spray hit and adjusted the flow until it was fierce enough to wash away the gunge and yet did not hurt the tender, new skin. He sponged off gunge that was caught in creases and cavities, relishing the feel of the well-known body beneath his hands. Ianto stood totally relaxed and trusting, content to be cleaned. Jack turned off the spray and helped him move away and into a robe he'd put ready then sat him on a bench against the wall in a clean part of the room. He quickly stripped and washed himself, getting rid of the gunge that had coated him almost as much as it had Ianto, putting on his own robe when he was done.

Ianto looked at him curiously. "That's a first," he murmured.

Jack looked across, "What is?"

"You not joining me in the shower." Jack laughed delightedly; the memories were intact. "Have I been ill?" went on Ianto.

"Something like that," evaded Jack, putting out a hand and helping Ianto to his feet. "Come on, let's get upstairs."

The two walked from the workshop and through the connecting corridor into the main hallway. Ianto was walking on his own but Jack kept a hand close in case he tripped or stumbled. He was doing incredibly well; most clones took longer to orientate themselves and to co-ordinate their bodies.

Ianto stopped and looked round. "We're at Ogmore," he said, pleasure evident in his tone.

"That's right. The house you built."

"No, it's not right," his face was puzzled as he looked round. "The house, it's ... it's not right. Jack?"

"It's okay, Ianto, it's okay. I'll explain, just let's go upstairs first. You shouldn't do too much too soon."

Ianto did not look convinced but he trusted Jack and allowed himself to be steered to the stairs and climbed to the first floor. He was tired when he reached the top and Jack picked him up and carried him up the last flight to the second floor, the one he and Ianto had shared for a few short years and which Jack had occupied alone for millennia. He pushed open the door to their suite and placed Ianto on the chaise longue that faced the glass doors and through which he could see the beach and the moonlit water beyond. He grabbed a throw and put this over Ianto, wrapping it around him tightly; it was warm in the room but he didn't want him to get a chill.

Ianto accepted the cosseting phlegmatically and looked out at the sea. It was a beautiful sight and one he remembered – but not quite like this. All he was seeing, in the house and outside, was just slightly off as if it was out of focus. He couldn't put his finger on why. He took the glass that Jack offered him and drank. The cool juice felt good, better than the water he'd had before, but he found he couldn't place the taste – something else that was not quite right. He heard Jack go into an adjoining room and panicked for a moment but was reassured when he heard drawers opening. He was still there, his constant immortal lover had not left him. A few minutes later Jack was back, dressed in a loose top and trousers, like a jogging suit but not. One more not quite right thing.

"Jack, tell me what happened."

Jack sat on the edge of chaise longue and took a deep breath. "Do you remember when we found a brain scanner that stored memories? You said you wanted to use it, to copy your memories so that sometime, when the technology existed, I could bring you back and you could live again?" He paused, "Well, that's what I've just done. You're a clone of the Ianto Jones I loved back in the 21st century, made with his DNA and with his memories from 2057."

Ianto stared at him. "A clone?"

"Yep," Jack nodded, meeting his gaze and hoping against hope that Ianto would be able to accept it. Occasionally, clones never did and eventually went mad, unable to come to terms with their manufactured existence. But they were ones that did not have embedded memories, he told himself, trying to be reassured.

"How long? How long have you had to wait?"

"It's 4693, so over two and a half millennia."

Ianto's face creased. It was too soon after the cloning for him to be able to shed tears but he wanted to weep for this man who had waited so long. "Oh, Jack, you've been alone so long," he grieved, leaning forward and putting his arms round him. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." He held him tighter and then released him. "Why did you wait so long? You said it would only be a hundred years."

Jack looked away, moved by Ianto's reaction but also in embarrassment. "Ah, well, I was a little bit careless." He looked back, a rueful grin on his face, "I lost your DNA. It got contaminated. Oow," he yelped as Ianto hit his arm, "what was that for?"

"You lost my DNA? What kind of an idiot are you!?"

"I didn't mean to!" he protested, rubbing his arm where he'd been struck. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, I was the one that missed you all these years," he sulked.

Ianto relaxed and smiled indulgently. "You haven't changed, not one bit. You're still the idiot I fell in love with," he reached a hand and pushed back a strand of Jack's hair. "And you look just the same, just the same."

"I have missed you so much, Ianto, through all these years it's you I've loved," he said simply and sincerely.

Ianto nodded and pulled Jack to him, cradling him against his chest. "I'm glad to hear it," he said at last.

* * *

_Well, he's with Jack. How will Ianto fit in?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack and Ianto get to know one another again._

* * *

Sun shining through the window woke Ianto some hours later. He'd slept in a bed he vaguely remembered with Jack at his side and felt refreshed and alert. He knew there was much he did not understand, much he had to learn about the world now, and most importantly so much to find out about what Jack had been doing in his ... absence. _Yes, that's what I'll call it,_ he thought, smiling. He'd only insisted on knowing one thing last night; if Jack was still with Torchwood. When he'd been reassured on that point he'd willingly been bustled into bed and the blissful sleep that waited him there. He looked across at Jack and realised he was awake and watching him.

"Pervert," he accused, resuming a running joke. He had always found the way Jack watched him sleep unnerving.

"I'll make no apologies or excuses for staring at you for the rest of your life," Jack said simply. "And I'll be touching quite a lot of you too, once your skin has hardened up a bit." He leered and laughed, experiencing a joy he had almost forgotten.

Ianto frowned, "How long will I live? I know nothing about clones."

"About twice a normal human life," replied Jack, having decided on absolute honesty when answering the many questions that were bound to be asked.

"One hundred and fifty years? That's a long time."

Jack smiled broadly, "You're in the 47th century now, people live for 150 years on average, a lot make it to 200."

Ianto's eyes widened. "We have 300 years?" he asked, awed.

"About that, maybe more." Jack swallowed hard; 300 years was not long enough, nothing could be long enough. But he'd make them the best years he could, the very best.

"Good," was all Ianto said but the look on his face showed how pleased he was to think of three centuries with his lover. A thought occurred to him and he raised the covers and looked at his naked body.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack, amused.

"Just checking I've got all my bits and pieces," he replied, his voice muffled by the covers now almost covering his face. He looked up at Jack accusingly, "This looks a very young body. Last time I saw it, I was saggy and fat."

"I created you at age 23, same as when we met."

Ianto thought about this, replacing the covers. "Good choice," he decided. "Will I age?"

"Yes, a bit but more slowly than before."

"Even better. Is there any downside to being a clone?"

"Nothing to worry you. To all intents and purposes you're the same as anyone else."

Ianto took Jack's hand and held it between his own. "Then, thank you, Jack Harkness, for creating me." Jack couldn't speak, just smiled and let the tears roll down his face.

Ianto pulled him down towards him and held him close. He needed to have that chat about the past 2,000 years soon, maybe that would explain why Jack kept bursting into tears. It was flattering to have been missed for such a long time and in such a heartfelt way but he did not believe Jack had been chaste in all that time. He'd had plenty of affairs when they'd been together and Ianto did not believe he'd have changed that much. For now, he just held him close and let him cry himself out.

-ooOoo-

Some time later, they rose and took showers. Jack still maintained a physical distance but Ianto now understood that it was because his cloned skin had yet to harden. _Whatever that means_, he thought. He took a good look at himself as he washed and realised his old appendix scar had disappeared along with one or two other scars and a burn mark. He had a fresh body, and a young one, that pleased him a lot. He was turning around in front of the mirror admiring himself, having finished his shower, when Jack walked in.

"No, you can't be Ianto Jones. He was never this vain!" Ianto laughed and caught the robe Jack threw at him. "If you've finished, we need to get you some clothes." He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Ianto loved the suite they shared. It was as he remembered designing it – nearly. It comprised a large bedroom with two bathrooms (he'd realised long ago that this was essential as Jack spent hours showering each day) and an even larger den with couches, tables, a desk, books and other knick-knacks. He hadn't been able to explore it last night and was planning on doing so as soon as he could. At present, Jack indicated he sit in front of a screen which he duly did.

"This is where you can order whatever you need. Clothes right now but it can also be used for furniture, houses, holidays, vehicles whatever. Everyone has a credit limit but you can use mine until we set one up for you. I'll log you on and you can pick the clothes you want to buy." He pressed his thumb to the contact and the connection was made. A welcome screen appeared with a very pretty girl asking how she could help. Ianto looked at Jack helplessly. "We'd like to look at men's clothes, casual, age 23," he winked at Ianto.

Immediately the screen changed as the woman repeated what Jack had said and a range of options was displayed. There were pictures of tops, trousers, sports wear, beach wear, shoes and hats. The last amused Ianto; obviously they were back in fashion. He was also not surprised to see a picture for formal wear included, obviously retailers advertised their wares just as temptingly as he'd always known. _Not much has changed there_, he thought. He intended exploring that extra option before too long as a suit was a must for his new wardrobe.

"Just press the picture of the stuff you want to look at. The actual items available will be displayed. Then press the red bar underneath those you want to order and they'll be sent to you. Stick with a couple of tops and trousers for now, we can look for the rest later." He left an apprehensive Ianto to it while he dressed. He found some underwear that Ianto could use until they ordered some of his own and laid it on the bed for him.

At the screen Ianto had decided to enjoy himself. He'd always liked clothes so having a virtually limitless selection to pick from was a delight. He chose some tops, trousers and footwear and then the screen indicated they had been sent. He realised he hadn't given a size or an address, nor did he know how long they'd take to arrive, but decided not to worry about it. He pressed the picture for formal wear and a new set of pictures appeared, one of which was suits! He was looking at these when Jack returned to his side.

"I should have known," Jack laughed, looking over his shoulder. "Leave those for later. Have you ordered the stuff I said?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Good, then there's some underwear," interrupted Jack, pointing to it, "put that on for now. We'll order that for you later too but for now this will do." Ianto did as he was told, feeling a little like a child staying in a strange house with kindly relatives. He knew he was being looked after but nothing was quite as he expected. He heard a buzz from somewhere outside, the den perhaps.

"Come in," yelled Jack, standing by the window and watching Ianto. He had decided he really would keep his eyes on him for some days – no, make that months – to come.

Ianto looked up and was surprised to see a strange alien enter the bedroom, some coloured packages in his hands. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it round him hastily, looking across at Jack, relieved to see him relaxed. _Not an alien invasion then,_ he thought.

"Ah, Liki, I'd like you to meet Ianto Jones who'll be staying here with me from now on. Ianto, this is Liki. He's an Ood and he manages the house for me. Anything you want to know, just ask him."

"Good morning, Mister Ianto," said the Ood politely. "These packages arrived, sir," he said to Jack.

Jack pointed to Ianto, "They're for him." The Ood held them out, bowing slightly.

"Umm, thank you," Ianto replied, taking the packages. "Nice to meet you."

"And you, sir." He turned back to Jack, "Will you be requiring breakfast?"

"Sounds like a great idea. Hungry, Ianto?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, surprised to find it was true.

"Breakfast for two please, Liki. Is Tonan down yet?"

"Yes, Mister Jack. He's just started his meal. If that will be all?"

"Yes, thanks. We'll come down and join him just as soon as Ianto here gets his new togs on."

"Very well." The Ood bowed slightly and left the room.

Ianto let out a breath, "Jack, you have servants?"

"One or two. Some aliens still fall through the Rift and we can't get them back or they decide they'd rather stay here. I usually find a job for them if they need it. Liki is invaluable, runs this place like clockwork." He came forward and started opening one of the five packages Ianto had placed on the bed. "Come on, get dressed."

-ooOoo-

They descended the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. Ianto was resplendent in a red light wool sweater and black chinos which clung nicely to his rejuvenated body. This was finished off by black shoes, a cross between a trainer and a dress shoe. Jack had been happy with his selections so Ianto didn't think he was creating a fashion faux pas. Jack himself was in shirt and trousers of a very similar cut to those he had worn when Ianto had last seen him. The only difference was that they were pale, beige was the closest Ianto could get to describing it. He wondered why Jack no longer wore blue.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs as Jack finished his explanation about rebuilding the house – four times – and how difficult it was now to find certain materials. This clarified the slight differences Ianto had spotted throughout the building and he was reassured; he had wondered if it had been the result of having cloned eyes. They crossed the hall to the dining room and Jack held the door open for him. Ianto entered, not worrying that the room would be close to what he was expecting to see but just that little bit different.

He entered and saw a large table at which an older man was seated, eating fruit and cereal and reading from a computer pad. Ianto stopped just inside the door, only now remembering that Jack had asked about someone else when ordering breakfast. _Is this Jack's current partner?_ he thought. The man looked up and stared at them. Jack moved round the immobile Ianto and took his hand, he was smiling broadly. He led Ianto forward until he was close the table.

"So you did it," said the man, standing. He shook his head in wonder, staring at Ianto.

"Yep and it worked a treat. Tone, meet Ianto Jones. Ianto, this is Tonan, my son."

Ianto looked at him sharply then back to the man in front of him. He realised the man - _Tonan, I must remember his name_ - was regarding him steadily. He felt self-conscious and embarrassed and a blush coloured his skin as Jack's son looked him up and down. _Jack has been busy_, he thought. He had never expected meeting a son of his, at least not so soon.

"You don't know what a pleasure it is to meet you," said Tonan, breaking the silence. "Jack has told me about you ever since I was knee-hit to a squidjit. And you're just as gorgeous as he said you were," he finished. The accompanying seductive smile branded him his father's son.

"Hands off," warned Jack, jokingly. He led Ianto to the table and sat him opposite Tonan with himself at the end of the table between them. He realised that Ianto needed some time to get used to Tonan so started talking to his son. "How was Carillys?"

"Good. She's got that job she went for, they leave next month."

"That's brilliant," enthused Jack, "I must call her." He moved to one side as Liki brought in pastries and set them down in front of three men.

"Carillys in my granddaughter," explained Tonan to Ianto. "She's a microbiologist and has just secured her berth on a colony ship." He shook his head, "Seems like yesterday when she was running up and down the beach out there looking in rock pools." He grimaced, "Time goes by so fast."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Jack around the pastry in his mouth. "Try these, Ianto. You'll find they taste like apples." He pushed the plate towards him. "Liki'll have something hot soon but a couple of these won't hurt." He grabbed the jug of juice and poured them both a glassful, topping up Tonan's at the same time.

Ianto helped himself to a pastry and took a small bite; it tasted good. He found he was hungry and happily took another pastry when he'd finished the first. He threw surreptitious glances at Tonan as he ate, seeing the physical resemblance to Jack but finding it hard to believe that he was the son rather than the father; to his eyes it should be the other way round. And he was a grandfather, which made Jack a great-grandfather! He made a mental note to ask Jack about all of this - urgently.

"Mister Ianto." Liki was by his side with a plate of something that smelled appetising. He moved his arm and the plate was put in front of him.

"Thank you." Ianto tucked in, surprised how hungry he still felt. The food was delicious, some, like the sausage and eggs, was very familiar but some was not. The tastes blended well and he cleared his plate quickly. He finished his juice too. While he been eating, Jack and Tonan had been speaking but Ianto had not listened particularly carefully. Now, he leant back in his chair and tuned back into the discussion.

"I thought you liked her. You moaned about her predecessor enough," said Tonan before he put a forkful of food in his mouth.

"I liked her before she decided to make my life hell," grumbled Jack, attacking the sausage on his plate. He noticed that Ianto was looking at him and smiled in his direction. "We're discussing the new Secretary General, she leads the Earth Alliance." Ianto's face must have been blank as he went on the explain, "The Alliance rules Earth and its colony worlds. Has done for a while now. This new woman was all sweetness and light when she was up for election but is turning out to be quite a shrew." He stuffed the sausage in his mouth and chewed vigorously.

Tonan laughed, "Don't believe half of what Jack says. He's just annoyed because she ignored his advice. Seems to think that because he's the oldest man around he knows better than the rest of us."

"Oh, he was always like that," responded Ianto. He looked around, towards the kitchen, but could not see Liki.

"Need something?" asked Jack.

"I just wondered when we'd get some coffee."

"It's just here," said Tonan, pointing at a small jar of granules and a flask of hot water. "You just need to add water to it," he explained, his voice kindly.

Ianto looked at the jar then reached out and picked it up. He opened it and smelt the contents. He wrinkled his nose before replacing the lid and jar. Finally he looked at Jack, who was watching him carefully. "You drink that?" he asked, incredulous.

"No other choice," replied Jack. "Liki can do everything but make decent coffee. There's a machine in the kitchen and a few beans if you want to– "

Ianto had pushed back his chair and risen before Jack could finish. He picked up the jar of coffee granules and walked into the kitchen. He put the granules on a counter top ready to be thrown away. Then he saw the coffee machine, there was no mistaking it; it was exactly the same as the one he had used before ... his absence. Liki looked up when he entered the room and, on being asked, produced the coffee beans. He placed milk on the counter nearby and stood back to watch. Ianto went to work, ensuring the machine was clean and in working order, he then measured out the beans, heated the milk, dug around in cupboards until he found some extra flavourings and then brought it all together into one steaming, fragrant beverage. He filled four mugs, passed one to Liki and took the other three back into the dining room. He placed them on the table and resumed his seat, passing the mugs to the waiting men. Jack sipped the coffee and memories flooded back, of such happy times when the two of them had been together. He smiled at Ianto in appreciation and remembrance.

Tonan also sipped the drink. "Wow," was all he said. The look on his face said the rest.

"Have you been drinking that other muck all this time?" Ianto asked Jack, hands wrapped round his mug.

"Just about. I'd make myself a proper cup when I needed a lift." There had been many times when coffee had helped bring him out of depression or desperation but at others the reminder had been unwelcome, rubbing salt into an open wound. "There was a world-wide coffee shortage a while back and people lost the taste for it and the skill, sorry, the art of making it."

"I never knew it could taste so good," enthused Tonan. "You could make a fortune with this."

Ianto said nothing, deciding that the 47th century was not as advanced as he'd expected. _Instant coffee, indeed! _There was no way he'd ever drink it, not ever! He made a mental note to research coffee making over the past couple of millennia. He suddenly realised he had made rather a lot of mental notes. Perhaps it was time to make a start on them. He was startled from his reverie by the arrival of Liki.

"Mister Jack. Miss Salannd is calling for you." The Ood stood a few feet from Jack, hands clasped respectfully in front of him.

"Damn, I told her not to bother me." He pushed back his chair and stood up. "Sorry, Ianto, I need to take this. It must be urgent. Torchwood," he explained. To Liki he said, "I'll take it in my office." He strode from the room taking his coffee with him and Liki glided out behind him.

Tonan looked over at Ianto. "This must be pretty confusing for you," he said.

"A bit." He paused then added, "I don't want to be rude but Jack didn't tell me he had a family."

Tonan threw his head back and roared with laughter. "That's my dad!" he exclaimed. "And I bet you want to know about that more than anything."

Ianto smiled, "Just about. It would help me work out what he's been doing for the time I ... wasn't here."

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable and I'll explain," he offered, standing.

-ooOoo-

Ianto rose and walked with him to the front of the house and the library. This small space contained many actual paper books as well as e-books. It looked much used and was comfortably furnished with easy chairs and sofas. Tonan took a chair and Ianto curled up on a sofa opposite.

Tonan explained that Jack had told him the bare bones of his past including his more serious affairs and relationships. He had also found and read all the documentary evidence (diaries and the like) that was available and Jack, who was not ashamed of his past, had elaborated – if not in intimate detail – when he'd asked. He'd fathered over 20 children and had at least two marriages before he'd met Tonan's mother and married her in the first flush of what they had thought was true love. Five years and three children later they had admitted it was a stupendous mistake and parted with no hard feelings on either side. Jack had kept in touch with his children, two boys and a girl, mainly with calls and messages. But every year he had had them, and their mother while they were small, to stay here at Ogmore for a long summer holiday. He had been more of a kindly uncle than father and the kids had loved him. As they grew older, the children had come to stay on their own. Miceel and Jasmeen had been close to their mother, and gradually more distant from Jack, but Tonan had forged a strong bond with his father and they remained close. Both his older siblings were now dead and had not had families so only Tonan remained. He had been happily married, raising a family of his own, but had been widowed for some time and his children and grandchild were scattered around Earth and its colonies.

Ianto realised there was a lot more detail that he would have to winkle out of Jack in due course. "Why do you call your father 'Jack'?" he asked at the end of the tale.

"When my mirror told me I looked older that he did I figured it was time to call him by his name," he said wryly. "He hasn't aged a day in all the time I've known him, and that's 112 years if you want to know how old I am."

"You don't look it," said Ianto, surprised. He'd have guessed at 65, or maybe 70. "Does everyone age so well?"

"Pretty much. We live longer than our ancestors and keep fitter and healthier. It's nothing to do with Jack's ... special qualities," he smiled.

"I knew Jack coming up to 3,000 years ago and he looked the same then." He hesitated, remembering, and added almost to himself, "No, that should be 5,000 if we add in the time he was buried."

"Sounds like you have a few stories to tell me," he said, curious. "But later, if you're willing. While I have you to myself, there's something I want to tell you. I want to explain about clones, something Jack may not tell you." He took a breath and continued, looking serious. "Clones have rights. They're laid down in global law and came about because of abuses in the past. Basically, they mean that just because you've been created by someone – in this case Jack – you're not owned by them. You have free will to do what you want, when you want, with whom you want. We both know that Jack created you for his own selfish reasons; he loves you and wants to be with you. And if you're happy with that, then fine. But if you're not, he has no right to demand anything. You could walk out of that door right now and he wouldn't have any hold over you." Tonan grinned, "I know this sounds really heavy, and I'm sorry to bang on about it so soon after we've met, but I think it's important you know where you stand."

"Thank you and I appreciate your concern. I don't know what I want to do or even what's possible, it's only been a few hours. But I'm pretty sure whatever it is will involve Jack. I love him."

Tonan nodded in understanding. "Then I'm pleased for you and him. I hope I didn't offend you." He was coming to like this young man.

"No, of course not," reassured Ianto immediately. "I really do appreciate you telling me. There's so much I don't know and want to find out. I don't even understand what a clone is. Where do I start?"

"Best place is the Net." He stood and took a rectangular computer pad from a side table, walking over and handing it to Ianto. "This will give you access to all the information held in the planetary databases about anything you care to name. I'll get you in and let you explore." He pressed his thumb to the contact and the pad lit up.

"Surf," said Ianto softly. Seeing Tonan's confusion he added, "We used to say 'surf the Net'."

"What a great phrase, I'm going to jot that down. Ask a question and the Net'll come up with a variety of answers. Keep asking until you narrow it down to what you want. Or you can use the stylus," he pulled it from the case, "and touch the screen. Either will work."

"Thanks, Tonan." Ianto looked up and was again reminded of Jack. He watched as the man left the room before turning to the pad and starting his researches.

-ooOoo-

Jack dealt with Salannd's immediate concerns and gave directions for her to pass on to his deputies on other matters. He was currently working though the messages from last night and this morning: it seemed there were more every day. Most were straightforward and he was able to deal with them quickly. One or two were more involved and required consideration; these he put to one side to come back to later. He stayed at his desk for two hours and was reading a complicated report when a cup of coffee was placed on the desk in front of him. Its aroma drifted towards him.

He looked up at Ianto who was in the process of sitting in the visitor's chair, a mug of coffee in hand. Tonan had told him earlier what Ianto was doing and Jack had been happy to leave him to it. He knew him well enough to know that Ianto took nothing at face value, liking to find things out for himself. He wondered what he had made of the information about cloning and especially clones' rights that would, quite naturally, interest him. Jack had been irritated that Tonan had broached the subject so soon but accepted the inevitable. He reached for his coffee and sipped it slowly, savouring the rich taste. It was slightly different from the last mug but just as welcome.

"I understand I have rights," said Ianto, taking a sip of his own coffee. He was looking steadily at Jack. Not demanding, just stating a fact.

"That's right. You're your own man, just as you always were." Jack returned the gaze, leaning back in his chair and easing his back muscles which were stiff from sitting so long. "I don't think Tonan understands quite how independent and strong minded you can be. Probably sees you as a young man, doesn't realise you have the memories of a 74 year old."

Ianto took another sip of the drink. "I won't be going anywhere, not without you," he said.

"I'm pleased to hear it." Jack swallowed a lump in his throat; he had to stop crying every time Ianto said something he wanted to hear. "Did you enjoy your researches?" he asked huskily.

"Yes. To make a clone you need DNA and yet you told me you'd lost mine." There was a hint of accusation in his tone.

"I know, I'm a klutz," he grinned. "I travelled back to 2008 where I met four other versions of myself. Met you too. I ... took the opportunity to ... acquire your DNA."

Ianto looked surprised, "I don't remember that."

"We took Retcon, all of us. I only remembered when I saw the DNA swab. I checked the records, seems we had a memory gap of 18 hours. I'll find it for you sometime."

"I'd like that," he sipped his drink and pondered. "There's one thing I don't understand. How can I be Ianto Jones?" He looked at Jack in evident confusion, "I mean, the Net records the real Ianto died in 2073. So what does that make me?"

Jack took a deep breath, this was complicated and emotive stuff. "The original, the real, Ianto Jones did die then, you're quite right. There are various types of clone. The most common is of a dead or living person, a genetic copy, made using that person's DNA. They're usually created as babies and their personality would be their own, evolving over the years as they grew to adulthood. The other main type is short-term clones. People who want one can buy one ready made to suit their needs, could be sexual needs or plain companionship. You're different as you left me your memories so I used them when I ... created you and I made you 23. There are others like you but not as many as the other types." He leant forward and took Ianto's hands in his, looking earnestly at him. "You are Ianto Jones reborn in a new body. You've already shown you have his memories and his personality. Don't ever doubt that you are him."

Ianto regarded him steadily, considering what he had been told. It was clear that Jack believed what he said but he was not so sure. The concept was strange to him and he needed a lot more information, and probably experience, before he would be convinced. But he did not want to hurt Jack, this was not the time for a debate about it; that would come later. He nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I think I understand but it's all so strange. I may need to talk about it again sometime, when I'm ready."

"Of course you need time, take as much as you need. And we can talk whenever you want or you could talk to someone else. Whatever you want." Jack was somewhat reassured but well aware that the subject was far from closed.

Ianto decided to change the subject. "I found out a bit about Torchwood on the Net. Not so much about you though."

"I've always preferred the shadows, you know that. You were the face of Torchwood, not me. It's better that way." He stroked the hands he still held. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know. The lovers, the wives, the children – whatever."

"Good, I want to know it all," he warned. "Could we do it this afternoon? Maybe walk on the beach?" Ianto suggested, rubbing a thumb along the back of Jack's hand.

"If it's not too bright. Direct sunlight can damage your skin, I expect you read that." Ianto nodded. "But even if we can't go out, we'll talk."

"Good." He glanced at the desk, "I'll leave you to finish this. I'm going to order more clothes," he grinned mischievously. He wanted to lighten the mood.

Jack laughed, "Don't get too much!. Just order what you need and when that's worn out you can get some more. No more than the essentials, please?"

"Afraid your bank balance will feel the strain?"

"Yes, I know you too well!"

Ianto looked thoughtful and asked, "Jack, why do you wear such pale colours? Where have the dark blues gone? I liked you in those."

Jack looked down at his outfit, almost surprised at what he was wearing. "I don't know. Blue dye was unavailable for while, during the Yantak War, so I had to change. I got used to it, I guess."

"We'll have to do something about that." Ianto stood and gathered up the now empty mugs. "When I was reading about clones it said to abstain from sex for the first 24 hours. What was the time when I was .. born?" He looked innocent but his eyes were dancing with suppressed mirth.

Jack's trademark grin split his face. "2.32am. I made a special note," he supplied.

"I thought you might have." Ianto walked to the door, "Come and get me when you're finished here. I'll be upstairs." He smiled and left the room.

Jack sat back, the unfinished report lying unnoticed on his desk. Ianto and he seemed to have slipped seamlessly into their old relationship with its elements of flirtation, admonishment and companionship but most of all understanding. Ianto had always understood him, right from the start, and Jack had missed that in just about all his other relationships. It was amazing to find that they could pick up where they left off after such a gap in time. But Ianto's questions about his identity had reminded him that it wouldn't last. In this house they were protected from the outside world where Ianto would find much had changed. He would no doubt find that frustrating and bewildering and he, Jack, would need to be supportive. He wished they could stay here and shut out the world and its cares but knew it was impossible. Sooner or later, they had to open the door and let it all in; the good, the bad and the ugly. But Jack was determined to make if as late as possible and to be beside Ianto when he had to face it. He would not let him be alone.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Things hot up for the pair..._

* * *

It was early afternoon when Jack walked up to his ... no, their suite. He was towing a small trolley that cruised a foot off the ground: it was piled high with packages of various colours and sizes. The den was empty so Jack continued into the bedroom where he found Ianto curled up on the bed, fast asleep. He was in precisely the same position he had always adopted; on his side, curled tight in a foetal position. The only time he slept any other way was immediately after sex when he would loll with abandon, arms and legs flung any which way. The thought of sex combined with the sight of Ianto made Jack's groin stir to life. He groaned, pushed the thought away and rearranged himself more comfortably in his trousers; only another 12 hours he promised himself. He moved the trolley into a corner of the room and released the anti-grav handle; it slowly sank to the ground. When he looked over at the bed, Ianto had moved and was now lying on his back, looking at him.

"Have you been staring at me again?" he asked, yawning and stretching.

"No," protested Jack, "I've been hauling all your shopping up here." He indicated the pile of packages. "I did say essentials, Ianto."

Ianto's eyes lit up and he scrambled on his hands and knees to the bottom of the bed then across to the packages. He lifted a couple and looked at them. "How do they get here so fast?" He had the top one open and took out a sleep suit and held it up against himself.

Jack watched indulgently. "They're teleported from the store. Our receptacle is downstairs, by the front door."

Ianto was now opening dress shoes which he held up to the light. He put them on the floor carefully, then reached for the next package: this was like all his birthdays and Christmases in one. He peered into the package, still unsure what the colour coding meant so each one was a surprise in itself. He grinned when he saw the contents and walked to Jack. "This is for you, a present."

"How can it be a present when I paid for it?" he asked, with mock indignation. Ianto waved airily as if this was nothing. He stood and watched as Jack opened the package; he was visibly moved when he saw the dark blue shirt, an almost exact match to those he'd worn so very long ago. "Thank you," he managed eventually.

"Well, try it on," he was urged. Ianto was bouncing with excitement. He turned back and snagged another package, a small green one, and found inside a collection of electronic note pads. He had realised that he needed some way of recording all the questions he already had, let alone the many hundreds that he knew would come to mind in the future. He kept an eye on Jack who was holding up the shirt. "Come on," he pressed.

"It probably won't fit," he said, trying to dampen Ianto's enthusiasm. "The e-shopper," he indicated the screen, "scans the person using it to get sizes."

"I know that," protested Ianto, "I worked that out straight away. I just said it was a present and they asked me who for so I said you. I presume they keep information on record."

Jack was impressed that Ianto had worked that out so quickly, he was less than a day old after all. Then he realised he shouldn't have been surprised, Ianto had a keen and logical mind. He took his shirt off and put on the new one: it fitted perfectly. He fastened the buttons and tucked it into his trousers. Ianto was grinning at him so he did a little twirl, feeling stupid but not caring.

Ianto clicked his fingers and looked as if he'd had a revelation. "That's what's wrong, it's not the shirt. Well, not just the shirt. You don't wear braces any more," he exclaimed.

"Stopped that ages ago, when I was paying a fortune to have them specially made." He looked at himself in the mirror and stroked the front of the shirt, liking the colour on him.

Ianto came up behind him and put his arms round him, also looking in the mirror. His smile became gentle, wistful even, as he looked at the two of them. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder. After a moment, his expression changed to one of wonder and he pressed his hips forward against Jack's arse; he moved experimentally, rubbing against it. His eyes grew round and his breathing quickened. He was definitely getting an erection and it felt so good. His hands started to explore Jack; one found a nipple and pinched hard while the other rested on his belt before going lower, finding that the other man was also aroused.

Jack abruptly pulled away, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "We can't do this, not yet," he said, staying well away from Ianto.

"Please," entreated the younger man, closing the gap between them. "I'm hard, Jack, that must mean it's okay."

"No, it doesn't," replied Jack. Backed against the wall, he grasped Ianto's wrists and tried to turn him round, away from him. "We have to wait. Believe me, it's not my choice!"

Ianto let himself be propelled back towards the bed where the packages and their contents were spread higgledy-piggledy across it. He sighed dramatically and pouted with frustration. "You're just an old spoilsport," he complained childishly.

"I'm being responsible," countered Jack, hands thrust into his pockets. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them, the first they'd known since Ianto's ... return. "If we start ... dabbling it'll end up with us fucking and you'll get hurt, physically hurt. And I won't do that, no matter how much you sulk. I want our first time together to be ... special."

Ianto looked over to him. "Sorry," he smiled, realising that Jack was only being sensible. He'd just have to wait. He was pleased to see Jack return his smile. "Now, I have packages to open!"

Ianto spent the next half an hour or so opening his purchases, admiring them, trying on a few and then putting them away in the wardrobe and drawers that had always been his. He was pleased that Jack had not used the space for anything else; it had been kept free and ready for this moment, when he rejoined him. But it also saddened him when he thought of the many, many years Jack had been without him. He'd not been alone, Tonan's explanation and his very existence, proved that but Jack had not found anyone to replace him, Ianto, and that humbled him. He needed to show Jack how much it meant and how much he loved him.

-ooOoo-

The fresh air felt wonderful. Ianto stood at the bottom of the steps in front of the house, closed his eyes and held his face up to the sky relishing the warmth. He breathed deeply, sensing the many familiar and strange scents of the garden around him. He opened his eyes, smiling across at Jack who was standing beside him before taking his hand and strolling to a meandering path that wove through beds of foliage. It wasn't the quickest way to the beach but Ianto wanted to see more of the plants. He bent down and touched the leaves of a strange spiky shrub, feeling its oiliness, while Jack carried on a few paces. Ianto took out one of the notepads he'd bought earlier and took a picture of the leaf and made a note to look it up on the Net when he returned to the house. He carried on down the path, taking pictures and making notes.

Jack had got quite a bit ahead of him when Ianto looked off to the side of the path, where a large oak stood majestically, and saw a Weevil. A Weevil! His heart thumped and he raced down the path.

"Jack, Jack," he hissed, "there's a Weevil in the garden!" He turned and saw the Weevil standing on the path looking after him and clutched Jack's hand, moving behind him in his fright.

Jack grinned, raised his free hand and waved at the Weevil. "Hey, Jem. How are you?" The Weevil walked towards them much to Ianto's dismay. "Dem any better?"

The Weevil made a noise, not a growl, just a noise. Jack seemed to understand it and responded making similar noises. _It must be a language_, thought Ianto, _they're talking to one another._ He kept his tight hold on Jack but relaxed a bit as he realised that the danger he had anticipated was not real. He watched as the Weevil held out something; it was his notepad that he had dropped in his haste to get away. Jack took it and passed it to Ianto. The Weevil 'said' some more and then moved back to the spot where Ianto had first seen him and disappeared into the foliage. Ianto breathed out a great puff of air as he heard Jack's chuckle.

He scowled at Jack, "It's all right for you, clever clogs. The last Weevil I met tried to kill me."

"Jem, and his brother Dem, look after the garden and do minor maintenance." He turned round and they resumed their walk to the beach, Ianto sticking close to him this time. "They were both pretty messed up by some humans who'd used them for target practice and preferred to stay here rather than return to their home world." Jack looked angry and sad at the same time, "We misused them for centuries but they don't bear us a grudge. They treat us better than we deserve."

"You said something about Dem, was that his name, being ill?" ventured Ianto. He had pulled them to a halt to make another note: find out about Weevils and their repatriation.

Jack chuckled again, "Not ill. Drunk! Weevils can't hold their liquor and Dem went on a binge last night. He's still sleeping it off apparently." Ianto shook his head, he had so much to learn.

They had reached the end of the shrubbery, where the grass and plants gave way to sandy soil and gravely rocks. They looked out over the beach to the sea, which was some distance away as the tide was out. Ianto turned and looked back at the house, sitting snugly against its background. It was framed by the massive oak he had spotted earlier and an ancient yew. Two enormous redwood trees towering some distance behind. The latter were a new addition and he thought how good they looked. He asked about them as the two men stood there.

"I rescued them, thought they'd grow here all right," replied Jack. He saw Ianto's confused look and elucidated. "All but these and those in arboretums around the world disappeared when California was lost."

"What?" Ianto stared at him.

Jack sighed, "There's lot for you to catch up on. California was lost in ... oh, 2678, I think it was, when there was a massive earthquake. The whole of California and some of Arizona dropped into the ocean never to be seen again. Twenty million people lost their lives, those that refused to leave." He paused, letting it sink in. "The volcano under Yellowstone went up too a while later, not as badly as predicted but enough to tilt the whole of the north western seaboard of the USA. Then the sea forced North and South America apart, they're separated by the Panama Strait."

"Good God," whispered Ianto, shocked to the core. He remembered doomsday scenarios about earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and so much else but had not expected any of them would actually occur.

"Better add that one to your list," said Jack, nodding at the notepad. "In the whole world, only you and I can say we saw San Francisco, Los Angeles and Old Faithful. That we rode the cable cars and roamed through Yellowstone." He was remembering a rare holiday they'd taken and the fun they'd had.

"I will," replied Ianto, doing just that. He was still stunned. He thought of asking about other similar events but decided against it; he didn't want to spoil his first day any more.

They turned back to the beach and slowly walked along the hard packed sand, content to be silent, each with his own thoughts. The occasional glimpse of sun glinted on the water and temporarily blinded them but it was gone after only a few moments; the sky was generally overcast and showers were forecast. Jack broke the silence by pointing out the barrage he'd had built to protect the bay and they talked about this for some time which led on to memories of the larger barrage across Cardiff Bay. Jack decided to keep to himself the current built up state of the Bay area, that could wait for another time. They stopped and perched on some large boulders in a cove round the headland, Ianto leaning into Jack who had his arms wrapped round him. They enjoyed a moment of perfect peace as the sun came out and shone on them.

"Does Tonan live here?" asked Ianto, still gazing out at an almost familiar view in front of him.

"No. His home's on Mars; he just stays here when he's researching a book. He'll probably be going back in a week or two, I think he's about done."

"He's a writer?" Ianto asked, impressed.

"Yes, a good one. He started as a journalist, specialised in science and technology. Wrote for all the professional periodicals. He turned to books about ... 20 years ago and has had four published so far. They've all done well." Jack paused, pressing his lips to Ianto's hair in a light kiss. "I suppose you want to know about his mother and all my other lovers," he half-joked.

"That's right. Spill the beans, Harkness," ordered Ianto, turning his face up so that Jack could see he was not serious.

"Could take a while," warned Jack before launching into a long, detailed and humorous account of his love life.

Ianto listened, recognising that the words hid centuries of loneliness. _Immortality is not a gift I'd want_, he thought, snuggling closer into Jack's arms. _I'm going to do all I can to help you forget the emptiness while I'm here._

-ooOoo-

They ran into the house laughing, shaking the water from them like dogs. The shower had caught them unawares and they'd had to run or get drenched. They'd stayed out longer than Jack had intended, talking and enjoying being together, and it was now dusk. The lights had come on in the house and it was a welcome haven from the damp and now chilly air outside. He looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"There you are," said Tonan, "is it very wet?" He was dressed more formally than Ianto had seen him before and he looked younger. He was wearing a hat, similar to a trilby, and Ianto had to stop himself staring.

"No," said Jack, still laughing. He shook his head again and water spotted over the floor and table. "It's only a shower. Won't last long."

"I'll take a coat anyway," he replied, opening a door and removing a dark waterproof. "I'm off out for dinner, may not be back 'til the morning."

Jack grinned, "Am I allowed to ask who she is?"

Tonan grinned back and Ianto, standing to one side with a good view of them both, saw again how alike they were. "Ursula. I met her at the book launch last year. We've kept in touch and now I'm buying her dinner."

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," warned Jack.

"I could say the same to you," remarked his son, walking to the door. "Have a good evening you two." He paused. Looking at Jack more closely he said, "Like the shirt," before pulling the coat around him, opening the door and going out into the night.

Jack insisted that Ianto change into dry clothes. He didn't bother himself, just popped into the cloakroom and towelled his hair. Then he went to the kitchen and checked with Liki, arranging for him to prepare a meal for the two of them but not to stay and serve. He wanted to be alone with Ianto this evening. He went to his office and checked the screen, more new messages. He scanned them but decided they could all wait. He'd had to agree to Sven coming to see him the following day, to discuss the conference he was organising, and was not going to give up any more of his precious time with Ianto.

"Would you like a coffee?" came from the door as Ianto wandered in. He'd changed into a dusty pink open-necked shirt with grey dress trousers and black shoes. He had a grey sweater draped over his shoulders.

Jack thought he looked good enough to eat. He sat down quickly to shield his sudden erection from view. He really didn't want to wait until tonight! "Please," he said as nonchalantly as he could. From the swift smile, he was pretty sure his predicament was obvious. Ianto wandered out of the room, making sure Jack got a good view of his arse in the snug trousers, even bending over to look at something on a low table. Jack groaned and collapsed back into his chair.

Ten minutes later, when he'd recovered, Jack went into the kitchen. He found Ianto demonstrating the use of the coffee machine to Liki who was paying close attention. Between the two of them, three mugs of coffee were produced and they stayed in the room to drink them. Liki drank using the tentacles that hung from his mouth which Ianto thought was ... interesting. Soon the Ood chased them out the kitchen so he could get on with the meal.

Jack went to the library and checked the newscasts on the Net while Ianto explored the other rooms. In the projection room, he was pleased to see his collection of films on the shelves where he had placed them. He checked a few of the titles and thought there were one of two he'd like to see again; perhaps tonight, after dinner. He had enjoyed many nights here on the day bed, wrapped in Jack's arms with the lights dimmed. He chuckled as he recalled how many times they'd not seen the end of the movie. The games room seemed much the same, with its snooker table as well as the shoot-em-up arcade style games that Jack loved so much. He perused some new games but could not understand how they worked: he made another entry on his notepad. Beyond this room, he found a staircase leading down to a swimming pool; this was new. He and Jack had discussed having one built but had not had the cash at the time. This was a beauty and Ianto realised he'd have to go shopping again or else skinny-dip. He considered and decided he'd prefer the latter.

He came back and paused outside the room that had once been his office, adjoining Jack's with a communicating door that had always stood open. They'd been back and forth between the rooms constantly or alternatively had stayed at their desks and just shouted out while they worked. He'd noticed the door had been closed when he'd been in Jack's office earlier and when he tried this door he discovered it was locked. He made yet another entry on his notepad. He ended up in the large living room, a formal space where they had entertained friends and colleagues on long evenings; eating, drinking and talking about this and that. It was here too that, when absolutely necessary, they'd entertained the UN Secretary General, Heads of State and politicians. Jack had been appallingly bad tempered in the run-up to these events, grumbling about the inconvenience, the expense, the invasion of his privacy and everything else he could think of, but had always been a big hit on the evening when he'd flirted with the guests – female and male – and charmed favours from everyone. Such good times.

Ianto ambled through the airy hallway, with its large windows. He went to the front door and looked out on the still evening. The showers had ceased and the air smelt fresh and clean. He used the cloakroom, peculiarly pleased that as a clone he still needed to. Next to it, he found a cupboard; a light flashed beside it. Tentatively, he opened the door and found and tall narrow space at the bottom of which, just above floor level, rested a package similar to those he'd had fun opening earlier. He picked it up and shut the door, noticing the light had stopped flashing; this must be the receptacle for ordered goods, he realised. He opened the package and found it contained toiletries; he'd forgotten he'd ordered them. He put the package on the large table; he'd take it up with him when they went to bed.

-ooOoo-

Thinking of bed sent a delightful, anticipatory shiver through his body and he went into the library and joined Jack, who was leaning back in a chair, his eyes closed while some music played softly in the background. Ianto put his sweater on a couch, stood behind Jack and started to massage his shoulders. "You're tense," he said, digging into the stiff muscles.

Jack groaned with pleasure, shifting in his seat to allow the fingers better access to his upper back. "That feels good," he murmured.

"I was about to say the same thing." He leant forward and lightly kissed Jack's hair. He continued the massage and was pleased to feel the muscles relax beneath his hands. Jack put his head back and looked up smiling.

Ianto leaned down and kissed him gently on the mouth. He kept his lips in place as he circled the chair ending up kneeling in the chair, his legs on either side of Jack's, sitting on his lap. His hands strayed to Jack's chest, stroking and pinching as his lips and tongue worked at the well-remembered mouth, gaining entry after only a token resistance. Jack responded in kind and their tongues vied for dominance and teeth clashed; Jack's hands roamed over Ianto's back and finally came to rest on his arse. Beneath him, Ianto felt Jack's erection press up into his and he sat forward and down, rubbing against it while keeping a tight hold on the lips and mouth that had always fascinated him. Both men were groaning and breathing heavily, their hands clawing at clothing. Suddenly Jack broke away, pushing Ianto back so hard he almost fell to the floor; he only saved himself by grabbing the arms of the chair.

"No, Ianto, I told you no! Not yet," Jack protested.

Ianto looked at him, sitting once again securely on Jack's knee. "I understand, cariad," he said soothingly, stroking Jack's hair. "Surely I can suck you off, that's not going to hurt me," he entreated. He rocked forward a fraction and rubbed against Jack's erection, seeing the pleasure that gave him.

Jack wavered. He'd felt like a time bomb all afternoon and Ianto's teasing in the office hadn't helped. He needed release, _My Gods, how I need release_, he thought. When he said nothing, Ianto leant in and kissed him again, slowly and seductively in the way he knew would excite his long-time lover. He felt Jack's defences crumble as he again relaxed and gave himself to the kiss. Ianto took his time. He undid the buttons of the new shirt carefully and put his hands on the smooth chest, pinching at the nipples and stroking the firm flesh. All the time he was also placing small kisses on his lips, cheeks, eyes, chin and neck, wherever he fancied. He slipped off Jack's knee and knelt on the floor, between his legs. He placed a line of kisses down Jack's chest, teasing the nipples with his teeth as Jack squirmed and groaned beneath him. Finally, he undid Jack's belt and started on his trousers. They were undone at the same time as his lips reached Jack's navel and he swirled his tongue around in there for a quite a while as he manoeuvred Jack's cock out of the encasing briefs; a fetching green, he noticed

Jack was in a torment of anticipation. The slow progress of Ianto's tongue, teeth and fingers down his body had been an agony of desire. He was as hard as he'd been in a long time and his hips bucked when, at last, a hand was placed on his cock. He pressed up, wanting relief but none came. The hand moved so slowly, up and down, the contact featherlike and all but unbearable for its restraint. He groaned deep in his throat, may have said something, he wasn't sure, all he could feel was that hand and its now steady movement. Then the hand was removed to be replaced by moist lips that were tentative at first, taking in just the head. Jack pushed up again and again, demanding more of that lovely mouth with each thrust. After what seemed like hours, Ianto's mouth moved fully down, took in all his length and sucked hard and long. Jack bucked his hips, the pleasure intense. The need for release got more urgent, then desperate.

"I'm ... I'm coming," he gasped. Ianto removed his mouth just as Jack let go. Jack reached for Ianto, knowing he had not come.

Ianto gently avoided the searching hands. "It's okay, that was just for you," he said softly. He knelt up and kissed Jack gently and then resumed his position. The two stayed where they were – Jack in the chair and Ianto sitting on the floor at his feet – for some minutes as they both recovered. Ianto felt his own erection subside. He was content to wait; he'd wanted to pleasure Jack not get any relief for himself. That would come later.

Jack moved, did up his trousers and shirt. "Thank you," he said, putting out a hand and stroking his lover's hair.

Ianto smiled up at him, putting his chin on Jack's knee, "I thought you'd explode if I didn't do something."

Jack laughed. "After your teasing, I'm not surprised. I knew what you were doing, that oh so casual bending over," he accused. Ianto joined in his laughter.

They remained as they were, talking spasmodically and listening to the music that had been an accompaniment to their dabbling. Ianto wiped up the evidence of their encounter and Jack took the opportunity to create an account on the Net so that Ianto could access it whenever he wanted. They were interrupted by a polite rap at the half-open door and Liki walked in. "Excuse me. Dinner is prepared and will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you, Liki." Jack smiled at the Ood who bowed in acknowledgement. "You take the rest of the evening off."

"I shall return in the morning to prepare breakfast."

"See you then," replied Jack before adding, "I have a visitor tomorrow and may need to feed him." He grimaced, "Let's have a word in the morning." Liki bowed again.

"Good night," called Ianto as Liki turned and left the room.

-ooOoo-

Dinner was a vegetable casserole with fresh bread followed by a chocolate dessert with a sauce of some other flavour that Ianto could not name. They ate in the dining room, close together at one end of the large table. Jack opened a bottle of wine that complemented the meal perfectly. He had to pinch himself to believe that it was less than 24 hours since he had begun the cloning process that had returned to him this companionship and contentment. Ianto asked many questions, using the notes he'd made and pursuing other topics as they occurred to him. The answers were sometimes helpful, sometimes baffling and leading to yet more queries; Ianto realised it would take him a very long time to fill in the gaps in his knowledge.

Jack left the table while Ianto scribbled on his notepad the various subjects he wanted to explore more fully. He looked up when Jack placed a glass of juice and a container of small pink tablets in front of him. He looked up enquiringly.

"I should have mentioned this earlier. In order to keep your body in good condition you'll need to take two of these every day." He sat down. "There are certain vitamins that a cloned body can't make for itself, or get from food."

"Every day?" queried Ianto, holding one of the tablets up for closer inspection. He did not like taking pills.

Jack nodded, "To be on the safe side. It's no great problem if you forget, for an odd day, but without them your body will ... deteriorate."

"Just vitamins?" asked Ianto, seeking confirmation.

"Yes," Jack assured him. "Check on the Net if you want, they're called Vilamen." He felt he'd somehow let Ianto down by not mentioning this before but he'd thought it such a minor thing. Ianto remained unconvinced, rolling the pill between his thumb and forefinger. Jack had forgotten how difficult Ianto could be about taking any kind of medication and was reminded of the last time he'd had to press him to take it and his temper flared. "For Gods' sake, Ianto just take the damn things!"

Ianto was startled by Jack's vehemence and his stubborn streak kicked in. "Not until I'm sure they'll do me no harm," he stated firmly and strode out of the room.

He went to the library and accessed the Net, looking up the medication as well as checking other sources about clones and cloning. He returned after 15 minutes to find Jack in the kitchen, placing the dirty plates and glasses in the dish-washer. The container of pills was on the side; Ianto opened it and swallowed two pills, washing them down with the juice. "I'm sorry," he said, not looking at the other man.

"It's okay, I should have expected it. It was the devil's own job to get you take medication before." Jack smiled sadly, thinking about the two short months of Ianto's final illness when he had had to force him to swallow the pills and potions prescribed. They'd not prevented the inevitable, Ianto had still died, but he had been partially mobile in his last weeks and pain-free.

Ianto leant back against the kitchen cupboards, unaware of Jack's morbid thoughts, and said, "I always thought I'd come back as a robot." Jack's bark of laugher rang around the room. "What's so funny? I just thought humans would develop them first, not clones, that's all." He was offended at the hilarity his simple statement had engendered.

"You ... you think I'd have done that?" Jack spluttered, drawn back from unhappy memories by the unexpected comment. "Don't you remember the Cybermen?" Ianto paled, of course he remembered them; he could never forget them. "I would never have done that to you."

"No, no, of course you wouldn't. I didn't think."

Jack moved across and gave him a hug. "Would you have preferred that?" he asked, looking into his eyes. "Would you prefer a metal body?"

"Not prefer, it was just what I expected." He rested his forehead against Jack's and smiled. "I don't think it would have felt so good to do this with a metal body." He kissed Jack, "And that wouldn't have been so good either."

"You wouldn't have found out what it was like. I'm not in the habit of kissing robots," objected Jack.

Ianto looked at him in astonishment. "Do you mean to tell me there is a life form you won't fuck?"

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't kiss them," he grinned. "I remember a certain ..."

"No, no, please no more!"" he protested laughing. "I don't want to hear it."

* * *

_Hope you're enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_The pair start to dabble ..._

* * *

They went straight to the den after clearing up. It was still early but both wanted to be quiet together and their suite had always been their favourite place in the house. Ianto had demanded to be carried up the stairs, protesting that he was tired, and Jack had gladly obliged. They arrived at the door in high spirits, Jack pretending to be exhausted from carrying such a heavy burden. He dropped Ianto onto one of the couches and fell into a chair, clutching his heart and grinning all the while. After a while, Ianto went into the bedroom and changed into his sleep suit. He was not very happy with the one he'd chosen. _I'm wearing a baby-gro_, he thought, doing up the popper fastenings. However, it proved to be remarkably comfortable and warm. When he came back, Jack had put on some soft music – Mozart, Ianto recognised – and was sitting at the desk, looking at a screen. Recognising Jack was once again in work mode, Ianto explored the room.

He went to the shelves and the many paper and e-books, looking through the titles. He recognised Jack's collection of Sherlock Holmes stories but very few of the others; he had a lot of catching up to do. Next he looked at the knick-knacks displayed on shelves alongside the books. None were familiar and some were downright strange, if not dangerous. He saw photographs of Jack with women and men he didn't know and some with children. Hidden towards the back of a shelf, he came across a block of a transparent substance inside which was embedded a metallic shell. He looked more closely and found it was an award presented to "_Captain Jack Harkness, in recognition of his valiant efforts in securing the freedom of the Rewdellicamos. In eternal friendship." _He glanced at Jack but he was engrossed in his screen. He placed the award more prominently and retrieved his notepad; time for another entry.

Ianto stood looking over Jack's shoulder. He saw the many messages on the screen and realised that the burden of running Torchwood had not got any easier in his absence. Jack needed time to deal with these; he'd already given so much to him this day. "I'm going to turn in. Come and join me when you're finished here," he kissed the top of his head.

"These can wait," responded Jack, looking up and reaching out for Ianto's hand. "Really," he insisted, standing up and holding Ianto close, "I'd far rather be with you."

They stood close together. "Who are the people in the photographs?" Ianto asked, after a moment's companionable silence. He nodded towards the shelves.

"Damn, I meant to move those," said Jack, going towards them. Ianto put out a hand to stop him.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. Why should a few snaps upset me?" Jack relaxed. "Are any of them Tonan?"

"Yeah, the children are him and his brother and sister. Did he mention them? And there's some of Tonan's family."

"Show me," said Ianto, pulling Jack to stand where they could view the collection.

They looked through the photographs and Ianto saw how happy Jack was when surrounded by children. _Not surprising, he's a big kid himself_, he thought. As the children grew, the pictures became more formal and Ianto could almost see the distance growing between Jack and his older two children; only the youngest, Tonan, looked happy to be with his father. "Tonan said that his brother and sister, I can't remember their names .."

"Miceel and Jasmeen," Jack said.

"That was it, he said they were dead."

"Yes. I kind of lost touch with them as they got older," Jack said, reflecting on opportunities missed. "They were always closer to Maia, their mother. Neither of them had partners or children. I hope it wasn't because of how they were raised."

"I'm sure it wasn't," comforted Ianto. "And these are Tonan's family?" He had another photograph in his hand. It showed a youngish couple with two boys.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, that's them. That was taken here, on the beach." He picked up another smaller frame. "And this is Carillys, my great-grandchild. She's Goren's daughter." He pointed to one of the boys in the other picture. "'Cos, she's grown a bit now."

"They're a fine looking family," said Ianto. A spasm of regret crossed his face. He had never had children, it had never seemed to be the right time and then it was too late. Jack caught his change of mood and gave him a quick hug. "I'm okay, Jack," he said.

Ianto left Jack then and went to bed. He had much to think about and wanted some time to himself. He left Jack back at his screen, working through the many messages that had accumulated for him.

-ooOoo-

Lying next to Ianto was the most natural feeling in the world to Jack. It felt so right to have the Welshman's body curled up, almost under the bedcovers, snoring lightly beside him. He leant across and placed a kiss on his right ear, the only part of him (other than hair) he could see. The snoring was interrupted for a moment and then resumed its steady rhythm. Jack lay on his back, right arm above his head and his left resting on Ianto's hip. He smiled when he thought back over the day. Beside him, Ianto stirred. Jack watched as he uncurled himself, stretching his legs and turning onto his back, bumping against Jack's side as he did so. He looked round quickly, as if unsure who was in the bed with him, then relaxed. He shuffled so that he was lying against Jack, his chin resting on his arms which were crossed on Jack's chest.

"I didn't hear you come to bed," Ianto said, looking into the other man's eyes.

"Good, you needed the rest."

"I've had a lovely day, Jack, thank you," he smiled briefly. "As I went to sleep I remembered something I wanted to ask you. You said you got my DNA from 2008. How was that?"

Jack returned the smile. "I was teleported back, ended up in the vaults with the Weevils."

"In the cells?"

"No, though I did go in and chat to Janet, remember her?" Ianto nodded, he'd fed her for many years. "I met Gwen, Tosh and Owen." He paused, thinking back to the time he'd spent with them all; it was like a dream but he knew it had happened.

"Oh, how I would love to see them again. Especially Tosh, she was such a good friend to me." He paused, lost in his memories. "Why is it that they mean so much? All the people we worked with afterwards never quite seemed to ... match up to them."

"They were my first team, the first I'd picked for myself. That's why I remember them so well. But there are others – over the years – that have meant almost as much." He thought of the hundreds, no thousands, of people who had worked for Torchwood but could pick out only a handful who were special for some reason. And they were all dead, most before their time. He was shaken from his introspection by Ianto.

"And you met me, back in 2008, that's why you made me so young!" he joked. Then he added, softly, "I don't feel any different, I feel like I did before and my body feels the same too."

This was the third, or maybe fourth, time that Ianto had referred to his new state and Jack realised it was bothering him. He supposed it would take time to get used to but he was at a loss to know quite how to help. He would let Ianto talk about it as much as he needed, and he'd answer any questions he could, but he felt this was probably not going to be enough. He mentally ran through his contacts and thought of a couple, clones themselves, who may be willing to chat with Ianto. They would be better able to reassure him.

Jack put his arm around Ianto and held him close. "You are human, Ianto, and your body is almost exactly the same as it was. Never doubt it. The only difference is how you came into the world, that's all." Ianto smiled again, reassured for the moment. Jack hugged him tighter. "Have you noticed the time?" he asked. "It's nearly 3am and there's something you and I had planned." He pulled Ianto to lie on top of him.

Ianto was more than ready to agree and kissed Jack soundly, his uncertainties forgotten for the moment. His hands explored and confirmed that Jack was naked. He started pulling at his sleep suit, trying to get the poppers undone, but Jack was hindering him. He found himself tipped over, flat on his back with Jack looming over him, hands stroking his body so expertly that his senses were overcome with the pleasure of it all. He tried to extricate himself from the suit one more time but his wrists were gripped and held fast, above his head, in one of Jack's. Lips came down and found his and Ianto thought no more of the suit, he revelled in the feeling, sending his own tongue to meet the other. Then he was being kissed on the forehead, the cheeks and the neck, everywhere. He arched his back as a wave of pleasure washed over him when a hand cupped his groin, squeezing through the thin fabric of the sleep suit. He was hardening, straining against the hand. He raised his hips, wanting more but suddenly the hand was gone.

Jack was straddling Ianto, wanting to feel again the body of the man who had held him in thrall for so long. Keeping his hold on the hands he had captured, he bent down and used his teeth to undo the poppers of the suit that covered the flesh beneath. His tongue lapped at the revealed chest as slowly, popper by popper, he moved down the torso, relishing the feel of the soft hairs that grew there as they tickled his nose. He found the nipples and gave them some attention before undoing another popper. Ianto writhed beneath him but he could not move even if he'd wanted to, Jack held him fast. Jack had reached the navel and released Ianto's hands, spreading his own under the remaining fabric, reaching down to the young man's cock which was hard and eager to be free. He leant over and grazed Ianto's lips with his own, biting at the lower lip and moving down to the chin and then the neck, leaving a wet trail where his tongue had tasted his young lover. All the while his hands were teasing the young man's cock.

With his hands free, Ianto grasped Jack's head as it descended to meet his own, running his hands through the familiar hair and finding the pleasure spot, just behind the left ear. Jack groaned. Ianto thrust his hips up as fingers grazed his cock, fully hard now, and groaned himself, deep in his throat. This felt so good, so very good. He suddenly wanted the constraining sleep suit off so manoeuvred himself to get one arm free of it but was frustrated when Jack grabbed his arm again, pinning it down above his head.

"Please, Jack, let me get this off," he begged, his breathing ragged.

Jack grinned down at him, a look that promised no good. Ianto was flipped over again, to lay on his front: he had to move his head to one side to avoid suffocation. Hands ran up his body from his arse to his head, probing and stroking, hard then soft. They took hold of the sleep suit at the shoulders and slowly, very slowly, peeled it down until Ianto's back was exposed. Jack's tongue and teeth went to work again and Ianto rolled and thrashed in abandon beneath them as the pleasure washed over him. His hands were entangled in the suit and he was at Jack's mercy. He relished the feeling, had always like Jack to take charge.

With one fluid movement, Jack took hold of the sleep suit and pulled it down further, releasing Ianto's hands and exposing his arse to full view. It was a beautiful arse, tight and welcoming and Jack buried his face in it, using his tongue to locate all the familiar landmarks. Then he was off Ianto, kneeling to one side as he removed the suit entirely and threw it to the floor. Before the object of his affection could react, Jack was on him again, turning him onto his back. He took the pulsing cock in his hand and stroked hard, up and down, watching the young man writhe beneath the touch. Then he took the cock in his mouth, sucking and licking, almost releasing it only to take it all once more. Ianto's groans told Jack he was close to climax.

"Jack ... Jack ... I'm ... I'm," Ianto gasped at the same time that he came.

Jack released the cock and wiped his mouth. He leant forward and kissed Ianto, "Okay?" he asked.

"Ummm," managed Ianto. He was sprawled across the bed, eyes closed and limbs flung out; he felt he was floating somewhere above his body. His breathing was rapid but slowing.

Jack sat back on his heels, enjoying the sight. His own erection was still evident but his pleasure could wait. He stroked Ianto's hair, finding it sweaty. The eyes opened and Ianto focussed on him; he smiled.

Ianto recovered quickly and sat up, reaching across to Jack and kissing him long and hard. At the same time, he ran his hands over the familiar body, amazed once again that it was unchanged from when he had last seen it, all those years ago. He took Jack's cock and squeezed, anticipating the feel of it inside him. He looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the desire, the need and smiled. He was so ready for this. He placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and pulled him down with him as he lay back down on the bed.

"Now, Jack. Please."

Jack hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now," he ordered. He found Jack's cock again, squeezing and stroking it and feeling it grow harder still.

Jack leant across and retrieved the lube from the drawer. Ianto took it from him and smoothed it over Jack's cock, the fingers lingering and exciting the older man. When he was done, Jack lifted Ianto so his arse was accessible and slowly prepared him, watching closely for any sign of discomfort. There was none. With Ianto relaxed, Jack entered him, controlling himself with difficulty determined not to go too fast. He moved in and out, increasing his rhythm and thrusting deeper when Ianto was adjusted to him. It felt so good; he held Ianto's hips and thrust harder, relishing the feel of him. In a short time he was ready and he could wait no longer, he came. Ianto grasped Jack, holding him tight. He pulled him down on top of him and he kept him there until he got too heavy.

"Jack, cariad, you're squashing me," he said lightly.

Jack immediately rolled off him and lay on his side, looking at Ianto. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," replied Ianto, turning onto his side and facing Jack. "I love you." They kissed gently.

-ooOoo-

Ianto sprawled across the bed. He would have liked a pillow for his head but could not be bothered to find one. He was sweaty and still breathing hard after another round of wonderful sex. He was relaxed and happy, as happy as he could ever recall being. He heard soft footsteps and Jack sat down on the bed beside him.

"You'll get cold," he said, pulling the cover over his lover. He leant down and kissed him, lips lingering. "There's something I've been keeping for you," he said mysteriously and held out a box, "time you had it back."

Ianto was too lazy to move. He eyed the box, "What is it?" Jack opened it and placed it on Ianto's stomach.

"Oh, Jack!" he cried, picking up the box so he could see more clearly. Inside were two rings, they sparkled in the early morning light. "They're ours?" He took out the one on the right, the slightly smaller one, and looked at the inscription inside. "This is my ring!"

"Yes," Jack said. "I kept them together, waiting for the time we could wear them again." His eyes were moist as he remembered removing the ring Ianto now held from his dead hand. He had been so lost in grief and the gold band had been something tangible to keep the hope alive, that one day he might have Ianto back. He took the ring and said, "Ianto Jones, are you willing to resume our marriage?" Ianto's eyes were bright as he nodded. "Then accept this ring, with my love." He pushed the ring onto Ianto's finger.

Ianto hauled himself up and took the other ring, "Jack Harkness, are you willing to resume our marriage?" Jack pretended to have to think about it but then grinned and nodded. "Then accept this ring, with my love." He placed the ring on Jack's finger and brushed it with a kiss. "Oh, Jack, thank you. This means so much to me."

"Me too," agreed Jack, holding Ianto tight.

They rose then and showered, together this time. It was still early and the house was quiet as they went downstairs to the swimming pool. Ianto had suggested an early morning dip and Jack had happily agreed. They jumped into the water, both naked, and splashed around. Jack started swimming steadily, length after length, enjoying the exercise. Ianto found a floating bed – not quite like the air beds he remembered, but close - and sat on it watching Jack for a time before joining him. They swam side by side until Ianto became tired and climbed from the pool, putting on his robe and sitting in one of the loungers. Jack continued his steady progress up and down until he'd completed his usual 50 lengths. He then joined Ianto, towelling his hair and revelling in the good feeling the exercise gave him.

"I expect breakfast is about ready," said Jack, throwing the towel in a large container. "I'm hungry, how about you?" He put on his robe.

"Yep. Do we need to dress first?"

"No," Jack laughed and pulled him to his feet.

They walked hand in hand towards the dining room. On the way Ianto asked about his office and the fact that it was locked. Jack explained that he had kept it that way. They stopped in Jack's own office and he found the keys. Still holding them, Jack hesitated, emotion suddenly overcoming him as he tried to speak.

"Jack?" Ianto put a hand on the other man's shoulder, unsure what was wrong.

"Sorry," Jack tried and finally managed to get his emotions under control. "When you were ill, finally ill, well, you had to be somewhere handy. We moved you into …" he could not continue.

Ianto frowned, still unsure. "Jack, I don't understand."

"You died in there," Jack managed at last. "We put a bed and all the equipment you needed in there. Afterwards … I couldn't use the room. Just cleared it out and locked it up. And I know, the house has been rebuilt since then but it's still …"

Ianto had his arms round Jack, holding him close. Now he understood. He looked into the room that he remembered as a place of work and which was so much more to Jack. The older man had worked next to the locked room for thousands of years and those memories were still fresh and painful.

Jack pulled away. "It's stupid, you're back now. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm flattered in a strange kind of way. If you'd rather keep it locked …"

"No, for Gods' sake, no. Use it, let me see you in there again and maybe the memories will fade." He managed a weak grin and handed over the keys.

"Thanks." Ianto hugged him again. At Jack's unspoken invitation, he unlocked the connecting door and walked into his office, a bare space with a desk and cupboards. Jack stayed in the doorway, taking deep breaths. "Let's have breakfast," said Ianto, not wanting to prolong his lover's distress.

In the dining room, they discovered Liki had just arrived and was setting the table. Ianto immediately offered to help him prepare the meal so Jack went to view the newscast. Ianto was fascinated by the gadgets and machines in the kitchen. Some were familiar looking but when he examined them more closely he saw quite major differences. One example was the dishwasher which did not use water: Liki said it was sonic, as were most of the appliances. Other appliances were strange and he listened intently as Liki's told him their purpose and use. The one he thought the most improved was the fridge-freezer which had a force field at the front so its contents could be seen even while they were kept fresh. He gingerly inserted his hand through the field to take out the juice and was enchanted when he felt the chill on the other side. The food was soon ready so Ianto called Jack and together they sat at the table and ate, both made hungry by the exercise. Towards the end of the meal, Liki brought in fresh coffee which he'd made.

"This is good," praised Jack, and it was. Not as good as Ianto's but good nonetheless. Ianto too was smiling his approval.

"Thank you, Mister Jack," said Liki, "I had a good teacher. You said that there would be a visitor today, sir."

"That's right. Sven'll be here about 11am, on the dot if I know him. Could you rustle up something for about 1pm? Soup and sandwiches would be fine."

"Of course, sir."

"Why don't I look after lunch?" offered Ianto. "If Liki shows me where everything is, I'm sure I could manage."

"Okay by me, if you're sure you want to," said Jack. "Liki?"

"I would be happy to show Mister Ianto," the Ood said, bowing.

Ianto stayed to help Liki clear up and talk about lunch while Jack went up to dress. Ianto came into the bedroom just as Jack was about to leave it.

"All clear about lunch?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's not difficult, you know. Quite like old times, getting the lunch for a meeting."

"You only had to order a takeaway," joked Jack, holding the young man close. He loved the look of him in the fluffy robe; he resembled a teddy bear. He leant in and kissed him, lingeringly, with just a suggestion of something more. Ianto responded, hands on Jack's back pulling him into a tight embrace. He could feel Jack hardening against him and moved a hand to cup him, squeezing hard.

Jack groaned and buried his head in Ianto's neck, relishing the feel of the skin against the roughness of the robe. He pulled back, looking into Ianto's eyes seeking agreement and saw willingness and need. He smiled and pulled the robe down until it rested on the hips and licked and sucked his way down the young man's torso, the writhing of the body in his arms telling him all he needed to know. When he got down to waist level, the robe had been dislodged and Ianto was now naked in his arms, holding his head and groaning as he was pleasured. Jack straightened, turned Ianto round and bent him over the arm of a nearby chair. He held his hips and explored his arse, opening him. He undid his own trousers and released his hard cock, rubbing some spit on it to ease his entry. Beneath him, Ianto wiggled his arse enticing Jack who entered and thrust in deep and hard eliciting gasps from them both. He pounded into Ianto, who braced himself against the chair, and came in only a few short minutes. He cried out with the pleasure before reaching a hand to give Ianto his release.

"You are wicked," whispered Jack in Ianto's ear, brushing his lips across his hair. "How am I ever going to get any work done?"

Ianto stood, with Jack's help, and turned to face the older man. "Who cares about work?" he purred, licking his lips.

Jack groaned and took a pace away. "Stop tempting me," he ordered, making for the bathroom. "I'm going to clean up and then I'm going down to the office and see what disasters have landed on my desk!" He managed to do just that, though the sight of Ianto stood, still naked, when he emerged from the bathroom was almost too much for even his resolve.

-ooOoo-

Once showered and dressed, in a white shirt and the black chinos from the day before, Ianto stayed in their den using the computer pad to access the Net and look up some of the items he'd noted down. He was busily engaged for an hour or so and then tired of looking at a screen. He put it to one side and walked onto the balcony. It was not such a bright day as yesterday and he grew chilly quickly and came back in after only a few minutes. He looked through his wardrobe and realised he'd left his grey sweater downstairs so went to find it. On the first floor he met Tonan coming up.

"Good morning," called Tonan, climbing the final few steps. "How are you? Sleep all right?"

"Very well thanks, and you?"

"Couldn't be better," he smirked. "I'm on this floor, would you like to see?"

"I don't want to intrude," Ianto said hastily, although he did want to know which room Tonan used if only to ensure he didn't barge in unknowingly.

"You wouldn't be," assured Tonan. "I'm along here." He led the way along the corridor and opened the door. "I chose this room years ago, when I stayed as a kid. Always liked the view." He threw his hat on the bed and looked back, "Do come in." Ianto stepped further into the room, admiring the sparse decoration and moving to the windows to see the view. It was superb, a clear view of the sea through waving, green vegetation. "Sit down, if you've the time," suggested Tonan, removing his jacket and moving to the seating area. "How are you settling in?"

"Well, I think," he replied, sitting in a chair facing Tonan. "Don't forget I lived in this house for some years, oversaw it's building. I know my way around."

Tonan sighed, "Jack was adamant that nothing be changed or at least, only if it was absolutely necessary. We kids used to think he was mad. Do you know, this was the only house we knew with doors that needed opening? And stairs! It was so old-fashioned to us. But now, well, I've come to love it as much as he does."

Ianto was pleased and sad at the same time. Pleased that the house was fundamentally unchanged so he had somewhere familiar to be after his ... absence. But sad at the thought of Jack having only this link to the happy times they'd enjoyed. Though as he'd learnt that morning, not all of the memories were happy ones. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Tonan. "Jack told me you're a writer, books."

"Yeah, I enjoy it. I was never going to be an action-hero like Jack, I like words and ideas. Not much money in it though. Luckily, Jack was able – and willing – to support me when I started out, especially when I got married." He smiled across at Ianto. "He was really good to us." He jumped to his feet, "Let me show you some snaps of my family."

"I've seen some, those in our suite, but I'd like to see more."

Tonan took out a small electronic pad and handed it to Ianto. Seeing his confusion, Tonan said, "Oh, sorry," and pressed a button which lit up a screen and the picture there. He perched on the arm of the chair and explained the changing pictures, which were of his late wife, their children and his granddaughter. Some had Jack in them, those taken here, but most were just of Tonan and his family. In the latter, the background was quite alien and intrigued Ianto.

"Thanks for showing me," said Ianto when they had gone through all the pictures and Tonan had returned the pad to the drawer. "I envy you. I always wanted a family but ..." His voice trailed off and he left the thought unspoken.

"I'd have thought Jack would have been willing," put in Tonan when it was clear Ianto would not be saying more.

"He was, we were just too busy. Torchwood was more than a full time job. We were running a global organisation with a handful of people. It was all-consuming and something had to go - our plans for a family. But they were happy days and I wouldn't have changed them."

"I'd love to know more about that time. There are some public records but it's patchy and then only bare facts, not what it felt like. Would you tell me?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Ianto laughed, "Depends why you want to know. Are you going to write a book about it?"

"Maybe. I think it should be recorded properly. These myths and half truths don't do Torchwood justice. The full story should be told."

"Your father wouldn't agree. He'd hate to be in a book and you can't write a book about Torchwood and leave him out."

Tonan leant back and sighed. "You're not going to tell me," he stated, resigned. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Ianto thought it wise to change the subject. "I understand you live on Mars. What's it like?"

"Hard to describe. To me it's home, I've lived there so long. There's a colony of a few million people. I settled there because it's the hub of scientific research and that's what I was reporting on at the time. You'll have to come and visit me, I'll be going back soon."

"Don't leave on my account," said Ianto. "I don't want to drive you away."

"You're not. I've only a couple more interviews to do and I'll have everything I need for my current book. I need to get down to the grind of writing it up and I can't do that any place but home." He looked across, "But I could be persuaded to stay if you tell me about Torchwood."

"No!" laughed Ianto. He rose, thinking he'd be tempted to relate a story or two if he stayed much longer. "I'm off before you start interviewing me." He paused on his way to the door, "I'll be getting lunch later, for Jack and his guest, can I get you some too?"

"That would be great, thanks. Just give me a call."

Ianto left and resumed his descent to the ground floor and the library where he found his sweater.

-ooOoo-

Jack sorted through his messages and despatched replies around the globe. He found the number for Pellow and Kiff and spoke to them for some time. He explained about Ianto and they happily agreed to chat to him about what it was like being a clone. They suggested it should be sooner rather than later and Jack tentatively arranged a meeting for the following day. Just before 11am he spotted Ianto in the hall and went out. He'd had second thoughts about the wisdom of him meeting Sven; he'd prefer the news of Ianto's return to be kept quiet for a bit longer.

"Ianto," he called as the young man entered the library. "Okay?"

"Yeah, forgot my sweater last night," he held it up, smiling. "Did you want me?"

"I always want you," leered Jack, taking Ianto's head in his hands and kissing him lingeringly. "You taste so good."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Jack took a pace away, his ears catching the whisper of an approaching flivver. "That sounds like Sven," he said. "Look, Ianto, while he's here can you make yourself scarce? I'd rather he didn't see you."

Ianto was taken aback. He'd been looking forward to meeting someone new and now he was being told to hide away. "Why?" he demanded.

"Ianto, I just don't think this is the right moment, okay? It'll be better if I can prepare people. It's complicated. I'll come get lunch. You stay in the kitchen."

He had one eye on the door, wanting to get Ianto out of sight. If Sven saw him it'd be all over the base by the end of the day and Ianto would get no peace, wouldn't have a chance to find his feet before being stared at: he knew that everyone working at Torchwood would make it their business to see, if not actually meet, the returned legend. After all, Ianto had created the global organisation and been its public face for so long, of course they'd want to meet him. Jack wanted to shield him from the prying eyes for as long as he could. He should have thought of it before, explained to Ianto more fully, but he just didn't have the time now.

Ianto stared at him. _What the hell is complicated about introducing me to an employee?_ he thought. It was obviously all right for him to prepare a meal but not to eat it with them. He was being treated like Liki, relegated to some place where he couldn't be seen. He was being treated like an alien. Maybe being a clone was shameful in some way and Jack didn't want anyone to know. Maybe this was going to be what his life would be like from now on.

"Please, Ianto? I'll explain, I promise, but it's best if you're not seen right now." Jack had his hands on his shoulders and was pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. A glance at the front door showed Sven just coming into view. He gave Ianto a final push and went to open the door.

Ianto was numb and walked where he'd been directed. He went into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools there and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Jack had been so loving yesterday and today – up until now. Suddenly, he didn't want Ianto to be seen, was ashamed of him. _Did I do something wrong?_ he asked himself. _Did I do something I shouldn't? _He couldn't think of anything. The numbness started to wear off and anger replaced it. He was not prepared to be treated like this and Jack had to realise that right now. He would not be a second-class citizen.

He stood, his mind made up. No matter what Jack said, he was not going to hide away. He went to the coffee machine and started it up, making the best brew he could from the ingredients he had. He made two cups and placed them on a tray and marched to Jack's office. The door was closed but that did not stop him. He was going to be seen in this house whether Jack liked it or not! He opened the door and went in.

Sven Larstop was a nervy man who looked ten years older than his 28 years. He had been in his current job as deputy head of Alliance Relations for just over a year and was well thought off but he had little confidence in his own abilities. Jack found him good at his job but was frustrated every time he had to deal with him face to face. And that made Sven worse; he was frightened of Jack Harkness. They were currently sitting in the office at the meeting table that had been cleared to make room for the agenda Sven had devised for the Conference to take place in two weeks' time. Jack was annoyed at having to get involved in minor matters and Sven was so nervous he could barely speak coherently. Into this unhappy atmosphere walked Ianto Jones, head held high, bearing a tray with coffee.

Jack looked up at the interruption, a scowl already on his face. He couldn't believe it when he saw it was Ianto who had come in despite his earlier request to keep a low profile. _What the hell's he playing at?_ thought Jack. He roughly shoved his chair back, grabbed the tray and plonked it down on the table. Miraculously the coffee stayed in the cups. He took Ianto by the arm and marched him out of the room, closing the door behind him. By sheer good fortune Sven had had his back to the door and had not seen Ianto.

Jack took him into the library diagonally opposite. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, voice low. "I told you to stay out of the way."

"Why should I!? I thought I was supposed to be your partner," he protested, holding up his left hand and the ring that glittered there, "but it seems you have other ideas! No doubt you'll be chaining me to the sink next. Or should that be the bed!?"

"I will do no such thing," hissed Jack. "I just asked you to stay out ..."

"You did not ask, you ordered me! And I will not be ordered about by you."

"I am trying to protect you .."

"I don't need protection! I'm capable of looking after myself."

"You? You wouldn't last a day outside these grounds!" Jack was getting angry himself.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Ianto stormed out of the room and out of the front door. He was not going to put up with this!

"Ianto!" called Jack, watching as the young man disappeared from view. He looked back at his office, not sure whether to go back in there and get rid of Sven as soon as he could or run after Ianto. His need to get Sven off the property overrode his concern for Ianto and he made for the office. _Besides,_ he thought, _Ianto can't get out of the grounds; he'll be okay. _

* * *

_Ianto will be okay, won't he?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Where is Ianto?_

* * *

At 1pm Jack was worried, at 4pm he was frantic. Ianto was missing and it had been pouring with rain for the past four hours. Ianto had run from the house with just a sweater over his shirt and light-weight trousers; he'd be soaked and freezing. He had been gone over five hours and Jack had been searching for him for the past three.

Sven had been bundled off in double quick time and Jack had fully expected Ianto to re-appear when the rain started. He may have been angry but Ianto was not a fool and would not stay out in the bad weather. When he hadn't returned, Jack checked the house thoroughly to make sure he hadn't crept back without him noticing. But Ianto wasn't in the house. Jack's searching had alerted Tonan and he had immediately volunteered to help find the young man. Initially, Jack had thought they'd be able to find him quickly; the property was large but there was no way on or off it except by flivver, which Ianto would not recognise or know how to fly. Just in case, Jack had contacted Sven and checked with him that he did not have a stowaway; he didn't, his craft was too small for anyone to hide in it without his knowledge.

They'd drawn up a grid search and Jack went to the beach and retraced the path he and Ianto had taken the day before and the areas all around. Tonan checked with Liki and the Weevils, who lived in cottages on the property, and then looked round the back quarter. Neither man had any success and despite their continued efforts they had failed to find any trace of Ianto. They met back at the house just after 4pm, both dripping wet. Liki had come to the house to maintain a watch there and to alert the men if Ianto turned up. He now handed them towels.

"I don't know where else to look," said Tonan, towelling his hair dry. No matter how he'd fastened his hood rainwater had managed to seep in. "We've checked everywhere."

"I'm not giving up," stated Jack vehemently. He stood with water dripping from him, not caring about the puddle forming at his feet or his hair plastered to his head. "I'm going to try the old drive again," he said, opening the front door. "He'll think it's a way out." He was gone before Tonan could stop him: the shrubs and trees had overgrown the old road centuries ago.

Tonan stripped off his waterproof – which he had discovered wasn't - and dried himself some more while Liki mopped up the excess water that had dripped from both men. A sound from the front door alerted Tonan and he looked up. He dropped his towel and ran to open the door. Outside was Dem carrying a wet, bedraggled and unconscious Ianto.

"Come in, come in," he urged, directing Dem to put his burden on the table. He stood by the young man, giving him a visual check for injuries. "Where did you find him?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sh'd," came the garbled reply. Tonan had not learnt the Weevil language so had to get by as best he could. The Weevils found it impossible to speak English properly due to the shapes of their mouths but they could understand it.

"The shed? Your gardening shed?" he queried. Ianto had blood on his head from a gash that could have been caused by a fall or hitting his head on a tree branch. His left leg was broken, the bone was protruding from the skin just below the knee.

"Ye'h," said Dem, nodding. "He 'kay?"

"He will be. Thank you, Dem, thank you very much. Mister Jack will be so pleased you've found him." He patted the large alien's arm. "Go and get dry now. Thanks again." He saw the Weevil shamble out. "Liki, call Mister Jack, tell him Ianto's been found and that he needs to get back here."

Tonan turned and grabbed the anti-grav trolley and with Liki's help hauled Ianto onto it, trying not to exacerbate his injuries. He took him through to the exercise room, just by the workshop. He placed the trolley in the treatment bay, a small area usually reserved for dealing with minor injuries like sprained muscles and torn ligaments. He lifted Ianto from the trolley, laid him on the high bed and started removing his wet clothes. He had got them off him and was rubbing the uninjured limbs and body dry with towels when Jack barged in, coat flying and spraying everything with droplets of water.

Jack stopped a couple of feet from the bed; he was breathing hard having run back and was splattered with mud. His heart froze as he recalled the last time he had seen Ianto look so still and white, when no more care or medication could stop the ravages of time and he had died. He mentally shook himself, thinking like that would not help. He scanned the body of his lover and immediately spotted the injured leg and head. He looked at Tonan, meeting his gaze, unable to ask the question that was uppermost in his mind.

"He'll be okay if we can get him warm and re-knit his leg. I haven't sent for a doctor, not sure who you ... sorry, who Torchwood uses these days. It may not be necessary anyway, I don't think the head wound is too serious."

"Liki said Dem found him," managed Jack, still standing and staring at the motionless young man.

"Yes, he said by the gardening shed. I didn't ask any more, I wouldn't have understood anyway." He glanced up, "Don't just stand there, get that wet coat off and give me a hand."

The two men worked on Ianto for the next 40 minutes. They put heated covers over him and cleansed his wounds. Jack, who had more experience, used the bone-knitter and the leg was once again whole. The wound where the bone had broken the skin was treated with a dermal regenerator and it closed, leaving only a faint scar that would disappear in time. He used the same machine on the head wound. Ianto had remained unconscious throughout and Jack was getting worried. He was about to call the Torchwood medic when Ianto's eyelids fluttered. Ten minutes later, he opened his eyes and looked hazily up at Jack before closing them again. A quick scan showed he was sleeping.

-ooOoo-

Ianto woke silently and lay unmoving, his head pounding. He looked up and saw a ceiling he didn't recognise. He wondered where he was and then remembered his run through the grounds, his failure to find the driveway that led off the property, the rain and then tripping, breaking his leg and knocking himself out. When he'd come round, he'd tried to drag himself back to the house but had not got far before the pain was too great to move again. He'd seen a building and with his final strength had reached it but could not get inside. He'd sat leaning against the wall and wept with the pain. Several times he'd heard his name being called – by Jack, he thought – but his answers had not been loud enough to carry over the persistent downpour. Eventually, he had lost consciousness again until he woke here. He looked to his left and saw a blank wall then tried the right and saw Jack.

Tonan had insisted that Jack change out of his wet clothes and have a hot drink before he'd allowed him to sit with the injured man. Jack had had plenty of time to think over all that happened and to realise how much he had got wrong. He should have explained, set out the reasons why he had not wanted Sven to see him but had rushed on expecting Ianto to understand. And he hadn't, that much was clear. His flight from the house had shown that. He had thought up a dozen ways of explaining once Ianto was awake again and had rejected them all. He was trying out number 13 on himself, thinking it was as bad as the rest, when he looked across and saw Ianto's eyes were open and staring at him.

"Hey, Ianto …" Jack did not know what to say.

"Where am I?"

"In the exercise room, the treatment bay," replied Jack, feeling tongue-tied for one of the few times in his life. He so did not want to say the wrong thing. "We fixed your leg."

"Oh." Ianto looked down and saw only the cover over his body. He tried his leg and was amazed when it worked and didn't hurt. "How?"

"Bone-knitter, not that it matters. Ianto, how's your head? Do you need a pain killer?"

Ianto considered, "Yeah, please." He watched as Jack took an ampoule from a box at the foot of the bed and put it against his neck. The hiss was followed by a lessening of the pain and Ianto sighed in relief. His head still hurt but the man pulverising rocks had gone home.

"Better?" Jack looked anxious.

"Um, much." Ianto made to sit up and Jack leapt to help him, fixing the back rest behind him. "What time is it?"

Jack checked his chronometer. "Coming up to 7.30. We found you at 4ish and you've been sleeping most of the time since." He paused then added, "I was getting worried."

Ianto looked at Jack and saw the tiredness and stress on his lover's face. He didn't understand why Jack had acted as he had before, and he was determined to find out, but he did not want him to suffer on his behalf. He reached out a hand. "I'll be fine," he assured him.

Jack took the hand, holding on as tightly as if it had been lifeline rescuing him for drowning. He smiled for the first time since Ianto had been found; maybe he'd be able to put this right between them. "Ianto, I want to explain, about earlier. I said it all wrong and I'm sorry, I really am. But right now, we ought to get you somewhere warmer and I expect you could do with something to eat."

The thought of food sounded an excellent idea and Ianto returned Jack's smile. "That sounds good."

It was a relieved Jack who helped Ianto from the bed and into a warm robe and slippers. Ianto was wary of putting weight on his injured leg but realised that it really was mended, as if it had not been broken at all. With Jack's hand under his arm for support, just in case, he walked down the corridor and into the hallway. They were at the door of the dining room when Ianto stopped.

"Let's eat in here. I'm lovely and warm in this," he said, pulling at the robe.

"If you're sure. I'll heat up the soup and we can have that," agreed Jack, opening the door.

They went inside and Ianto sat at the table while Jack bustled about the kitchen, bringing juice, bread and condiments while the soup warmed. Then they sat companionably and ate their meal, both needing this time to organise their thoughts and feelings after the upsets of the afternoon. When they were finished, Ianto climbed the stairs to their suite while Jack cleared the table. He sprinted up the stairs as soon as he was done. It was time for that talk. Jack entered the suite and found Ianto, dressed, lying on the chaise longue in the den looking out over the dark garden to the beach. He went to the window, close to the chair but not too close, and stood looking out, his back to the room and Ianto.

"What happened today, Jack?" said Ianto after a few minutes.

"I got frightened, that's what happened. And then I got bossy. I'm sorry." Jack did not look at Ianto, he kept his gaze fixed on the view even though there was not much to see.

"What were you frightened of?" Ianto was confused. He could see how tense Jack's was from the way he was standing.

"Of things going too fast, of you being overwhelmed and not being able to cope."

"Explain to me, Jack," encouraged Ianto, recalling the many times over the years he'd had to delve around blindly to discover what Jack was thinking, what he was feeling.

Jack sighed, still looking out of the window. "As soon as you leave here you're going to find that everything is different. This is a little bit of the 21st century in the 47th, a place where you can feel at home. It's going to be such a shock, it's all so changed. I want you to take it slowly, not get bombarded with impressions and people and demands too soon." He turned and looked at Ianto. "You've effectively jumped 2,500 years. You'll be as lost as an ... an Ancient Briton who landed in the middle of the 21st century! You're going to be out of your time and believe me I know what that's like."

"I've coped okay so far," said Ianto, a little defensively. He didn't think he'd find it all as difficult to deal with as Jack made out and resented the comparison to an Ancient Briton. Although, Jack had been out of time for centuries and knew what he was talking about ...

"Because this place is different!" said Jack earnestly, willing Ianto to understand but suddenly realising that he wouldn't, that he couldn't; the changes were too huge and insidious for him to comprehend. "I'm sorry, Ianto, but you really don't understand how different it is and you won't until you start to see and experience it for yourself. Which is what I want you to do - but slowly. I have to go back to Cardiff tomorrow and planned on taking you with me. Give you a chance to sample what it's like out there."

"I'd like that. But if you were planning that, why did you order me to get lost today?"

"I did not order you!" protested Jack hotly.

"You did! You pushed me into the kitchen and when I had the temerity to disobey you I was frog-marched to the library!" The insult still stung and Ianto was not going to let it be forgotten.

"I did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did"

Jack opened his mouth to continue the childish argument but chuckled instead; after a moment Ianto joined in. "I'm sorry if you saw it that way, I didn't mean to 'order' you about," Jack apologised.

"Apology accepted," smiled Ianto. "But I don't know why I couldn't meet that guy this morning."

"Because Sven Larstop is the biggest gossip in Torchwood HQ! If he'd met you it'd been all round the world by now. Everyone would know that Ianto Jones, the first Controller of Torchwood, was back!"

"Why would anyone be interested? It was a long time ago. Would he even have known who I was?"

Jack looked at him pityingly. "He works in a building named after you and passes your statue in the foyer every time he enters or leaves. I think he'd know."

Ianto was dumbfounded. _A building named after me? A statue?_ He had no idea why he should have been honoured in this way. His mouth worked uselessly as he tried to think of something sensible to say. Jack watched and relished his discomfort; maybe he'd start to realise that this was not going to be an easy transition.

"What I was trying to do," explained Jack, "was to manage your 're-appearance'. There are some people I trust and I was going to get them to spread the word, judiciously. They'd be a hell of a lot more tactful than that nervy Nora Sven."

"Does anyone need to know? I have no idea what I want to do in this new world of yours. And if it really is so changed then I may not be able to do anything. I don't expect to work for Torchwood just because you run it." Ianto had a sudden picture of a bleak future where he would be without a role but quickly pushed it to one side. Whatever else, he had Jack.

"They'd find out that someone was sharing my quarters and Sven and the other gossips would be nosing around in seconds. For all Torchwood has grown, we're still close knit and nothing, and I do mean nothing, goes unnoticed!" He pulled a face, remembering other occasions when matters he'd have preferred kept private had found their way into the rumour mill. "If you're happy, I'll put the word out as I planned, let you meet one of two people and then we'll see how it goes." He watched carefully to see how Ianto reacted to his suggestion.

Ianto thought awhile and realised he had little choice but to follow Jack's advice. "Okay, let's try your way. Are you going to tell them I'm a clone?"

"Of course, how else will I explain how you're here?" Jack did not understand the question.

"Do you have to? I mean, could we keep it quiet?"

Jack looked at him for a long moment, understanding dawning on him. "Are you ... I don't know, ashamed of being a clone?"

"It seems such a weird thing to be. Actually, I thought you were ashamed of it and that's why you didn't want me to be seen today," he admitted, not meeting Jack's gaze. "That's why I ran away."

"You daft fool, of course I'm not!" He sat on the chaise longue beside the young man and lifted his chin so he had to look into his eyes. "Please believe me, cloning is common-place and no one thinks it's odd or strange or shameful. Look, this is obviously bothering you and I can appreciate that even if I can't personally understand it. I've had a word with a couple of friends, Pellow and Kiff, and arranged for you to meet them tomorrow. They'll be able to explain how things are, answer all your questions about clones and cloning."

"What are they, psychologists or something?" Ianto was suspicious.

"No, they're clones," Jack said.

"Oh."

-ooOoo-

The day dawned bright and breezy after the heavy rains of the night before. Ianto stretched and yawned. He had slept well after a quiet evening spent curled up in Jack's arms watching what Jack called an action movie but what Ianto thought was science fiction. It had brought home to him how much he had to learn about this new century. The night had ended in more energetic sex and he smiled at the memory of Jack bucking beneath him. Oh yeah, it had been a good night.

He was alone on the bed and listened but could not hear Jack anywhere in the suite. He got up and showered, dressing in the pink shirt and grey trousers he'd worn before. He put his other few clothes in a bag ready to be taken with them when they left for Cardiff, promising himself another shopping spree soon. He had just finished when Jack appeared, damp from an early morning swim.

"Good morning," said Ianto, ducking out of the way when Jack made a grab for him. "No, Jack! You're all wet and I've just got dressed."

Jack grinned and conceded. "Okay. All ready to go?" he asked, seeing the bag.

"Yep, so hurry up and get ready. I want to see Cardiff." Ianto pushed Jack towards the bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He left the room, carrying the bag, happy to be going on a trip. He was looking forward to seeing the city he had lived in for so many years. He had tried asking Jack about it last night, so he could be prepared for the changes, but Jack had been reluctant to say much claiming that so much was different he didn't know where to start. Ianto had finally given up trying to get any more out of him; Jack was an expert at saying nothing. Alongside Ianto's happiness was a small bubble of apprehension at what he would find and in particular how people would react to him. He tried to push it down and ignore it and mostly succeeded but occasionally it would pop to the surface of his mind and he'd wonder if he was doing the right thing, whether it would be better to stay here where he knew he was safe. On those occasions, he told himself he'd faced worse and could cope with whatever lay beyond the grounds of this house; he'd do it for Jack because he'd been on his own too long. This helped dispel the feeling but it always seemed to come back.

He left his bag in the hallway by the front door and went into the dining room. Like his first day here – _was it only two days ago?_ he thought – Tonan was sitting at the table. "Good morning," said Ianto, taking what had become his usual seat and pouring himself some juice.

"Morning, Ianto. How are you feeling?" Tonan looked across, concerned. He'd had a quick word the evening before but wanted to reassure himself that the young man was no worse for his adventures.

"Fine, thanks." Ianto took a pastry and bit into it.

"No headache?"

"No," he laughed, "really, I'm fine."

"That's good. Make sure you get checked out if it comes back. Jack forgets that we mere mortals can get hurt."

Ianto swallowed the rest of his pastry and took a sip of juice. "He doesn't forget. How can he when he sees so many of us get ill or injured and die." He was reminded of the scene the day before in his office; Jack felt every death around him.

"Yes, of course, you're right. So, what are your plans for the day?" he asked more cheerfully, lightening the mood. "You're starting early."

"Yeah, we are. I want to see some of the countryside around and Jack says we will be able to from this ... umm, flivver? Is that right?" He took another pastry and bit into it; they were really very good.

"Quite right. Of course, only Jack uses one regularly – and makes everyone who comes out here do the same. He's so old-fashioned."

"Who is?" asked the man himself, coming into the room. He smiled at Ianto, showing off the blue shirt he was wearing with blue trousers which he'd ordered secretly to complete the ensemble. "You like?" he asked.

"I like. I like very much," replied Ianto as Jack leant down and kissed him.

"New fashion statement, huh?" said Tonan, watching the two of them. He'd seen his father with many lovers – men, women and aliens – over the years but this was the first time he'd seen him so content, so at ease.

"Not new, more like old," said Jack, sitting down. "I always used to wear blue but got out of the habit. Ianto just reminded me, that's all." He took a pastry and crammed it into his mouth.

Liki appeared with some hot food and placed it before Ianto and Tonan before gliding away again. Ianto tucked in, enjoying the spicy taste of new foods.

"What are your plans, Tone?" asked Jack. "We'll be in the city for the rest of the week, unless Ianto can't stand it that long," he smiled at the young man as he spoke. Ianto pulled a face and kept eating.

"I'm meeting a couple more people today then I'll be all done. I was thinking of staying until early next week then making tracks for home but if you'd rather I got out of your way ..."

"No," interrupted Ianto, "don't change your plans for me, for us." Jack nodded vigorously in agreement, his mouth too full to speak.

"Then I'll stay and see you at the weekend, if not before." He looked thoughtful for a moment, fork poised on its way to his mouth. "I could ask Carillys to join us. She's running round making plans and getting her kit together but she loves this place and I'm sure she'd like to come."

"Great idea," replied Jack, smiling his thanks to Liki as a plate was placed before him. "You'll like her, Ianto. Carillys is a real character." He started on his food.

"Like her great-grandfather," put in Tonan dryly, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh dear," laughed Ianto, standing up. "I'll make some coffee. You both like some?" There was much nodding of heads and Ianto went into the kitchen, taking some dirty crockery with him.

"Liki, I'll make the coffee this morning," he said, smiling at the Ood.

"Very well, Mister Ianto. You may wish to try these flavourings. I obtained them yesterday." Liki opened a cupboard and proudly displayed the many varieties he'd found.

Ianto was impressed. "Wow, that's a great selection." He pursed his lips as he looked through them and picked out three he thought would blend well. "Let's try these." He turned on the coffee machine and the two worked together to prepare four steaming mugs of coffee. Liki drank his in the kitchen while Ianto took the other mugs into the dining room.

"I thought we could swing north then come into Cardiff that way," said Jack, explaining to Tonan his planned route into the city. He took the coffee mug and smelt the rich aroma with satisfaction.

Tonan took his mug, "Thanks. Do you know Liki made coffee like this yesterday? It was good." He took a sip.

"Ianto's been teaching him. He'll make Liki a barista yet!" he smiled over the top of the mug which he held in both hands. "Anyway, what do you think? North sound right?" he asked resuming his conversation.

"Cardiff looks best from that side. The water approach is pretty depressing," Tonan answered. "North is easier for the Castle too."

"Yeah, north it is."

The three men made conversation for another 10 minutes or so while they drank their coffee. With quick goodbyes and instructions for Liki, Jack put on his greatcoat and Ianto his coat before picking up their bags – Ianto's full of clothes while Jack's was full of work related notepads – and walked out of the house.

* * *

_Coming next, our heroes arrive in Cardiff._

_Many thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack and Ianto go to Cardiff_

* * *

Jack loved flying and took every opportunity that came his way to indulge his passion. The two person flivver was not the most attractive, powerful or interesting craft he'd ever flown but it was still flying. At present he was heading north over the top end of the Ogmore property, which was over 300 hectares in total spread inland in a rough rectangle with the longest side against the coast. Ianto sat behind him and Jack could feel him shuffling about looking from one side to the other through the clear plasticene canopy. Jack smiled to himself, enjoying the memory of Ianto's first experience of the flivver's lift off; he'd not expected quite such a burst of speed and had shrieked like a girl. He'd remind him of that at some appropriate moment.

They'd been in the air for 15 minutes. Jack had circled the house and flown out over the sea for a little way so that Ianto could orient himself and get some idea of the extent of the property. Then Jack had turned north, flown over the house again and on towards the edge of the property. He was taking his time as it was still early and he could sense how much Ianto was enjoying the flight once he'd got over his initial shock.

"That's the edge of the property," said Jack, pointing just ahead and to the right, "where you can see the river."

"It's huge, Jack. I know you said you added more land but I hadn't expected this much."

"I was determined to protect it from developers, back when they were building out here." He banked the craft and it flew along the line of the river marking the boundary. "On the left is Wales, now a National Park."

"All of it?" asked Ianto, amazed that a whole country could be one big park.

"Yep. There's just the two cities now, Cardiff and Llandudno. They're both gateways to the Park and have all the tourist infrastructure you'd imagine – hotels, restaurants and companies offering tours and such – but Cardiff also has several Alliance departments. And, of course, it has Torchwood."

Ianto listened as he swung his chair, which swivelled, from side to side taking in the greenery beneath him. It looked nothing like he remembered. The M4 had gone, all roads had gone, and the towns and villages with them. "Why did it all change?"

"Lots of reasons. The Rift was very active and people moved away to be safe. A lot of people were anti-alien and felt too many were settling here; we had demonstrations and disruption for ages. Then the colony worlds opened up and more people left. They needed to, Earth wouldn't have been able to cope otherwise. Then the Alliance centralised certain functions in geographic areas. North America and Africa produce food; Asia is the industrial centre; scientific research moved to Mars. Most of Europe became the tourist destination of the world. People live in South America, Australia and a few cities. They're very crowded."

"Amazing," said Ianto, marvelling at the change he could see below him. "Can anyone go into the Park? The one down there?"

"Yeah. Most go on escorted tours though; some people have never seen a real tree! And there are animals in there that could be dangerous, wild boar and some bears. But if you know what you're doing, you can go in alone." He banked the flivver again and headed north. "If you look down on the right in a minute, you'll see one of the tourist centres they created."

Ianto looked down and after a moment he saw a large clearing with buildings clustered round what looked like a lake. Jack took them down lower and slowed and Ianto could see people walking around, some of them looking up at them. "Could we come here?"

"Sure, though it's no different from the house," he smiled. He turned back towards Cardiff. "Time we got to the base, there's a lot to sort out."

They flew on for 20 minutes, Jack taking time to veer off to particular areas if he thought Ianto would be interested. Cardiff loomed on the horizon while they were still some distance away, the tall towers of its buildings standing out from the greenery on its doorstep. As they got closer (Jack circled round for his benefit) Ianto gazed down trying to see the old city layout but could not. Only the Castle stood proudly where it had for millennia, the new had obliterated the old everywhere else. He was saddened to see the changed Bay Area, with the bay filled in and relatively dilapidated residential buildings built on top of it. Jack told him it was earmarked for re-development yet again as the buildings were quite old; Ianto was pleased when they turned away and he could see it no longer.

Jack approached the Castle and landed the craft with pinpoint accuracy and with nary a bump on his private landing pad. "This is us," he said, turning off the power and swivelling to look at his passenger. "Ready?" Ianto took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go," said Jack, opening the doors and exiting. He held a hand out to guide Ianto and felt him trembling. "You'll be fine," he reassured him, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. He reached in and grabbed their bags.

-ooOoo-

He led the way through a door which swished open as they approached and closed automatically behind them. Jack walked briskly along the corridor and stood on a round circle with a gold arrow on it. Ianto stood next to him, not sure what to expect, and the next moment found himself in what appeared to be a hallway.

"What the hell!?" he said in surprise.

Jack chuckled, "You've just been teleported. That's how we get around now, inside buildings and across the world. They're working on one to cross space but it's not reliable yet."

Ianto followed Jack, looking back to see there was the same circle on the floor. "Do all teleports look like that?" he asked as they reached a pair of old double doors.

"Yep." Jack placed his thumb against a contact beside the doorway and the doors opened with a hissing sound. "And this is home, in Cardiff anyway." He led the way in.

Ianto took a couple of paces into the room and looked around him. The room was lovely, with old mellow stone walls that must have been part of the original building. There was a round table in the centre of the room beneath a large skylight. A couple of chairs stood against the walls and there were a number of doors. Ianto walked to the only other thing in the room, a painting of Roald Dahl Plass with the Millennium Centre and water tower. This was the Cardiff he remembered and he smiled, obviously Jack was a sentimentalist too.

Jack was at the table, looking through some notepads piled there. He put them back, they could wait. He looked over at Ianto and smiled, seeing him gazing at the picture. He walked across, "Bring back some memories?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, good ones."

"Of course, it's not accurate." Ianto looked at him, astonished; it could have been a photograph. "It's not raining which I swear it was every time I walked across there." Ianto laughed, how true. "Would you like the tour?" Ianto nodded. "This is part of the old Castle," explained Jack, "everyone went on and on until I agreed to move in." He took Ianto's hand in his. "Come on." He caught up the bags in his other hand and led the way to the door in front of them. "This is the living room," he said as the door swished open before them.

The room beyond was large and just as lovely as the one they'd left but it showed all the signs of being lived in. Light streamed in from large windows on the left onto bookcases which lined most of the right hand wall and were crammed with paper and e-books and all sorts of odds and ends. To the left were two large couches facing each other before a fireplace, a large vid-screen set in the wall above it, between the windows. Chairs were gathered together in a corner making a cosy area for conversation or reading and a couple of tables were against the walls with various items strewn across them. In an alcove stood a desk and chair and Ianto walked over and spied the model of a spitfire which had been in all the offices Jack had occupied for as long as he'd known him. It made him feel less lost to know it was there. He also spotted a large photograph of himself in a silver frame.

"Jack?" he said, pointing to it. He recognised it now, it had been taken shortly before he'd retired.

"I always liked that shot of you. One of the few when you were smiling." Jack's face was serious, thinking of all the times he'd been heartened by the sight. "But now I'll have you to look at," he smiled. He turned and led the way across the room to a door almost opposite the one they'd used to enter. "This is our bedroom," he said, leading the way in.

Ianto was hoping for something as lovely, as relaxing, as the other rooms and got it. Dominating the room was an enormous bed; he calculated that four adults could lie comfortably side by side and not touch one another. The bedcover was a deep red shot through with silver which matched the curtains at the windows. A couple of easy chairs, covered in the same fabric, were arranged near a coffee table. Beautiful antique wardrobes and chests of drawers made up the furniture. Ianto rotated slowly, taking it all in and belatedly noticed a chandelier above him. He walked to the far wall and the windows there. They looked out on a small, private area with grass and shrubs.

Jack came up behind him and put his arms around him. "How about we try the bed?" he suggested. He nuzzled his neck, kissing and licking the beautiful soft skin.

Ianto leant back, enjoying the feel of Jack's breath. "Whose is the garden?" he asked.

"Ours. A private area for relaxing or sunbathing in the nude," he smirked.

A laugh bubbled up and Ianto let it out; some things never changed and Jack was one of them. "It's all very grand. A bit better than that hole in the Hub."

"Just a bit," laughed Jack, releasing the young man. "The bathroom's through here." He opened a door onto a large room with a deep bath, separate shower area as well as the other normal facilities. "We'll have to share," he quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

"I expect I'll manage," said Ianto, keeping his distance as Jack looked as if he'd lunge at him again. He walked back into the bedroom and spotted his bag where Jack had left it on a chair. "Shall I unpack now?"

"We haven't finished the tour yet," said Jack, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the bedroom, through the living area and into the hall. He went to one of three doors on the right of the front door. "There's two spare bedrooms. I use this one for my junk."

"So I see." Ianto peered into the jumbled mass of .. stuff, it couldn't be called anything else. "Did you throw anything away?"

"Ha-ha. And this is a bathroom," he said, as the last door opened. "And over here," he led the way across the hall to yet another door, this time on the right, "is the kitchen." The room was a good size and also had the beautiful old stone walls but was furnished with ultra modern gadgets of all kinds. Near the window were a round table and four chairs. "I haven't got a coffee machine here but we could get one, if you like." Jack thrust his hands in his pockets and stood looking at Ianto.

Ianto tried to smile but failed. "It's a lot to take in, Jack," he managed at last.

"Yeah, I know." He was disappointed; he'd hoped for a more enthusiastic response. He thought of something else that would keep them busy a while longer. "Before I forget, I need your thumb," said Jack, beckoning him to a screen on the wall.

"My thumb?

"Uh huh. That's your key to the door." He addressed the screen, "Security protocols, private quarters, authorisation Harkness 147 Beta." The screen changed and Jack took Ianto's left hand and pressed the thumb against it where is showed yellow. "New scan authorised for entry to private quarters of Jack Harkness. Acknowledge."

"_Acknowledged. Scan authorised," _came from the screen.

"Let's check it works," said Jack, dragging Ianto out of the room, through the hall and into the corridor. "Press your thumb against the pad," he urged when the door had closed behind them. Ianto did as he was told, feeling self conscious, while Jack watched like a doting parent. The door opened and they went back into the suite.

"So I can get in and out now?" asked Ianto, following Jack into the living room.

"Yeah. You're all sorted." Jack came to a halt in the middle of the room, suddenly aware that he'd been rushing and was expecting too much, too soon. Jack hadn't wanted to give Ianto time to say he didn't like it, had just wanted to carry him along and then to his mind everything would be okay. Then he remembered the day before when he'd tried doing the exact same thing. It wouldn't work because Ianto never reacted well to that sort of approach. Jack took a deep breath and turned to his lover, pulling him down on one of the couches and sitting close. "I'm sorry, love, I've rushed you around and I bet you're sick of it."

"It would be nice to draw breath. This is beautiful, much larger than I thought it would be."

"What were you expecting? That old room we had off your office?" Jack recalled a room with a large bed - where they'd had great sex - hanging space for clothes and not much more.

Ianto remembered a space he'd created as a home from home where he and Jack had spent many happy hours. They'd slept there and fucked there, true, but Ianto had cherished the other times when they'd talked and just been alone. That room held a lot of memories for him. "Yes. I liked it. It was home, a home I made for us." He wondered if he'd ever be able to call this place home in the same way and regretfully doubted it.

Jack realised Ianto was not happy. "I know it's different, Ianto. But you can do what you want with it, change anything you like."

"Give me some time, Jack," he said, knowing Jack was disappointed with his reaction. "I just need to find my feet." He leant forward and kissed him.

-ooOoo-

Ianto looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. _That's better,_ he thought. His reflection showed a young man in a charcoal grey suit with a light grey pinstripe. His shirt was a light blue and his tie dark blue with light blue and grey stripes. The young man looked confident and able to face anything – unfortunately that was not how Ianto felt. He felt all his remembered 74 years, was nervous and his hands were sweating. He went into the bathroom again and wiped his hands on a towel. _What am I getting worked up about? It's just one of Jack's colleagues, a friend._

After the whistle-stop tour of the quarters and their heart to heart, they'd agreed on a plan for the day. As Jack needed to get back to work, he would call a rising star and protégé of his, Olly Grandew, to act as Ianto's guide for the morning. He'd show him round Cardiff and answer his questions. Jack would give them lunch with a couple of his deputies so that word could be spread, carefully, around Torchwood of Ianto's return. After lunch, Ianto was to meet Pellow and Kiff, the two clones, to chat about his concerns on that front.

The plans had seemed sensible and completely fine but that was before. Now he was about to meet this Olly, the first 47th century human he'd met other than Jack's son. He was nervous as hell. He made himself walk out of the bedroom. Jack was sitting in one of the chairs, legs stretched out in front of him, talking into thin air or so it seemed. In fact he was using a miniature comms, exactly the same as the one Ianto now wore in his right ear although he was convinced it would fall out soon. He sat on a chair nearby, aware of Jack's eyes following him as he talked.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in your bag or I'd have made you wear it before now," said Jack admiringly as soon as his call ended. "You look gorgeous."

Ianto smiled appreciatively, straightening the crease in his trouser leg. "Thank you." He was pleased that his voice sounded relaxed and hoped it would last.

A buzzer sounded and Ianto jumped. Jack stood and leant down to kiss him gently, "It'll be fine," he murmured. "You'll be fine." He then went to the door and pressed the contact to open it. "Olly, come on in."

"Hey, Boss-man. Got a special job for me I hear," said a voice that sounded vaguely cockney although American at the same time. "I'm all yours."

"Shut it. There's someone I want you to meet."

Ianto got his first look at his guide as Jack led him into the living room. He saw a young man, early 20s he judged, dressed in a tunic and trousers in a rather sickly green. He had unruly, long hair that was a dirty blond atop an unremarkable face that was, at that time, split by an ear to ear grin. Ianto was to come to realise that he was always grinning.

"Oll, I'd like you to meet Ianto Jones."

Jack stood next to Ianto, his arm round his waist, and watched the two. He had come across Olly 10 years before when his mother had been killed by a maddened Hoix. Torchwood had Retconned the young man but he had broken through its effects and stalked Jack who had, unusually for him, attended the minor incident. Jack had seen potential in him and ensured he'd completed his education before giving him a job. Olly had started at the bottom but his quick wits had served him well and he'd been promoted relatively fast. He was currently working as Jack's assistant, a reliable and discreet pair of hands for any little task that Jack cared to throw his way.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Jones," said Olly, grinning even wider. Ianto put out his hand but Olly did not take it, just looked at it puzzled.

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's arm, "We don't shake hands any more. It was considered a health hazard and died out." Ianto reddened, embarrassed already.

"Oh, nice one, Boss," chortled Olly at the weak pun. Jack gave him a disparaging look. "Just trying to suck up. You know me, always ready to laugh at your jokes."

"He's a real arse-licker," said Jack in a loud aside to Ianto. "Let's sit," he said, leading them to the couches where he sat next to Ianto on one facing Olly on the other. "Here's what I want you to do. Ianto knows nothing about living in the 47th century, he's from the 21st. I want you to help him adjust, explain how things work, the customs and peculiarities. You are to answer his every question and head off any mistakes. You," he emphasised the word, "are responsible for his well-being and will answer to me if anything happens to him. Understand?"

"Yes, Boss." Olly looked at Ianto speculatively and then his eyes widened as a connection was made. "Ianto Jones, first Controller of Torchwood?" he asked amazed.

"That's right," said Ianto, thinking it was time he joined the conversation. The boy reminded him of Owen, he idly wondered if that was why Jack had chosen him, and was likeable.

"Say that again?"

"What?" Ianto was confused.

Olly's face looked like it would split in two, his grin was so wide. "What's that accent? Never heard anything like it."

"It's Welsh, Oll. He can speak Welsh words too, great long ones that you couldn't spell in a month of Sundays." Jack was amused at Olly's reaction; he'd forgotten that regional dialects had disappeared when American English became Earth's only language.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you," said Ianto, broadening his accent and smiling for the first time. He was still nervous, especially of being left alone with the young man, but he felt there was a tentative connection between them.

"Okay then," said Jack, knowing he had to get to his office and leave the two of them to sort themselves out. "The plan is for you to look after Ianto this morning and ensure he's in the Exec Dining Room for lunch at 1pm. If you're good, I may let you join us and Deputies Hathaway and Gonzales." Olly's eyes lit up at this. "But only if Ianto recommends it. Two final words of warning. I do not want word of Ianto's return to leak out to anyone, not even that little crustacean girlfriend of yours. And lastly, Ianto is my partner," he held up his hand indicating his wedding band, "so keep your hands to yourself."

Olly nodded, serious for a moment, "Got it, Boss. Lips sealed, hands tied."

Jack stood and Ianto rose with him. "I'll be off. You be okay?" asked Jack, holding Ianto close and looking into his eyes.

Ianto took a deep breath and smiled, reassuring his lover even as his heart pounded nervously. "I'll be fine. Off you go, cariad." They kissed and Jack, with one final warning glance at Olly, picked up his bag and left. Ianto stared at the closed door and panicked.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was seated on a bench, looking in amazement as people streamed out of buildings spaced regularly around the hexagonal paved space. They hurried towards a large circular building with many open doorways and stood in long lines both within the building and snaking out of the doorways into the open air. The lines moved quite quickly but more and more people joined them so they grew longer and longer until finally the people filled the space entirely. After about five minutes the buildings must have emptied for no more people emerged and the mob of humanity milling about formed into ever reducing lines and disappeared into the building.

"So, that's rush hour," said Olly with satisfaction, seated next to Ianto. "Everyone rushing out of work and getting teleported home for lunch. Give it a couple of hours and they'll be rushing back again. Happens every day."

"Fascinating," commented Ianto.

He looked down at the map he held in his hands. They had spent most of the morning in the suite discussing many different aspects of life in this time. Ianto felt more confused than ever by the myriad changes that had taken place and considered Jack's allusion to an Ancient Briton was not so far off the mark. Olly had been a good teacher, though, never patronising, explaining patiently and in as much detail as Ianto could take in. Towards the end of the morning, he and Olly had discussed the teleport system. Ianto had learned that each teleport station, or TS as they were called, led to different places. The one outside the suite had two arrows: one for the landing pad where they'd arrived and another for the second floor of the Castle near Jack's office. This ensured some privacy. They'd ventured onto the TS outside the suite and jumped to the second floor of the Castle. That one had three arrows: one to the suite; one for the first floor; and the last for the foyer of the building. They'd stepped onto the arrow for the foyer and jumped. Ianto had found jumping unsettled his stomach; there was no feeling of movement but the change of scenery disoriented him. Once in the foyer, Olly had hustled him out of the building and brought him to this space where a much larger TS, with 25 arrows, was housed in the building in front of him. These led to various areas of the city as shown on the map Olly had printed out for Ianto to study.

"Gets everyone where they want to be, I guess," said Olly, off-handed. The teleport had been around for generations and was distinctly normal to him.

"Everyone goes home to eat?"

"Mostly. Either that or bring something with them."

Ianto looked around him and spotted a pathway that led to the right. "Where does that go?"

"To the next station."

"Where are the shops, the restaurants?" Ianto was disturbed that there was only office or residential buildings.

"You said you knew about shopping," accused Olly, "had already done it."

"I used the screen thing but surely there are shops where you can walk round and buy stuff."

"Nah, it's done on the screen. Restaurants are over in sector G but they only open in the evenings. Bit pricy too, couldn't eat in them too often!" He glanced at his chronometer, "Which reminds me, I've got to get you to lunch with the Boss-man and the other nobs. Let's go." The two walked back the short way to the Castle and onto the TS back to the second floor. They went down a corridor and Olly popped his head into an office. "Hey, Salannd, the Boss gone yet?"

"No, he's still here."

"Great, thought we were late. Come on, Ianto, want to see his office?" Olly went over to a door and knocked on it. Ianto made to follow but was slow to move as he was looking at the alien seated – or maybe crouched – behind a desk. It had tentacles that waved around and others that were using pads and operating screens, all at the same time. He smiled warily and hastened after Olly who was waving him into the inner office.

The office was large and airy with large windows looking out at the green, central part of the Castle, one of the few grassed areas left in the city. Jack was just getting up from behind a bench-like desk which was strewn with detritus, some of which Ianto recognised instantly including the coral dish-like structure that seemed a bit bigger than he remembered. He also saw another photograph of himself. Against the walls were more tables and a group of chairs were clustered haphazardly around a coffee table.

"Well, hello. Welcome to my modest office." Jack grinned at Ianto, walking over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "What have you been doing?"

"Learning about credits ..."

"You need to open up an account for him, Boss. He'll need currency."

"... the Alliance," continued Ianto. He'd got used to the young man's enthusiasm and constant chatter. "Oh, all sorts of things," he finished, so much going through his head.

"And we've just tried out the teleport," put in Olly, not wanting Jack to think he was falling down on the job.

"What did you think of it?"

"He's a natural. Picked it up in no time," said Olly even though Jack had asked Ianto.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack. "Like you said, an arse-licker."

Jack chuckled, putting an arm around his waist and Ianto leant against him. He was pleased Ianto looked less nervous than before and considered he'd made a good choice in picking Olly for the job of showing him round. "Time to have lunch. Ready?" he asked.

Ianto nodded, "Yes. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"I'll show you," said Olly immediately, rushing to the door. Ianto and Jack exchanged amused glances. "This way. I'll have him back before you can miss him," the boy promised.

* * *

_Next time, Ianto meets more people_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ianto meets some of Jack's colleagues and finds out more about being a clone._

* * *

The Executive Dining Room was a small room used for entertaining visitors. It was tastefully decorated although the large Torchwood logo on the wall rather spoiled the effect. The dining table was set with a white cloth and gleaming cutlery and glassware. There were five men seated at the table as Jack had allowed Olly to join them. Ianto had been introduced to the two newcomers, Ged Hathaway, head of Alliance Relations, and Filipe Gonzales, head of Operations. They were competent looking men, both in their 50s, who had solid reputations and who held their current positions on merit. Jack sat at the head of the table with Ianto on his left, next to Olly. The other two men were seated on Jack's right.

"I wasn't expecting this, Jack," said Hathaway. "When you said you had some news I thought maybe the Uricas had signed the trade proposals. But this, to meet Controller Jones! This is such an honour."

Ianto squirmed in his seat, disliking being the centre of attention. Both men had been surprised when he'd been introduced and their obvious amazement and admiration would have been laughable if it had not been so sincere. He had learnt, over a pre-lunch drink, that he remained respected by all Torchwood personnel for his part in setting up the global organisation. He had learnt, late in his working life, to deal with accolades (he had received many) but endured rather than enjoyed them. Jack had explained the circumstances of his return and Ianto had been relieved when it had not caused adverse comment; obviously cloning was accepted, more so than he had feared.

"I want your advice Ged, yours too Fil, about how we let it be know that Ianto's back. The last thing we want is for people staring at him or whatever," said Jack, around a mouthful of a fish starter.

"There's a Deputies' meeting tomorrow. I'd be happy to spread the word there but there'll be a lot of interest."

"I don't think you need be so cautious," put in Gonzales, disagreeing with his colleague. "Make the announcement, in a bulletin perhaps, and then when Controller Jones ..."

"I wish you'd call me Ianto," he interjected. "I have no right to a job title any more."

"I'm sorry and thank you. I'd be honoured to call you Ianto." Gonzales preened and then continued, "As I was saying, when ... Ianto is seen about the building, while there'll be interest he shouldn't be molested."

"I should hope not, I'm the only one allowed to molest him," replied Jack dryly and was pleased to see Gonzales squirm. Ianto kicked his partner under the table. Before anyone could respond, Jack went on, "Okay, Olly, I can see you're dying to have your say. What would the operatives' reaction be to a bulletin like that?"

"Permission to speak frankly, Boss?" Jack nodded indulgently. "They'd be pleased you had your Ianto back. It's good seeing you look so happy."

Jack smiled and exchanged a glance with Ianto and saw him smile too. _Out of the mouths of babes_, thought Jack. He was happy, so happy to have Ianto back at his side, here at work as well as just in his life generally. It felt like old times to host a meal with him sitting on his left, ready to keep him in check if he went too far. He also thought Olly was probably right; Jack still went out on operations occasionally and knew well all of the 15 operatives currently working in Cardiff. He wasn't quite so sure about the administrators, of which there were 30 odd, some of whom he barely knew.

Ged Hathaway, spoke up, "A bulletin would be appropriate, perhaps, if it was merely to ensure Ianto's privacy. However, if you're intending to give him a role within Torchwood, that may be more problematic."

"I am not expecting to return to Torchwood, gentlemen," said Ianto immediately. "To be honest, I have no idea what I want to do, if anything. I may find that looking after this one," he indicated Jack, "is a full time job." There was polite laughter around the table.

"That's my position too," reinforced Jack. Ianto was interested to see that Jack's influence was just as strong as ever. Everyone looked to him for their lead: he remained the guiding hand in all matters Torchwood.

The discussion was interrupted when the main course was brought in – a white meat in a fruity sauce with vegetables. When the servitors left, all agreed that a bulletin was the way to proceed and Hathaway volunteered to draft it. Jack accepted but Ianto noticed he also looked pointedly at Olly and thought that it was actually that young man who would write it. No more was said about the matter while they continued with their meal, the others asking Ianto what he thought of Cardiff after so long an absence.

Over the dessert, the conversation turned to the upcoming conference which Sven Larstop had spoken to Jack about the day before. "The agenda is now all but agreed," said Hathaway. "We'll have the reception on Friday evening with your opening address, Jack. Saturday will be a discussion of policy with syndicates looking at specific areas and a plenary session late afternoon. At the formal dinner, Secretary General Olibana will address the delegates. I'd like to offer something more on the Sunday morning; the tour of the offices here is getting a bit tired."

"Sounds good overall but I agree about the Sunday. Any thoughts? asked Jack.

Olly perked up, having been quiet for longer that Ianto had thought possible, and said, "What about the early history of Torchwood? Most of the delegates are new." The other three Torchwood men looked less than enthused. "I know, I know," said Olly, "Jinj is the most boring coot on Earth. So why not have Ianto here do it." He smiled at Ianto brightly before letting out a loud, "Oow!" Ianto had kicked him.

"What a good idea," enthused Gonzales. "History told by the one who made it." Hathaway joined in, supporting the idea.

Jack grinned but then saw Ianto's glare and moved his leg just before he felt the swish of a foot. "Ianto, we've rather put you on the spot. Let's think on it for a while, see if any other thoughts come to us." He was pleased to see Ianto look a little less murderous.

As the dessert dishes were removed, small cups of coffee were placed in front of each man, with milk and sugar placed on the table. Ianto viewed it suspiciously and pointedly pushed it away from him; he was not going to drink this appalling muck they called coffee.

Olly leant close and said conspiratorially, "It's coffee. It's okay to drink."

"That is not coffee, that is dark, hot water."

Jack laughed. "Sorry, Olly, he'll never drink that. Ianto," he explained to his guests, "is the best barista I have ever known. He takes coffee beans and makes them into the most delectable beverage known to man or alien." The others looked confused. "I assure you, when you get to taste his coffee you'll not want this stuff again." Jack sipped his drink – he needed some caffeine however it came – but pulled a face at the bitter, watery taste.

Fifteen minutes later the group had dispersed, only Jack and Ianto were left in the dining room. "I think that went well," said Jack, sitting at ease with his chair pushed back from the table.

"You're not the one they wanted to lumber with giving a talk."

"Hey, I'm doing the address on the Friday and I'll be at the discussions all day Saturday. You'll be getting off lightly."

Ianto looked startled, "You don't seriously expect me to do it!?" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" He leant forward, "The delegates are from the various bases all round the world. We get 100 different ones every year and give them a good time as well and making sure they're doing what we want. They need to appreciate the origins of Torchwood to make them feel part of it. Besides, the official history's all wrong."

"Why don't you put it right?"

Jack pulled a face. "Because I haven't got time and it's so funny. The drawing of the Cyberman looks just like Patrick Moore; I laughed 'til I cried."

"You're the limit, Jack Harkness. Did you know your own son wants to write one? Why don't you let him?" Ianto was exasperated and got up. "I have an appointment to keep."

"Ah, Ianto, don't get mad." Jack grabbed his arm and stood too, pulling him close. "I bet that you'll laugh too when you read it." He kissed him and Ianto relaxed, just a bit, and kissed him back. "We'll stop by the office and I'll give you a copy."

"I'll read it but I don't think I'll laugh," he said. "Now, I have to go."

They walked back to Jack's office where he looked out a slim volume entitled: _Torchwood – the official history of the illustrious organisation responsible for human and alien relations throughout the worlds that comprise the Earth Alliance._ "The content's as riveting as the title," commented Jack, handing it over. Ianto took it and left. It wasn't until he was back in their suite that he realised he'd used the teleport on his own for the first time. He was unreasonably pleased with himself.

-ooOoo-

Jack spent the afternoon clearing the paperwork that had amassed in his absence at Ogmore. He had a couple of meetings about on-going operations and discussed budgets with the head of Finance. Towards the end of the afternoon, Olly came by with a draft bulletin about Ianto's return. Jack read it alongside that produced by Ged Hathaway and much preferred the former. It hit the right tone between an announcement and the informality he liked to maintain. With just one or two amendments, he passed the draft to Salannd for issue; the news would be round the building by the end of the day and reach all the other offices by early tomorrow. He quizzed Olly about his morning with Ianto and was pleased with the report he got. It was clear that the two had got on well and Jack asked Olly to stand ready for more of the same the following morning. Olly was also charged with setting up a bank account and completing the other formalities that citizens of the Alliance had to go through; he'd tweak the system to make all appear above board.

At 6pm, Jack left his office. This was early for him but for the first time in many years he had someone he wanted to go home to. He entered the suite and called out, "Honey, I'm home." He was grinning to himself as he entered the living room; that was what he'd always said when he and Ianto lived together before. He dumped his bag on a table and bounded over to Ianto who was seated on one of the couches watching a newscast. He had changed into his grey trousers and pink shirt.

"Jack. I wasn't sure what time to expect you," said Ianto, leaning back and accepting a kiss.

"I couldn't wait another minute," said Jack. "Budge up." He moved Ianto so that he could sit behind him, with his arms wrapped tight around him. "I missed you." He kissed his hair.

Ianto leant back and turned his eyes back to the newscast. He had been told, during his discussion that afternoon, that he needed to watch these to bring himself up to date and had spent the last hour watching and learning. Jack rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder and watched too. There was news of a forest fire in Mid Africa and of civil unrest in the crowded cities as well as financial news and sports. When the programme went back to what Ianto had assumed was a soap opera but Jack knew to be reality he turned it off.

"Tell me about your day." encouraged Jack. He was anxious to know how the afternoon meeting had gone but was canny enough not to press Ianto on that too soon.

"It was interesting. I learnt a lot." Ianto said no more which Jack took to be ominous; there were problems ahead. Jack let the silence grow, hoping Ianto would say more. "I like Olly. How often have you slept with him?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, I worked it out for myself. I know the sort you like and I saw the signs." He turned his head so he could rest his head on Jack's shoulder. "I don't mind, providing it's over now."

Jack sighed, "It wasn't anything much. We both got what we wanted: I was amused and he shagged the boss. You know, he reminds me of .."

"Owen," they both said together and laughed.

"But that was a couple of years ago. He's got a girlfriend now, a lobster-like girl with a squint. They seem to be making a go of it though how he gets round the claws I'm not sure." Jack paused then said, "I've put him on standby for tomorrow, if you want to have him help you again."

"I'd like that. He knows a lot and doesn't make me feel too stupid when I don't."

"You are not stupid. It's not been three days, Ianto, and you're doing really well." He tightened his hold on him. "What about your meeting with Pellow and Kiff? They did come?"

"Yes, they came." Ianto paused, not sure what to tell Jack.

In some ways the chat with them had eased his mind about being a clone but it had raised other issues that scared him. They had been created with memories as he had been so knew what it was like to appear in a world about which they knew nothing and had cautioned that it would take time, years probably, before he would feel totally at home in his new environment. They'd warned also that it was the little things that were the most difficult to pick up and the ones that caused the most embarrassment. He'd need to develop a way of coping with mistakes. He tried to explain this to Jack who was sympathetic, reminding Ianto that he had been out of his own time for centuries and understood the difficulties. This had heartened Ianto but he hadn't told Jack what really bothered him. He'd been wondering just what his new life would hold for him. He needed a purpose, a role other than that of being Jack's partner. But what? There was a big blank wall in front of him and he wasn't sure he'd find a way over it. He couldn't share this with Jack as it was so hard to put into words. It was something he had to face alone, at least for now. The one good thing he had learned was that clones could have children, provided they took the Vilamen supplements. Ianto hoped that in his, at present forbidding, future there may be the possibility of children but he didn't know what Jack would think about it not did he want to pursue the point right now. He had to feel more at home first.

"So, are you reassured? Or should I arrange something more?" queried Jack.

"I'm happier. I understand now that being a clone is okay in this world of yours. But everything is so new, I still need to think it all through." He looked up at Jack and saw he was anxious. "Don't worry, cariad," he smiled and pulled down his head and kissed him.

The kiss deepened and their tongues met and vied for dominance. Ianto ran his fingers through deep brown hair and revelled in its feel. He smelt the special fragrance of his lover, familiar for so long, and was aroused by that alone. Lips were searching along his jaw line and into his neck, forcing him to arch his back as Jack nuzzled at the collar of his shirt. His own hands kneaded shoulder muscles and scrabbled under Jack's shirt to stroke the soft skin beneath. He felt himself propelled gently backwards and he ended up lying on the couch with Jack above him, hands undoing his shirt while his mouth was being sucked and kissed. Then the mouth on his moved to his chest and was sucking at a hard nipple and licking and tasting its way all over his torso. He arched his back again as a sudden wave of pleasure rocked him; how he wanted this man.

Jack loved having Ianto at his mercy, lying supine and willing while he explored the body that he remembered so well. He put a hand on the young man's thigh, fingers nudging against his crotch and was pleased when it elicited a groan. He knew Ianto was aroused, could see it in his tented trousers, and was growing hard himself. He drew back a little, just long enough to undo the belt and trousers, before cupping the erect cock. Ianto cried out. Jack went back to exploring the bare flesh of his chest while pumping the cock though the strained underwear.

"Please, Jack, please," begged Ianto, writhing as another burst of pleasure spread out to all parts of his body.

Ianto was relieved when he felt a hand under his underwear and his cock was taken into a firm hold. He grabbed at Jack's shoulders and dug his fingers into his back as the hand moved up and down, slowly then faster, while at the same time teeth sucked at his nipples. He was lost in the feeling of bliss and arched his back once more, lifting his hips to encourage that wonderful hand. And then he was being pumped, the hand grasping hard, and he felt himself close to release. He yelled Jack's name as the hand finally took him over the edge and he came. He lay panting looking up at the face of his lover until the face disappeared. Ianto propped himself on an elbow and looked after him. A moment later, Jack reappeared, lube in hand. Ianto smiled and lay back.

Jack quickly removed the rest of Ianto's clothes; he was hard and needed his own release. Seeing his young lover waiting for him, spurred him on and he lifted him until he could get the right angle. Ianto's hand reached for his cock but Jack gently pushed it away; a touch now would make him come before he was ready. He coated himself with lube and entered, carefully but quickly, only waiting long enough to know Ianto was relaxed enough to take him. And then he thrust himself in fully, feeling Ianto rise to meet him. He thrust again and again, holding Ianto's hips to steady him. He knew he would not be long in coming and took Ianto's rapidly hardening cock in one hand, pumping it hard. They came together in a great release; Ianto clutching at Jack's arms and shoulders as he cried out for the second time.

Jack moved, sitting on the couch while Ianto lay flopped beside him. "I've been wanting that all day," he said eventually.

"You only had to ask," smirked Ianto.

They stayed where they were for a few more minutes before Jack hauled himself to his feet. "I need to clean up," he said looking down at Ianto who was stretching like a cat. "Coming?"

"Yes, pull me up." Jack obliged and Ianto picked up his clothes and they walked through the bedroom to the bathroom beyond. Once there, Ianto opted for the tub while Jack had a quick shower. It was another new experience for Ianto as the tub used no water, just some energy waves that soothed and cleaned.

"Hungry?" asked Jack, standing looking at Ianto who lay with eyes closed enjoying the novel feeling of a waterless bath.

"No. I would like a drink though. Is there any of that juice we had at Ogmore?"

"Think so. I'll go and see."

-ooOoo-

It was late when Jack looked up from his book and saw Ianto nodding over his ever-present notepad. They had spent a quiet evening, laughing over the Torchwood history that Ianto had read and talking. Jack had learnt more about how his young lover had spent his day. He felt Ianto was making good progress with day-to-day living but was worried about his underlying feelings. His nature was introspective and contained, he disliked standing out from the crowd or even in a group he knew well. He preferred to stand to one side, a step or two removed from the action. Therefore, any mistake he made in this new century would upset him as it would bring him to the attention of everyone. Jack had managed being out of time better, not only because he had been a Time Agent and was in his past rather than the future, but mainly because of his outgoing nature; nothing could embarrass him. He smiled to himself when he thought of the occasions when he'd trampled all over the social niceties of the time he was in and never even noticed. When it had been pointed out to him, he'd just laughed; Ianto would never be able to do that.

Staying as quiet as possible, he rose and put his book back on the side table. He crossed to where Ianto was propped against the arm of the couch, looking as if he'd fall off. Jack slowly took the notepad and put it down on the side. He put his arms round the young man and, with some grunting at the weight, lifted him and carried him to the bed. He laid him down, glad that Ianto had put his sleep suit on after his bath. He pulled the covers over him and smiled as he watched him curl into his usual sleeping position. He bent and brushed his lips to his forehead.

Back in the living room, Jack cleared some of the mess away, not very successfully. He picked up Ianto's notepad and, as it was still active, glanced at the screen. He realised it was a diary which didn't surprise him, Ianto had kept one for years. In fact, the volumes were currently stored in a secure drawer of Jack's desk at Ogmore. Jack glanced at the closed door of the bedroom, should he look at the diary or not? He argued with himself and then closed the screen. This was private, for Ianto alone. He went to his desk and looked at some of the new messages but did not get much work done, he was too busy thinking he'd just missed a golden opportunity to help Ianto.

It was 2am before Jack went to bed. He still needed little sleep but found lying down relaxed him and prepared him for the day ahead. He slipped under the covers and shuffled over to Ianto's side. _This bed is way too big_, he thought. He finally got close and turned on his side, lying with his front to Ianto's back, moulding himself to his lover's form. He snuggled in and closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. He awoke, an hour later, to find Ianto had turned round and was now looking at him and stroking his hair.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh yeah." He leant in and kissed Jack, not wanting it to lead anywhere, just as an expression of love. "I've been thinking, about this talk idea."

Jack thought furiously for a moment and then recalled the discussion over lunch. "Right. What about it?"

"Has anyone ever taken the delegates on a tour of the Hub?" Ianto looked energised and interested and Jack hated to disappoint him but he'd promised himself to tell him the truth.

"Yeah, from time to time." He saw Ianto's face fall. "But only the main level and then by people who knew very little about it. They've never been shown the vaults or the archives, for instance."

Ianto was disappointed that his idea was not new. But if the tour was properly organised and the guide was fully briefed maybe it would still be worth doing. "Who gives the tours?"

"Jinj. He's the resident historian and archivist and to be honest he's past his sell-by-date, if you know what I mean. But he was a great operative and one of the few to make it to middle age. I owe him a job."

"And archivist is the right job, is it?" Ianto was affronted and showed it by turning onto his back and distancing himself from Jack. "I bet those archives are in a dreadful state," he huffed.

"More than likely," agreed Jack equably. He shuffled forward and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, his arm across his middle. "Get Olly to show you tomorrow. In fact, get Jinj to give you the Hub tour and you'll see what it's like for yourself."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and thought about this; it was a very good idea. "I might just do that," he said finally.

"Well, if that's settled, come here and give me a kiss." Ianto obliged.

-ooOoo-

Ianto joined Jack in the shower and was just a bit apprehensive; he'd not had a sonic shower before. He stood rigid as the waves washed over him and felt just a bit absurd. Jack, standing behind him, chuckled and told him to relax and eventually he did but that was more the result of the older man's teasing fingers walking up and down his back. As Ianto knew they would, the two ended up making love on the bathroom floor but one advantage of sonic technology was the lack of water to clear up afterwards. A second shower, alone this time, was necessary before he could dress for the day.

He opened his wardrobe and looked with pleasure at the clothes hanging there. He'd ordered more the day before and been delighted when they'd arrived in their coloured boxes – though he'd had a game of hide and seek before he found the receptacle in the kitchen. He decided on a pair of black trousers and a pale green shirt under a darker green sweater as most appropriate for a trip to the archives or the Hub. Green was not a colour he wore often but, looking at his reflection in the mirror, he thought it looked okay. Finally content with his appearance, he went in search of breakfast and Jack and found both in the kitchen.

Jack looked away from the wall-mounted screen and eyed the young man. "Very nice. Like the green."

"Thanks. Good to see you're in blue again. Though please tell me they're not the same ones you were wearing yesterday."

"They're not! I ordered a few more. If you want breakfast, there's some pastries in the basket and or you can cook something." He gestured to the side.

Ianto took a couple of pastries and poured himself some juice before walking over and sitting at the table with Jack. "This will do, thanks. I had a quick look yesterday but couldn't find a coffee machine."

"No, I never put one in here. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I don't think so. I looked for one on the shopping screen but couldn't find any." He bit into the pastry and chewed daintily.

Jack swallowed his mouthful. "Can't get them, they have to be made. I can .."

"Made? You mean I could design my own?" Ianto's face was alive with excitement.

"I suppose. The guy who made the one at Ogmore was okay about copying the one that broke so I suppose he'd do any design you wanted."

"How do I contact him?" Ianto would brook no delay; he could not live in Cardiff without proper coffee.

Jack laughed at his eagerness. "I'll look up the details and let you have them."

"Can you do it now?"

"Can't I finish breakfast first?" he whined. Reluctantly, Ianto agreed that he could and they sat and talked as they ate, agreeing that if they could they'd meet for lunch in the suite. Jack was pleased to see Ianto take his daily Vilamen tablets without fuss. They cleared up and walked into the living room where Jack flung a portable screen in Ianto's direction. "Take a look at those while I try and track down the coffee man." He sat at his desk.

Ianto activated the screen and saw a list of many messages; the total at the top indicated there were over 300. He opened the first and saw it was congratulations to him and Jack on their 'reunion'. He didn't recognise the sender's name. He went through a few more of the messages and they were all on same lines. "It's nice of them to do this," he said, touched at the thought.

Jack looked up, unconvinced. "Some are, most are people wanting to suck up. I expect you've got a few of your own. You'll need to start checking your mailbox again, now you're officially here."

Ianto sat down, screen on his knee, and painstakingly worked through the process Olly had shown him to get to the mailbox. When he finally got there, he found over a hundred messages waiting for his attention. He opened the first and was not surprised to find it was from Filipe Gonzales who he'd taped as a creep. The second and third were from people he didn't know and he decided to look through them all later, when Olly was available to help him.

"Aha," cried Jack, "found it. You want me to send this to you or print it off?"

"Print, please. I've got over a hundred messages already and it may get lost." He walked over and took the slip of what appeared to be laminated paper. "He's in Italy?"

"Yeah. Look, Ianto, if you're okay I'll get going. I've called Olly and he'll be along in about half an hour. I've also sent a message to Jinj telling him you want a tour today. That'll get the old buzzard moving."

"I'll be fine, you get off." He gave Jack a long, lingering kiss. "Maybe see you for lunch."

"If you promise me another one of those, you can guarantee it."

"Go!"

* * *

_Coming next ... Ianto visits the Hub and fireworks ensue_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ianto visits the archives and tours the Hub which leads to a few fireworks with Jack_

* * *

Ianto was depressed, he had been ever since he'd walked into the archives. The room was over warm, unwelcoming and deserted. Those requesting items were restricted to a small space, blocked from further access by a counter running the whole width of the room. There were no chairs for people to use while they waited and they would certainly have to wait - a long time. Olly had led the way in and pressed the buzzer. He waited a few minutes then pressed it again. Still nothing happened. Olly grinned shame-facedly at Ianto, indicating that this delay was usual. After pressing the buzzer for a third time, and waiting a total of 10 minutes, shuffling was heard from the other side of the counter and a short, thin man of middling years with a permanently runny nose appeared. He looked as welcoming as an army of Cybermen.

"Jinj, this is Ianto Jones. Director Harkness told you he'd be coming to look round." He spoke loudly and stressed Jack's title hoping it would indicate the importance of the visit.

"I know," the man whined. His voice was nasal and a continuous monotone. Reluctantly, he released a door in the counter and allowed them through.

The archives were housed in a modern building close to the Castle, a building which Ianto had been embarrassed to see was named after him. The archive system was amazing. It was Yantak technology, recovered after the war some 300 years earlier. Items were all held in compartments of a regulation 20 by 20 centimetres, the compartments stacked side by side and on top of one another in a huge block. Ianto was reminded of the morgue at the Hub. Somehow, each item, no matter what the size, could be housed in one of these compartments using a form of miniaturisation.

"This is amazing technology," enthused Ianto. "Tell me, what cataloguing system do you use?"

Jinj looked at him coldly. "I just put items in the next compartment available. There's a list." He went to a screen a opened a file, stepping back to let Ianto look at it.

Ianto was horrified. The items were listed and given quite a good description (providing it was accurate) but there was no logic to the way they were recorded. It was impossible to search for an item by date of acquisition, type, origin or anything else. One had to plough through the whole list to find it.

"Why don't you index these?" he asked, bemused that anyone would imagine a single list was sufficient.

"I have no time for that rigmarole," replied Jinj, dismissively. "Now, I understand you want to go to the Hub. Well, I suppose I'll have to take you as Jack has asked." He smirked rather revoltingly and Ianto had the impression that there had been more to their relationship than Jack had let on. If so, he thought, Jack's standards had slipped.

They travelled to the Bay area by teleport. Ianto's mood grew bleaker as he saw the featureless blocks of housing unrelieved by greenery or anything else that was good to look at. It was so much worse than when seen from overhead and that had been bad enough. Jack had mentioned that it had not always been like this, it was just going through a bad part of the cycle; every 50 years or so it was redeveloped.

The Hub was cold, ill-lit and deserted. Jinj was in the lead with Olly bouncing along behind him, eager to get only his second look at the legendary Hub, and Ianto following behind, hands in the pockets of his coat looking distinctly dejected. The tour had started badly and got worse and they'd only just got to the work area. Jinj had taken 15 minutes to find the entrance which he said had been a cafeteria. He had had to scrabble around to find the button to open the door in the wall and had then turned left instead of right before correcting himself. The ancient lift had ground its way down and they'd entered the vast empty space, only the cog door still worked as it always had: Victorian engineers built to last. Jinj had all the facts wrong and his monotonous whine was driving Ianto mad.

"And this was the main repository for the archives," whined Jinj, pointing to the raised space to their left. "This part," his arm indicated the whole of the lower level, "was built around a decorative water tower the remains of which can still be seen." Ianto looked across to the rusted, crumbling metalwork that was all that remained of the shiny tower he remembered. "Captured aliens were kept here and the channel over there was used to take waste away ..."

Ianto could take no more. "Shut up, just shut up. That's all wrong! Where the hell did you get such rubbish?!" His voice rang round the space, bouncing off the walls.

"It's in the records," Jinj whined, sniffing and wiping his nose on a grubby piece of material. "I found it all myself."

"It's all lies. You only have to look at the old plans of the base to know that this space was always kept clear, used for storage and operations. Any captured aliens were kept in the vaults through there and the archives were in the tunnels below. That space you dismiss as archives was where we worked, where my friends lived and one of them died." He caught himself, the memory of Toshiko suddenly very real, and took a deep breath. "Go over there, sit down and shut up or better yet get out." His voice was low and threatening and there was no doubting his anger.

"Well, if I'm not wanted .."

"You're not! Olly, get the security codes. You," he pointed at Jinj, "get out before I throw you in the vaults and forget about you." He watched as the older man shuffled out, muttering about ingratitude and 'taking this further'. Ianto did not listen, he stood looking round him.

Olly put the security card and code in his pocket and stood quietly. He had been wrong about Ianto. From his time with him the day before he had him pegged as mild-mannered and acquiescent, willing to fall in with the plans of others. Yet here he was, throwing Jinj out and shouting like the best of them. He realised he should have known better. After all, Ianto had run Torchwood for many years which must have demanded leadership and decisiveness. He watched warily as Ianto looked around.

"It wasn't like that, Olly," he said, quietly. "This place was a home as well as a workplace and the people who worked here were dedicated and loyal. We worked up here," he climbed the steps to the raised area, "with workstations and all the rest. I had a coffee machine right here." He stood by what was now an empty alcove. "And here was a couch where we relaxed. The Medical Bay," he was talking to himself now, "and Jack's office." Memories flowed through him as he gazed round the office which actually looked lived in. He wondered if Jack still came here; he wouldn't be surprised to find he did. He lifted the hatch in the corner and looked down on the old bed where he and Jack had slept and made love so often. Now if was just a few remnants of a rotted mattress on a rusted bedstead.

"What's down there?" asked Olly softly.

"Jack's quarters. He lived there for years. We lived there for years," he amended. "He said he needed to be handy in case of Rift alerts but he just liked it."

"What was he like then?"

"To look at, just like he is now. But he was more reckless, jumping in with both feet, as if nothing mattered." He smiled as memories came flooding back. "Gradually he learnt to care. Gwen helped him learn that and maybe me too, a little." Olly felt he was eavesdropping on Ianto's private thoughts and for once in his life he told himself to keep his mouth shut. He looked around, seeing the abandoned storage units and a strange, twisted wire stand with plastic balls on the ends of pieces that stuck out. He went closer but still couldn't fathom what it was. "It's a coat rack," explained Ianto, "Jack always put his coat there." He shook himself out of his reveries. "Olly, that drivel Jinj was spouting, is that what he always says?"

"Oh yeah, I came once before. Kind of attached myself even though I shouldn't have. So he's got it all wrong?"

"Completely. And I'm going to do something about it." His face was resolute and Olly realised again that this man had steel under the soft exterior. "And the archives, have they always been that way?"

Olly shrugged. "As long as I've worked here. No one uses them much 'cos it takes ages to get anything when you ask for it. There's lots of stuff kept in various offices that's never got near the archives."

"I thought so." He looked at his chronometer (a present from Jack) and saw they had some time before lunch. "Let me show you some more here."

The two men walked through the Hub and Ianto explained about the Dalek attack near the cog door, the armoury and the hothouse; they went downstairs to the vaults, archives and firing range; through dark and barely lit passages to the Conference Room; finishing up in the morgue. It was still used and Ianto said a quick prayer for the many souls lying there, including Lisa who he had loved and lost so many, many years ago. Olly was entranced by the tour and asked many questions, amazed at his companion's encyclopaedic memory. This was the sort of tour he would have liked before, not a droning monologue from old Jinj.

They left the Hub eventually, through the old Tourist Office (Ianto explained that was what it had been) where a beaded curtain still hung, admittedly lop-sided, in the doorway to the rear. It was amazing what survived. They secured the premises and hurried to the TS, Ianto not wanting to see any more of the place. They made two jumps to get back to the Castle and parted in the foyer: Olly to go back to his desk and Ianto heading for the suite and lunch with Jack.

-ooOoo-

He was in the kitchen when Jack returned. The older man had had a busy morning and welcomed a chance to relax. Unfortunately he did not get the opportunity. As soon as he walked into the kitchen Ianto laid into him, complaining bitterly about Jinj and detailing the man's many failings. He continued ranting through the meal, which Jack ate without mentioning that the vegetable Ianto had cooked should be served raw. The Welshman finally stopped complaining when he put the dessert on the table and looked at Jack accusingly.

"What are you going to do about it?" he demanded. "It's a disgrace."

"I didn't know he was that bad, honestly. He and I were close once ..."

"The fact you slept with him doesn't mean he gets a job for life," snarled Ianto, taking a spoonful of the yellow fruit he'd served. It tasted foul and he spat it out. "Ugh. How the hell do you people eat this stuff?!"

"We don't. It's not fruit, it's for cleaning floors." Jack smiled, seeing the funny side. "And for the record, the orange vegetable is for cold salads not cooking."

Ianto glared at him, aware that he was being laughed at and hating it. It was just as Pellow had told him yesterday, it was the little things that would let him down. He suddenly hated everything about his new life. He hated this depersonalised and unattractive Cardiff. He hated what had happened to the archives and to the Hub. He hated getting things wrong. He hated not knowing what to do with his life. He hated meeting Jack's ex-lovers. He hated knowing no one except Jack. It all got too much and he slammed his chair back and stormed out of the room.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed; he shouldn't have smiled at the mistake. He should have known how touchy Ianto would be. He got up and followed his lover to their bedroom where he found him lying across the bed, sobbing. He sat down beside him and stroked his back. Ianto flinched and shuffled away. Jack moved with him and stroked his hair. Ianto shuffled some more, further away. Jack moved again to be next to him, trapping him against the wall.

"Ianto, you can't go any further. I'm sorry if I upset you. Let's talk ..."

"No."

"Ianto, come on, be reasonable." _Wrong word,_ thought Jack_, should not have said that_. He was right.

"Reasonable!? Reasonable!?" screamed Ianto, rearing up and turning on Jack. His frustrations all boiling up and exploding out of him. "How can you say that!? You've slept with everyone I've met and you don't care! You allow my archives to be ruined by that fool! You let me make stupid mistakes and don't tell me! It's all your fault and I hate you!!"

He was beating at Jack's chest and a stray fist caught the older man a hard blow on his chin which knocked him backwards. Ianto was off the bed like a shot and stood, panting hard, some metres away. Jack tested his jaw and slowly sat up and got off the bed. He knew that Ianto was projecting his frustrations onto him but that didn't make it hurt any the less. He told himself to keep cool, not to lose his temper, but it was hard. He made to move closer to Ianto.

"Stay back! Just leave me alone. I didn't want to be brought here. Why couldn't you have just forgotten me!?"

"Because I love you," said Jack, simply and sincerely. "Is it so wrong to want a bit happiness?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to match Ianto's more strident tones.

"You are so damn selfish! You never thought of me. Never thought how I'd feel. Didn't think how I'd fit in here. No thought to what I'd do, what kind of job I could have. No, if Jack bloody Harkness wants something then he just takes it. No matter what the cost to anyone else!" Ianto was so wound up he did not know what he was saying, he just spewed venom regardless of the consequences.

Jack flinched, stung to the quick by the accusations. Despite his own growing anger at the injustice of Ianto's words, he tried once more. "Ianto, please, I know you're .."

"You know nothing! Don't patronise me, don't you dare. I don't want to be here. I wish I was dead." Ianto was beyond anger, beyond reason and beyond sense.

Jack's heart broke and with it went his own reason and restraint. His anger, never easy to hold back at the best of times, for a moment replaced the love he had for the man who now said he loathed him. "Then do something about it." He moved closer and his words were cold and clinical. "You've read the literature. What are you waiting for?" He walked away, out of the room and out of the suite. He went straight to his flivver and took off.

-ooOoo-

Ianto stood for a long moment after Jack's departure, thinking furiously. What had Jack said? There was a way out of this? He could leave behind the whole mess? He didn't have to live in the 47th century? He recalled the reading he had done about clones and realisation dawned. He snatched up a screen and accessed the Net, chasing down the information he needed. He found it. It was true. He could buy a potion, drink it down, and because it was still within the first week of creation he would be no more. It would force his cloned body to cease. He could be free. He ordered the potion. He walked to the kitchen and waited, pacing, by the receptacle for the light to come on indicating that it had arrived. After a few minutes, the light glowed. He opened the door and took out the round package. He walked through to the bedroom, discarding the packaging as he went. He heard the bedroom door close behind him.

He lay on the bed, the stupidly large bed that Jack no doubt used for his more debauched sex sessions. He breathed slowly, turning the bottle of potion around in his fingers, liking the way the thick liquid inside slurped around the transparent container. He would do it, he would end this existence. He opened the bottle and sniffed the contents; reasonably pleasant. A thought came to him and he replaced the lid. He should leave a note, tell Jack exactly what he thought of him. He picked up the notepad from the side and keyed it open.

He saw his diary entries and paused, reading a phrase here and there.

"_Ogmore looks beautiful and he kept it like this for me." _

"_I need to know more about being a clone and he's arranged for me to talk to someone." _

"_When I woke up, he looked so anxious." _

"_We made love and he was so kind and gentle." _

Ianto leant back against the wall and remembered the last three and a half days when 'he', Jack, had been so pleased to be with him again; had spent time explaining matters; had not crowded him; had arranged a guide; had announced to the world that he had the love of his life back; had loved him. Tears welled in his eyes. He had been so well loved that Jack had gone to immense trouble to bring him back to share his life again. And what had been Ianto's reaction? To carp about minor inconveniences; to drone on about being a clone; to want a job when he'd only been back such a short time; to behave like a child.

He recognised he had acted badly but that did not change the way he felt, could not prevent the inadequacies and frustrations from being just too much of a mountain to climb. He wasn't right for this world. Jack fitted in, he didn't. It was as simple as that. It would be better if he left and then Jack could find someone new. He picked up the notepad and opened a fresh page. He started to write.

-ooOoo-

High above the trees, the flivver raced at full speed. It was headed north-east out of Cardiff and was soon over the National Park. Inside, Jack flew on instinct alone; he was not capable of rational thought. Then, as the red mist of anger dissipated, his brain was filled with just one thought: _why did I say it?_ He could not understand why he had said what he had and more or less dared Ianto to act on it. He must have been mad, utterly mad. He knew that, the mood Ianto had been in, he could snuff out his existence without a second thought.

He steered the flivver a little to the north, following the silvery path of a river below. His mind was still going over the argument and what had led up to it. How had it got so bad between them? When they'd parted after breakfast all had been well. Jack had been in a good mood when he'd gone back for lunch, buoyed up by everyone he met congratulating him on his new-found happiness. Ianto had ranted on about Jinj which was no surprise; all Torchwood knew he was a liability but he had been a good friend and a lover in difficult times and Jack owed him. Jack had been persuaded by Ianto's arguments that now was the time to repay that debt in another way, with retirement and a decent pension, but he hadn't had the chance to say so. Ianto had laid into him, putting all the wrongs of the world on his shoulders, accusing him of acts and feelings which were ludicrous. _Weren't they? _Was he selfish? Had he considered how Ianto would fit into this new world?

In a moment of honesty, Jack admitted that he was both selfish and unthinking. He had wanted Ianto back - had wanted to touch him, feel his body against his own, hear his rich Welsh vowels again - and had not thought what that meant for Ianto. When they'd first discussed the possibility, way back in the 21st century, they had thought Ianto would be 'returning' in just a hundred or so years, not thousands. Jack should have been aware of the difficulties he'd face and how his retiring nature would react to them after such a length of time. But Jack had just wanted his happiness back. Was that a crime? Was he never to feel fulfilled and loved, to be complete, again? Being with Ianto had been the best time of his life, he just wanted it back, just for a little while.

He wondered if Ianto knew how he felt, really knew the extent of his feelings for him. Jack would give up everything for that man. Perhaps he should. He could leave Torchwood: what was so important about it when weighed against his love for Ianto? He could be with Ianto all the time, at Ogmore or elsewhere. Travel the world and visit the colonies, show him the wonders of the 47th century not its stupidities. The more he thought of it, the more he felt that was the way ahead. But he must get back to Ianto, before he did anything final. Jack turned the flivver back towards Cardiff, a smile on his face. He'd do it.

-ooOoo-

Olly sat at his desk. He was writing a report on a recent visit by some Ambriglians but his mind was back at the Hub. He had been entranced by Ianto's description of the place when it had been Torchwood's base in Cardiff and for a time had been transported back there. A pterodactyl had flown around the upper levels, that's what he'd been told, something no one else knew and he hugged the knowledge to him as his own secret.

"Grandew!"

He looked up to see Director Gonzales standing at the side of his desk. It was clear he had been trying to attract his attention for some time. "Sir?"

"With me." He stalked out.

Olly hastily rose and followed him. He wondered what he'd done wrong and cast beseeching glances at his room mate but she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. He had to run to catch up with the Director who was about to get onto the teleport. He just made it in time to jump with him. The two materialised on the second floor and Gonzales led the way to Jack's office. Olly thought hard but could not think what he'd done that demanded being brought here. He was surprised to see Director Hathaway seated at Jack's desk and Salannd nervously fluttering her tentacles nearby.

"Grandew," said Hathaway, "do you know what Controller Jones is doing this afternoon?"

Olly relaxed, maybe this wasn't about him. "Staying in the suite, he said."

"Good. We need you to go up there and speak to him." Hathaway paused, not sure what words to choose. "There's been an accident. Captain Harkness' flivver has crashed in the National Park."

"Crashed?" repeated Olly, mouth agape. "What was he doing ..."

"I don't know and it doesn't matter. Fact is he's come down and we're trying to find him. But it's dense woodland and it won't be an easy job."

"But he'll be all right. He can't die," pointed out Olly.

"Obviously," said Gonzales exasperated. "But the area where we believe he's come down has a high bear population. If he's lying dead somewhere he could be ... well, eaten. There's been several cases in recent weeks. We don't want him reviving without all his … extremities. You know what he was like the last time it happened." Olly had to stifle a grin at the thought of those months when Jack had been recovering.

"Grandew, you've had most to do with Controller Jones. Get up to the suite and break the news to him before he sees it on a newscast. If he's up to it, bring him down here and we can update him." Hathaway waited and when Olly did not move continued, "Go!"

Olly went. He teleported up to the suite and pressed the entry buzzer. He waited but no one came. He pressed it again, keeping his finger on it for a while but still there was no answer. Ianto could have gone out but Olly was sure that had not been his intention earlier. He was starting to have a bad feeling about the situation: Jack in his flivver when he was supposed to be at his desk, no reply from the suite. Had they had a row? From what he knew of Jack he thought it was quite possible. Making up his mind, he took out a small tool and held it to the lock. After a moment, the door clicked open.

"Ianto?" he called, walking in. The place was quiet. He put his head into the kitchen, no one there. He went into the living room and called again, "Ianto? Are you in here?" He took another pace forward and his foot landed awkwardly. He saw he had stood on some packaging for medications and his heart missed a beat; he so hoped he was jumping to the wrong conclusion. He approached the bedroom door, calling again, "Ianto?"

He stepped into the room and his heart stopped for a full minute. Ianto was sprawled on the bed, a discarded notepad beside him and an empty bottle of medicine in his limp hand. "Oh no," he said as he moved forward.

-ooOoo-

The rescue services scoured the area for any sign of the downed flivver. Normal Park rescue teams had been supplemented by Torchwood personnel so that nearly 100 people were involved in all. There was an approximate starting point, where the tracking beacon had ceased, but the craft could have travelled kilometres in any direction as it spiralled down. It had taken an hour for the airborne forces to get to the area and start criss-crossing it in a regulation grid pattern and in the two hours since they had only one possible sighting, which land forces had just reached. The people on the ground were trained and experienced but even their skills were being tested to the limits by the heavy downpour that had driven across the scene. Rain and hail lashed at them and they could not see far in any direction. The Torchwood detachment was marginally better off as they had special (classified) equipment but so far they'd not found their lost leader either. The pilots of the search aircraft were being forced, one by one, to give up and return to base as the gusts of wind reached gale force. They were buffeted and one almost crashed before the remaining pilots were told to return to base. For another hour the rain continued to fall across southern Wales and an electrical build up severed all communications. The ground teams were on their own.

At 6pm the storm began to lessen and aircraft were readied for use once more. Communications were still out but finally, at 6.45, the first aircraft was allowed to depart. It carried Filipe Gonzales and a new Torchwood team and Olly Grandew. It was a tense 60 minutes as they flew in the gathering darkness over the forested land. The pilot followed a homing beacon and landed at a tourist hotel and excursion complex, the closest landing point to the possible crash site. Gonzales and the rest exited the vehicle and went to a commandeered lodge.

"Sir," said a young Torchwood operative. He was muddy and exhausted but excited. "We've found him!" A cheer went up and everyone crowded round to hear the news.

"Silence," commanded Gonzales. "Report, Pashanadir."

"We got to the co-ordinates, sir, and started a grid search. The conditions were bloody awful and we had no joy for ages. Just 30 minutes ago, we were about to give up when Section B found the flivver. They located the Captain shortly after. He was attempting to walk out. I came on ahead with the news. The rest are about 15 minutes behind me."

"Good man, go and get some rest and a meal. You deserve it."

"If it's all the same to you, sir, I'd rather wait until the Captain gets here." He stood painfully at attention.

Gonzales smiled at the loyalty shown; nothing less than he'd expected. "Very well." He turned and walked to Olly Grandew, who was standing apart chewing a nail. "You ready to tell him?"

Olly swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," he croaked.

"Good man," he said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll send him in as soon as I can so you can talk in private." He went out to join his men.

The rain had stopped and the Torchwood and other search personnel were gathering outside, in the general area they expected the rescuers and rescued to appear. It was another 20 minutes before noises could be heard and finally the first men came into sight. All were filthy, covered in mud as if they'd rolled in it as some of them had. In their midst was the bloody and muddy figure of Jack Harkness, none the worse physically for his ordeal. Cheers resounded round the complex. The men surged forward to shake his hand or thump him on the back.

"Let me through, guys," he shouted. "You're giving me more bruises that I got in the crash!" They all laughed and cheered again but did allow him to move forward to stand before Gonzales.

"Sir, pleased to see you safe and sound." Gonzales stood to attention, a formality rarely seen in Torchwood.

"Not as pleased as I am to see you, all of you," he said to yet more cheers. "I need to get back to Cardiff urgently, Fil." During his time in the forest, while trying to get a fix on the nearest area of civilisation, he had been all too aware of the fragile state in which he had left Ianto and every minute was a delay too long.

"Understand, sir, but before you do Olly Grandew needs a word." Gonzales had a hand on Jack's arm and was guiding him to the lodge. "Won't take a minute and I'll get the aircraft ready for you."

"I really don't have time for this," protested Jack.

"You have to make time, sir," replied Gonzales, his face grim.

Jack looked at him, concern and fear gripped him. He ran up the steps to the lodge where Olly waited. When he emerged, five minutes later, he was pale and drawn. Olly was by his side and guided him to the aircraft that was now ready to depart. Jack was helped in and he and Olly were flown back to Cardiff by the fastest possible route.

* * *

_What will Jack find when he gets back to Cardiff?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**In view of the distress I caused with the last chapter - sorry - I am posting this one earlier than planned. **_

_Jack is back in Cardiff_

* * *

The aircraft landed at 9pm. By special arrangement, a flivver waited nearby and took Jack and Olly to the Castle, landing on Jack's personal pad. They hastened out and teleported down to the suite. Jack was still pale and shaken, despite the hour's flight from the Park, and Olly kept a wary eye on him. Jack stood outside the door to the suite, unwilling to enter.

"In you go, Boss," encouraged Olly. He saw the other man's empty eyes and impulsively hugged him. "You can do it."

"I don't know if I can," whispered Jack, his whole body slumped and his distress was clear. "I've already done it once before."

Olly swallowed, "Just open the door."

Reluctantly, Jack pressed his thumb to the contact and the door opened. He took several deep breaths and then walked in. He made for the living room, not bothering about the dried mud and blood he was trailing into his home. He entered the room, his heart racing with dread and anticipation, but it was empty. The bedroom door was closed and he went to it, waiting for it to open and dreading what he would see.

"Jack, cariad."

Jack's heart swelled at the soft words, spoken in those beautiful Welsh vowels he knew so well. Tears ran down his cheeks as he saw Ianto propped up in the bed. The young man was pale but he was alive. He was alive! He stumbled forward, not even seeing Forsyth, the Torchwood medic, who had to sidestep quickly to avoid being trampled. Ianto was alive, that was all Jack allowed himself to think. He dropped onto the bed and flung his arms around him, hugging him close. He looked up at the doctor, who said a few words Jack barely heard, then buried his head in Ianto's neck.

At the door, Olly was sniffling and trying not to show it; it had been unclear when he'd left if Ianto would pull through. He beckoned to the doctor and the two men left the room, the door closing behind them. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Weak for a few days but there'll be no lasting affects. You found him just in time." Forsyth put a hand on Olly's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Olly shook his head. "I've been thinking about it. I don't think he really tried to ... you know. He'd sipped the stuff but not taken much, only enough to make him pass out." The remainder of the potion had been pooled at the side of the bed where it had dribbled from the bottle in Ianto's hand.

"It was still close, Olly," said Forsyth, "he'd taken enough. Now, I'm going to get some food.."

Olly nodded. "I'll hang around here, in case they need anything." He watched the doctor leave and sat down on a couch. He was so relieved. Jack was his hero and he would do anything for him and he had come to like Ianto too, in the short time he'd known him. They deserved to be happy. He settled on the couch and kept a watch on the bedroom door, ready to spring up and do anything he could to help.

In the bedroom, Jack still clung to his lover, pouring out words of love mixed with apologies and promises. He had almost lost him again. He would do anything in his power to make things right between them. He was not going to mess up this time. He felt Ianto struggle beneath him and he immediately loosened his hold.

"Ianto, love, what is it?"

"You're squishing me," said Ianto, his voice a little stronger. He pushed his fingers through Jack's mud caked hair. "Are you all right? They told me about the crash." He had been so worried about Jack, knowing he couldn't die had never stopped that.

"I am now, now I have you in my arms." Jack sobbed, knowing how close he had come to losing him.

"Hush, cariad, hush." Ianto took Jack's head and rested it on his lap, stroking his hair, waiting patiently for his grief to pass. When Jack was once more in control, he said, "Go and wash, Jack. Get out of those filthy clothes and then come back to me. We have a lot to talk about."

Jack nodded, unable to speak, and did as he was told. He left his clothes on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower cubicle, letting the sonic waves work their magic. When he was clean, he went into the bedroom and rummaged for some casual trousers and a sweater. He was feeling better now but keen to clear the air with Ianto, to settle matters once and for all. He was determined they would be together, for as long as they could manage, come hell or high water.

Ianto watched his lover dress and was surprised how good he looked in the different style. He smiled at him, wanting to tell him that he'd been stupid, that of course he could cope with the 47th century, that he wasn't to worry. He loved him.

-ooOoo-

Ianto beckoned to Jack and he climbed onto the bed, scrambling up to the young man's side. He put his arms around him and Ianto leant back into him, smelling the pheromones that made him feel safe and secure. "Jack, I am so sorry," he said quietly, holding Jack's hand between his own. "I'm sorry I even thought of doing ... what I almost did. And for the terrible things I said to you; they were all untrue. Please forgive me. I didn't mean them."

"They were true, most of them," replied Jack. "I was selfish to bring you back after such a long time, I didn't think what it would be like for you. But that's going to change. From now on, you are my first and my last thought and whatever you want you can have. I just want to make you happy, to give you as good a life as I can manage."

Ianto looked round, alarmed. "What do you mean?" This sounded suspiciously like it was going to be one of Jack's madcap schemes, ill-thought out and wildly unrealistic.

"I shouldn't expect you to have to face this century alone, that's where I went wrong," he said, his enthusiasm evident in his tone and shining eyes. "We're going to leave this place with its bad memories. We'll go away, anywhere in the world or ... go to the colonies. And I'll be with you, helping you. You'll never have to face things alone again."

"I don't know ..."

"Don't you see, it'll solve everything. If we're anywhere but here no one need know you were cloned; I know that bothers you. And if we're together I can make sure that you don't make any slip ups like at lunch. We're also less likely to meet any more of my ex-lovers, though I can't guarantee that one," he smiled. "It will work, love, it will." He was holding Ianto by the shoulders, staring into his eyes and willing him to agree. "It will."

Ianto broke the gaze. "I don't think it would work, Jack, ..."

"It will, it will!"

"Jack, let me finish!" protested Ianto, pulling away to put some distance between them. He saw the hurt in the other man's eyes and took his hand in his again. "Please listen to me. While I waited for you to be found, I thought I would lose you. Not to death but because I was scared you didn't want to be found. That you might just slip off and make yourself another life without me. For the first time, I thought I might be the one left behind. I realised that's how you must feel about me; you've already lost me once and I saw the other day how that still affects you. And I nearly did it to you again. I was the selfish one, not you. Everyone you meet dies and yet you carry on, I don't know how you bear it, really I don't."

"You get used to it."

"No, Jack, don't try and fob me off with that. I know you and I know that you're scared and hurt when people die around you. Well, I got a taste of what it might be like without you and it made me realise one very important thing. I love you. Without you, I'm nothing."

"Which is why if we're together ..."

"You wouldn't be happy, just wandering around from place to place. Oh, you'd do it but you wouldn't be truly happy. You need a purpose in life, you're too good a man to waste your life on trivialities."

"You are not trivial and I have plenty of time, I can take a break and come back."

"To what? Torchwood is your creation, it owes its values and its very existence to you, and if you leave it to be with me it'll change. Maybe another Yvonne Hartman will come along and run it. Could you stand by and let that happen?"

"If it meant I could be with you, yes." Ianto eyed him disbelievingly. "I could. I may not like it but I could. I'd do anything to stay with you." Ianto was not convinced.

"I don't have all the answers, Jack, but I know that running away isn't going to help. I'd love to have some trips with you, of course I would, but only if we come back home afterwards. To this home. As for being a clone, I've realised that it's only me that's bothered about that. All those messages we got, they proved that no one minds. You were right and I was wrong." He paused and added, "Do you know what really bothers me? I worked it out while I was lying here."

"What?" Jack was concerned. He hadn't totally given up on his original idea but Ianto's words made sense, it would feel a bit like running away. Now it seemed there yet another problem he hadn't thought of, something else he'd messed up.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I see this future, this three or maybe four hundred years of life stretching out before me with no purpose to them. I have to do something with that time."

"That's easy," said Jack, relieved. "You were right about Jinj. I'll pension him off and you can come back as our archivist." He looked pleased at this neat solution.

Ianto shook his head at his confidence. "No, Jack. I don't want to work for Torchwood. I don't want to be known as 'the boss's' partner all the time and I don't want to be reminded of the past or the person I used to be. I need to look forward not back."

Jack was crestfallen. "Then what do you want?" He was utterly lost, everything he had worked out or suggested was being rejected.

"I don't know." He smiled ruefully, "I know I'm making no sense, maybe it's the medication the doctor gave me. I'll know what I want to do when I come across it, that's all I can say."

"Oh."

Ianto rubbed Jack's hand, knowing how disappointed and confused the other man was feeling. He decided he had to make a move to reassure him. "Until I find the right thing, I'd be happy to be your temporary archivist if you like. Just to sort out what's gone wrong and see if I can put it right."

"That's great! There's so much to be done, you said so yourself." Jack was relieved; if Ianto wanted a purpose what better – or more long-term – than sorting the archives. "You could even write a new history."

"Don't get too excited," Ianto warned. "I said temporary and I meant it. I want a six month contract and it'll be up to you to find someone to replace me at the end of that time."

"Six months? That's all?"

"Yes, that's the offer. And I want Olly Grandew as my assistant, full time. I like him and he can help me settle into this new century at the same time. And who knows, I may be able to groom him as a full time replacement."

"Done," smiled Jack. If that would solve Ianto's greatest problem then it had been simpler to figure out than he had expected. And he could probably work on him to extend the time limit.

"I mean six months, Jack. I can see your devious mind at work. No longer." He was rewarded with a wry smile that told him he'd been right. "One final thing. It's obvious I'm not safe to be let loose in a kitchen." Jack laughed at this. "Would you have eaten that poison I served up today?"

"Yes. It could only kill me. What's that compared with upsetting you."

"You're mad, you truly are, but I love you for it." He leant forward and kissed him briefly. "But so I don't kill anyone else, can we get someone to look after us here?"

"I'll have someone lined up for Monday," promised Jack. "Anything else bothering you? 'Cos I'll do whatever you want."

"That's it for now." Ianto was content that he had explained his reasons to Jack and that his earlier outburst – which he thought of with incredulity, how could he have said those things? – had been forgiven. He felt tremendously tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But he was equally sure that he wanted to wake up again.

-ooOoo-

An hour later Ianto was deeply asleep. He still looked pale and frail but he was on the mend. Jack left his side and walked quietly into the living room. He wanting to start the ball rolling on retiring Jinj and hiring a cook/housekeeper. He slowed the bedroom door as it closed to minimise the noise before switching on the light. He stopped and smiled at the sight of Olly Grandew, head lolling back over the arm of the couch as he slept. Dribble was pooling at the corners of his mouth: he was a disagreeable sight. Jack moved forward and shook him awake.

"Wake up, Olly."

"Huh ... wuh ... what?" Olly suddenly straightened and looked everywhere at once, his head twisting round from side to side. He focussed on Jack and blinked his eyes two or three times. "Boss?"

"Get yourself home, Oll. Everything's fine here."

"Is he ... is he okay? Really?" He glanced anxiously at the closed bedroom door.

"Ianto's going to be fine. Thanks to you." He looked steadily at the young man who was now getting up from the couch. "I owe you one."

Olly blushed, an unusual occurrence for him. He was used to a much different relationship with Jack and this serious and sincere approach was unsettling. "I didn't do anything."

"You saved Ianto's life, I'll not forget that." Jack meant it. He'd been told that it was only this young man's quick actions, both in finding and seeking help for Ianto, that meant he still had his young Welshman to love and cherish.

"I really don't think he meant to do it," said Olly. "He stopped. He didn't take all the stuff."

"He took enough. But let's say no more about it." Jack wanted to forget it as soon as he could. "I'm reassigning you, as from Monday. You're to work in archives, full time."

Olly's jaw dropped. "Boss, you can't!" he protested. "Not over there with Jinj, no!" he wailed.

"Jinj is retired, as of now. Ianto's going to be the new archivist, for the time being at least. He's asked for your help and I've agreed. You'll be there a minimum of six months. If you want to move after that, you can have whatever post you want. My word on it."

Olly's face brightened, his agile brain alive to possibilities. "Anything I want?"

"Anything," he paused, "within your capabilities."

"Done."

Jack smiled. He thought the prospect would encourage Olly and he would happily honour his promise when the time came. "Now, go home and get some sleep." He walked him to the front door. "Get home to that girlfriend of yours."

"Yeah, I will. And, Boss ... thanks."

"No, Olly, thank you." He pulled the young man into a hug. As he released him he said, "Get off with you."

Olly left, his customary smile back in place. Jack returned to the living room and his desk. He had intended getting on with the work that had built up during the day but instead he picked up the photograph of Ianto that still stood on his desk. He loved this man so very much and he vowed that whatever Ianto needed to make himself a part of this new world Jack would give him. He was taking no more chances. After a little while, he roused himself and looked through the messages. He had to dispose of this work because he was taking Ianto back to Ogmore first thing in the morning and was going to cosset him as much as he was allowed. He hoped Ianto would be fit for work on Monday but if not Jack would have no hesitation in leaving him on the property.

* * *

_So, Ianto and Jack are okay. What does Ogmore hold for them? _

_**Just to reassure you, there is a lot more of this story. I'm currently at 100,000 words and counting!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_The boys return to Ogmore for the weekend_

* * *

_**Two days later - Sunday**_

Jack was in Tonan's room. He'd come to get advice about commissioning someone to write a new history of Torchwood and after a short discussion, Tonan had agreed to prepare a few ideas about the shape of the history and who could be asked to write it. Now they were both stood looking out of the window over the beach. Below them Ianto and Carillys were walking. "Are you going to tell me about it?" asked Tonan. It had been clear to him that something had happened while Jack and Ianto had been in Cardiff. Jack had been ultra protective and Ianto looked pale, as if he'd been ill. Jack said nothing, still able to stay silent when it suited him.

He had brought Ianto here the day before and cosseted him. He'd made the Welshman rest and brought him food and drink to tempt his appetite. He hadn't left him for longer than a few minutes since he had returned to find him blessedly alive on Friday night. Surprisingly, Ianto had allowed him to stay close, had even encouraged it. Perhaps he'd been as frightened as Jack.

"Jack?" pressed Tonan.

"Ianto was ... ill. He's okay, I'm just keeping an eye on him." Jack thought his son deserved at least that much explanation; he had been kept at arms' length for most of the weekend.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tonan eyed Jack and knew he was not being told the whole truth. However, he also knew his father very well and determined not to press him further. He looked at the pair on the beach, now standing and talking. "She looks well, don't you think?"

"She does," replied Jack with real warmth. Carillys had always been a favourite of his, a bright flower born of two dull parents. "She seems well organised for her trip."

"Yeah. I have a feeling there may be some love interest." He caught Jack's speculative gaze, "Oh, she hasn't said anything. She just has that look about her."

"Well, good for her."

Ianto stood on the beach looking out to sea. He remembered seeing ships on the horizon, all those years ago, but now there was nothing. There was no need for container ships, tankers or even aircraft when goods and people could be teleported all over the world. It made commercial as well ecological sense but he still missed the sight of a ship on the sea or an aeroplane in the sky. The romance of travel had disappeared along with the inconvenience.

"What are you looking at?"

Ianto blinked, startled back to reality. "Sorry. I was thinking of the time when you could stand here and see ships on the horizon. I miss them."

"Would that be the oil tankers that polluted the sea and killed off ecosystems?" demanded the young woman, hands on hips, her face accusing.

"Yes and I agree, it's a good thing that doesn't happen anymore. It's just that there was something ... mysterious about them."

"Nonsense. They were hulking great lumps of metal. That leaked."

Ianto threw his hands up in mock-surrender. "You've convinced me. Forgive me, please!"

The young woman gave him a look that said she was not sure she believed him but then smiled, a patented Harkness smile that she'd inherited from her great-grandfather. It transformed her face. She was short, barely coming up to Ianto's shoulder, and her face was sharp featured. She could not be said to be particularly attractive in repose but she became beautiful when she smiled. Carillys had arrived in the early evening of the day before and Ianto had discovered that she was a determined conservationist. Over dinner, she had told them about her work at a conservation centre where many plants were being nurtured until they could be re-introduced into their native habitats. She blamed the over population of the world and was similarly appalled at the way humans had eradicated native species on the new colony worlds. Her purpose in joining the colony ship going to planet 547.2 Gamma, the latest to be discovered, was to ensure the indigenous plant and animal life was protected. She was committed enough to give four years of her life, the length of the team's contract, to the cause.

Ianto had been intimidated by her. She spoke persuasively and well, marshalling her arguments and supporting them with facts and figures. She also had a larger than life personality totally at odds with Tonan, her grandfather and – he was told later by Jack – nothing like her parents either. The more he got to know her, however, the more she reminded him of Jack at his most dictatorial. She had the same way of ignoring what she didn't want to hear, of riding over objections and of going her own way regardless. He didn't know her well enough to know if she also had Jack's knack of – usually – being right. It was after dinner, when they were gathered in the living room, that he'd found she had some of Jack's charm too. She'd made a point of sitting with him and getting to know him better. She was inquisitive but Ianto had always been able to avoid questions he didn't want to answer. When she got nowhere, she'd relaxed and they'd had a pleasant conversation and he had the funny feeling he'd passed a test. He had retired early, still tired, and was sure she was quizzing the others about him once he was safely out of the way.

Now she'd come with him for a walk along the beach after breakfast. She'd stopped often to look in rock pools and at flotsam deposited on the beach but now joined him and kept pace as he walked towards a rocky area.

"Tell me about your trip," he said.

"Well, it's to 547.2 Gamma which will take about eight months to reach. We leave from the spaceport at Istanbul. Then we'll have almost three Earth years to help prepare the planet for the first settlers. We'll be seeding crops and introducing animal life."

"Seems at odds with your ecological principles."

"No it's not," she said sharply. "There's already been an exhaustive survey and we know what indigenous species there are and which will be viable for adaptation to human needs. Anything we introduce will be monitored very closely, that's my job."

"But you're not staying? You'll come home then?" Ianto knew little about Earth's colonisation programme. He had been amazed to learn humans were spread over four galaxies in a huge empire and had still to research how that had happened. With Carillys about to set off to her new planet he had a chance to ask about the practicalities.

"That's the plan, though if I wanted I could stay longer." She screwed up her nose, something she did when she was concentrating. "I might do. You see," she took his arm and pulled him to a halt, leaning closer, "I'm dating one of the geologists. If things go well, we might stay. There's nothing for us here on Earth." She pulled away, a small conspiratorial smile on her lips. "Don't tell Jack and Gramps though, I haven't told them."

"Why not? I'm sure they'd be happy for you." Ianto was pleased to have been trusted with her confidence but surprised it was necessary.

"Oh they would, it's Mum and Dad who'd be sticky about it. They are such a pain! I don't want to put Jack and Gramps in a difficult situation." She considered, doing that thing with her nose again. "If you like," she said slowly, "you could tell Jack. He wouldn't mind keeping quiet."

"Oh no, I'm not doing your dirty work for you! Tell him yourself."

She looked at him, staring hard. "You're not the pushover I thought you were," she acknowledged. "You seem so meek and mild but you stand up for yourself. That's good. I like you, Ianto Jones." She smiled smugly and put her arm through his and started walking again.

-ooOoo-

They walked for another half an hour, speaking occasionally but generally enjoying the blustery morning and the sea air in silence. Ianto was glad when they turned for home. He still felt the effects of his dice with death and thought longingly of a warm room, a soft chair and a hot mug of coffee. When he and Carillys arrived at the house, she joined her grandfather in the games room, where he was playing snooker with Jack, and Ianto went into the kitchen to make the coffee he craved.

"Me too," came from behind him and he recognised Jack's voice.

"I think you can smell the beans before I roast them," commented Ianto without looking round.

"No, it's you I smell." Ianto turned, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Smell good, you smell very good," Jack amended immediately.

"I should think so." He filled the mugs and passed one to Jack. "Shall we take these upstairs?"

"Good idea." They climbed up to their suite and sat on the couch, close together, savouring the coffee and the chance to be alone. "How are you, Ianto?" asked Jack, putting down his mug and wrapping his arms round the young man.

"I'm okay. Really, Jack. You don't need to keep quite such a close eye on me, not now. I won't do it again, I promise." Ianto had realised that he was not to be left alone and had welcomed the show of affection that he thought he might have forfeited. Jack had only allowed him to walk on the beach this morning when he was reassured Carillys was going with him. Ianto understood his concern but he couldn't let it continue much longer or it would be a habit neither could break.

"You scared me, more than I've ever been scared before." Jack tightened his hold on him, "The ride back from the Park was the worst hour of my life."

Ianto twisted round and kissed him. "I'm sorry, cariad. I scared myself too but while I've appreciated all your care this past couple of days, your constant watching can't go on. When we get back to Cardiff tomorrow, I need you to start trusting me again. Can you do that?"

"I can try." Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Good. I know it's none of Torchwood's business but can we do something about that potion, the one I took?"

"Do what?" Jack was alert, head up, wondering where this was going.

"Stop it being so readily available. I just ordered it and hey presto there it was, in my hand ready to use. If I'd had to wait a day or two, or even better had to speak to a counsellor, I'd never have taken it."

"It was that easy?"

"Yes. It's wrong, Jack, very wrong."

"As you say, it's nothing to do with Torchwood. But I know someone in drug and medicine control, I'll speak to her. See what she says." He was more than ready to take action. The harder it was to obtain, the more reassured he would be.

"Thanks."

"What do you think of Carillys?" asked Jack, keen to get the young man's impressions. He admired the young woman for her principles. He didn't always agree with her, and they'd had some tremendous arguments, but she was stimulating and full of life. He was still amazed that Goran and Annese had produced her; they were the blandest people he knew.

Ianto considered for a moment. "She frightened me at first, with all that stuff about ecology. She's quite formidable. But once she got off her soap-box I liked her." He smiled, "She reminded me of you."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment!" protested Jack, not too seriously. "She was very interested in you, asked lots of questions after you'd gone to bed last night."

Ianto was alarmed even though he'd expected it. He sat up, drawing away from Jack, and gave him a hard stare. "And what did you tell her?" he demanded.

Jack laughed at the indignant tone. "Just the usual. That you're the handsome Welshman of my dreams and I can't live without you. That you're the most passionate and inventive lover I've ever had and that I love you to bits." Ianto coloured as he always did when complimented. "It's all true." Jack leaned forward and kissed him. "Though I'd like to test the lover part again, just to make sure you haven't lost your edge." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. They had only kissed and cuddled since ... the incident.

Ianto lowered his eyes demurely before looking up like an innocent virgin in a romantic novel from under his eye lashes. "You'll have to catch me first!" he cried, vaulting off the couch and running to put a chair between them. His eyes were laughing with suppressed mischief.

Jack was taken totally by surprise and it was a full minute before he reacted, leaping off the couch and climbing over the low table to reach the chair. Ianto yelped at this direct approach, he'd expected Jack to keep his feet on the floor, and backed off, finding the chaise longue and pushing it in the way of his advancing lover. Jack kept coming, eyes fixed on Ianto, a feral grin on his face. He took the other end of the chaise and they both pushed, neither gaining the upper hand until Jack suddenly pulled instead of pushed and Ianto fell, off balance.

Jack was on him in an instant, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him over his knee as he sat on the chaise longue. "You little devil," he said, "I'm going to have to punish you!" He raised his hand and brought in down on the young's man bottom, eliciting a cry of surprise and indignation rather than pain. He repeated the action a few more times.

Despite his, admittedly half-hearted, struggles Ianto could not get free; he was held securely in place. He decided to play up to the situation. "Oh please, sir! Don't punish me any more. I've learned my lesson."

Jack laughed, delighted with the game. "No, my lad, you'll have the feel of my hand on your bare flesh before I'm done with you." Keeping close hold of the wriggling body, he reached across and snagged one of the cords holding back the curtains and yanked it from the wall. He used this to tie Ianto's hands behind his back.

The Welshman struggled harder, enjoying himself. "Oh, sir! Sir! Please don't hurt me!"

"Lie still, boy, and take your punishment like a man!" Jack used one hand to hold onto Ianto and the other to pull his jogging bottoms down to his knees, leaving his arse exposed. There was a slight reddening from the earlier spanking and Jack added to it, bringing his hand down on the bare flesh another half dozen times. Ianto wriggled more determinedly but with his hands bound and his legs tangled in his trousers he could not find a way to escape. Not that he really wanted to.

Both were fully erect by now and Jack stopped the spanking, grabbed Ianto and stood up. He put him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom, preferring the comfort of the bed. He threw Ianto down, face first, onto the bed and was on him in a flash, raising him to his knees, arse in the air. He grabbed the lube and took out his own cock, coating in liberally before making Ianto ready. He entered him quickly and thrust in hard, pumping Ianto's cock as he took his own pleasure. In only a few minutes they both climaxed, falling sideways onto the bed panting and laughing.

-ooOoo-

They had dinner in the late afternoon as Carillys was being picked up early to get back to Cardiff. She would then teleport back to her base. Liki and Ianto had collaborated on the menu as the latter was determined to learn more about the foods available. They brought in the starter of a yellow fruit and smoked ham and the four of them tucked in. Jack looked at the fruit and smiled across at Ianto, his laughter only just contained.

"Just eat it," sighed Ianto. The story of him mistaking a cleanser for fruit was going to be another of those that Jack loved to embarrass him with; he'd already told the one of his girlish scream when the flivver took off.

"What's this?" asked Carillys, her fork poised half-way to her mouth. She looked from one to the other.

"He's going to tell you how I tried to poison him," said Ianto.

"Not much point, is there? I mean, it wouldn't kill him."

"It wasn't deliberate. I'm still getting used to these new foods and ... other substances." Ianto bit into the fruit and liked the taste, tangy and refreshing against the smokiness of the ham.

"Don't accept anything he prepares alone," warned Jack, still amused at the memory. He saw the warning look Ianto shot him and decided to change the subject. "So, Cary, how're the preparations going?"

"Not bad, thanks. Most of the kit is standard stuff and I've ordered that. The difficulty is knowing what personal items to take. I'm only allowed two kilograms and it's hard to choose."

"My advice is keep the things that remind you of good times and people you love." Jack spoke from long experience, he had had to make these choices many times in his long life. "And remember, if you lose everything you've still got the memories."

The conversation continued but Ianto did not listen. He thought how much was implied in those few words. Jack had left his home for the Time Agency, then been a freelance con-man before meeting The Doctor and ending up on Earth. He must have had to abandon possessions at every stage of that unique career. His memories were the only thing he could look back on. However, he thought ruefully, when he got the chance Jack hoarded everything which came his way which was why so many rooms here and in Cardiff were currently stacked full of all kinds of … stuff.

"Earth to Ianto," called Jack, having spoken to him before and got no reply.

"Sorry, I was miles away." He moved as Liki cleared the dishes.

"I was trying to explain how useful a pack of cards would be and this ignorant pair have never seen one. I need your help."

They talked about this and other matters over the main course of poached fish in a cheese sauce with vegetables and rice. The others added some spicy topping but Ianto, after trying a little, decided it was not for him. The dessert was Ianto's contribution, sticky toffee pudding with custard. He'd found the ingredients were still available but the dish itself was little known. He was relieved when Carillys and Tonan ate it with evident pleasure.

"That was excellent," complimented Tonan. "Where did you get the recipe?"

"It's one I've had for years, my mother used to make it. I can let you have a copy, if you really want it." He smiled happily.

"Please. That would go down well when we're locked in during a dust storm." He saw Ianto's confusion, and added, "We get them quite a bit at this time of year."

"He means on Mars," put in Jack and Ianto's face cleared.

When everyone had finished, Ianto made coffee which they took into the living room. They savoured the brew and sat, Tonan and Carillys on one couch and Jack and Ianto on one facing them. Jack relaxed, looking around him. He had the three people he cared about most in the world here in this room with him and he was happy. They were about to be separated, with Carillys off to her new planet and Tonan back to Mars, and he wouldn't see them again for some time. Before he'd created his new Ianto, he would have got depressed at being left alone, thrown himself into work and joined missions hoping to get into dangerous situations, before finding some willing bodies to warm his bed. This time he was sad to see his son and great-granddaughter leave but knew he would not be alone. He would have many evenings with Ianto, evenings of companionship, of loving, of laughter, of living. He realised he could look forward to a contented life for some time to come and it felt good.

He smiled at everyone until Ianto dug him in the ribs and asked, "What's the matter with you?

-ooOoo-

At 6.30pm, Carillys was packed and ready. Ianto and Tonan walked with her to the landing pad where the pilot of the hired vehicle awaited her. "Please keep in touch, Ianto. I want to hear all your news, to know how you're settling in."

"I'll send messages, don't worry. Tell you all the stupid things I manage to do," he grinned. She laughed and turned to hug him. "And I'll get Jack to write too."

"Then I'll know you're a miracle worker!"

She turned to Tonan and Ianto stepped back, wanting to give them privacy for their own farewells. They would meet again, when her ship stopped at Mars on its outward journey, but only for a short time and the rest of the team would be with her then. Both saw this as their real leave taking. Ianto looked back to the house, wondering what had sent Jack tearing back in such a hurry. He was relieved when he saw him run out of the front door and race towards them.

"I knew I had some!" he cried, brandishing a small box. "Here you are, Cary. Some playing cards. Stick them in your bag; I'll send you the rules for playing some games when I can find 'em." He hugged her to him fiercely. "I am going to miss you so much," he kissed her hair.

"I'll miss you too, Jack. And thanks for these." She held the cards in her hand, tears threatening as she looked at him and her grandfather.

"You are going to have such a wonderful time," said Jack into her hair, before releasing her.

The pilot coughed discreetly and she smiled. "Got to go. I'll see you in a few weeks, Gramps," she said to Tonan, hugging him again. "And you two in four years," she hugged Ianto and then Jack.

"It'll go by in a flash," assured Ianto.

She took one last look at them and clambered into the aircraft. The men stepped back and watched as it lifted off, waving until it turned and they could see her no more. As one, they turned back to the house. The evening was chilly and the light was starting to fail. Tonan went inside immediately and retired to his room, more affected by the thought of Carillys' long absence than he had imagined.

"What do you want to do?" asked Jack.

"Let's take a walk," replied Ianto, going to the cupboard for coats.

"Sure you're not too tired?" Jack took his greatcoat and put it on.

"I'm fine. A breath of air and a bit of exercise will make me tired enough to sleep."

They walked out and climbed up behind the house. The path was quite dark at first but after a few metres they reached the top of a rise which was free of vegetation and the light brightened noticeably. They walked along the cliff top, gazing at the sea below them. The tide was coming in and they could hear the breakers on the outer barrage and the softer sound as the waves reached the shore. After walking for 15 minutes, mostly in silence, they stopped and kissed. It may have progressed to something more but Ianto pulled away.

"Not here, Jack. It's too cold."

"Okay. Later?"

"That's a date." Ianto agreed, settling on a tree stump and looking out. Jack moved nearer the cliff edge, still loving high places.

"Are you up to working tomorrow?" Jack asked, looking back over his shoulder. "You can take a few more days if you need them."

"I'll be fine. I'm dreading what I'll find waiting for me and yet, in a strange way, I'm looking forward to it. It'll be a challenge and I need one to help me focus on my life here. I don't want to always look backwards."

"Oh," said Jack as if he was disappointed.

"What?" queried Ianto. He'd assumed Jack would be pleased he wanted to be more settled here in the 47th century but it appeared not.

"I was going to ask you about giving a tour of the Hub for the conference delegates. You did suggest it and I know they'd enjoy it." Jack turned and stood, hands in trouser pockets with his coat swirling behind him in the breeze.

Ianto considered for a moment. "All right, I'll do it. I had a kind of trial run with Olly the other day, he seemed to find it interesting."

"Great. Shall I tell Ged or will you?"

"I will, though I'll need some help re-organising the Hub. I want to get it back to how it used to be, as near as possible."

"I can organise some people if you tell me when you want them." He crouched down so that his eyes were level with Ianto's, putting out a hand to tidy away a stray lock of his hair. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Jones Ianto Jones?"

Ianto smiled. "Once or twice. And I love you, Jack Harkness." He leant forward and kissed him lingeringly. "Let's get back, I think we have a date."

Jack smiled and helped him stand. They walked back to the house, arms wrapped round each other's waists.

* * *

_Next chapter is the Conference._


	11. Chapter 11

_It's Conference time. _

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Ianto stood proudly at the back of the room as Jack began winding up his address to the conference delegates, drawn from Torchwood offices around the world. He was a good speaker and had encouraged them, praised them and made them laugh in quick succession. They were hanging on his every word. With a final joke and an admonition to enjoy themselves, he finished to hearty applause.

"He always has them eating out of his hand," commented Filipe Gonzales, standing next to Ianto, clapping as hard as everyone else.

After several minutes the applause died away and the delegates moved back to the tables of food and the bar, chattering excitedly among themselves. A goodly number crowded round Jack, wanting to exchange a few personal words. Jack bore this very well, for him, and seemed content to give them the attention they craved.

"I must say, your display is attracting a lot of attention," said Gonzales, nodding in the direction of a collection of Hub photographs and plans and a few artefacts at the side of the room. It was surrounded by a small crowd of delegates, drinks in hand, looking at the items and quizzing Olly Grandew who had been helping Ianto prepare the material.

"I thought that it may spark some interest in the tour on Sunday. Make sure enough sign up to make it worthwhile."

Gonzales laughed. "Make it worthwhile!? Have you looked at the sign up list? Everyone wants to do it. I know of a couple who have changed their departure times just so they'll be able to attend."

Ianto was alarmed. He had hoped for a reasonable take up, say 30 or 40 people. If all 106 wanted to attend he'd have to run more tours. "All of them?"

"The opportunity to tour the Hub with you is something they'll be able to dine off for weeks back in their own countries." He looked across the room. "If you'll excuse me, I want a word with Kyomo." He made off for a portly, Asian delegate.

"Controller Jones?" A slight, Indian woman dressed in a red and blue costume – a cross between a sari and a tunic - was in front of him, smiling nervously.

"Not Controller any more, just a temporary archivist," he explained. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Varashni, Sinita Varashni. My ancestor, Hari Varashni was a member of Torchwood in Cardiff."

Ianto stared at her. "I remember him! He was a doctor, worked at the Hub with Jack and me. How very nice to meet you." Hari had joined the team in the 2020s and worked with them for about 10 years before moving on to UNIT, then a separate organisation. He had been a friend as well as a colleague.

She smiled delightedly. "I am so honoured to meet you. My family has many legends of Hari but it is difficult to know if they are true."

"Well, I remember him very well. He was a good doctor and an excellent colleague. He saved my life once." Ianto remembered a frantic tussle with a Weevil that had left him seriously injured. "And you work for Torchwood yourself now?"

"Yes. It was my dream, since I was a little girl, to follow in Hari's footsteps."

"Are you also a doctor?"

"Alas, no. I am a biologist and specialise in alien reproduction. We have a little centre in Calcutta that examines the antagonistic alien life forms found around the world. We advise on non-lethal ways to contain them."

Ianto was impressed and thought how different the organisation was now to how it had been in Victorian times. "That's vital work. From what I remember of Hari, he would be extremely proud of you." She smiled and blushed, lowering her eyes at the compliment.

"I am looking forward to the tour on Sunday," she said.

"I'll make a point of showing you where Hari worked. Perhaps we'll have time to talk some more and I can tell you a few more stories about him. Did you know, for instance, that I was godfather to one of his children?"

"I did not! How wonderful. I shall look forward to hearing more." She bowed her head slightly and walked away, aware of a number of other delegates who had gathered around to speak to him.

Ianto spoke to many delegates over the course of the next two hours. He was flattered by the attention but more importantly he was encouraged by the delegates' enthusiasm for Torchwood's aims of dealing considerately with aliens who came to Earth. He discovered that many specialisms, like that in Calcutta, had been established to concentrate resources and bind the various offices together. There were some military delegates and even these saw conflict as very much a last resort. It was all a great compliment to Jack's vision for the organisation. Ianto spent some time at the display, relieving Olly so he could circulate. All the delegates were interested to know more about the place where the modern Torchwood had been created and the personalities of the people involved. He was at the display when Jack caught up with him.

"I think they're starting to thin out at last," Jack murmured. "We should be able to get away soon."

"There's no rush, is there?"

"No but we start early tomorrow and I'd like some time with you tonight before you nod off." He smirked and Ianto didn't need the hand on his arse to know just what Jack had in mind.

"Be good, Jack," he warned.

"You've never had any complaints before."

Ianto laughed at the inappropriateness of the comment and several heads turned to look at them. They made a handsome couple: Ianto in a new black three piece suit and red shirt with contrasting tie and Jack in his blue shirt (with the spitfire cuff-links), trousers and waistcoat. Jack was grinning broadly, beaming at the few delegates gathered around.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to get this one to bed." He took the blushing Ianto's arm and they walked out of the reception room, exchanging a few words with people as they passed. Jack stopped by Ged Hathaway and Sven Larstop. "Well done, both of you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jack. We start at 9am, on the dot," Hathaway reminded him.

"I'll be here." They left the room and teleported up to their suite.

-ooOoo-

In the bedroom, Jack flopped on the bed. "Thank the Gods that's over!" he said with feeling.

"It went very well," said Ianto, removing his jacket and hanging it up. "Your speech was just right and Sven did a good job." He started undoing his waistcoat.

Jack sat up, watching Ianto for a moment before bending to unlace his boots. "Oh, he's good. Just hopeless at explaining anything in person."

"You frighten him." Ianto removed his shoes and socks, putting the shoes in the wardrobe and the socks in the bin for washing. He hung his waistcoat on the same hanger as his jacket. "If you didn't shout at him he might surprise you."

Jack stood, took off his waistcoat and threw it over the nearby chair. "You've got a lot of people on your tour." He undid his belt and trousers and let them fall to the floor, kicking them to land on the same chair.

"I know. I'll have to do two or maybe three to fit everyone in." He hung his trousers, folded correctly, on the hanger and placed it in the wardrobe. He undid his tie. "Olly can lead one of them, if we're pushed."

"How's he getting on? You've not said much." Jack's shirt and T-shirt joined the rest of his clothes. He stood in briefs and socks, hands on hips.

Ianto looked across and frowned. "What a picture!" he commented disparagingly, turning to hang up his tie. "Olly's doing fine. Organising our part in this conference meant he could still consort with the nobs as he calls them. Otherwise, I think he'd be a bit depressed at being so far away from 'the action'." He removed his shirt and placed that to be washed.

Jack came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. Ianto relaxed, head down, as the expert fingers worked out the knots in his muscles. "What would you like to do tonight?" he asked.

"You."

Jack chuckled, "That's a given. Any requests?"

Ianto turned. "No, I mean it's my turn to lead." Usually he preferred Jack to take the initiative in their lovemaking but occasionally he'd turn the tables. "I think ... I'd like a slave for the night."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Okay by me ... master."

"Take those off, slave." He nodded to the few remaining clothes Jack had on and watched as they were removed. "On your knees, slave." Jack knelt, looking up at Ianto, a smile on his face.

"What next, master?"

"No talking! You will talk only when given permission. Now I'll have to punish you." Ianto went to a drawer on the other side of the room and removed a small cane. "Come here," he ordered. Jack made to rise. "I didn't tell you get up!" snapped Ianto. Jack crawled across on his hands and knees. Ianto waved the cane about and Jack swallowed in anticipation awaiting the blows: Ianto in this mood was unpredictable, always inventing new ways to arouse and torment him. He was given three swift swipes of the cane across his arse and cried out in pain; they stung.

Ianto decided that he wanted to make Jack earn his pleasures. He made his follow him, still on his hands and knees, to the kitchen where Ianto had a leisurely cup of coffee from his newly installed machine. He held the cup to Jack's nose but would not let him drink, only smell. He relented slightly, when the cup was almost empty, and dipped a figure in the drink and let Jack suck it clean. He led him back into the living room. Ianto sat on the couch and made Jack lick his feet, then his calves, then his thighs; that pliable tongue reaching places even he hadn't anticipated. All the while he flicked the cane hitting Jack's back, legs and buttocks. Then he had Jack suck him off. He knew Jack was frustrated as hell but the night was still young. Back in the bedroom, he made Jack lie on the bed, on his back, and tied his hand to the headboard. He propped pillows under his back and hips so his arse and cock were fully accessible then tied his feet so he couldn't move. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between the bound man's spread legs.

"Now, slave, I'm going to do all manner of things to you. And I don't want to hear a sound. Nothing, not a peep. If you so much as groan, I'll stop and leave you as you are. So, can you do that or do you want a gag?"

Jack gulped. He loved being helpless and was willing to be tormented but knew he'd never be able to keep silent. The thought of being pleasured and brought close to climax only to be abandoned was too much. He opened his mouth to speak but realised, just in time, he hadn't been given permission. He wordlessly indicated he wanted a gag.

"Good choice, slave." Ianto leant over and picked up the twisted cord and placed it in Jack's mouth, securing it behind his head. "Now, its your turn to be pleasured." He hesitated then took a silk scarf and blindfolded him, "Don't want you to anticipate."

Jack was never quite sure what happened in the next hour. He was blind and dumb and totally helpless as he was systematically pleasured from tip to toe. His body writhed in its bonds and struggled to gain release but Ianto was not to be rushed. Jack was brought almost to climax twice before, finally, his master took pity on him and put him out of his misery. Jack collapsed back on the bed, panting and gasping for breath around the gag. Ianto quickly removed it and untied his hands and feet. The blindfold was removed last.

"Okay, Jack?" Using his name was the sign that the game was over. Jack nodded, unable to speak coherently. Ianto smiled and got up, putting all their toys to one side and getting a cloth and towel from the bathroom. He washed them both and then climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over them. "That was fun."

"It sure was," agreed Jack sleepily. They huddled close, arms wrapped round one another and slept.

-ooOoo-

The coffee machine gurgled and Ianto watched it carefully. The machine had come from Italy only four days before and he was still adjusting it to his precise requirements. He had enjoyed the collaboration with the maker, even going so far as to teleport to Italy to see and talk to him. He had not believed how easy it was to get to another country and vowed to travel to more places once he and Jack had some time. For now, he had his beloved coffee machine and was thinking of placing a few more orders. Everyone who'd tasted the beverage had liked it, so why not make it more widely available. At the back of his mind, a small germ of an idea was forming but he wasn't quite ready to pursue it; he wanted to mull it over some more.

"Great. I need some coffee. Hot and black, please," said Jack, erupting into the room.

"And good morning to you," said Ianto, raising his eyes and exchanging a glance with Glonnix, their cook/housekeeper. She was busy making breakfast and smiled before returning her attention to the pan.

"Sorry, morning both," Jack said, sitting at the table. He turned his attention to the vid-screen.

"Good morning." Glonnix placed a basket of pastries on the table with a glass of juice for Jack; Ianto's was already there. "Would you like an omelette?"

"Please, you angel, I'm starved." He smiled up at her and grabbed a pastry at the same time.

Ianto filled the coffee mugs. He took two to the table and left the other on the side near Glonnix. She loved his coffee, the milkier the better, and he now made her a latte every morning.

"What are the plans for today?" Ianto asked, helping himself to a pastry.

"I'll be at the conference 'til about 11, then I'll be free until 3ish this afternoon. You're at the Hub I suppose."

"Yeah, Olly and I will be making last minute arrangements. Why don't you join us?"

"Okay. Can't say exactly when but I'll be there." He took another pastry despite the omelette being placed in front of him. "Want to come back here for lunch?."

"Sounds good. Olly could join us." He turned to Glonnix as she placed his plate of food in front of him. "Thank you. Would you be able to do lunch for three? About 1pm? Nothing fancy."

"Of course." She moved back to the counter, picked up her coffee mug and left the room. She usually made the bed and gathered the washing while they were eating. She was the widow of a Torchwood agent who came in to look after them during the week. She had agreed to cover this weekend as a special favour while the conference was on. Both men liked her. She was both competent and discreet.

-ooOoo-

Jack landed the large flivver he'd borrowed - he'd need the extra space to get Olly and Ianto back – and set off for the entrance to the Hub It was blowing hard across the old bay and whistled between the high rise buildings; he shrugged further into his coat and quickened his step. He made his way down the stairs into the main Hub. It was 11.20 and Ianto and Olly were nowhere in sight.

He activated his comms. "Ianto, where are you?"

"_Jack? Damn it, how does this thing work? What?"_ Jack smiled. Ianto was not getting on well with the new comms system and resisted using it as much as he could. He was obviously having more problems. _"Jack, where are you?"_

"I asked first!" he protested, chuckling to himself. He took off his coat and threw it over the railing.

"_What? Look, we're in the Conference Room."_

Jack turned and headed down the corridors and arrived there in just a few minutes, He found Olly and Ianto battling with a display board, the picture was very hazy. He leant against the door frame, crossed his arms and watched. Finally, they stabilised it and Olly noticed him.

"Hey, Boss-man. This is some cool room."

Jack looked around. It looked just like it always had and then it struck him, the whole Hub looked like it had done all those centuries ago. The stray cupboards, piles of crates and other detritus had been removed and it now looked like the functioning base it had once been. In this room the table had been set up and polished. There were even some carafes of water ready for use. If Gwen Cooper had walked into the room at that moment he wouldn't have been surprised.

"You've put it all back. Not just in here, everywhere. It looks fantastic, Ianto."

The young Welshman smiled across at him. "Does it look right? I wasn't sure about some things. I'd like you to take a look at your office. See if I've missed anything."

"I'll take a look but I'd love to see what you've done to the rest of the place first. Can I have a tour?"

"You'll have to. We have all 106 delegates signed up for tomorrow. I've split them into three groups, one for each of us."

"Whoa, hold on there ..."

"You're just going to have to, Jack! It was your idea to include this tour and now you'll have to help out." He stood, hands on hips at the end of the table and Jack was taken back to when they'd used this room every day of their working lives. They'd had many confrontations just like this one.

"Okay," he raised his hands in surrender, "okay. I'll do it."

"Good. We'll walk round and show you what we've got planned."

The three men went back to the main area of the Hub and Ianto showed Jack the route he was to take, handing him a copy of the commentary he was to use. The tour started at the lower level of the Hub where the commentary included references to the water tower, Rift manipulator and Myfanwy. Then it was on to the armoury and down to the vaults and the firing range taking in a tiny section of the archives. Each area had its own commentary notes and explanatory material in case of questions, the latter more for Olly's use. The tour then cut across to the Conference Room and up to the main work area, the Medical Bay and Jack's office. Here the commentary stated that reference should be made to the hot house opposite. Ianto had decided to omit the morgue as it could be distressing.

Jack looked round him and saw the workstations with files left as if someone was working on them and had just got up for a moment. The Medical Bay had instruments laid out ready to hand and his office looked as he remembered it. The desk by the large round window had been cleaned and again there were papers on it. Other than the missing personal mementoes he'd moved out it looked the same as it always had. He looked round outside one last time, noticing a scruffy couch; it was not the same as had been there but it was close in style. Beyond it was the alcove where the coffee machine had lived; obviously Ianto was not going to move his precious machine in here just for the tour.

"I'm impressed, really I am. It's as if we never moved out."

"Thanks," said Ianto, gratified that his hard work was appreciated. "We plan to get the delegates in their groups here at 15 minute intervals. I'll take the first one, Olly the second and you can bring up the rear."

"I know my place," said Jack dead-pan. Ianto glared and Olly spluttered with laughter.

Ianto ignored him and continued. "Don't dawdle or rush. We have to keep moving at the same pace or we'll catch up with one another. When we get back here, we'll gather the delegates in the lower level where there's the most room. I'll be bringing over the coffee machine and making them some which they can have with those nice biscuit things. Then we ferry them back."

"You're bringing the machine here!?" Jack was open mouthed. He'd been wrong. Ianto was going to move it. He was taking this tour very seriously.

"Yes. A couple of Olly's friends and Glonnix are helping and will set up the cups and other supplies." It was part of Ianto's plan to introduce the delegates to good coffee: he wanted them to spread the word when they got back home.

"You've got it all planned. Should work fine."

"I don't know about me doing a tour," said Olly. He looked uncertain. "I mean, I never worked here like you two. What if they ask me something I don't know?"

"If you can't see the answer in the notes," reassured Ianto, "just tell them to ask one of us at the end of the tour. Okay?"

"I suppose."

"You'll do fine, Oll," said Jack, slapping him on the back. "Piece of cake. Now, let's get back and have a bite of lunch before I have to face them at the plenary session." He screwed up his face, not looking forward to the many issues that would be raised and to which he would be expected to have an answer. The formal dinner afterwards also loomed large. It would include a number of politicians and he never liked consorting with them.

-ooOoo-

It was late when the dinner ended and Jack was able to leave the last of the delegates and return to the suite. As he walked through the door, he pulled off his bow tie and stuffed it in his pocket wondering why he'd agreed to formal attire for the event. His tuxedo was off before he made it to the living room and he dumped it on a chair as he passed. He was making for the bedroom when a voice stopped him.

"Cariad." Ianto was sitting on the couch, all cosy in his sleep suit with a throw over him. The lights weren't on and Jack hadn't seen him in just the glow from the fire.

Jack threw himself down on the couch opposite and sighed a deep sigh. "I hate formal dinners and I hate Secretary Olibana. If I ever agree to one again, Ianto, I want you to shoot me."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was. I had Olibana on one side of me and Councillor Equass on the other. They would drive any man insane."

"I thought the Secretary's speech was excellent. You may find her a pain but she's a really good speaker. The delegates lapped it up." Ianto had been seated among them and so had had a much more enjoyable time.

"I suppose. But enough, I don't want to think of it any more Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was watching the firelight flickering up the walls."

"All right for some." Jack had had to stay until he could finally persuade Olibana to leave and she had been determined to meet everyone. Ianto had been able to slip away a couple of hours earlier.

"Let's get to bed," suggested Ianto, getting up and folding the throw. He picked up Jack's tuxedo from where it had landed. "Your turn to choose the game tonight," he grinned, holding out a hand to help Jack up.

"Do you mind if we don't? I'm really tired and think I'll sleep tonight." He yawned and then stood.

"No problem," Ianto assured him. "You okay?" It was unusual for Jack not to want sex and to be this tired.

Jack hugged and kissed him. "I'm fine, promise. Just need a good night's rest."

They walked to the bedroom and Ianto helped Jack undress, mainly because he wanted to hang the suit up properly and prevent creases. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Jack was settled in bed and yawning again. Ianto joined him and they curled up, happy to just be together. Jack was asleep before Ianto had turned out the light.

-ooOoo-

The Hub was bursting with people. They were in the old work area, up in what had been the hothouse and milling around the lower level. The three tours had been successfully completed and the delegates were revelling in the chance to relax in what to them was a legendary place. The refreshments were also well received, only a few did not like the coffee and opted for the juices also provided.

Jack was besieged in his office. He'd made the mistake of sitting at his desk in there and everyone had just had to take his photograph, either on his own or with them. He knew that whenever he visited their offices in the future his picture would be looking down from the wall. The press of people meant he couldn't get out; no sooner did one group move on that more filed in behind and yet more photographs were demanded. He hadn't even managed to get any coffee!

Ianto fared a little better. There was slightly more reticence in approaching him as, obviously, they did not know him well but his affability at the previous days' events had emboldened some of them. He was fielding questions about the Hub and life here back in the very early days. He found some of the delegates were knowledgeable while others were not and was pleased Jack had asked Tonan about a history. He hoped it wouldn't be too long before the promised proposal on what form a book could take were available.

Ianto found Sinita Varashni in the group before him and managed to disentangle her from the crowd. She had been in Olly's group so he had not had a chance to speak to her before. "Ms Varashni," he began, "let me show you something." He led her up to the Medical Bay which was, mercifully, empty at the time. "I looked for this among some papers that Jack had stored for me and thought you might like to have it. I've kept a copy for myself." He picked up the package he'd placed there earlier and handed her a photograph in a plain wooden frame showing Ianto holding a young baby with a couple looking on proudly. It had been taken at the naming ceremony for the child when Ianto had been one of the godfathers.

"This is Hari?" she asked, pointing to the man watching his child so proudly. "Oh, I have only seen images of him when he was much older. I shall cherish this." Her eyes were shining and Ianto was pleased to have given her such obvious pleasure.

"The child is Diptak and I kept in touch with him too, as he grew up. He was a fine boy, a musician."

"Yes, yes he was. He was also my ancestor." The woman gulped, holding back the tears with difficulty. "You cannot know what this means to me, Mr Jones. Thank you so very much."

Impulsively Ianto took her in his arms and hugged her. "I think you should call me Ianto, we're almost family!"

She laughed and regained control of her emotions. "Thank you," she said again. They stayed in the Medical Bay for a while, Ianto explaining that Hari had worked there, on aliens and humans alike. She was interested in everything he told her and grateful for the time he was devoting to her. They walked up the stairs to find that the crowd was starting to disperse, being gently guided back to the outside world and to their hotels from where they would return to their homes. The two said goodbye, both promising to keep in touch, and she invited him to visit her and her family whenever he could get away. He promised he would and meant it. With teleporting, a trip to Calcutta would only take a few minutes to complete.

The delegates had gone and just the clearing up remained. Jack sat on a handy chair drinking a long-overdue cup of coffee and watched as Glonnix and her helpers efficiently packed everything up and it was carried out. Ianto came back from seeing off Sinita and joined Jack. "I think that went well," he said.

"It was the high point of the conference," admitted Jack. "They'll demand one every year now." He eyed Ianto speculatively wondering if would be willing to do it again.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I suppose I could help," he said, "I did enjoy meeting everyone." He saw the laughter in Jack's eyes. "But I'm not staying on as archivist forever."

"Still looking for a role that'll suit better, eh?"

"I think I may have found it."

Jack was intrigued and gave Ianto a penetrating stare. "What?" he demanded.

Ianto paused and decided to test the idea out. "Have you noticed how most people like the coffee I make?"

"Hard to miss. Everyone's raving about it. In fact, some of the my operatives have asked if they can have a coffee machine."

"Don't give them one!" said Ianto hurriedly. "My idea is to provide it for them. Have a little booth or something in the foyer where they can buy it." He tried to gauge Jack's reaction but his face was unreadable. "I wouldn't charge much, just enough to cover costs with enough profit to fund other ventures."

"What ventures?"

"Well," Ianto enthused, "all those people that wait in long lines for the teleport. I'm sure some of them would like to buy a coffee while they were waiting. And other offices may like a booth like I'm talking about for Torchwood."

"You mean run lots of them." Jack was still non-committal.

"Not personally. You see, that's why I wanted the delegates to taste the coffee. If they liked it, and most did, they may want to set up something in their offices and then it may spread in their countries too. It would be too big to run as one company. I'm talking about franchises where I sell the idea, maintain quality and take part of the profits. What do you think?" Ianto kept his eyes on Jack, waiting to a sign.

"I think you'd make a fortune. It'll be just like Starbucks back in the old days but with better coffee," he said at last, smiling. "You've got this all worked out."

Ianto was smiling too, pleased that the idea had Jack's support. "It would take a long time to get going. At the moment only Giovanni can make the machines and he can only do one a week at best. It would take years to grow as far as I think it could."

"You'll get there." He hesitated, "Just one thing. I'd rather not sell the coffee to my people, I'd like them to get it for free. Could Torchwood pay for it?"

"I don't see why not," said Ianto, thoughtfully. "You could pay a set amount for the booth to cover running costs and then so much a cup."

"You're going to make me pay through the nose, aren't you?" Jack smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, 'cos you're the first and I'll need it to work for you so other employers see what a great idea it is and want to follow suit. But I have to make a profit." He paused, "Tell you what, I'll make sure that you never have to pay for your own coffee. How's that?

Jack grinned again. "Kind of you. We'll need to get the head of admin in on this. Maybe have a meeting?"

"Fine by me," Ianto grinned. He had his first customer lined up and his fledgling idea may just be about to fly.

Olly walked up and joined them. He had seen the last of the supplies on their way back to Torchwood, including Ianto's precious coffee machine. "That was fun!" he enthused. "Great idea, Boss," he said to Ianto.

"You enjoyed it then?"

"Yeah! Had 'em eating out of my hand with my expert knowledge," he boasted.

"Well, it's back to archives in the morning. Lots of sorting and cataloguing. Hope you'll be ready for it."

Olly pulled a face. "I suppose. Though," he owned, "it's not as boring as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Jack, standing and putting an arm round Ianto. "Let's get back and enjoy the rest of the day."

-ooOoo-

The late afternoon was mild and Jack and Ianto took the opportunity to walk in their private garden. It was enclosed on all sides and therefore trapped the warmth. Ianto explored the plants having been interested in gardening since helping his father as a child. Jack stood and took in great lungfuls of the fresh air, unpolluted by exhaust fumes. He sat on a low wall and watched as Ianto examined unfamiliar plants, deadheaded some others and pulled out one or two weeds. The garden was tended by one of the Castle groundsmen but they had obviously not done a good enough job.

Jack looked back over the past three weeks – only three weeks! – since Ianto had returned. He had never been happier. Matters that in the past would have sent him into a depression or a rage were somehow less important. He could rise above them, ignore them. He tried to work out why and thought it was probably Ianto's knack of thinking the best of people and situations and not allowing him, Jack, to blow matters out of proportion. Not that Ianto couldn't blow his top at times. He'd been furious when he'd realised the full extent of the chaos at the archives, had called Jinj names even Jack wouldn't use in polite society. Jack grinned at the memory.

"What's so funny?" asked Ianto, coming up and sitting next to him.

"Just thinking. Do you know you've only been back three weeks? Seems so much longer."

"Huh! Getting sick of me already, are you?"

"I didn't mean that and you know it. I don't know what I did without you."

"Just about everyone who works for Torchwood," replied Ianto acidly. "Is it true you bedded Salannd?"

Jack looked across and saw that Ianto was not really angry. "Yeah, when she started working for me. Didn't last long. She got married not long after."

"What was it like? I mean, all those tentacles." Ianto was curious. He'd never had sex with an alien and wasn't sure he ever could.

"Ticklish," said Jack, smiling at the memory.

Ianto waited but Jack didn't say any more. Ianto thought back himself, hardly believing that it had truly only been three weeks since he'd been catapulted into this century. He thought back to how unsure he was at the start, how unsettled and unfocussed. He was still not comfortable, that would be going too far, but he felt he was beginning to carve out a place for himself. He disliked Cardiff. He'd walked the pathways with Jack once, a week or so back, and missed the familiar landmarks; the rivers and the stadium. He would have loved to be able to attend a live rugby match in this city but he couldn't any more; all sporting venues were now in France. And eating out was formal and expensive. He and Jack had taken his grandson, Goran, and his wife, Annese, for a meal one evening and the restaurant had been pretentious and the service poor. The company had not been much better; despite being one of Jack's family, Goran was dull and nondescript and his wife a bore. Ianto had not liked them. He missed the opportunity to have a well-cooked, simple meal in a small restaurant, bistro or pub. That kind of eating had just disappeared. He sighed.

"Okay?" asked Jack, taking his hand.

"Yes. Just thinking about things that have changed. Do you remember that Italian bistro we used to go to? The one just off the Plass?"

Jack nodded. "I took you there on our first date."

"That's right. You were so attentive that night." Ianto smiled and leant his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I was so nervous, you mean!" protested Jack. "I really didn't know if you would take me back after I went off with The Doctor."

"I remember," Ianto laughed. "Well, you had left without so much as a word."

Jack remonstrated and Ianto countered as they relived their past. They stayed sitting there until it became chilly then moved inside. Ianto made them coffee and they sat in the kitchen drinking it, continuing the trip down memory lane.

* * *

_The next chapter is set two months later than this one when it will, by some strange coincidence, be Christmas 4693!_


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter starts on Christmas Eve._

* * *

_**Two months later – Christmas**_

The day was crisp and a ground frost showed white on the garden outside the window. Jack stood looking out, arms folded and his mind far away. He was musing over the past couple of weeks and realised that all things Torchwood were looking pretty good. There had been no major catastrophes and even the politicians had left him alone. He had started to delegate more of his work, rarely going out on operations, now that Ianto was back to share his life. Unfortunately that meant he was left with more of the administration and political matters which were the ones he liked the least. _It's worth it though, _he thought, _I get to spend my evenings curled up round Ianto_. He had not chased renegade aliens or died for over a month.

He looked across at the bed, the new smaller bed that Ianto had insisted on, and smiled at the sight of his Welshman curled up on his side. The suite had changed in the past months with a lot of Jack's 'stuff' being thrown away or put in storage. Only a select few items had been allowed to stay on display. One of the spare bedrooms was now an office which they both used. The rest of the rooms had been re-decorated and furniture re-arranged. Jack didn't mind provided he could sprawl in a comfortable chair and had a bed to sleep in – having moved around so often he had learned not to get attached to places or possessions – but the new arrangements seemed to suit Ianto better and that was fine by Jack; anything that made him more settled was to be welcomed.

Jack saw that it was coming up to 7am, time Ianto was awake. He sat on the bed and leant over, brushing a kiss to his lover's forehead. Ianto stirred but did not wake. Jack tried again with a tongue in his ear.

"Leave me 'lone, Jack," mumbled Ianto, an arm waving up to brush him away.

"Time to get up, young man." Jack pulled Ianto towards him, onto his back, and kissed his lips. He was gratified by the immediate response and the arms that curled around him. They stayed, enjoying the embrace for a minute or two before Jack pulled back. "It's nearly 7, Ianto."

"I don't care," he moaned, reaching for Jack. "Come back."

Jack was happy to oblige and he explored Ianto's mouth and neck, surprised but pleased to hear the man groaning beneath him after such a short time. He checked and found Ianto was erect so wasted no more time. He shoved the cover out of the way and feasted his eyes on the naked body thus revealed. Jack went to work and Ianto writhed and bucked, his hands grasping at Jack's shoulders and head; he was horny and wanted to be pleasured right there and then. Jack obliged, knowing the signs well, and within a short time Ianto lay back panting in the aftermath of his climax.

"Jack?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, love. That one was just for you, an early holiday present."

Ianto made a disparaging noise. "How can they have abolished Christmas!? It's inhuman."

Jack chuckled. "There are no religions these days so there's no Christmas or any other festival, Christian or otherwise, come to that. A lot people take a few days off round now, sort of a mid winter holiday, but not everyone."

"But no cards or presents!" wailed Ianto.

He had always adored Christmas. When he was young he had been anxious that Father Christmas might not find him good enough and leave him nothing in his stocking. He could still feel the relief of seeing it bulging with gifts. When he was older, it was the joy of anticipation in the days before when presents were selected and wrapped in great secrecy and the thrill of seeing them under the tree. Finally, the wonderful time would come when he was allowed to open those for him. As an adult, he had looked forward to times with friends and family – eating, drinking and more often than not arguing. Now it seemed Father Christmas was no more and no one sent cards or exchanged presents.

"You're a big kid at heart, aren't you?"

"Yes!" pouted Ianto, which was wildly at odds with his lewdly naked body.

"I told you, we can celebrate any way we like. We're going to have a traditional holiday, just for you. The tree's organised and I've got your present," he saw Ianto's eyes widen in delight, "and I hope you've got mine!"

Ianto sat up, "What have you got me?" He had been mildly disappointed that he hadn't seen signs of wrapping paper or strange parcels in the last few days.

"You'll find out … tomorrow! Now, out of that bed and get washed and dressed. Our guests will be here soon and you said you'd fly them down to Ogmore." He watched Ianto's face take on an anxious look.

"I did, didn't I?" confirmed Ianto. "I'm still not sure ..."

"You'll be fine. You had a great teacher. Me!"

Ianto thought back to the lessons Jack had given him on how to fly a flivver. He had said it was essential they both could pilot one as otherwise Ianto could be stuck at Ogmore in an emergency. The lessons had been mostly bad tempered with both of them finding fault with the other. Ianto was not a natural pilot and Jack, who was, could not appreciate his difficulties. Unbeknownst to Jack, Ianto had taken a lot of lessons from a Torchwood pilot and found he got on better; that was a secret he was never going to share. Ianto was now a competent but not confident pilot and he was due to take Olly Grandew and his girlfriend and Salannd and her son to Ogmore for the holiday. Jack was following later in the day with Tonan, who was arriving from Mars in the afternoon.

Ianto resigned himself to the trial ahead and made for the bathroom. Jack, who'd already showered, dressed and went to the kitchen and made breakfast: Glonnix had already started her holiday. He was whistling to himself when Ianto came in, fresh and tidy in chinos, shirt and sweater.

"I left the coffee to you," Jack said, looking up and smiling.

"Good." Jack had used the machine a week or two before and Ianto had not been pleased that it he'd left it dirty afterwards. Jack had learnt his lesson and now left it alone. The two completed their tasks and sat down and ate.

"When's Tonan getting in?" asked Ianto, swallowing his bacon and eggs.

"Around 2pm. We're dropping in on Goran and Annese, having a quick chat about the history proposal and then it's down to Ogmore. I suppose we'll be with you around six."

"I want to hear the proposal too," protested Ianto.

"You will. Tonan wants to run through a couple of things with me first and then he's going to finalise it and ...."

"Why only with you? Why not me?"

"Because it's about how open I want to be about me." Jack looked up, chewing on a piece of sausage. "I don't know if I want to be in this book, frankly."

"Don't be silly, Jack. Of course, you've got to be in it." They continued this long standing argument as they finished their meal. Ianto hoped he'd finally persuaded Jack that he had to appear.

Jack clearedup while Ianto went back to pack up the few things he wanted to take with him; he now had clothes in both their homes so didn't need to take much. With an eye on the closed bedroom door, in case Jack should suddenly walk in, he pulled a parcel from under the bed and packed it at the bottom of the bag: he did not want Jack to see it before tomorrow. He was putting his notepads in, the last things he always packed, when the door buzzer sounded.

He went through to the hallway in time to be grabbed round the legs by an excited little tentacled creature. This was Piccolo, the year old son of Salannd. Her husband, also a Rewdellicamos, was currently on their home world and Jack and Ianto had invited her and Piccolo to join them for the holiday.

"'Lo, Misser Jones," cried the boy, getting his tentacles tangled in his excitement.

"Hello, young fella." Ianto bent down and gave him a hug, straightening him out at the same time. It would be good to have a youngster about the house at this time of year. He smiled across at Salannd who was talking to Jack.

"Hey, Boss-man," came from the still open door and Olly Grandew appeared, alone. He saw Jack's enquiring look. "We broke up last night. Seems she wanted to tie me down. I'm too young for that!" He threw a small bag down. "Hiya, Piccolo," he said, holding out his arms for a hug.

The next 10 minutes were filled with bustle and last minute instructions. The flivver was packed and the passengers safely strapped in. Ianto gulped once or twice and Jack gave him a reassuring hug. "You'll be fine," he whispered, kissing him soundly. "The course is punched in."

"Thanks. See you later." He kissed Jack and climbed aboard the craft.

Jack stepped back, hands in his pockets, and watched as the flivver jerked aloft, almost stalled and then shot off in vaguely the right direction. Jack watched it straighten out and get on the right heading, grateful that very few people travelled by air. He uncrossed his fingers and went back into the building.

-ooOoo-

Piccolo stared excitedly out of the window of the flivver, peering down and talking non-stop to his mother in their native language. He had not flown before and loved seeing everything from this angle. He was the only one in the craft who was totally relaxed. Olly and Salannd had realised early on that Ianto was not an experienced pilot and had exchanged grave looks. Without speaking they agreed not to distract his attention for anything at all. They sat in silence, Salannd answering her son's questions as briefly as possible. Twenty minutes after starting out, they were over Ogmore and Ianto brought them in to land. The craft fell, hovered then fell again finally hitting the pad with a definite thump. All the adults let out their collective breath. Olly made a promise not to fly with his boss again; either Jack could take him back or he'd walk!

Ianto opened the door and climbed out, more relieved than any of them to be safely on the ground. "Let me help you," he said to Salannd and she slid down the steps with that strange gliding movement of her species. Piccolo was next, jumping into Ianto's arms and struggling to be set down so he could explore. Olly followed more slowly, stretching when his feet reached the ground. "You can kiss it if you want."

"Huh?" Olly looked across.

"Kiss the ground. It's what a Pope used to do every time he landed safely." Ianto smiled wryly as he handed Olly his bag. "I know I'm a lousy pilot."

Olly opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He knew Ianto pretty well by now and realised he did not appreciate white lies. "That you are," he agreed instead. He helped with the other bags, Salannd having been pulled away by Piccolo. "You going to park it?" he asked as Ianto shut the compartment and made to walk to the house.

"I know my limitations," he said dryly. "Jem'll do that before Jack needs to use the pad." The two men walked down the path to the house where they found mother and son looking at the sea, which was close as the tide was in. The boy was entranced.

"Shall we go inside?" Ianto called. "I'll show you your rooms, let you get settled and then you're free to do whatever you want. Don't bother to ask." He led the way in and stopped, putting down the bags he was carrying.

In front of him, to the right of the staircase, was a huge fir tree. Its green needles gleamed in the light from the windows. It was bare at the moment and Ianto felt the usual surge of anticipation at the thought of decorating it. He had had no idea it would be quite so big but that did not daunt him; he had lots of ideas, had been thinking of them for ages, and this afternoon they were going to be put into effect. He wanted it all to be ready for Jack when he arrived.

"Why got tree?" asked Piccolo, looking up at it from beside his host.

"Because it's Christmas and when I come from we always had a tree. And as long as I'm here, I'll have a tree," he added quietly. "I'm going to decorate it later, make it shiny and bright." His face lit up as he thought about it.

Liki and Dem appeared then and after a few words of greeting, only Piccolo had not been to the house before, they helped the guests carry their bags to the rooms set aside for them. Ianto saw them settled and then went to his suite and changed into an old jogging suit of Jack's. It was a bit large but he wanted something that wouldn't hurt if it got dirty. He unpacked his own bag and put the items away, placing Jack's present in a desk drawer which he locked. He had a quick snoop round but couldn't see anything hidden for him; he'd search downstairs later.

Everyone dispersed to their own preferred relaxation for the next few hours. Salannd and Piccolo went to the beach and frolicked in the water, their natural habitat. Their tough hide meant they didn't feel the bitter cold of the water that would have sent other, less hardy, souls running in the opposite direction. Olly was in the games room, determined to beat Jack's score on one of the arcade games. He had become obsessed with it when he'd visited a few weeks earlier and was not going to be beaten again. Ianto went out with Dem and picked greenery for his decorations. He found holly and a variety of ivies which they cut in great swathes and put in a large container. Ianto had come to love anti-grav technology, thinking it a real boon for moving anything and everything. Finally, they found some mistletoe and cut large bunches. Lunch was taken on the run. Ianto stopped for some pasta, Olly took a sandwich and went back to his game while Salannd gave her son some raw fish which he especially liked. The boy was tired and after his meal was taken up to have a nap; Salannd went with him, book in hand, for some quiet time.

Ianto was happy to have the hallway to himself. He got Jem and Dem to help him fashion swags of greenery and to fasten these with red and gold ribbons to the banisters of the stairs. Jem was the most mechanically minded of the three and he was responsible for the tree lights. It took him a couple of hours to sort them, drape them over the tree to Ianto's exacting standards and then fiddle until they all lit up. The small twinkling lights looked wonderful against the green background. Next were great ropes of white pearl-like globes which Ianto had found. These were draped around the tree before all sorts of shiny and wooden shapes were hung from the branches. A large gold star shone from the top of the tree. Ianto stood back and surveyed it, deciding that any more would spoil the effect. The last task was to hang the bunches of mistletoe; one in the living room and one in the hallway near the front door; with the final bunch set aside to go upstairs to the suite. Ianto planned to put that one over their bed.

A final touch was a nativity scene which Giovanni, his coffee machine maker, had created for him from metals and wood. This was placed beside the tree. On the front door, outside, Ianto hung a wreath of holly and ivy with ribbon woven through it.

Taking the mistletoe, Ianto plodded up to the suite, tired after his exertions. He was going to change but instead decided to take a leisurely swim. He put on some swimming trunks and a robe and padded down to the games room where he found Olly looking dejected.

"Leave that for a bit," he cajoled. "Come and have a swim."

"I may as well," he sighed," I'm never going to beat Jack at this." He looked mournful and Ianto laughed.

They went down to the pool and Olly put on some spare trunks kept there. The two swam for a bit and then got out and sat on the loungers, enjoying the feeling of well-being that comes after exercise. "What happened with your girlfriend?" asked Ianto, looking across at his friend. He had thought the pair were reasonably settled with one another.

"Oh, the old story. She thinks just because I introduced her to you and a few other people it meant we were a couple. I mean, I never said anything! She just got it into her head and started making plans." He looked disgusted.

"You had been going out for a while," Ianto pointed out.

"But I never promised! Never said anything to lead her on," protested Olly. "I just wanted a bit of fun and she gets all broody."

Ianto thought back to how it had been when he and Jack had first started sleeping together. Olly was just like Jack, not wanting any kind of permanent relationship. Ianto felt sorry for Trewellen, the girlfriend, who had invested time and effort in something that was destined to go nowhere. "So, it's really all over? No chance you two will get back together?"

"No. I don't want her back. I've moved my stuff. Took it and dumped in the archives, hope that's all right." He looked sideways at Ianto, not sure how he'd react. "It's not much, just a few bits. They'll be gone soon as I get back."

"It better be. We're just starting to make progress, I don't want your old socks cluttering the place up."

"No worries. I've got a place to stay." He smiled across and Ianto was again reminded to Jack; Olly was another one who would always land on his feet.

Ianto stood. "I'm going to get dressed. Jack'll be here soon."

"He'd bringing his son, is that right?"

"Yes, he's a writer."

"Oh." He stood too. "Think I'll just have one last swim." He grinned and dived into the pool.

Ianto jumped back but was still splashed. He said a Welsh curse under his breath and went off upstairs. There wasn't much that would get that boy down.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was bundled up against the cold and waiting when Jack landed the flivver like a feather on the pad. He effortlessly manoeuvred it into the parking space and Ianto was suitably impressed. Jack and Tonan got out of the craft and Ianto strolled forward to meet them, kissing Jack and hugging Tonan.

"How was your trip?" he asked Tonan, taking one of his bags.

"Good, thanks. Gods, it's cold here. I'd forgotten how cold it can get."

"Let's get you inside. You'll warm up in there." Tonan needed no second bidding and hastened off; his coat was not warm enough against the frosty night. Ianto and Jack followed more slowly.

"I missed you," said Jack, slipping a spare arm around his lover.

"It's only been a few hours," objected Ianto. "I didn't miss you at all, I've been very busy." Jack laughed, pleased to see Ianto happy and content. "Come and see what I've been doing."

They'd reached the house and Ianto led the way in, putting down the bags and removing his coat. He reached for Jack's but he was oblivious, standing looking at the tree, a smile playing over his face. It looked wonderful, welcoming and bright and filled the space with the smell of piny freshness. Ianto took Jack's bag and then helped him off with his coat, hanging it with his own in the cupboard.

Tonan was stood looking at the tree too. "This must have been your idea, Ianto. We never had one before, that I can remember anyway." He glanced over and smiled. "It looks great." He was also admiring the greenery all around. "What are those for?" he asked pointing to the mistletoe.

"A very special tradition," grinned Ianto, looking at Jack who grinned right back.

"Everyone has to be kissed under the mistletoe, Tone," explained Jack, grabbing Ianto and demonstrating.

"Oh no, leave him alone," complained Olly. He was standing in the doorway to the living room, a glass of something alcoholic in his hand.

"Your turn," said Jack, turning to him and capturing him before he could run away. He too was soundly kissed. "Who's next? I'm on a roll here," he proclaimed.

"Leave the guests alone, you bully," admonished Ianto. "Go and get changed, we'll be eating in about an hour."

Jack did as he was told and he and Tonan went up the stairs, admiring more of the decorations as they ascended. They separated at the first floor landing and Jack went on to the suite. He put his bag of work on the desk he now shared with Ianto and went to the window and looked out. It was a still night and cold, tomorrow promised much of the same. He hoped so, this was proper Christmas weather. After a few minutes he went into the bedroom and saw the mistletoe over the bed and laughed again – _Oh, thank you Ianto_, he thought. He quickly washed and changed. As it was a special occasion, he put on a red shirt with black trousers and waistcoat. He lingered in the den for a while, wanting a moment's quiet before going downstairs.

He sat in a chair and leant back, remembering last year's holiday when he'd stayed in Cardiff and joined in operations. It had been busy but predictable work. The Rift was still active and aliens of all sorts still appeared. These days Torchwood knew most of the species likely to emerge and was able to talk to them and determine what they wanted. If they were harmless, they were assisted in whatever way was suitable. If not, they were detained and then either returned where they'd come from or sent somewhere they couldn't do any harm. Sometimes he thought with longing of the unpredictability of the 21st century when so much had happened. Now, it was settled and routine more often than not. But that had its advantages. It meant he could give Ianto the Christmas present he should have given him centuries ago – if the Welshman still wanted it. He smiled in anticipation and eased himself up, time to go and enjoy himself.

-ooOoo-

The meal was a happy, informal affair. The food prepared by Liki was superb and everyone ate too much. The wine flowed too which oiled the conversations that ranged from politics, to traditions, to colonisation, to sports and back again. Piccolo had been allowed to stay up, especially as he'd rested in the afternoon, and his gaiety was infectious. He was a bright boy and used to the company of adults, of his own species and others, and fitted in without any special consideration.

Towards the end of the meal, Jack called for silence. "Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls of all species, a toast to the excellent cook. Liki!" The Ood, who was bringing in coffee at the time, bowed his head in acknowledgement and continued with the task. "And to Ianto, for making the house look so festive."

The others all drank to the toasts and then turned to the coffee, which they had all sampled on various occasions and enjoyed. The conversation resumed until, one by one, they drifted away from the table and entered the living room. Ianto settled with Jack on a couch and only vaguely followed the conversation between Jack and Olly as they argued about some sporting event. Tonan was talking quietly with Salannd, who had a sleepy Piccolo snuggled against her. Ianto felt rather sleepy himself and closed his eyes, letting the voices wash over him. He felt safe and warm and happy, just like he had when he was growing up and had slept on his father's knee as his parents and their friends had celebrated Christmas.

Ianto woke with a start and yawned widely, stretching his arms. "Watch it!" said Jack, ducking to avoid a fist to the side of his head.

"Sorry," mumbled Ianto. He looked round, "Where's Salannd?" Tonan had moved to sit opposite he and Jack and Olly was sunk in a chair to the left.

"She went to bed. Unlike you, she doesn't go to sleep in front of guests," teased Jack, stroking his hair.

"Sorry," he said again. He checked the time and realised he'd been asleep for an hour.

"No one minded," said Tonan, smiling across. "Has Jack told you about the proposal for the history?" he asked, pouring himself another drink from the open bottle on the table. He topped up Jack and Olly's glasses too. "Want one?" he asked Ianto. "It's a Martian specialty."

"Sure," he replied, struggling to sit upright. He seemed to have got wedged against Jack and the arm of the couch and needed the older man's help to get upright. "What about the history?" He took the glass and sipped. The brandy was spicy and warming and he liked it a lot.

"I've given Jack the proposal, which you can read at your leisure, but basically there are two options. A short book that would have mass appeal. There are a lot of people out there who would be interested in finding out more about Torchwood but who don't want chapter and verse on every aspect. The second option is a proper, academic, fully researched history that would go into considerable detail with full references etc. The first would take a few months, the second years. I think there's an argument for both. You're the archivist, I'd welcome your view." Tonan sat back and crossed his legs.

"The full history, obviously."

"Told you," said Jack, easily. "He wants all the secrets laid bare."

"No, I don't. That's not fair. What we need is a proper, impartial history of Torchwood. How it started, its purpose and how it's evolved over the years. It should record the names of the people who've worked for it too. A lot of them gave their lives to protect Earth when no one knew of it or them. And it should include the mistakes too; Yvonne Hartman deserves a chapter all of her own," he said bitterly. "That sort of history is an investment for the future. You could do the other glossy version if there's a market but it's not essential." He helped himself to another drink.

"I'm with Ianto," said Tonan, "even if the history never leaves the safe confines of Torchwood, it should be written."

"What about you, Olly?" asked Jack. "You're being remarkably quiet." He welcomed the discussion as he was undecided about what to do. He saw the logic of the argument Ianto and Tonan were putting forward but hesitated to put on record some of the more controversial of Torchwood's activities. After all, he had been personally involved in most of them.

"I wouldn't read a book like you're talking about. Sounds deadly dull. But, having done the Hub tour, I'd like to know more about what life was like for operatives back at the start. Something with stories and incidents that make people and events come to life." He frowned, "Seems to me that would go down well with the other branches too."

"He has a point, Jack. A book like that could be a PR winner," Tonan pointed out. "Could help when your political masters get too critical too."

"True. I'll think about it, talk it over with Ged and Filipe. See what they think." Jack was determined not to decide now. This was a matter for careful consideration. "Enough about work. Have you heard from Carillys lately?"

The discussion changed as Tonan updated them. Carillys was now on her way to the new planet, with another seven months before they arrived. Ianto tried to imagine being on a spaceship with a hundred other people for eight months; he'd go stir crazy. The men drank more of the spicy Martian brandy and became quite drunk, all except Jack who was still unaffected by alcohol. They finally wended their way up the stairs, with Jack supporting one then the other as they looked likely to fall. He deposited Tonan and Olly in their rooms and then hauled Ianto, who could barely stand, up the final flight of stairs to their suite. He put him on the bed and undressed him, covering him up against the chill night. The Welshman was asleep immediately.

Jack looked down at him. He had had other plans for this night in which the mistletoe above him would have been a vital component. Ah well, some other time. He went back into the den and did some work for a few hours.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was woken by furtive movements in the bedroom. He eased half an eye open and saw Jack who was already dressed yet was rooting around in the wardrobe. Ianto closed his eye and tried to ignore him. He was suffering from all the alcohol he'd drunk the night before - but not as badly as he'd feared. There was more shuffling and rustling, then a door – probably the wardrobe - closed and something was placed on the foot of the bed. Something light. A drawer opened and shut a few minutes later. Ianto was getting curious by now and he had also realised that it was Christmas Day. He smiled as a wave of happiness washed over him; Christmas with Jack had always been fun. _That's what he's doing_, he thought, _it's my present_. He was contemplating making a show of waking up when he felt Jack leaning over him and a soft kiss brushed his cheek.

"Ianto," called Jack, very softly. "Wake up. It's Christmas." Ianto heard the suppressed excitement, decided he'd get no more sleep, and opened his eyes. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas, cariad." Ianto reached up and helped himself to a proper kiss and was surprised when Jack drew away after only a few minutes. They'd always enjoyed a leisurely tussle under the sheets at the holidays in other years.

"No time. Come on, get up." He whipped the covers back and Ianto shivered in the blast of cold air. Jack pulled Ianto out of bed unceremoniously and pushed towards the bathroom. "Quick now."

It wasn't until he was washed and in his robe, yawning, that Ianto thought to look at the chrono. It was 7.05 am, only 7.05 am. _What is Jack up to?_ he thought and went to find him. In the bedroom, Jack was waiting impatiently and took Ianto's arm to hurry him up. "Hold on, Jack. What's going on? Why are you making me get up so early?" He yawned again.

"Because we need to get away before anyone sees us. Look, here are your clothes, I put them ready."

"Where are we going?" he said plaintively, dropping the robe to the floor and putting on his underwear which included a vest for some reason. He looked at the other clothes; he'd never seen them before. "Where did these come from?"

"I bought them, now will you just put them on and hurry up!" Jack was getting exasperated at Ianto's tardiness. "Come on, I'll help."

"You will not!" He sighed, "I don't know what you're playing at but it better be good." He dressed in the thick, black wool trousers, deep red shirt and thick black sweater finished off with heavy black boots. He managed a quick look at the ensemble as he brushed his hair – not bad but a bit warm – when he was urged on by a hand pulling at his arm.

"Come on, I don't think anyone is about yet." He pushed Ianto before him and down the stairs to the hallway, taking elaborate precautions not to make any noise. Ianto thought it was very funny and started to laugh. "Shhh!" came from Jack and Ianto was hustled even faster into the dining room.

"Jack," laughed Ianto, "please tell me what's going on."

"You'll find out soon enough," was all the reply he received.

Ianto realised Liki was in the kitchen. "Jack, why did you make Liki get up so early!? You are the limit." He saw the two of them pack various items into a large box with what he knew were the equivalent of thermoses of coffee. "I give up on you." He sat down to watch but no sooner had his bum hit the seat than he was pulled up.

"Time we were off. Thanks, Liki," Jack called over his shoulder as he marched Ianto to the hallway. The box was hovering nearby in its anti-grav harness. He pulled their thickest coats from the cupboard and threw one at Ianto. "Put that on, it'll be cold outside." He also handed him some gloves.

Ianto did as he was told, deciding to just go along with whatever Jack had planned. He was led from the house to the landing pad where Jack loaded the box inside the small flivver before holding out his hand in invitation to Ianto. They both clambered in, Jack taking the pilot's seat. He lifted off and Ianto noted the time: 7.42 am. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon and Jack flew off north-east.

Ianto decided on one last attempt to get some information. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet. We'll be there in about 20 minutes." He smiled across over his shoulder at the young man, a big broad smile that indicated he was very pleased with himself. He'd pulled off his little plan to perfection; they were actually a little ahead of schedule.

"Will I like it, where we're going?" Ianto settled further into the seat, his hands on Jack's shoulders looking out at the brightening day. The weather promised to be bright but chilly; there was frost still on the ground below them.

"Of course."

Jack flew on and after 21 minutes precisely he started to circle. Ianto looked down and saw a tourist lodge on some open ground that showed just above the top of the surrounding woodland. There was a landing pad nearby and Jack took the craft down and settled on it without a bump. They got out and breathed in the still, fresh air. Ianto had to admit it was beautiful and invigorating. With the box in tow, Jack led the way through the trees to the lodge they'd spied from above. He entered a door code and they went in.

The lodge was freezing cold and Jack went straight to the heater and turned it on; the place would warm up in about 10 minutes. Ianto looked around the room. There was a seating area with couches and chairs, a kitchenette with a table and two chairs and finally a double bed. Various cupboards and tables completed the furnishings. There was a door in one corner and Ianto opened it to find a bathroom. The whole lodge was perfect for two people and Ianto was touched that Jack had gone to so much trouble to arrange it. He walked over to where Jack was unpacking the box of food and drink.

"Thank you, cariad. This is a lovely Christmas present." He put his arms around him from behind, resting his head against his shoulder.

Jack chuckled. "This isn't your present! This is just the setting for ... the present." Ianto felt Jack's body vibrating with suppressed excitement. He let him go as he turned, coffee mugs in both hands. "Drink this, it'll keep you warm until the heating kicks in."

Ianto eyed him suspiciously over the rim of the coffee mug as he blew on the contents to cool them. "What's going on?"

Jack leant across and kissed him. "All good things come to those who wait," he said mock-seriously and laughed. "Let's sit down."

He led them to the couches and they were both warm enough to discard their coats. They settled close together, Ianto curled into Jack's side. They sat quietly, drinking the coffee, relaxed. The peace was absolute, even more so than at Ogmore. It felt as if they were the only to people for hectares and it was quite possible they were. When Ianto finally finished his drink, he pulled out of Jack's embrace and looked at him speculatively.

"So, tell me. You look as if you'll burst if you don't."

Jack grinned. "I wanted to get you something special, something you really wanted. But I need to know you really want it because while it's my gift, you'll be looking after it at least some of the time. And you won't actually get to see it for a while, you'll have to wait four months." He looked anxious and excited at the same time. "It's something I couldn't give you before, back in the past. Only now."

Ianto was laughing, "What, Jack? Tell me!" His only thought was that it might be a puppy but he couldn't figure out why he had to wait for that.

"Ianto, I'd like to have your baby."

* * *

_How will Ianto react?_

_And Merry Christmas to all readers._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far. We're about half way through the story, hope you'll stick with it to the end.**_

_Will Ianto agree to starting a family?_

* * *

To say he was stunned did not do justice to how Ianto was feeling. He sat, open mouthed staring at Jack. His brain was empty and his mouth wouldn't work. _Did he say what I think he said?_ he thought after what seemed like an hour but was actually only a couple of minutes.

Jack squirmed in his seat, not sure if this was a good reaction or not. "Say something, Ianto. If I got this all wrong and you don't want it, it's okay. I've got another present on stand-by." He laughed nervously and waited a little longer. "Ianto!"

"A baby?" managed Ianto at last.

"Yeah. I know you always thought I was joking but I really did have a baby back ... forward ... hell, in the 51st century. And the technology exists now so for the first time I can have your … our baby!" He grinned foolishly, delighted with his scheme. "Please tell me what you think, I'm dying here!"

"A baby?" said Ianto again.

"I thought I'd made that clear!" Now he was getting exasperated. "Do you want one or not?"

Ianto got up and walked away and stood looking out of the picture window, his back to Jack. He did not know what to think. _A baby?_ There had always been a part of him that had wanted a family and had been disappointed that he and Jack had not made time to adopt. And now he was being offered a child of his own, of his and Jack's. It was amazing. It was impossible.

He turned round abruptly. "How? How can you have a baby? You haven't got the right ... equipment."

Jack had been alarmed by Ianto's initial reaction but was heartened now; he was considering it, he really was. He bounded up and joined him at the window, close but not touching. "I have, men of my time do. It's just getting started right now, a genetically engineered change to our bodies. We'd be among the first to complete it – if we do. Here's how it works. The womb and stuff is in a kind of ... package, all small and screwed up, and stays inert until I activate it when it expands and the ovaries produce eggs. Those green pills you found the other day? That's what they're for. I've been taking them for the past month and I'm all ready to go. Just need you to do your bit."

"The baby grows in a womb inside you?" He looked down at Jack's stomach. He'd thought Jack had put on a little weight in the past couple of weeks. He'd put it down to the over-eating festivities but maybe it wasn't.

"Yep. Four months from now, if you want to go ahead," he added quickly, not wanting to pressure Ianto too much, "we'll have a baby."

Ianto nodded and then frowned. "Four months?"

"Uh huh. Hey, you don't think men would put up with this for nine, do you? There'll be nothing to see until the last month when I'll look kind of fat." He thought about it, "I'll get cranky too if the last time's anything to go by."

"And how does it come out?" Ianto was still eying Jack's stomach dubiously.

"Now that's really neat. When the time comes, this flap of skin and muscle starts to separate from my stomach wall and there's just a membrane to cut through and - voila! - baby's ready to be lifted out. Just need a local anaesthetic. When it's all done, the flap closes up and seals itself within a couple of days."

Ianto screwed his face up, the thought revolting him. "Yuck!"

"It's no worse that what women do," protested Jack. "Great deal more hygienic and simpler. No labour, no contractions. Just a few minor pains and it's all over in an hour. In fact, there's already a movement for women to have the same ability."

"Jack, it sounds horrid. And what happens to the womb and stuff?"

"I take more pills, red ones, and it all screws up again inside me." He stood looking at the other man and for one of the few times since he'd known him could not tell what Ianto was thinking, whether he was for or against the idea. "Please, love, tell me what you think."

Ianto shook his head, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I just don't know. I need to think." He opened the door, "Stay here, let me think about it." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Jack bit his lip, watching him pacing up and down on the small paved area. He so wanted to do this for the young man, he deserved a family. Jack had had the joy of seeing his children grow and while he'd seen all but the youngest die before him, he had never regretted having them. Ianto would be a great father. He noticed Ianto shiver and grabbed his coat and took it out to him, wrapping it round his shoulders. The other man nodded his thanks but waved him away. Jack went back into the lodge and, for want of anything else to do, washed up the coffee mugs.

"Jack," came from the open door, "how do we make the baby?"

"There's a tube-like thing, leads direct into the womb. You come in that."

"Oh." Ianto looked sickened by the notion. "And I'll be able to father a child?"

"You've been taking the Vilamen, so yeah."

"And when do we do … what you said?"

"Now. I'm primed and ready." Jack smiled, trying to make light of it but the other man's sick look did not change.

"What if I need more time? Can we wait?"

"I'd have to get rid of this womb, which takes a week or so. Then it's a month to prepare another. But we could." He tried not to sound disappointed; this didn't sound good.

"Okay."

Ianto closed the door and paced around outside some more. Jack got tired of watching him and sat down. He picked up a book and attempted to read but the words just danced in front of his eyes. He put it down and stared into space. A cold blast of air told him the door was open again. Ianto was inside, closing the door behind him and putting his coat on one of the chairs. He stood at the end of the couch, hands in the pockets of his trousers, and looked down at Jack.

"Okay."

Jack was puzzled, what did he mean? "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, weird as it all seems, let's do it." He smiled for the first time since Jack's momentous announcement. Jack whooped with joy and bounded up, taking him in a huge bear-hug.

-ooOoo-

The deed was done. For better or for worse, he had impregnated Jack – or so he had been led to believe. _This is all a dream_, Ianto told himself, _I'm going to wake up and we're going to be back at Ogmore and this will never have happened_. He pinched himself and winced, that had hurt. It wasn't a dream, he was awake, and they really were lying in bed in the cosily warm lodge having had the weirdest sex yet.

It had started fairly normally, with them both loosing their clothes in double quick time and falling onto the bed. They'd indulged in the usual foreplay, with much touching, kissing, licking and pinching. Champagne had been drunk, and lapped off various body parts, until they'd been just nicely intoxicated. When both were fully aroused, Ianto had sucked off Jack, to the older man's obvious pleasure. Then came the weird part. Jack had pressed a part of his stomach, which was more distended than normal, and a small tube had appeared, poking out beside his navel. Ianto had almost called the whole thing off right there and then but after a swig or two more of the champagne, and some artful finger work from Jack, he had been induced to put his cock in the tube and had come. Ianto looked across to Jack, who was sleeping for once, and saw that the tube had completely retracted; there was no sign of it. They'd drunk more champagne and toasted one another and their baby.

Ianto had woken from his drunken slumbers with a headache and raging thirst but could not stop grinning. Every few minutes he'd giggle when he remembered what they'd done and then get serious wondering what the future would hold. There was no guarantee Jack would get pregnant straight away, apparently they'd be able to tell by the morning, and Ianto was honest enough to admit he'd be disappointed if it didn't work. He did want a child and was bowled over that Jack was willing to go through the process to give him one. It was only now that he wondered how Jack would cope with the pregnancy. How he, Ianto, would cope with it too. And if it all worked out, how they'd both cope with a baby.

To stop himself thinking about it any more, he slipped out of bed and got himself some juice to slake his thirst. He popped into the bathroom and cleaned himself up and then dressed; it wasn't warm enough to wander around naked. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and decided he liked the clothes Jack had chosen for him. On impulse he found a cushion and shoved it up his sweater, just to see what it would look like - foolish.

"I thought I explained how this works. Your part is done." Ianto grabbed the cushion and threw it at Jack, blushing furiously. "Careful," drawled Jack, catching the cushion, "don't want to hurt the baby." He smirked then laughed out loud.

"Oh, Jack, did we really do what I think we did?"

"We did." He got out of bed and stood close to his young lover. "And if all goes well," he kissed Ianto's nose, "we'll have something more than sticky sheets to show for it." He hugged him, liking the feel of the wool on his bare skin. "No second thoughts?"

"No, just ... Just wondering if I'm, if we're ready for this." He hugged Jack to him tightly.

"Relax, love. You'll make a great Mom." He laughed as Ianto lunged for him. "Careful of the baby," he warned as he dodged out of the way.

Ianto stopped, hands on hips. "I'm going to hear that the next four months, aren't I?"

"Only if we're very lucky. Keep your fingers crossed, Ianto." Jack was serious and that suddenly and irrationally moved the younger man to tears.

"Oh, I hope so, Jack, I really do." He wrapped himself round Jack, his anchor whenever he was troubled.

-ooOoo-

The sun was shining down on the two men as they walked, hand in hand, through the woodland. Some of the trees had lost their leaves but there were enough evergreens to keep a thin canopy overhead. There were some birds and animals abroad but they scurried away when they heard, or smelt, the humans. It was only just gone 10am yet so much had happened it seemed they'd been there for days not just a couple of hours. They'd eaten their delayed breakfast and drunk more coffee but neither wanted to return to Ogmore just yet, so a short walk had been agreed upon.

Jack stopped, pulling Ianto to a halt beside him. "Shhh," he said very quietly, pointing to the left where, through thinning trees, a stag was feeding. They stood very still, scarcely breathing, as the magnificent animal nibbled a lonely tuft of grass. It was ten minutes before the stag moved out of sight and both men could breath normally.

"That was perfect," said Ianto. "A perfect end to a perfect morning." He kissed Jack gently. "Can we come back here sometime? In the summer perhaps?"

"Of course we can. Bring the nipper with us, if you like."

"Stop it, Jack. You'll jinx us. I'm going to try and forget all about it and get through the rest of the day. We have guests at home who must think we've abandoned them!"

"I doubt they'll even be up yet! But you're right. We'll say no more." He picked a leaf from Ianto's hair, "Ready to go home?"

"Always, if you're with me."

-ooOoo-

As Jack had predicted, most of their guests had sensibly kept to their rooms, sleeping off the effects of the excesses of the night before. Of the adults, only Salannd was up and that was due to Piccolo's constant urgings to see the tree. The boy was crouched at the bottom of the stairs gazing at the dressed tree, seemingly mesmerised by the flickering lights as they shone among the branches. Ianto and Jack exchanged a glance as they came in and smiled; perhaps, in a year or two, their own child will be sitting there doing the exact same thing.

"It's booful," said the boy, sliding over to them.

"I'm glad you think so," said Ianto, handing his coat to Jack who was hanging his own in the cupboard. "Have you been up long? Had some breakfast?"

"No long. Had eats." His English was far from perfect but understandable and Ianto found in endearing.

"I think we may find that one of the boxes under the tree has your name on it. Shall we find out?" Jack had placed the presents – which they'd had fun selecting – under the tree late the previous night. Now Ianto held out a hand and the boy's third tentacle settled into a clammy hold. They walked over solemnly. "Take a look. Can you recognise your name?"

Jack stood watching them; they made a strange pair, the human man and the Rewdellicamos child. But the connection between them was what Christmas was all about. His eye was caught by a flash of colour on the stairs and he looked up to see Salannd also watching the pair. The two on-lookers exchanged a smile.

"Iss one!" cried the boy, holding aloft a large, colourfully wrapped parcel. He looked up at Ianto. "Iss for me?" His faceted eyes were round and wondering, amazed at the unexpected present.

"It must be, it's got your name on it. Why don't you open it?" He looked up and saw Salannd. "Let Mummy help you."

"What have you got there?" she asked, slithering down the stairs.

"A p'esent, for me."

"You lucky boy. Careful now."

The boy tore at the wrappings and soon uncovered a drawing pad, pencils and a set of paints with a canvas: Jack knew the boy loved to draw. Piccolo was thrilled with his gift. "D'awing, Mummy, d'awing."

"That's right, lots of things for you to draw with. Now, what do you say?"

"T'ank you, Misser Jones."

Ianto shook his head, "It's not from me." The boy looked at Jack, "No, it's not from him either. It's from Father Christmas."

"You've done it now," said Jack, joining the group. "You can explain that to him." He reached below the tree and picked up a smaller parcel which he passed to Salannd. "Merry Christmas."

Salannd smiled, "You shouldn't have."

"I didn't, these are all from Father Christmas," he grinned conspiratorially. He watched her open the parcel and saw her look of delight at the bangles inside. She loved to decorate her tentacles with as many as possible.

"They're beautiful." She grinned, "As Father Christmas isn't here, can I thank you instead?"

"Of course," agreed Jack graciously and they embraced and kissed under the mistletoe. Ianto looked up from the floor where he was sitting with Piccolo and wasn't sure he would be able to kiss the fish-like mouth with Jack's obvious pleasure.

Piccolo was eventually persuaded to put his goodies to one side and join Jack and Salannd in a walk along the beach. Once they'd gone, Ianto checked with Liki in the kitchen and found all was well in hand for the meal later in the day. As there was nothing he could do to help, he went into the library and found a copy of _A Christmas Carol_ and sat down and started to read. He'd tried to read this every Christmas but never finished it. Perhaps he would this year.

-ooOoo-

The evening was drawing to a close and the adults were sprawled in the living room, replete and pleasantly mellow. Piccolo was asleep upstairs in bed and Liki had departed for home with his gift from under the tree; a musical box. All the gifts had been presented and appreciated; Olly particularly liked his book on the history of Wales. Tonan had been delighted with the coffee machine; he had received lessons from Ianto in how to use it so he could show off when he took it back to Mars.

"Anyone want another drink?" asked Jack, looking round. He was in a chair, legs stretched out in front of him.

"I'll have a beer," said Olly.

"Well, you know where they are. Help yourself."

Olly raised his eyes and tutted. "Call yourself a host?" He dragged himself out of the deep cushions of the couch and went to the drinks cabinet.

"No, I call myself your boss." Jack smirked at him, "While you're there, get me another water."

"Anyone else?" Olly asked sarcastically. Salannd shook her head and when he looked across at the other chair he saw Tonan was asleep and snoring rhythmically.

"I'd quite like one of those fizzy fruit drinks," piped up Ianto. "And I'm your boss, not him." He was lying on one of the large couches, his eyelids had been drooping for some time and Jack had thought he was asleep.

"Christmas with both my bosses, must have done something right," he crowed, delivering the drinks and plonking himself back down.

Salannd smiled, enjoying the relaxed informality of the day. Their meal had been eaten in the early afternoon and had included dishes they all enjoyed. At Jack and Ianto's insistence, Liki had joined them and well as Jem and Dem, the latter still looking decidedly under the weather from drinking too much the previous evening. She wondered how many households on Earth would have a dining table at which the three different species of aliens outnumbered the humans. After clearing away the lunch, Liki and the Weevils had been sent home with their presents (Jem and Dem had received food, delicacies from their home world that Jack had 'acquired'). The remaining guests had played parlour games: pass the parcel, hide and seek and blind man's buff. Only Jack and Ianto really understood the rules though Tonan remembered playing the games as a child. There was a lot of hilarity as new rules were invented on the spot. Piccolo got carried away with all the excitement and Salannd had a problem getting him to calm down. Eventually, Jack had sat him on his knee, no easy feat with a three-foot high, eight tentacled creature, and sang him lullabies; that did the trick. It also put Olly to sleep which was good because he was getting fractious as well. Jack had carried the boy to bed and Salannd had stayed with him for a while to ensure he settled. Now the five of them were here, relaxed and comfortable with one another.

Jack stirred himself and looked over at Olly. "Oll, have you heard anything of old Jinj?" He still felt a bit guilty for forcing the man to retire, despite him being useless at his job.

"Not personally. Sven Larstop said something about seeing in the city but I don't know how true that was." He looked across, "Why?"

"Just wondered."

"There's no need to feel guilty, Jack," put in Salannd. "He wasn't up to the job. It's much better now Ianto's in charge, everyone says so."

"Not for much longer," piped up Ianto, all but invisible as the couch was angled away from the others. "Only another four months." His head popped up and he looked at Jack, startled. The grin Jack gave him confirmed his suspicions; Jack was timing everything to perfection.

"I don't believe you'll go," said Olly. "What are going do with yourself? I can't see you pottering around here."

"Oh, I may have something to keep me occupied." Ianto was lying down again, the only way he could hide his grin.

"Like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Don't tell him that! He won't let you alone now," interjected Jack.

"Nah, Boss. Ianto here's a real hard case, keeps everything to himself, he does. And such a mighty effective way of hiding his feelings. Now, what you should do," he continued expansively, "is sell your coffee. You'd make a fortune."

"Is that a hint?" came from the unseen body on the couch. He was not going to tell Olly that was just what he was planning. His plans were progressing well and he hoped to open the booth in the Torchwood office in another week or so. The delay had been caused by the problem of getting sufficient machines made but now Giovanni was working full time for him, and training others to help, Ianto was ready to expand.

"Well, I wouldn't say no."

"Wretch!" complained Ianto, hauling himself to his feet. "I'll make some but then I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted even though I've done hardly anything all day." _Except make a baby, I hope,_ he thought.

The coffee was drunk sitting round the dining table, the others – including Tonan who had woken up - having wandered in to watch Ianto make the beverage. They talked and joked and finally Jack and Ianto said their good nights and walked up to their suite. Salannd also went to her room, wanting to check on her son. Olly went back to the games room determined the game was not going to beat him and Tonan joined him, amused by the young man's determination.

-ooOoo-

Jack and Ianto, by mutual consent, went to stand by the window of the den. They stood side by side and hand in hand, looking out over the moonlit beach and water. It was a beautiful night. All the better for being viewed from a warm and comfortable room.

"It's been a wonderful day."

"Yes. Thanks for suggesting we do the whole thing." Jack turned to Ianto, "The tree and the decorations make the old place look lived in again." He leant forward and placed a light kiss on Ianto's lips. He laughed, "And Piccolo and his present! He looked so cute."

Ianto laughed too. "Next year," he said, holding up his crossed fingers. He knew that Jack would understand exactly what he meant. That next year, they may have a child of their own to celebrate with.

"Don't," warned Jack. He was not superstitious in the normal course of events but on this occasion he was taking no chances. He changed the subject. "Now, everyone has had a present except me. I hope Father Christmas didn't forget me."

"No, he didn't. He left something with me and asked me to give it to you." Ianto walked to the desk. "I would have given it to you this morning but you whisked me out of here before I had a chance." He took out the flat parcel he'd placed in the drawer the day before. "Happy Christmas."

Jack took the parcel, a thick rectangle that was quite heavy. He grinned as he shook, smelt and squeezed it: no rattle, no smell and hard. He ripped the paper off and found a box inside. This he opened and stopped, looking down.

"I found it when I was clearing out in Cardiff. I thought you ought to have it back."

Jack looked up and his eyes shone. It was his old Webley that had literally fallen to pieces centuries before and which Jack had not bothered to get repaired. But he hadn't thrown it out, it held too many memories for him to do that. He'd carried it with him for almost a millennium and it had become part of him. Now it was back, shiny and in one piece with a holster that looked very like the one he'd worn.

"Thank you," he said softly, pulling Ianto into an embrace. They stood together for a while then Ianto pulled away. He took Jack by the hand and pulled him down. They sat side by side as Jack took out the gun and inspected it. It was in full working order, there were even some bullets for it. But Jack would not fire it ever again, it was too precious to be risked. He would give it pride of place amongst his other valued possessions. He put gun and box to one side and put his arm round Ianto.

"Father Christmas left something for you too," Jack said. "It's in my bag, it's red, if you want to get it."

"I've already had my present," protested Ianto.

"That was from me. This is from Santa." Jack was smiling broadly. "Shall I get it?" He started to get up.

"No, you stay there." Ianto stood and rummaged through the bag. It was full of work, unfortunately; Torchwood still demanded so much of Jack's time. He found a slim red envelope. "This?" he asked.

"That's it."

Jack beckoned him to return to the couch which he did. When he was settled, Ianto slid a finger nail under the flap of the envelope and opened it. Inside was a long, thin electronic pad which he recognised as being something legal. He frowned as he keyed it open. He read the first few sentences, his frown becoming a look of wonder. He glanced at Jack and then read some more.

"Jack, this is a …"

"A coffee plantation. If you're going to go into the coffee business properly, you'll need a regular supply of high quality beans. This plantation produces the best. It's yours." Jack looked anxiously at his lover, not totally sure how he felt about the gift.

"It's perfect, Jack, just perfect!" he really was delighted. He scanned more of the document and was startled to see how large the plantation was; he would have beans to spare for the foreseeable future and then some. There was also a processing plant. He turned to Jack and kissed him heartily. "Thank you so much."

"You like it? I wasn't sure if …"

"I am so very sure! Jack, I mean it. It's not just the plantation, it's what it signifies. It shows you have confidence in my idea and that is more precious than I can say." He kissed him again.

They stayed sitting close together, talking quietly. Ianto felt more awake than he had all evening and relished the opportunity to share this special day with Jack. It was quite late when they decided to go to bed and they leisurely made their way to the bedroom, kissing and touching as they went. Jack quickly stripped Ianto of his clothes and the Welshman repaid the compliment, making sure the clothes were folded tidily for once. They clambered onto the bed and made love, gently and with much mutual pleasure. Finally, Ianto curled up and Jack moulded himself to his body. They slept soundly, together for a few hours.

-ooOoo-

Jack was awake long before his lover and felt in need of some exercise. He dragged on a robe and went down, through the quiet house, to the swimming pool. He swam his usual 50 lengths, relishing in the pull on his muscles and used the time to think. Random thoughts came to him then made way for others. He guessed there must be some common thread to them but he couldn't be bothered to concentrate long enough to discover it. He thought of work, which was going well. Of seeing Ianto hysterical with laughter during the game of Blind Man's Buff. Of Tonan and the loneliness he felt he had seen behind the man's smiling face. Of his forthcoming trip to North America. Of getting Dem to work on the small flivver's guidance system that had cut out for a short time. Of ordering a bottle of the Martian brandy. Of Piccolo's face when he'd opened his present. Of Ged Hathaway's impending move to Istanbul. Of where he would display his restored Webley: office, Ogmore or the suite in Cardiff?

Finally, he stopped swimming and floated on his back edging gently to the side of the pool, enjoying the peace and quiet. He had got so used to being awake when everyone else was asleep he would miss it when – if – he was pregnant. He'd slept for hours last time. But that was before he had been made immortal so maybe it would be different this time. He smiled. Secretly he was convinced he was pregnant. There was a feeling he'd had last time and it was back again. He had felt like this all last evening but he hadn't said anything to Ianto. Better to wait and to be sure. He'd hate to be wrong and disappoint him as well as himself. He reached the side of the pool and hauled himself out, shaking his hair and body and spraying water everywhere. He picked up his robe and put it on, using a towel to roughly dry his hair.

On his way back upstairs, he walked through the games room and thought of Olly's attempts to beat his record. He stopped at the machine and checked the scores: Jack was still the champion. He laughed. All that effort and Olly still hadn't beaten him. Idly he sat at the controls and started a game. He was only intending to play level 1 but that was easy so he went on … and on … and on. He was still there, naked under his robe and feeling a bit chilly, when Liki walked in to activate the cleaning robots. He was on level 26 by then and hours had passed. He saved the game, had a few words with the Ood, and then ran up the stairs to the suite.

Ianto was awake. He was sitting up in bed reading _A Christmas Carol_; he was three quarters of the way through. He looked up when Jack appeared and smiled in welcome. "Ah, you've been swimming."

"Yep. That was a while ago actually. I've been in the games room." Jack sat on the bed and pushed Ianto slightly to his left before kissing him. He wanted to get him right under the mistletoe.

"You're cold. Go and get a shower." Ianto went back to his book. Jack shrugged and rose, dropped the robe and walked into the bathroom.

Ianto grinned to himself; Jack still loved showing off his body. He wondered if he would be so proud of it when it got larger, when the baby – if there was one, he added superstitiously – started to show. He anticipated a frustrated and irritated Jack for the next four months – if he was pregnant, he added crossing his fingers. He went back to his book but after reading the same page for the fourth time he gave it up. He couldn't concentrate. His mind went back to the possibility of a baby and he couldn't think of anything else until he knew if they were to be blessed with a child or not. He got out of bed and picked up Jack's robe, wrapping it round himself.

"Jack," he said from the bathroom door, "you said that we'd know this morning. Is there any special time?"

Jack looked up. He was drying himself after his shower. "No." He reached for the sonic hair dryer and ran it over his head.

"So, can we do it now?" Ianto was alert and anxious, happy and dubious all at the same time.

Jack turned off the dryer and put it back. "I suppose," he said, affecting a nonchalance he did not feel. "I'll just put some clothes on." He walked towards Ianto who moved out of his way and stood in the bedroom, watching as Jack put on underwear, trousers and shirt.

"How do we do this?" Ianto asked eventually, impatient with the time Jack was taking to get ready. He was moving his weight from one foot to the other in his suppressed agitation.

Jack smiled over at him, taking pity on his lover. "I just do a blood test. Takes about … oh, 30 seconds." He finished buttoning up his dark blue shirt. "Shall we?" He opened a drawer and took out a small package.

Ianto nodded and moved to stand beside Jack, his eyes fixed on the package. This held the key to his happiness – or not. No, he amended, of course it didn't. _I'm perfectly happy as I am and I shall be whether we're having a baby or not_. It's just that over the past 24 hours he had thought about the possibility so often that he would be seriously disappointed if it was negative. He watched as Jack took out a small syringe type device with which he took a smidgen of blood from his arm. Ianto wanted to put something over the wound but Jack ignored it; within seconds it was healed. The blood was now in a small clear bottle which had some granules in it, Jack shook it vigorously in his closed fist for the proscribed 30 seconds. Then he opened his hand.

The blood had turned green. Ianto looked across at Jack questioningly.

Jack looked solemn. "We're going to have a baby," he managed before his face split into a grin. Ianto whooped with joy and flung himself into Jack's arms. They hopped around the room, getting tangled up with the robe and finally falling onto the bed.

Ianto looked up at Jack who was lying, propped on an elbow above him. "There's no mistake?" he queried.

"None." Jack smiled down and then leant down for a kiss. "You have very potent sperm, Ianto Jones." Ianto blushed delightfully and Jack laughed at his confusion.

-ooOoo-

The morning was a blur for Ianto. He did all the usual things, washed, dressed and ate breakfast. He even managed to speak to his guests coherently. But by far the largest part of his mind was taken up in imagining the next few months and then the joy of having a child to bring up.

As soon as he could, he took himself off for a long walk through the towering trees. He smiled as he climbed up the hill behind the house. He smiled as he made a path for himself through the underbrush. He smiled as he scrambled over rocks and pushed through overgrown areas. He wanted to get away from everyone, to hug his – well, his and Jack's – secret to himself. All the time he was climbing, he was smiling joyously. He reached a fairly flat area and sat on a fallen tree. He could see nothing but trees and bushes, he could hear nothing. He opened his mouth and let out a scream of joy, an unadulterated whoop. He sat and smiled, catching his breath after his arduous climb.

He hugged his knees to his chest. He wanted this so much. He thought back to the times he and Jack had talked of adopting, thousands of years ago for the older man but mere decades for Ianto, and had kept having to postpone it for one reason or another. He thought of the disappointment that he had tried to hide from Jack. He remembered with startling clarity the moment when he had realised he was too old to consider raising children of his own. His contemporaries were grandparents, even great grandparents, having a child would have been a foolish indulgence. It had hurt, that moment, so very much. He had been depressed for weeks and even Jack's concerned words and actions had not helped him. Only work had kept him occupied and planning the house now lost in the tangle of trees below him had given him a focus. Eventually he had learnt to accept his loss and the depression had lifted. He was himself again and had even been able to joke about how he had felt. But deep down he had regretted not having a child to call his own.

But that had changed. He was going to be a father, of his own biological child. His and Jack's biological child.

Ianto thought of the years to come. He imagined the birth but that was so outside his experience he glossed over it. He imagined holding his baby for the first time, seeing it – boy or girl, he wondered and decided it didn't matter – in all its perfection. He imagined teaching the child to walk and hearing its first words. He imagined himself playing with it and spending time talking and listening to it. He imagined it becoming independent, going to school – did they still do that in this century? He didn't know – to college or university. He imagined the first romantic attachments, the advice he would give. He imagined the child, now a young adult, deciding on a career, getting a job. He imagined the adult child settled with a partner and with children of their own. He imagined playing with grandchildren and indulging them. And it seemed he would live long enough for great grandchildren.

At that moment, sitting in the chill December air, Ianto Jones was truly happy for the first time he could remember. He had suffered many losses throughout his life, had lost family and friends at far too young an age. Had continued to do so throughout his adult life when Torchwood friends had fallen in the line of duty. Now he was looking forward for once, looking forward to happy years, years with Jack and their child. His doubts about being brought into this century disappeared completely at that moment. In truth they had been fading anyway as he settled more securely into the way of life but now he stopped looking back and thinking what had been, comparing now with then. He was in the present and would stay there, marching forward to a future with Jack and their child.

He whooped with joy once more then got up and climbed down to the house to rejoin his partner and his guests.

* * *

_Ianto happy for once, that makes a change. He's even happier in the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_I hadn't originally intended to write about the birth of Jack and Ianto's child even though I knew exactly what happened. However, in a weak moment I started to put it on paper and it came out quite well, so here it is. This and the next chapter cover the arrival of the baby._

* * *

It was evening and Jack sat in the library and watched the newscast. Having been constantly at Ogmore for the past five weeks he was feeling very out of touch with events despite daily visits and briefings from his staff. He idly munched on biscuits, balancing the plate on his bulging stomach. One advantage of being pregnant was having a ready made table when needed, though he did have to carry it round with him which was a pain - literally. The bulletin ended and he switched off the screen. In the silence he heard voices coming towards him and he smiled as he recognised the Welsh vowels. _Thank the Gods he hasn't lost his accent yet_, he thought. He smiled over at Ianto as he came through the door with Doug Forsyth.

"Someone's looking happy," commented Ianto, taking the empty plate from its precarious position and putting it on the table. He bent and kissed Jack.

"Every reason to be. I'm finally get rid of this tomorrow," he gestured to his stomach. He took Ianto's hand and pulled him to sit beside him on the couch.

Doug Forsyth, the Torchwood doctor who had been monitoring Jack for the past four months, laughed as he sat opposite them. "Getting tired of it?"

"Damn right I am. I can't wait to see my … feet again."

Ianto shot him a look knowing he was not thinking of his feet. "You're sure everything's all right and that tomorrow is the day?" he asked Doug, who had become a friend and source of reassurance through this strange time.

"All going like clockwork. You said conception was around 9am so I expect the pains to start around that time."

"I don't understand how it can be so regimented," said Ianto. "It seems unnatural."

Jack laughed loud and long, the others joining in after a moment. "A pregnant human male is the most unnatural thing in the world," he managed to say at last. "But at least, when we decided to take on the role, we made sufficient modifications to do it the easy way."

"He's right, Ianto. I've delivered a dozen or more men and they've all come to term exactly four months after conception. And they and their babies have all been fine, so please stop worrying." The doctor had spent more time dealing with Ianto's fears than in monitoring Jack, who had sailed through the pregnancy with only fluctuating hormones to make him either over-emotional or irritable.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, Doug?" asked Jack, picking crumbs from his stomach.

"We get you down to the treatment bay around 9.30 …"

"I thought you said the pains would start at nine," Ianto interrupted immediately. Jack lay a reassuring hand on his.

"They will," continued Doug, "but the baby won't be ready to be removed until an hour or so later. So, Jack can stay in bed until 9.30 then come down and we'll prep him, give him a local anaesthetic and then, once the stomach flap has detached, you'll be parents. A bit of a clean up and a rest and Jack will be up and about by the evening."

"And you have everything you need here? In case there's a problem? I mean, we can't just teleport equipment in." Ianto was staring intently at Doug; this had been his biggest concern. Having the baby here at Ogmore had sounded good until he'd realised how far from assistance they were.

"He's got half the Torchwood sick bay in there!" complained Jack. "And there's a nurse. What more do you want?"

"Maybe you should be in hospital, Jack. Or at least close to one." He squeezed the hand that still held his, his forehead creased with a worried frown.

"No. It's too late now, I can't be moved." He glanced meaningfully at Doug.

Doug took the hint and agreed; he wasn't going to risk his job. "He's right. Just relax, Ianto, everything is going to be fine." He stood up. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and have a swim in your excellent pool."

"Maybe I could join you?" said Jack hopefully. Swimming had been his only exercise for a while but it'd been banned for the past week and he was getting worried that he would be badly out of shape after the birth.

"Better not," advised Doug. "See you in the morning." He smiled and left them.

Jack and Ianto sat in silence, hands still clasped. Jack looked at his partner and saw that the frown had not completely disappeared. "Hey," he said, "you okay?"

"I should be the one asking that. I'm sorry, Jack. I know I'm being stupid but this is all new to me." He smiled ruefully.

"I know." He made to lean over and reassure him with a kiss but couldn't reach. "Damn, I can't even get close enough to kiss you."

Ianto smiled and leant forward, intending a brief kiss on the lips. Once within range, however, Jack grabbed the Welshman's neck and kept him close, deepening the kiss and using his tongue to explore further. Ianto responded for a moment but then pulled back, just before Jack grunted.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Ianto, concern furrowing his brow once more.

"No, this son of yours is kicking again."

"You're positive, aren't you? That it's a boy." Ianto sat back smiling.

"I have had 25 children and only six girls amongst the lot of them. Odds are for a boy."

"I don't care what it is. As long as it, and you, are healthy. That's what's important."

"I guess." Jack suddenly yawned hugely. "Sorry," he said.

"Bed," instructed Ianto, getting up, "you have a big day tomorrow." He stood in front of his partner and hauled him to his feet.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done that on my own." Jack took the opportunity to hug Ianto and felt him stiffen before relaxing into his embrace for a brief moment then pulling away. Jack said nothing. He was aware that Ianto found his current physical state hard to handle, not repellent exactly but certainly not attractive. He had been fine for the first three months but as Jack had suddenly bulged out Ianto had backed away. Jack didn't blame him but he was concerned. He hoped it would be forgotten when he was back to normal. "Now for the stairs," he said, pulling a face.

"Would you rather stay down here tonight? I'm sure we could fix something up."

"No, it'll be fine." He smiled and put out a hand. "Besides, I like being with you." He was relieved to see Ianto smile back.

Together they climbed the stairs, Jack using the banister to balance his ungainly body. He really would be glad to get back to his normal size and shape. By the time he reached the top of the second flight he was puffing with the effort. He stood for a moment to regain his breath as Ianto went through and got out the sleep suits and turned up the heating; for some reason Jack had felt the cold more in recent days. He walked through the den and into the bedroom where Ianto was adjusting the lights to a lower, more seductive level.

"Sorry, Ianto, not up to dabbling tonight," he joked.

"Very funny. You need any help?"

"Please." Even with elasticated waistbands and Velcro fastenings getting dressed and undressed was an ordeal. He kicked off his slip-on shoes and with Ianto's strategic help at parts Jack could not reach – and some he could not see! – he was undressed and in his ultra large sleep suit. He looked at himself in a mirror. "This thing is as big as a tent."

"It has a lot of body to cover." Ianto was busy putting away clothes and did not look up.

Jack hesitated but he was never one to keep silent when an opportunity to address a problem arose. "Not very attractive, am I?"

"Don't be silly, of course you are." Ianto did not look up, pretending to be very interested in the state of Jack's sock drawer.

"I know, Ianto. I know how you feel." Jack watched him as he straightened and stood, back still to Jack. "You going to be able to forget I ever looked like a barrage balloon?"

Ianto turned, smiling but regretful. "I'm sorry, cariad, I tried not to show it. Just seeing you as huge as you are, it's kind of freaked me out. I know it shouldn't, you're carrying our child, but it has. I know that when you're back to normal I'll be jumping on you in an instant." He walked forward and took Jack's hand, holding it to his cheek. "By the way, when will it be safe to start dabbling again?"

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Jack was partially reassured but not completely. However, the matter was now out in the open which could only be beneficial.

Ianto laughed, a genuine belly laugh. "Oh, Jack, be serious."

"I am. As long as we're not too energetic we can resume normal relations tomorrow night."

Ianto stared at him. "I don't believe you." His voice did not sound as confident as his words.

"Then you'll have a pleasant surprise tomorrow." He placed a quick kiss on Ianto's nose and waddled into the bathroom. "I need to pee and that's not an easy feat."

Ianto looked after him, saddened that Jack had guessed that he, Ianto, was finding it difficult to look at him now he was so huge. Four short weeks ago, Jack had ballooned in just a few days to his current size and taken Ianto completely by surprise. He had found the sight of the distended stomach above the male genitals to be off-putting to say the least. His 21st century sensibilities had kicked in with a vengeance. He sighed and quickly changed into his own sleep suit. At least they had cleared the air and tomorrow ….

He didn't really want to think about tomorrow. He wasn't at all sure he wanted to witness the birth but everyone had assumed he would be there so he was resigned to attending. He thought about their baby, their son. That was another reason why he didn't want to think past tonight. Tomorrow they would be responsible for looking after a child. Looking after him for the rest of his life. Ianto was so nervous. This was his first child while Jack had had 25 already. Ianto doubted that he would know what to do and dreaded the moment when he was left in charge. Even worse, what if the baby didn't like him? He closed his eyes as all the horrors ran round and round in his brain.

"Sleeping on your feet?" asked Jack, just come back into the room. He looked across, eyebrows raised.

"Just thinking." He stepped to Jack's side and helped put the pillows just so. Jack could only sleep well propped up. "Okay?"

"Just right." Jack snuggled into the soft pillows. "Now I need you right here." He patted the bed beside him.

"Give me a minute."

He popped into the bathroom and washed and brushed his teeth. He wasn't wasting time, he told himself, just giving Jack the opportunity to settle because in his current state he was usually asleep in minutes. Ianto went back into the bedroom and sure enough Jack was sleeping. Ianto crept into the bed and put out the lights. He curled up and closed his eyes but sleep was elusive. All his doubts returned and he lay there as all the bad things that could happen swirled around in his head. Eventually, exhausted, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-ooOoo-

Jack woke gently and opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming in the windows. He turned his head and saw a clear blue sky with nary a cloud in sight, so different from the overcast and dull days they'd been having. He looked around but Ianto was gone from the bed and, listening hard, he couldn't hear him in the bathroom or den. Probably gone to have breakfast. Or check on the medical equipment he'd insisted in having installed. Jack chuckled to himself, Ianto was such a worrier.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was 7.47; not long to go now. He felt around his stomach and his fingertips just reached the flap and, sure enough, there was some give, more than the last time he'd felt it. Quite a bit more. Today would definitely be the day. He sat a little more upright and felt a twinge in his back and a moment later another in his stomach. The pains were starting. They were nothing much, just little flutters and they'd not get much harder in the next hour, nothing like women's contractions, but enough to make themselves felt. These were the first signs that his body was getting ready to eject the baby. He smiled, thinking how good it would be to hold a baby again. The last he'd held had been Carillys, his great-granddaughter, such a shock to have a girl in the family after Tonan's two boys. Doting as he was, he had to admit she had been a less than attractive baby; all nose and mouth with little eyes. But she had looked at him and in their first meeting he had established a bond with her that held to this day. He hoped this new son of his and Ianto's would be like her – but a bit more attractive.

He felt a few more pains and shifted to get more comfortable. He was just starting to wonder where everyone was - he was the main player in today's events after all and didn't appreciate being ignored - when he heard movement in the den. He looked at the door expectantly but no one came in. "Hello?" he called. He heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Good morning, Mister Jack." It was Liki, the last person Jack had expected to see.

"Liki, good morning. Where is everyone?"

"Having breakfast. I was told you would not want anything. I was taking the opportunity to set the cleaning robots." He stood at the foot of the bed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Could you pass me some of that juice, please?"

"Of course." The Ood poured the juice and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks, Liki, that's just what I need." He drank the juice in one long gulp. He handed the glass back, grimacing when a pain gripped him. They were getting stronger and the baby would not be long in coming. They had got their timings wrong or else this one just didn't want to wait. "I need to get downstairs. Could you give me a hand?"

"Of course."

Liki efficiently helped him from the bed and into the bathroom, turning his back discreetly at the appropriate moment. Then the two went through the suite and down the stairs, Liki holding Jack's arm in just the right way to give maximum support. Jack had to stop a couple of times as the pains brought him up short. They entered the dining room to find Ianto, Doug Forsyth and the young nurse he'd brought with him sitting at the table enjoying a leisurely meal. It was 8.12am.

"Are you just going to sit there and eat or help get this baby out of me?" asked Jack dramatically. The three stared at him then Ianto dropped his fork with a clatter and went pale as a ghost. Doug and the nurse were on their feet and by his side.

"Are you sure? You're an hour and a half early." Doug was checking his pulse.

"Tell that to him," replied Jack, looking pointedly at his stomach and grimacing as another pain hit him. "That's every two minutes."

"Treatment room, now." Doug was all business and he got to Jack's other side and between them, he and Liki turned him towards the door. The nurse, Innyalica, went in front of them, opening the door.

"You coming, Ianto?" asked Jack over his shoulder. The Welshman sat for several minutes, frozen to the spot, before scrambling to his feet and rushing out after them, getting to the treatment bay just moments after they'd got Jack settled on the examination couch. "So glad you could make it," Jack said sarcastically.

Ianto stood to one side, not knowing what to do or where to go. Doug was giving Jack a local anaesthetic and the nurse was busy sorting a tray of instruments. Liki glided out of the room. Ianto looked at the person at the centre of all the attention and saw Jack was watching him. Jack was not grimacing in pain any more but there was a shadow on his face and most particularly in his eyes that Ianto did not immediately recognise. Then he did. He had seen it so rarely on Jack's face it had taken him a moment to see it for what it was: fear. Jack had only done this once before and he was scared. Ianto realised where he needed to be, where he wanted to be. He skirted Innyalica and went to stand beside Jack, taking one of his hands and squeezing reassuringly. "It's all going to be fine," he whispered, bending to kiss his forehead. "It's going to be fine."

And it was.

Nineteen minutes later the flap in Jack's stomach was fully detached and the womb lay exposed (Ianto took one look then averted his eyes), the baby was lifted out and the cord cut. The baby took its first breath and cried lustily before being wiped off and given to Ianto to hold. Everything was fine except for one small point.

The baby was a girl.

* * *

_Ah, they're a family._


	15. Chapter 15

_Just a word of explanation. The reason they were surprised the baby was a girl was Jack's insistence that it would be a boy. The boys have nothing against girls, as the next chapters make clear._

_Anyway, the baby's arrived and now they have to adjust to having her with them._

* * *

"There, all sorted." Doug Forsyth smiled at Jack. "How do you feel?"

"Good. I can see my feet again," he said delightedly. It was half an hour after the birth and his body was already reverting to normal. The stomach flap was partly re-attached and the doctor judged that by the end of the day it would be completely healed. All the after birth and such had been removed and disposed off and Jack had been cleaned up.

"Excellent. You're healing very fast but then I'm not surprised." Forsyth had years' of experience of Jack's unique healing process. "Better take one of these." He handed him a red pill and a glass of water. "Then one a day for the next month."

"I know." Jack obediently swallowed the pill. He looked across at where the nurse was finishing washing the baby, Ianto hovering nearby. "Any chance I'll get to see the blighter I've been carrying around?" he called. He'd only had a glimpse of her before she had been whisked away to be weighed and checked over. Ianto looked across at him and Jack could not remember ever seeing him so happy. The last four months had been worth it, just for that one look of absolute delight.

"She's perfect, Jack, just perfect." He looked back to the nurse who was wrapping her charge in a soft, blue blanket.

"You take her," said Innyalica, handing him the baby.

Ianto wrapped his arms round the bundle protectively, looking down at the peaceful face. Then he gingerly walked across the room, taking exaggerated precautions not to bump into anything or drop her. Jack was chuckling at his antics. "Don't laugh at me," Ianto protested, finally reaching Jack's side. "Here she is."

Jack took her with considerably more confidence than his partner and got his first proper look at the child, his 26th. She lay still in his arms, breathing steadily, her eyes open looking back at him. She had a small nose, large mouth and large blue eyes. She was a beauty. _Much better looking than Carillys, _Jack thought with pleasure.

"She has your nose," he said to Ianto, "and hair." It was dark and curly and there was quite a lot of it.

"But your mouth. She's going to have the Harkness grin."

"Then the world better watch out, 'cos she'll be a heart-breaker." Jack smiled down her. "Won't you, gorgeous?"

Ianto smiled down at her and then at Jack, exchanging a look of pure happiness and contentment. Impulsively, he bent and kissed him, not caring that Doug and Innyalica were still in the room.

"What are you going to call her? We'll need the name for registration." Doug looked on. He'd seen many births and just about all of them had been happy but this one was among the best. No medical hassles and two loving and obviously already doting parents.

The two men looked at one another and laughed, the sound startling the baby who started to cry. "Whoops," said Jack, jiggling her up and down in an attempt to calm her. She stopped after a few moments and yawned before closing her eyes.

"We don't have any names for a girl," explained Ianto. "Jack was so sure she was going to be a boy."

"She beat all the odds," Jack added. He indicated the blue blanket in which his daughter was wrapped. "All the stuff we bought is the wrong colour, if you go in for gender classification of course."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to wait then. I need to get the registration in by the end of today, think you'll come up with something by then or shall I put 'Baby Jones'?" asked Doug.

"Jones? She'll be a Harkness, won't she?" Ianto looked from Doug to Jack.

"Usually it's the father's name," explained Jack, "and there are too many Harknesses around. She's a Jones." Ianto had to blink back tears. "Give us an hour or two, I'm sure we'll come up with something," Jack said to Doug.

"Okay. You're all clear now, Jack. I suggest you get some rest though, you'll probably feel sleepy for a while and keep off your feet." He paused than added, "Can I tell the Torchwood troops? There's been a sweepstake on time of arrival, weight and gender."

Jack laughed but softly so as not to disturb the baby who was still in his arms. "Sure, tell them. Any idea who the winner will be?"

Doug got out a pad from his bag. "Um, closest is … What do you know? Trixy in Finance."

"I'm pleased it's her. What's the prize?" Jack handed the baby back to Ianto and swung his legs off the couch, taking care not to stretch the stomach flap.

"The total pot is 52,764 credits."

Jack halted as he was about to put his feet on the ground. "How much!?"

"You heard. Everyone in Torchwood had a go, most of them more than one, including all the satellite offices round the world and then most of the Alliance personnel got in on the act too. Even Secretary Olibana!"

"I'm glad she didn't win." Jack was standing now, testing his balance. He felt almost normal, he just wanted to get out of the tent-like sleep suit that was hanging off him. "I'm going to take your advice and go and rest for a bit." He looked across at Ianto who was standing, staring down at the baby. "Ianto, you coming?"

Ianto looked up guiltily, aware he was obsessing about the baby in his arms. "Sorry?"

Jack smiled indulgently. "I'm going upstairs for a rest, you coming? You don't have to, you can sit and stare at her wherever you want."

Ianto blushed prettily. "I'll come up."

"You ought to put her in a carrying cot," said Innyalica. "I brought one with me."

"Good idea," agreed Jack. "You two sort that out while I go on ahead. See you in a bit, Ianto." He walked out of the room, feeling a little sore around his middle but nothing much; he was having more trouble keeping his trousers up. He stopped on his way past the dining room and went in, snagging a tin of fruit pastries to snack on from Liki; he hadn't had breakfast and was hungry. He climbed the stairs, grateful to be able to see where he was putting his feet.

In the bedroom, he shucked off the sleep suit and threw it in a corner. He took a look at his stomach in the mirror and was pleased to see the flap was healing well; there were some advantages to immortality. He thought longingly of a shower but Doug had advised him to wait. Instead, he got into bed, throwing most of the pillows he'd used the night before to the floor, and lay down letting out a blissful sigh. He put the tin beside him and took one of the pastries, eating it in two bites. Four more followed in quick succession before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

-ooOoo-

Two hours later Jack opened his eyes and saw what was, to him, the most beautiful sight in the world; Ianto's arse. It was pert and well rounded and right now it was in full view. The only thing wrong with it was that it was covered by a pair of grey chinos. Jack surveyed the sight for a while longer then silently sighed. He moved his eyes to the rest of his lover and saw he was kneeling on the bed, on knees and forearms, facing away from Jack looking at something on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Ianto, what are you doing?"

"Shhh." Ianto whirled round and had his finger to his lips. "She's asleep," he whispered.

"Then she won't hear us," said Jack in his normal voice. He raised himself up to a sitting position and was pleased there was only a slight pulling round the flap. He settled against the headboard and looked once again at Ianto's arse. "Ianto, much I like looking at your arse, do you think you could sit up?"

Reluctantly, Ianto turned round and sat cross-legged on the bed facing Jack. "How are you, cariad?" he asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Me? I'm all right." He was surprised by the question.

"Sure? You've never been to a birth before. Thought you looked a bit green at one point." Jack had spotted the tin of pastries and hoicked it closer, taking one and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Ianto watched in horror as Jack worked hard to chew his mouthful. He shook his head, he'd seen his partner do worse, and answered the question. "It was a bit gory at one point. But it was a beautiful experience, I'm so glad I was there. You were wonderful." He leant forward and kissed Jack gently. "Thank you for our daughter."

Jack was moved and a tear escaped him. "Quite a shock, though, a girl." He needed to change the subject or he'd be in floods of tears. The hormones attacked him at the most inopportune times. "Disappointed?"

"No! She's wonderful, the most perfect little girl ever." He smiled conspiratorially, "I rather wanted a girl. Not that I'd have minded a boy and you were so insistent she would be one I didn't think it was possible." Ianto wiped the tear from Jack's cheek and smiled fleetingly. His partner was a softie at heart. "Are you? Disappointed, I mean?"

"No, not at all. So, names?" He took another pastry and crammed it into his mouth.

Ianto closed his mind to the crumbs that would be working their way into the bedclothes. "How about family names? What was your mother called?"

"Elspeth."

Ianto crinkled his nose. "No."

"Yours?"

"Sandra."

Jack shook his head, "No."

They sat in silence for a moment, Ianto sneaking a peek at the baby lying so peacefully in her cot. "Any favourite names?" he asked.

"Not really. You want a traditional one or a contemporary one?"

"I like some of the new ones but …"

"Yeah, I think something traditional too."

"Gwen? Martha? Toshiko? Suzie?" Ianto suggested.

"I don't think so."

"How about that girl you travelled with? You know, with The Doctor. Wasn't it a flower?"

"Um, Rose."

"I like that." Ianto was trying it in his mind, Rose Jones.

"One problem. I used it for my third daughter."

"Oh. Any others we have to avoid?" Ianto was suddenly prickly; he didn't want Jack's previous relationships and children to intrude on what was to him a happy, personal occasion.

"Jessica and Joanne, they were the twins. Then Rose. After her were Fliss, Lynda – with a 'y' - and lastly Jasmeen. I wouldn't want to use any of them again." Jack looked across, seeing Ianto's hurt expression. He sympathised but there was nothing he could do to change the past.

"I just don't know," said Ianto after a short pause.

"There was one name I though of when I saw her." Jack looked across and Ianto who looked back hopefully. "I've always thought of her as our Christmas baby so how about …"

"Not Noelle, Jack, I couldn't live with that." Ianto was shaking his head.

"I wasn't going to suggest it. I thought of … Holly."

Ianto's face lit up, his eyes darting to her in her cot and he tried it out. "Holly Jones." He beamed at Jack, "I love it. It's just right for her." He knelt up and hugged Jack tight.

Jack hugged him back, delighted his choice was acceptable. It had come to him as he'd held her but he had not imagined Ianto would be so happy about it. "Holly it is then. We'll tell Doug over lunch."

Ianto drew back and looked at him aghast. "Lunch!? You've been scoffing pastries all morning. You're not eating for two now, you know. I want you back to your usual svelte self as soon as possible."

"I missed one meal and I'm not going to miss another," replied Jack with finality. "Now, I think it's time I took the shower I crave then it'll be time to eat." Saying that he got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

-ooOoo-

Jack stood looking at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. He was in what was again becoming his usual dress of dark blue shirt and trousers. The trousers were a little tight round his middle but he was pleased he had been able to get them on. He sat on a chair as a test and was pleased when they didn't split. He grinned at his reflection, _Jack Harkness is back_, he thought. He went through to the den where Ianto was sitting in a chair, looking out of the window at the sunny day.

"Did you speak to Liki?" Jack asked, standing beside Ianto and admiring the view out across the garden to the beach and the sea beyond. If it stayed fine he was going to take a walk this afternoon, he'd been cooped up too long.

"Yes, there'll be some lunch ready for us by now." He looked up at Jack and his mouth dropped open. "Wow, you look good." He got up and stood in front of his partner, looking him up and down. "Amazing, you are amazing." He leant forward and kissed him on the lips, not lingering as long as Jack would have liked but it was a start.

Jack hugged him. "Ah, glad to see my charms have won you back to my side." He patted his stomach, "Still a bit bigger than normal but that'll go in a week or two. But now, lunch!"

Ianto shook his head. "If you want to lose weight you're going to have to watch what you eat."

"Oh I'll watch it all right. Watch it all the way from my plate to my mouth!"

"You're incorrigible." He linked his arm through Jack's and walked with him to the door. He was almost through it when Jack stopped, giving him a strange look.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Ianto looked back at him blankly. "I'll rephrase, haven't you forgotten someone?"

Ianto's eyes shot open and he dashed over to the far couch where he'd placed the newly named Holly. He peered in but she was still asleep so he gently picked up the cot and carried her to join the grinning Jack. "How could I have forgotten her so soon?" said Ianto, his voice full of concern and self-reproach.

"It's easily done." He glanced into the cot and then did a double take. "Ianto, have you been shopping again?"

"I couldn't leave her like that."

"What am I going to do with you?" All Holly's bedding and clothes were now pink. Jack opened the door and allowed Ianto out first then they descended to the hallway where they met Doug and Innyalica. "Hey, Doug. We're just going to have lunch. You joining us?"

Doug Forsyth looked at him in amazement. "You're up and about already? This is incredible."

"Can't keep a good man down," Jack grinned. "Oh, by the way, I'd like you meet Ms Holly Jones." He gestured to the cot.

"Unusual, I like it. I'll fill in the paperwork, want to take a look before I file it?"

"Please." Jack still distrusted officialdom and he liked to know exactly what was being said about him and his family. "Now, how about lunch?"

"We were just going to eat," he admitted. The four – five with Holly – walked into the dining room.

-ooOoo-

Ianto held Holly close to his body and tilted the bottle to the angle he'd been told. The baby sucked on the teat hungrily. This was her first meal and he was so proud to be feeding her. He kept a close eye on her, trying to remember all he'd been told – keep her covered so she kept warm, make sure she didn't suck in air, support her head and so many more. Innyalica was beside him at the dining table, keeping a watching brief but Ianto felt quietly confident. Doug and Jack were also watching, finishing their mugs of coffee. The milk was almost gone when Holly lost interest, not wanting to suck any more. Ianto looked over at the nurse who nodded reassuringly.

"She done well, that's nearly a full bottle." She smiled and took the bottle from his hand. "You'll need to burp her now."

"Right." Ianto concentrated, tongue peeking from between his lips, as he lifted his daughter and put her over his shoulder where Innyalica had placed a piece of cloth in case of accidents. He patted Holly's back softly.

"Harder than that," encouraged the nurse.

Ianto patted more firmly and was rewarded with a firm burp and a dribble of milk. He smiled broadly, so pleased with himself.

"Takes after you," commented Jack. Ianto ignored him, taking pleasure in holding Holly against him. The small, warm body was so precious. He didn't want to put her down.

"Time to change her nappy," Innyalica announced. "I've set everything up in the treatment bay, I hope that's all right."

"Fine, good choice," agreed Jack. "We can keep her stuff there for the time being."

Slowly, and with infinite care, Ianto rose still cradling Holly. "I'll go with Innyalica."

"Okay." Jack smiled knowing Ianto would be glued to Holly's side for a while. He didn't mind, of course he didn't he told himself, not quite believing it. He would have quite liked a chance to hold her himself_. Oh well, the novelty's bound to wear off soon_, he thought. "I'm going to take a walk later, care to join me?"

"Sorry, Jack. I've got to keep an eye on this little one." He smiled at the baby and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Jack sighed. "That told me."

Doug put a hand on his arm in reassurance. "He'll get back to normal soon, I'm sure. And if you want company, I quite fancy a stroll."

"That'd be good."

Jack stood up and tidied away the coffee mugs. The two men then went out of the house and down towards the beach. They walked slowly, Jack taking deep lungfuls of fresh air; he hadn't been out of the house for over a week. They made it as far as the beach when Jack suddenly felt tired and made for a convenient boulder that he and Ianto had often used for a seat. "Sorry, Doug, just need to sit down for a minute."

"Sure. You will be tired for a while, even with your constitution. Don't push yourself too hard, too fast."

"I'll be fine tomorrow. It'll be good to get back to Cardiff, see what's really been going on in my absence."

"You are not going back to work tomorrow," said Forsyth with finality. Jack looked at him, about to dismiss the objection. "No, Jack. Absolutely not. You've just given birth and even if physically you recover quickly, there's still the emotional side to think about. Your hormones are all over the place right now. Besides, you need to get to know your daughter, to spend time with her and Ianto and here's the best place to do that."

"I'm fine," protested Jack.

"You're not! No arguments, Jack, I mean it. You're staying here. End of discussion." He stared down an angry Jack Harkness, no mean feat, only relaxing when he saw the older man's shoulders droop.

"Okay, I suppose I'll have to do what you say. But I very much doubt I'll get a chance to see much of Holly." He grinned ruefully.

"Make sure you do, she's as much your daughter as his. And you two ought to spend time together. Innyalica will be here for as long as you need her. I assume you'll be getting a nanny?"

"Sore point. We need one, I know that, but convincing Ianto is proving harder than I thought. He wants to look after her himself which is madness. We're both too busy and he'll run himself into the ground."

"You've got to make him see sense." Doug looked up at the house. "Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn but Ianto has seemed to distance himself from you a bit, these last few weeks."

Jack was silent for a while. "He found it hard to see me so huge. But we've spoken about it, he'll be fine now."

"Is that why you're pushing yourself to get back to 'normal'?" Doug looked down concerned.

"No, well, maybe a little. He's important to me."

"I hope you're as important to him."

"I am, I know that," said Jack forcefully, standing. "Time to go back." He was not as sure as he had made it sound, not by a long way. He was feeling distinctly left out of Ianto's affections and not liking it.

Jack's fears were reinforced during the rest of the afternoon. He had found his partner sat with Holly in the library and Ianto was not interested in talking about anything but her. He sat staring into her carrying cot as if mesmerised. Jack gave up trying after a while and went to send messages to family and friends about the safe arrival. He managed a vid-ink with Tonan, now back on Mars, and felt happier when he heard his son's delight at the news. He stayed in his office after sending the messages and caught up on some work, about all that was left to do now Ianto had deserted him for Holly. He mentally shook himself, he knew that Ianto would get a better balance in due course, the Welshman deserved to be happy and proud. Jack just wished he was included.

In the library, Doug Forsyth was watching Ianto, well aware of the potential for estrangement and determined to do something to head it off early. He saw Jack leave his office and, after a brief glance towards the library, plod off up the stairs to the suite. That spurred him to action.

"Ianto, I was surprised you didn't want to help with the messages Jack sent."

"They're just standard, nothing special." Ianto smiled absent mindedly at the doctor then went back to concentrating on Holly.

Doug tried again. "Jack was disappointed you didn't go with him for a walk."

"He had you. Besides, I was changing this little one." He rubbed a finger against her cheek, marvelling again at the softness of her skin.

"He needs you. He's feeling unloved right now." Doug decided to be direct. "A bit of attention wouldn't go amiss."

"Jack always wants attention, surely you know that by now? It won't hurt him not to get it for a while."

"Ianto, I'm ashamed of you!"

That got a reaction. Ianto's head shot round and he glared at Doug. "What are you talking about? And keep your voice down, you'll wake her."

"That baby has two parents and the one who had to deal with disruption to his work, physical discomfort and an emotional roller coaster is not you!" He was angry now, really angry. "You've been monopolising that child since it was born, Jack's barely held her. And the only reason he's pushing himself to get back into shape is for you, because you were revolted by his size when he was carrying your child!".

Ianto was shocked, staring at the doctor. "How dare you!?"

"Oh, I dare, because Jack won't say anything to you. He doesn't want to spoil your pleasure in your daughter and is willing to forgo his own in the process. Grow up, Ianto!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I think you should leave our home."

"No. I don't leave my patients before they're fully recovered. And I work for Jack, not you."

"I'll talk to Jack about that."

Ianto got up and stormed from the room. For the moment his anger at what Forsyth had said overrode his obsession with Holly and he left her where she was. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, and opened the door to the den. He stopped dead when he saw Jack, sitting on the chaise longue in front of the window. He was sobbing as if his heart would break, which Ianto's did. In a flash, he saw all his recent actions and realised how selfish he had been, how he had excluded Jack. He hadn't meant to, it had just seemed to happen. He rushed forward and sat beside his lover and pulled him into a hug.

Jack was surprised when Ianto appeared. He had been looking at the view when he had, for no apparent reason, burst into tears. He was not particularly sad or upset, he was just crying and he couldn't stop. He assumed it was his hormones playing tricks again and realised that Doug Forsyth had been right to order him to take a few more days before returning to work. He really was in no fit state to get back to his desk. And then Ianto had appeared and was now hugging him close. That felt so good, so much like old times that he clung to him as the tears continued to fall. It was another 10 minutes before he could stop crying.

"Oh, Jack, forgive me. I've been such an fool. Don't upset yourself, please."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to forgive." Jack was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, embarrassed at his lack of control.

"I've ignored you all day. I should have been with you this morning, instead of leaving you alone like that. If Liki hadn't come up you'd have been all alone. And …

"Ianto, stop. I could have got down on my own and you weren't to know Holly would decide to come early."

"I should have been here for you. And you've not had a chance to hold her or feed her or change her. I've done it all. I'm so sorry." Ianto was in tears now.

Jack held him close. "Ianto, stop this." He recognised that Ianto was swinging from one extreme to the other. Maybe his hormones were coming out in sympathy. "I admit, I'd like to hold her again but I can wait …"

"You shouldn't have to wait! We wouldn't have her if it wasn't for you, for all you've been through." He buried his head in Jack's shoulder.

Jack rubbed his back, murmuring soft words. He hadn't wanted to upset Ianto but maybe it wasn't a bad thing that it had happened. "I think we've both got a bit carried away," he said. "I should have told you how I felt."

"And I shouldn't have been so selfish. She's your daughter too. Please say you forgive me." Ianto was sitting up again, looking at Jack.

"If it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Thank you." Ianto bent forward and kissed him and for the first time in a long time he did not pull back. "And I don't care what shape or size you are, I love you."

"That's very good to hear. Can we talk about something else, while we're both being so forgiving?" Ianto nodded. "We need a nanny, Ianto. Babies are a lot of work and they need a lot of looking after. We'll both enjoy her more if we're not exhausted trying to do everything."

"I can manage, I'm sure I can."

"She'll need feeding every four or five hours. Then there's changing and washing. How are you going to grow your coffee business if you're tied to that kind of a routine?" Ianto made to protest some more but Jack held up his hand. "Hear me out, please. As well as that, I need you. The one bright spot in my day is coming home to you and spending time relaxing in your arms. I'm going to be very selfish and not want to share you. We can play with Holly and look after her together but, when we're tired, we'll be able to give her to someone to look after her for us. Someone who knows more than we do."

"I want to look after her." Ianto was looking down and Jack could not see his expression. "But I do want to have our time together too. I suppose we could try having someone look after her, especially at night. Then we'd get some sleep."

"Thank you. Let's use Innyalica for the next few days, see how it goes. Whenever you want to have Holly, you'll be able to." Jack felt he had made a breakthrough and didn't want to push for more just yet.

"And you, you can have her too. In fact, come on down now. You ought to hold her again." He smiled invitingly. "I'll even let you feed her, she must be due one soon."

"Oh you'll let me, will you? Think you're the boss all of a sudden?" Jack joked. "Let me wash my face and I'll come down."

That evening, Jack sat in the den with Ianto at his side and his daughter in his arms. He was giving her a bottle and was enjoying himself immensely. The chat earlier in the day had cleared the air and he and Ianto were now happier in each other's company. He looked at the small bundle lying so trustingly in his arms and felt tremendously protective of her and was determined to be a part of her life in a way he had not been with his previous children. He smiled at Ianto who smiled back. They were a family at last.

* * *

_More tales of the family to come shortly._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Six months later**_

It was the end of a busy day and Ianto was pleased to be leaving the confines of the Torchwood archives. He had been persuaded by Jack to spend one day a week here to help Olly Grandew who had decided to accept the post of Head of Archival Services. The young man had worked hard over the past year, the first six months under Ianto's direct guidance and the latter on his own. The archives were in great shape and the beneficial effect on the Torchwood operations had been remarked upon by all the staff. There was still a lot to do – caches of hoarded artefacts were still being found in offices – but the basic index system was in place and items were properly recorded and could be found!

Ianto strode off down the pathway headed for the Castle and home. He had found that he could walk along the connecting pathways between teleport stations (TSs) and preferred that to using the teleport itself. He welcomed the chance to breathe in the fresh, pollution-free air after being stuck in an office all day. It only took twenty minutes or so and it gave him a chance to clear his head of work and focus on more important matters: his family.

Family meant his little girl, Holly, who was the light of his life. She was perfect, a beautiful baby who was now learning to talk and crawl around. She wasn't getting very far with either of those, she was only six months old, but doting father that he was Ianto could be persuaded that her gurglings were words and that the rocking motions meant she would be walking anytime soon. Family also meant Jack and Ianto felt the familiar warm glow suffuse him as he thought of the immortal man. He loved that man so much that he doubted he could survive without him. They had settled into a routine of family life that suited them both, once Ianto had fully accepted the need for a nanny. There had been a spate of arguments until Jack had had his way and Ianto now freely admitted that the older man was right to have insisted. They needed the help, just as they had needed Glonnix's help, and there was no blame in admitting it.

Ianto walked up to the TS outside the Castle and remembered the first time he had viewed the milling throngs awaiting the jump home. He smiled as he recalled his confusion at the sight. These days it was so common he didn't even notice. He only thought of it now because he wanted to see how his new coffee outlet was doing. He had opened the booth two months earlier and it had had a slow start. But gradually sales had increased and it was now making a small profit. It had given him confidence to plan opening two more at strategically located TSs. He stopped to one side and viewed the home-going commuters. They were in lines waiting to leave but one in three had cups of coffee in their hands and there was still a small crowd outside the booth.

He didn't hang about, he wanted to get home to his family. He was later than normal – Olly had kept him back with a couple of minor queries - and didn't want to miss Holly's bath time. He moved past the crowds and entered the Castle and took the two teleport jumps to the suite. He relaxed then; his front door was in sight and he was almost home. He pulled his tie loose and opened the top button of his shirt before opening the door.

"Here he is!" cried Jack who had come out of the kitchen into the hallway with an immaculately dressed and clean Holly in his arms. "Here's your tad." Holly gurgled and waved her arms at him in welcome.

"Hello, you two." Ianto dropped his bag on the table and kissed Jack then Holly. He made to take Holly but Jack turned away before he could and led the way into the living room. "Hey," he protested, following the pair.

In the living room he stopped suddenly; it was filled with people. Through his confusion, Ianto spotted Olly, Salannd and Piccolo, Sinita Varashni and Doug Forsyth from Torchwood; Goran and Annese, Jack's grandson and his wife; Kiff and Pellow, the clones who had helped him so much; and Umilsa, Topastte and Giovanni who were all key members of his coffee business. "Happy Anniversary," they all cried, led by Jack who was grinning hugely.

"Anniversary?" Ianto asked, totally at sea.

"One year ago today, Ianto. It's been one whole year." Jack grinned some more. He took a glass from a tray which Liki held and passed it to Ianto before taking one for himself. "You've been back one whole year." He drank the champagne, eyes dancing with delight.

Ianto relaxed as realisation came to him. He had been here in the 47th century for one year. Twelve months of happiness, with just a few rocky patches. "I'd totally forgotten," he admitted.

"Too busy making coffee!" shouted Topastte, the more outgoing of his assistants.

"Making babies!" amended Forsyth. There was general laughter at this and the crowd started to talk again and to mingle.

Ianto joined in the laughter and was soon surrounded by his friends who all wanted to wish him well. It was a lovely surprise and so good to see everyone. He had not realised how many people had become his friends in such a short time. He chatted with them, getting refills for his champagne and snatching some of the food which was circulating. He had worked round the whole room before he met up with Jack again. Jack still had Holly in his arms and he was letting her have a sip of the champagne.

"Jack," said Ianto, "what are you doing!?"

He reached across and took the child from him, holding her close. Holly protested the loss of the drink but was soon mollified with her tad's undivided attention. He had missed holding her earlier and was determined to make up for lost time.

"She hardly had any," said Jack, completely unrepentant. He downed the last of his drink. "What do you think of the party?"

"It's great, a lovely idea. Thank you." He felt Jack's arms round his waist and accepted the kiss.

"I did it all myself," boasted Jack.

"Don't you believe it," said Olly Grandew who had come up beside them. "Salannd did most of the work." Olly gently rubbed Holly's cheek and was rewarded with a toothless grin.

"I liked you better when you were an arse-licker," complained Jack.

Olly laughed, having overcome his need to suck up to the bosses. He was content with his new role and had found satisfaction in doing a job he enjoyed and doing it well. "Ged wants to say a few words, if you're ready."

"A speech?" asked Ianto, absently rubbing at a mark on Holly's top. It looked like jam or maybe sauce of some kind. Obviously Jack had been feeding her party food too.

"Yeah, everyone wants to mark the occasion."

Olly clapped his hands loudly and called for silence. The sudden noise so close to her startled Holly and she let out a wail that Ianto tried to stifle; the child was loud in the stillness as everyone stopped talking. Jack reached over and took her, hushing her and leaving Ianto free to concentrate on the speech.

"Friends," began Ged Hathaway, now based in Istanbul but back for the occasion. "Just a few words then you can get back to the drinks and the excellent food." Someone shouted 'Good' and there was a ripple of laughter. "We didn't want to let this occasion pass without saying how much you, Ianto, have enriched our lives. You have brought order to the appalling Torchwood archives and, even more remarkable, you have taught Olly Grandew how to keep his mouth shut." More laughter and a loud, good natured protest from Olly.

Ged continued, "You have introduced us all to your wonderful coffee and started what is already a small but flourishing business that I am sure will go from strength to strength over the coming years. But more impressive that this, you have shown us a tamed Jack Harkness." Loud laughter greeted this and Ged was forced to halt until order was restored. "No longer is he the unpredictable Director we all thought him to be. Now he's a settled family man that is out of his office in the evening at six o'clock on the dot, which means we can all leave at five past!" The Torchwood contingent cheered and Jack pulled a face at them in mock anger.

"So, Ianto, your friends want to join with me and say how glad we are that you are here with us in the 47th century. You have changed our lives for the better in just twelve short months and we look forward to an even closer relationship in the coming years. Ladies and gentlemen of all species, please raise your glasses. Ianto!" The toast was taken up and Ianto found himself blushing. He was moved by the friendship being shown him.

"Speech, speech!" came the cry and Ianto was forced to reply.

"Thank you so much for coming here tonight. I came into this century knowing nothing and feeling out of place but you all have helped me settle in and feel like I belong. Thanks to you I have a role with my business and peripherally within Torchwood. But my most important role is as a father to Holly." He paused, "Oh, yes, and partner to Jack," he added with a smile, catching the said man's eye as the others laughed again. "Without him I wouldn't be here and without him I wouldn't want to be. He's … No, I won't say it, his head's big enough as it is. Thank you all." He smiled and stepped to Jack's side.

The guests resumed the party and the buzz of conversation surrounded Jack, Ianto and Holly. They remained together, the child held in Jack's arms between both men, a solid unit against the world. "I love you," said Ianto to Jack.

"I love you too," responded Jack. "And we both love this one," he added, jiggling the child in his arms.

"Yes, we do."

-ooOoo-

The guests had left but the clearing up was still going on when Jack and Ianto took Holly into her bathroom. Bath time was a ritual they all three enjoyed. Tonight it was Ianto's turn to undress the girl and make sure she stayed upright in the small baby-sized tub. He gently rubbed her tummy as she splashed her arms and legs about.

"What's this then, gorgeous?" asked Jack, holding up the boat he had bought for her. He put in the water and pushed it towards her to her obvious delight.

"Pass me the sponge, cariad," said Ianto, holding out his hand.

Jack did as he was asked and watched as his partner gently sponged the child clean after her busy day. It had been a good party, just enough people to make it go with a swing. And Holly had been as good as gold all the time, no matter who had claimed the chance to hold her. Jack was more convinced than ever that she had Ianto's temperament; she was so accepting and calm not like Jack at all.

Jack looked across at Ianto who was concentrating on bathing Holly. He loved this man so much and it was true, as Ged had joked, that Ianto had tamed him. With him, Jack was able to accept most of what life threw at him and deal with it. Without him, Jack fought all the way and must have been hell to work for let alone to live with. He had an inkling of what his various wives and partners must have gone through in those intervening centuries and sent them all a silent apology. Bringing Ianto back was the best decision he had ever made, despite the ups and downs they'd had over the past year and would no doubt have in the future.

"There, all done. You're all clean, poppet." Ianto lifted the child out of the bath and onto his knee where a large towel lay ready. He wrapped her up warmly and cuddled her. He looked down at her, studying her features. "I still think she's got the look of you around her eyes," he said.

"Not much, if any," replied Jack, also studying the little face. "She'll always look more like you, which is fine by me."

They continued to admire the child as she was dried, dressed and made ready for bed. Ianto cleared the bathroom as Jack walked through to the kitchen with Holly; it was his turn to give her a bottle. Sometimes he wondered if they were childish, having to take turns like this, but it had helped ensure they both got to spend time with her. In the kitchen he found Glonnix and Liki – who had come up from Ogmore for the day to help out – sorting the dishes and putting them away.

"Thanks, you two, for all your hard work today. It's much appreciated." He went to the side and picked up the bottle.

"Anything for Mister Ianto," said Glonnix as Liki nodded in agreement.

_It's true_, thought Jack, _they really would do anything for him._ As he left the room and settled on the couch in the living room, now restored to it usual state, he wondered why that was. Ianto was not naturally outgoing but his quiet manner managed to touch the people he worked alongside and they all appreciated his good qualities particularly his loyalty to his friends; he'd never let them down. With the bottle now the correct temperature, he inserted the teat into Holly's mouth and she sucked hungrily. Jack looked down at her and was more convinced that she looked liked Ianto, the hairline and the nose in particular reminded him of his partner.

Ianto came in then. He had said his own thanks to the helpers in the kitchen and now bore two mugs of steaming coffee. "Thought you'd like a drink," he said, putting Jack's mug down close at hand.

"Thanks, love, I could do with one." With a bit of juggling he got a hand free and picked up the mug taking a sip of the hot liquid. "New blend?" he asked.

"Yes, what do you think?" Ianto tried out new blends on Jack as a matter of course. He was a good sounding board and his opinion hadn't yet been proved wrong.

Jack took another sip, rolling the coffee round in his mouth before swallowing. "Good, I like it. It's rich and mellow with … vanilla?"

"You spotted it." Ianto was pleased, he hadn't been sure anyone would.

"What are you going to call it?" One thing was certain, Jack would not be allowed to name it. It was he who had come up with the name for Ianto's business and the latter had still not quite forgiven him. 'Jones the Coffee' was not what he had imagined at all but the name had survived his attempts to change it and now he was stuck with it.

"Not sure," Ianto sat cross legged on the couch beside Jack. "I'll see what comes to mind in the next few days." He sipped his own coffee, thinking perhaps Vanilla Dark would describe the taste best but it wasn't very snappy. He'd think some more. "I really had forgotten it was a year, Jack. So much has happened it seems longer."

"Is that a good thing?" Jack smiled across, sipping his coffee. Ianto looked thoughtful, more serious than usual.

"Yes, it means I've settled in and don't harp back to the old days any more. Well," he added honestly, "not so much."

"Are you happy to be here?"

"Of course!" Ianto reassured him; he hoped he'd made it clear how happy he was. "Do you doubt it?"

"No. But I know how hard it was for you, in the early days." He pulled the bottle from Holly who seemed reluctant to take any more. He watched, smiling, as she tried to suck on the teat that was no longer there. He could almost see her mind thinking about whether she was still hungry before she opened her mouth and made a mewing sound that he'd come to recognise as her plea for a bit more. He put the teat back in her mouth and she sucked again.

"It was hard, I hated making all those mistakes. But now it doesn't seem to matter so much. And I have you and this little one to make this feel truly like home."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The two men smiled at one another and Ianto reached over and ran a hand over Jack's cheek, resting it there. Jack needed reassurance every so often that his decision to bring Ianto to this century had been the correct one and Ianto was happy to provide it. He remembered still the terrible row they'd had when he had so nearly ended his life before it had properly begun. No wonder Jack was unsure when he remembered that time.

Holly finally decided she had had enough of her bottle and Jack burped her and held her for a moment before rising and taking her to her cot. They had made the child a bedroom out of what had been their office, with the spare bedroom being used as Konni – the nanny's - room. Ianto went with them and the two men stood and watched as Holly settled on her back looking up at the holographic, cartoon animals that pranced above her like a mobile. The little girl yawned and gurgled to herself before closing her eyes and settling down to sleep.

-ooOoo-

"I was thinking," began Jack. Both men were back in the living room, sharing a couch and vaguely watching a detective film on the vid-screen.

"Don't strain yourself," said Ianto, concentrating on the action. He could not fathom out who had committed the murder and wanted to find out.

Jack ignored the jibe. "I was thinking that maybe we could rent that lodge in the National Park, the one we used at Christmas. You said you'd like to go back and the weather looks set to be fine. We could go for the weekend." Jack stroked Ianto's arm.

"That'd be good." Ianto had a revelation and realised that the murderer was the man in the black coat. Having satisfied himself he turned the screen off and concentrated on Jack. "You mean this weekend?"

"Yeah. I checked and its available, if we want to use it."

Ianto thought about it properly. "I'd like the change. We could introduce Holly to the woods, maybe we'd see a stag again." He smiled as he snuggled back against Jack, his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I was thinking of just the two of us going," said Jack, not at all sure how his partner would react. Ianto had not left the child overnight since she'd been born and he had an over-active imagination. Would he imagine all sorts of disasters that could befall her in their absence?

"Oh." The smile disappeared from Ianto's face. He did not pull away from Jack but there was a feeling of distance between them that had not been there before.

"We could all go down to Ogmore on Friday and then you and I could head out on Saturday morning returning late on Sunday. Konni would be fine with her overnight, it's not that long really, and we would be less that half an hour's ride away." Jack held his breath, hoping Ianto would agree.

"We'd just be away the one night?"

"Yeah, that's all." _It's looking possible_, Jack thought, _he's not rejecting it out of hand_.

Ianto turned the idea over in his mind. He hated the idea of leaving Holly but he also liked the idea of some time alone with Jack. There were many things that could happen to Holly in his absence but he recognised that he was inclined to be over-protective. He thought back to his own childhood and remembered being allowed to gain his independence in manageable steps. Perhaps it had not just him being given his freedom but his parents finding a painless way of letting go, of trusting that all would be well with him. He could not wrap Holly up in cotton wool and protect her from life, he would have to let her make her own way. And to do that he had to let go of her, a little at a time. This would be the first step but perhaps the most difficult. Could he do it? Of course he could.

"Okay, I'd like to." Ianto relaxed back against Jack who tightened his hold on him. "Provided we take a reliable comms system in case we're needed and can check in regularly."

"Of course, we will. Thank you, Ianto. I'm really looking forward to a few hours with you all to myself." He kissed the Welshman's hair and smiled in triumph, that had gone so much better than he'd thought it might.

Ianto turned in his arms and kissed Jack deeply. "This has been a lovely evening. Seeing all those friends again. I want to thank you properly." He stroked Jack's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Oh and how do you intend to do that?" Jack ran his hands over Ianto's back and arse. He was becoming aroused and could feel his partner was too.

"Come to the bedroom and find out." Ianto slipped lithely off the couch and held out a hand to Jack which he took.

They walked to the bedroom, hand in hand, and once the door had closed Ianto turned to Jack and pressed his body against him, running fingers through the older man's hair. Jack responded by kissing Ianto's lips and they stood for several long minutes, enjoying the sensations and the closeness. Then Jack's hands went to Ianto's waist and edged round to undo his belt. "Time you were undressed," he murmured between kisses.

Ianto decided to remain passive and merely stood in Jack's arms as he expertly undid the belt and slipped a hand to Ianto's crotch. The Welshman groaned, made hard by the slight contact. This man was the most amazing lover and he could play Ianto's body like a musical instrument, getting it to produce whatever reaction he wanted. Ianto realised his shirt was now undone and that he was being edged towards the bed. He stayed passive, moving backwards and sitting then lying on the bed once they reached it. Jack's lips were on his now exposed chest, moving down towards his navel.

The lips were removed for a minute as Jack took off Ianto's shoes and socks and pulled off his trousers and briefs. Ianto lay with just the shirt beneath him, glorying in Jack's renewed assault on his body. He closed his eyes and let the sensations ripple through him, always ending up at his engorged cock. Jack turned his attention to the cock finally and Ianto arched his back at the first touch of Jack's mouth around it. The Welshman's hands were clenched in the bed covers as he tried to hold back his climax. He was groaning and moaning when Jack finally sucked him off and came with a final shout of, "Yes!".

Jack looked down at Ianto whose eyes were half closed, his body spread in abandon. He grabbed some lube from the drawer and undid his own trousers, releasing his pulsing cock. He pushed Ianto further onto the bed and positioned him just so and started preparing him for entry. Ianto lay unresisting, his eyes closed and only the occasional moans of pleasure indicated he was still awake. Jack lubed himself and pushed his way in, taking his time. Ianto was definitely awake and crying out for more by the time Jack was fully sheathed. He thrust into the young body, taking hold of Ianto's cock which was hard again and pumping that with his hand. Jack came just seconds before Ianto and stayed inside him, flopping on top of the welcoming body. Ianto held Jack against him, still enjoying the sensation of his partner inside him. He kissed the older man's hair and stroked his back.

-ooOoo-

A few days later, on Sunday, both men agreed that their weekend alone had been a great success. They had spent the time lazily; walking in the woods, pottering in the lodge and making love. Ianto had relaxed totally, only checking in with Konni three times in the whole weekend. Now they were on their way back, flying back to Ogmore over the swaying tree tops. They sighted the house and Jack landed as sweetly as always while Ianto looked on in admiration: he'd become a marginally better pilot himself but was still not confident.

"Grab this," shouted Jack, throwing a bag at Ianto. They had only taken overnight bags but a trip to a tourist resort which had actual shops had sent Ianto on a shopping spree and the bags of goodies (mostly for Holly) outnumbered those they'd taken with them.

Laden with the bags, the two men walked up to the house and entered, putting the bags down on the table as they hung coats up in the cupboard. It was late afternoon and all was quiet.

"I wonder where Konni and Holly are," asked Ianto looking around.

"They'll be here somewhere. Maybe they went out for a walk." Jack picked up the bags and started for the stairs. "I'll put these away."

Ianto checked the living room and library and then the dining room and kitchen but they were empty. He was about to start a more systematic search when he saw them outside, obviously returning from a walk. He opened the door and went out to meet them, he had missed his little girl so much.

"Hi, everything been all right?" he asked as he neared Konni.

"Yes, she's been good as gold." Konni was a young newly-qualified nanny who had fitted into the family very well. She had the knack of knowing without having to be told when Jack and Ianto wanted to have sole charge of their daughter.

Ianto was releasing Holly from her anti-grav chair and taking her into his arms. He held her close, breathing in her special fragrance. "What's she been doing?"

They turned and walked back to the house as Konni detailed how she and Holly had spent their time. It was little over 24 hours but Ianto wanted every detail. The child was content in her father's arms, pulling on the ties at the neck of his hooded sweater and dribbling. At the house, Ianto put her down on the floor as Konni had said Holly had been crawling, shuffling on her bottom. The two were amused as they stood and watched Holly who sat still looking up at them. Then she looked away and started to move to the stairs, sliding on her bottom just as Konni had explained. The child moved fast and was at the foot of the stairs as Jack appeared at the top.

"And here's my little girl come to meet me," he cried, coming down the last steps and stepping over her. He bent and swung her up. "Hello, gorgeous." He gave her a big kiss and held her close, having missed her just as much as Ianto had.

"She shot across the floor to get to you," laughed Ianto, still amused at her way of getting about. "We'll have to watch her more carefully from now on."

They all chatted some more before Konni excused herself, aware that she was not needed right then. Ianto led Jack, who still held Holly, into the kitchen and made some coffee which they drank at the dining table. Holly had some juice from a bottle which she enjoyed almost as much as Ianto enjoyed giving it to her. It was moments like these, Ianto thought, that he would remember in the years to come as she grew and became an independent person. All these small, insignificant moments that meant so much.

* * *

_More updates to come._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Five months later**_

Ianto was at his wits end. He had hoped that confusion and mess like that in his hallway were a thing of the past, eradicated in this 47th century. But no, it seemed workmen of whatever century loved creating muddle.

It had started with him deciding to change the furniture in the living room. The couches and chairs were comfortable but they were worn and getting unsightly – Jack had been using them for a good few years. Ianto had chosen new ones to replace them and they had now arrived. Unfortunately, the delivery men had got a chair stuck in the living room doorway. It was ridiculous. To cap it all, the men had also left an awkwardly shaped but supposedly vital piece of equipment on the floor and Konni had fallen over it. Luckily, she had not been carrying Holly at the time otherwise Ianto would really have let rip. As it was, the nanny had gashed her arm and was now in the kitchen with Glonnix getting it washed and dressed.

Ianto stood in the hallway and surveyed the disorder, Holly in his arms but clambering to be put down and wailing in that penetrating way she had developed. She was beginning to get on his nerves and was likely to have a full-blown tantrum before the day was out. The delivery men were trying again to disengage the automatic door which is what had caused the blockage but the one with the technical expertise was trapped in the living room while access to the mechanism was in the hallway. The 'expert' was shouting instructions to a pimply youth who had no clue about what he was doing. Ianto could take no more.

"Look," he said to the youth, "I can do that better than you. Hold Holly and give me the screwdriver."

The startled boy took the child and held her at arm's length as if she would explode. Holly stared at him, her big blue eyes latched onto his brown ones. The boy got rattled under this steady scrutiny and when the child squirmed to be put down he obediently put her on the floor. Ianto, head almost inside the mechanism hatch, did not see what had happened. Nor did he see the child crawl across the floor and out of the open front door, open because yet another piece of 'vital' equipment was stopping it closing.

Holly looked up and down the hallway. She came out here with Konni and her parents when she being taken to some good place. It was from here she went to the flying machine and then the big house with the water. More often, she went to the place where there was grass and she played with her toys. She liked going to these places and she knew that that big gold, shiny thing on the floor got her there. She crawled over to it and sat down. Suddenly she wasn't in the hallway any more, she was in another place, another hallway.

She crawled away from the gold shiny thing and looked around. This hallway was bigger with lots of doors. She crawled on a bit more knowing where she was going now. Smiling and laughing, and leaving a trail of dribble on the floor, she crawled forward close to the wall but stopped when a door opened nearby. Someone came out and hurried off the other way and didn't notice her. Holly carried on, she was going to see her father who she knew was on the other side of that door, she could feel him there. She crawled on, the sensors picking up her presence and opening so she could make her way through. She was in a big room now but she couldn't see him. She sat in the middle of the floor looking round, sucking her fingers and getting her bearings. _Yes,_ she thought, _he's over there._ And then she heard him, her father was talking. She crawled on to another door which also opened as she got close to it and then she could see him. She crawled on, pleased to see him as she was getting tired and would like to be picked up and have a rest. She went to his side.

He was a long way up above her and he hadn't seen her. Holly held on to whatever she could and pulled herself to her feet, swaying until she had a firm hold. No one had seen her yet, they were talking and looking at something up there where he was. She got tired of waiting to be picked up so she took a couple of steps to the side.

Jack felt something cold and small on his knee and looked down. He could not believe his eyes; Holly was standing clinging to his chair with a hand on his knee. He looked up expecting to see Ianto, or perhaps Konni, even though they had never brought her here before and he could think of no reason why they should. But there was no one else, just Holly.

"Sorry," he said to his colleagues, who were watching him. Only one could see the reason for his actions and she quickly alerted the others seated round the table. Jack reached down and picked up his daughter careful not to knock her head on the table. "What are you doing here, gorgeous?" he asked her. He sat her on his knee.

Holly liked being up high and she grinned at all the faces looking at her. She was used to this, everyone liked looking at her and talking to her. "Tad," she said, using a word she had learnt only recently. She used it for every man she met and some women.

Jack was still confused, his mind trying to work out what was going on. "I'm really sorry, guys. I have no idea what she's doing here or, come to that, how she got here."

"That's okay," assured Mestrian, Head of Finance. "It's lovely to see her again. She's grown."

"Makes me feel quite broody," said another woman to general laughter; she already had nine children

"Look, Jack, you've obviously got to sort her out and we were just about done anyway," said Mestrian. "We'll take away your comments and suggestions and revise the bid accordingly. I'll let you have the result tomorrow, if that's okay."

"That would be fine. Thank you all." Jack rose, Holly in his arms. "Oh, don't forget to include the additional training in the bid."

"We won't."

The others gathered their notepads and filed out, one or two stopping to admire the child. Jack stepped into the outer office with them but it was empty of Salannd or anyone who could have come with Holly. This was a mystery. He returned to his office, pressing his comms earpiece as he walked.

"Ianto?" There was no reply which didn't surprise him. Ianto still disliked the earpiece and often forgot to wear it, accidentally on purpose as Jack believed. He tried again. "Ianto." This time there was a reply.

"_Jack! Sorry, I'm busy_." Ianto sounded frantic and Jack was pretty sure he knew why; he was holding the reason in his arms.

"Have you lost something?" asked Jack, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. After all, Holly had come to no harm.

There was silence and then Ianto said, _"What do you mean?"_

"I'll rephrase that, have you lost someone?" He had a brief flashback to the day Holly had been born when he had said almost exactly the same thing.

"_Jack, please tell me you have Holly." _

"I have Holly."

"_I'll be right there."_ He broke the connection but not before Jack heard him shout to whoever was in the suite with him to stop looking.

Jack chuckled and sat down at his desk with Holly on his knee. He counted to eleven and then Ianto burst through the door. The Welshman looked hot and bothered, his clothes askew and his hair on end. Jack just had to laugh at the sight.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?! Did you come and get her?" Ianto stood in front of the desk, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

He had fixed the door mechanism in the suite and then found that the pimply youth, the cretin, had put down Holly who was nowhere to be found. He had got everyone searching the suite, suddenly made aware that there were many places a small person could hide if she wished. The call from Jack had saved his sanity and the pimply youth from being murdered.

"No I didn't, I'd never take her without telling someone! I have no idea how but she just crawled into this room," said Jack, sobering up. "I was in a Finance meeting, so I have witnesses." He saw Ianto was still trying to sort out what had happened. "Sit down, looks like you need to." Ianto sat down gratefully, keeping a wary eye on Holly who was grinning at him and banging the desk.

"How did she get here?" he asked still confused.

"Only one way she could, by teleport." Jack looked down at the happy little face. "Seems she's worked out how to use it."

"No, she couldn't have." Ianto didn't believe that an eleven month old child could work that out.

"Any other suggestions?" Jack removed the notepad Holly was attempting to get in her mouth. He stood her up on his knee, knowing she loved to test her legs.

Ianto sat looking bemused. There really was no other way for Holly to have made her own way here. The alternative was that some unknown person had brought her here, but for what purpose? Ianto shivered at the thought of someone taking his little girl, it was too distressing. Though it was not much more reassuring to know that she had travelled here on her own.

"No, no I haven't. But does she weigh enough to activate the teleport? I seem to remember Olly telling me that it was weight sensitive." Ianto ran his hands through his hair again, ruffling it up some more.

"I wouldn't have thought so but perhaps I ought to get someone to check. We can always change it. But how did she get out of the suite in the first place? The front door won't open for her."

"It was propped open, the furniture was being delivered." Ianto told the whole story, at the same time berating himself again for not anticipating this could happen. He should have put the child in her cot where he could have activated the force field to keep her secure. Instead he had trusted that dim-witted youth. He had been stupid, stupid, stupid and would never forgive himself. "I'm so sorry," he ended.

"You can't anticipate everything," soothed Jack. "And she came to no harm. She looks like she enjoyed her adventure." It did seem that way. Holly was now facing away from Jack and decided to climb on the desk and crawl across to Ianto.

The younger man welcomed her with open arms and held her close, wondering what he would have done if anything had happened to her. "I'll take her back upstairs," he said.

"I'll come with you, take an early lunch. That's if the furniture removers have gone." He looked across questioningly at Ianto.

"Oh, they've gone. Once I knew Holly was safe I sent them packing with a flea in their ear." Ianto's expression was stern; he had not been polite about it either. He stood up, still cradling Holly.

"Okay then."

Jack stood and the two men walked out. Jack left a message for Salannd as she'd not returned from her errand. When they got to the teleport Jack suggested an experiment. He went on ahead and Ianto put Holly down near the teleport but not on it to see what she would do. Without hesitation, the child clambered onto the gold circle and sat down. Luckily it was on the right arrow and she disappeared. Ianto followed quickly and joined Jack who had Holly in his arms.

"She did it, all on her own," Ianto said, the amazement clear in his voice. "Just crawled up and sat down on the arrow."

"Well, aren't you a clever girl," cooed Jack, stroking her under the chin. They walked to the suite. "I'll get the sensors changed, soon as I can," he promised Ianto. If she could get around by teleport this child of theirs could be anywhere in the building very quickly. It was a horrifying thought.

"Thanks. What about the doors of the suite?" asked Ianto. "Can we secure them?" They were in the suite now and walking to the kitchen, their usual first port of call on entering.

"Sure. We can do something with the internal ones, adjust it for height like with the front door. Just make sure that doesn't get propped open again." Jack entered the kitchen and Konni and Glonnix came forward immediately to find out what had happened to Holly. Ianto explained as he took a paper towel and wiped the said youngster's hands and face which were pretty dirty.

Jack was on his comms talking to the head of maintenance, requesting someone to meet him at the suite as soon as possible. He was going to get the sensors recalibrated straight away. He looked across and saw Holly straining to be let down from Ianto's hold.

"Let me have her a minute," he said, crossing the room and taking her. He held her at arms' length and bounced her up and down slightly. It was such an unusual sight that the others stopped their conversation and watched. "What?" said Jack when he noticed them.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to gauge how much she weighs. Glonnix, do you have any scales?"

"Yes, over here." Glonnix led the way to the scales which were set in the wall.

Jack considered a moment, "No, she won't fit on."

Ianto grinned at the expression on his partner's face. "Jack, you're mad. Just think about it for a minute. We don't need to know how much she weighs, set the sensors for an adult."

"Oh, yes," said Jack, realising how silly he was being.

"And you're leader of the mighty Torchwood?!" Ianto was laughing now and the two women joined in.

"Okay, so I didn't think it through." He looked abashed for a moment then looked Konni up and down. "How much do you weigh?" he asked.

"Jack, don't be so rude!" Ianto turned to the nanny. "I'm so sorry, Konni."

"What now? She's the smallest of us so I want to make sure the sensors work for her." He looked innocently around him.

"Just set the limit at something more than a baby and less than an adult and it'll be fine." Ianto shook his head at Jack's idiocy.

The door buzzer sounded at that moment and Jack, still with Holly in his arms, went to answer it. Ianto followed and saw it was the maintenance crew. He though of staying to make sure Jack got it right but decided to leave him to it. Instead, Ianto went into the living room to look at the new furniture. It were much the same size as the old stuff – the couches just right for stretching out and relaxing – but were brown with a gold fleck and looked much smarter. He was sitting on a couch, trying it out, when Jack came into the room. He did not have Holly with him.

"Where's Holly?" Ianto asked immediately.

"With Konni. So this is what caused all the kerfuffle." He sat on the couch opposite Ianto and tested it out. "Nice."

"Did you fix the teleport?"

"They have to adjust it from the control room which they promised would be done within the hour."

"Good. Lunch will be about ten minutes."

"No problem. I like these," he said, patting the couch. He turned round an lay down full length.

"Hey, shoes off the furniture!" called Ianto.

Jack obediently held his feet about ten centimetres off the couch. "Better?" He looked across with a silly grin on his face.

"You're really acting the fool today. Don't know what's got into you." Ianto smiled indulgently. The childish behaviour he knew from their early days in the Hub was rarely seen these days. It had taken Jack a while – more that two thousand years - but it appeared he had - started - to grow up at last.

-ooOoo-

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Ianto. After lunch, Jack had gone back to work and Konni had taken charge of Holly, taking her to play in the garden. Ianto turned his attention to business and went to the offices he had set up for Jones the Coffee. With Umilsa he went through the plans for their trip to Italy the following day. They were going to visit Giovanni who had decided to expand his operation to make many more coffee machines to meet the growing need. It was just a day trip but there was a lot to cram in to it and Ianto insisted that the timings were meticulous. He finally got away from the office after a last minute discussion with Topastte about what he could get on with in the others' absence.

The offices were not far from home but it was March and raining so Ianto used the teleport and jumped to the nearest station. He stepped off the teleport and quickly moved on, having learnt the hard way that it created confusion and delays (and thence bad temper) if one hung around too long. He stopped to one side of the crowds, under a handy awning, to check on the coffee booth and was pleased to see it doing good business. There was a short queue waiting to be served but it was moving quickly.

He was about to walk on when his eye strayed to a bench next to the booth. He did not have a clear view but he was sure it was Jack sitting there with another man. His view was further blocked by some people walking past and when he could see the bench again it was empty. Had he imagined it? He didn't think so, but what was Jack doing there at this time of the day? He should have been at home by now. Deciding he must have been mistaken, he made for home thinking he would ask Jack later.

When he got home, however, all such thoughts flew out of his mind. The suite was filled with the sound of an angry and frustrated Holly. Until a month or so ago she had been generally well behaved but with the arrival of her teeth she had spells when she became a tyrant, driving them all distracted until her needs were met. This was one of those times. Ianto changed out of his suit and tried to calm his daughter down but with little success. He and Konni tried all the ploys that had worked in the past but Holly was having none of it. Jack had not been at home when Ianto got there but arrived soon after. He was dragooned into helping in pacifying Holly but even he could do nothing with her.

The three adults ate their evening meal – Glonnix had left for the day - to the sound of screams from the baby's bedroom. Holly was secure in her bed with the force field on. Her screams were frustration rather than pain but no matter how often the adults told themselves this the sound still drilled through their brains.

"What is the matter with that child?" asked Jack, putting down his cutlery and looking towards the source of the noise.

"It's her teeth," said Konni. "They make her irritable and she did only have a short sleep this afternoon." The girl adored her charge and wanted to make as many allowances for her behaviour as she could.

"I just wish she'd shut up. Didn't Forsyth leave something we could give her?"

"Yes," replied Ianto, also giving up on his meal. "But she shouldn't have it too often, only when it's really bad." Doug Forsyth had left two lots of medication: one to rub on her gums and another to help her sleep.

"She's really bad right now, Ianto."

"Well, I suppose we could give her some. Trouble is if she takes it now she'll sleep and then wake up in the night." Ianto was reluctant to give Holly anything at all.

"I'll take peace now. Where's the stuff?" Jack was on his feet.

"Jack, I'll do it," said Ianto, also standing.

"I can do it you know," argued Jack, annoyed at being thought incapable.

"I know you can, it's just I've done it before. Sit down and finish your meal." Ianto was out of the room and Jack let him go, still irritated but also hungry.

Konni had kept her head down during the exchange, not wanting to be caught between the two men. When she and Jack had finished eating, she left him to clear up and went to see if she could help Ianto. Holly was still crying when she entered the baby's bedroom and Konni saw her struggling on Ianto's knee as he attempted to rub her gums with the ointment. He was not having much success.

"Can I help?" Konni asked, not wanting to intrude if Ianto preferred to struggle on by himself. She'd learnt that the Welshman was determined and sometimes pig-headed and that it was better not to assume that help would be welcome.

"Please," he said wearily. "Could you hold her head still?" Between the pair of them, they managed to apply the ointment. It made no immediate difference to the noise Holly was making but hopefully it would in time.

"Shall I get the syrup?" asked Konni, already on her feet and moving over to the cupboard.

Ianto hesitated and then sighed. He really thought it would be better to wait until later, so Holly would sleep through the night, but she was in such a state perhaps a dose now would be sensible. "Yes, please."

They managed to get Holly to take the syrup and after a while she quietened. Ianto stayed in her bedroom, holding her close and softly singing old songs to her. She was getting to be more of a handful than he had expected after such an easy first few months. She'd got so het up this evening and hearing her cry like that and not being able to help had upset him. Holly finally slept and Ianto put her into her bed. He kissed her forehead, set the force field and slipped from the room.

After checking with Konni, Ianto went to the living room where Jack was lying on one of the new couches watching the vid-screen. Ianto stopped and looked at the screen and recognised a documentary programme about a new technology that went way over his head. He went straight to the bedroom and settled on one of the chairs in there and took out the notepad where he recorded his diary. He had written up the events of the day when the door opened and Jack came in.

The two men exchanged a look but said nothing, their earlier differences not yet resolved. Jack stripped and went to the bathroom where Ianto heard him take a bath; the sonic waves seemed to hum. Jack was in a robe when he came back, some time later, and sat down on the other chair near Ianto. The Welshman was reading old entries in his diary which always helped him put the current day into perspective, he didn't look up.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I don't have anything to say." Ianto kept his head down.

"Then what's bothering you?" Jack hated being at odds with his partner but he really didn't think he'd done anything wrong this time.

Ianto put down the notepad. "I feel so helpless when Holly gets like that. I hate relying on medication to calm her down, it makes me feel I've failed her somehow."

"Oh, Ianto. You haven't failed her." Jack was on his knees beside Ianto's chair, a hand resting on the other man's knee. "You tried everything, hell, we all tried everything. Sometimes it's the only sane thing to do." He ran a hand through Ianto's hair.

"I suppose." Ianto managed a weak smile. "She was so good before I thought she'd always be like that. It's a bit of a shock to find she's got such a temper."

"I suspect that comes from me," admitted Jack, enjoying the feel of Ianto hair against his fingers. He leant forward and kissed him gently. "Let's forget about her for a while."

Ianto's hand were running through Jack's hair and he kissed the older man, nipping at the lips and exploring with his tongue. Jack's hands were caressing his body and it felt good. He shuffled forward in the chair, so he was sitting on the edge with Jack kneeling between his legs. Ianto continued kissing him, liking the fresh washed taste and smell of his partner. It was Jack who eventually pulled back.

"Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" he suggested, glancing across at the bed.

"Ummm," murmured Ianto, capturing those lips once more.

The two men never made it to the bed. Ianto pushed Jack to the floor and stayed on top of him, kissing his lips, face and neck. He pushed aside the robe and went to work on the naked body beneath. Jack kept his hands on his partner, rubbing and caressing all the parts he could reach, but otherwise let Ianto take the lead. It was unusual and Jack rather liked it; lovemaking could become stale very quickly if there was no variety. Ianto explored Jack's body, eventually getting to his cock which was hard and ready for him. He took him in his mouth and heard Jack's moans of pleasure. He sucked and licked but then withdrew, grabbing some lube and shucking off his own clothes quickly before returning.

He again kissed Jack's mouth and chest, getting his lover to a peak of anticipation. He applied the lube to Jack's cock, taking care not to take him over the edge. Jack looked on, content to go along with whatever Ianto had planned. Ianto straddled Jack's hips and carefully took his cock into his entrance. He took his time but eventually Jack was fully inside him, filling him. Jack was moaning almost constantly and his hands were urging Ianto on. Ianto moved slowly and deliberately and then faster, moaning himself with pleasure and joy. Jack came first, unable to maintain the erection any longer. He used his hand to help Ianto who came a few minutes later. They lay on the floor, in one another's arms, for some little time before finally making it to bed.

-ooOoo-

"I'll see you tonight then," said Ianto, checking his bag for the umpteenth time.

"Okay. Have a good trip." Jack was leaning against the wall of the hallway, still in his sleep suit. It was early and Ianto was off to Italy. Ianto kissed him briefly, his mind on other matters, then he was gone. Jack stretched and went back to his bedroom and a leisurely shower.

Jack's morning passed in a round of a meetings. He had lunch in the suite with Glonnix, Konni and Holly and was pleased to see his daughter was much better behaved today. She'd woken in the night but he had managed to amuse her before settling her again. In the afternoon, Jack joined a training session for some new operatives and had a wonderful time. The training area was set up with firing ranges as well as areas used to run scenarios the operatives could expect to encounter. He joined the current group of trainees and was pleased to find he could keep up with them. He had wondered if, as he piled on the years, his body would slow down but at over 5.000 years old it was still going strong. He stopped for a word with the instructors, all of whom he knew well, and talked over the strengths and weaknesses of the trainees. Then, to round off his afternoon, he took some new weapons to the firing range and let rip, destroying the targets.

As a result of his indulgent afternoon of fun, Jack was in good spirits when he returned to the Castle. He checked his chronometer, it was about the same time as he'd been here the day before. He stopped at the coffee booth, deciding a cup of Ianto's finest was a fitting end to his day and as the man himself was gallivanting over in Italy this was the best he could do. It was still light and relatively warm so he settled on the bench and enjoyed the beverage while watching the people pass by. He had expected the man he had met here the day before to show up any time.

"Jack, good to see you again."

"And you. How did the interview go?"

"Quite well, I think," said Jinj, the former Torchwood archivist. He settled more comfortably on the bench, turning to half-face Jack. "I'm hopeful I'll get the job."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Jack knew Jinj would get the job, he had arranged it with the company whose boss owed Jack a favour or two. "You happy to move away?"

"Oh yes, nothing to keep me here. Never had a family so I can travel light. Remember the days, Jack, when we just took off when we liked?" He smiled conspiratorially and laid a hand on Jack's knee.

"Oh yes, they were good days." Jack let the hand rest where it was, he owed this man. "Remember the trip to Jupiter with the Judoon?" He chuckled at the memory.

"How could I forget?!" Jinj was laughing too, a high pitched giggle. "Those two females never knew what hit them!"

The two men continued to reminisce. They were in the middle of a friendly argument about the relative merits of Judoon and Slitheen females when Jack looked up and saw Ianto standing looking at them. He was a few metres away and must have been returning from his trip, earlier than expected. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Ianto turned and strode away, his back held rigid. _Hell,_ thought Jack_, why did he have to see us? _He was very aware of Jinj's arm round his shoulders and hand on his thigh.

* * *

_How will Ianto react?_


	18. Chapter 18

The suite was relatively quiet when Ianto entered. He heard voices in the kitchen and supposed that Konni was in there with Holly and Glonnix. The two women got on well and helped one another out when necessary so it was not surprising they would be together now. Ianto did not join them, he went straight to the bedroom and flung himself down on a chair.

He had been surprised when he'd spotted Jack on the same bench as before and when he had seen he was with Jinj – that poor excuse of a man who had ruined his archives – he could not believe his eyes. The man was an utter idiot and yet he had had his arm round Jack who had seemed quite happy with the idea. It had spoiled Ianto's day which had gone so well. Giovanni was a great guy and he had ensured the pair from Cardiff saw all they needed to and more. Ianto had been pleased to come back early, he'd wanted to surprise Jack, but that had now been utterly ruined.

He roused himself and changed out of the business suit and put on an old top with some trousers. In the living room, he found Konni playing with Holly on the floor in front of the fireplace. The nanny was building a tower with some bricks and Holly was 'helping' before knocking it down to her obvious delight. Ianto joined them, grateful that the child was in such a good mood. Konni was telling him all about their day when Holly stopped playing and looked at the door: Jack walked in. Ianto acknowledged his presence but carried on with his game, encouraging Holly to place more blocks herself.

Jack stood watching Ianto and Holly. Ianto was obviously uptight and Jack wanted to clear the air as soon as possible. Unfortunately Konni was there and he didn't want to speak in front of her. As the time was not right, he carried on to the bedroom and changed into a leisure suit. When he returned to the living room Konni was leaving, speaking into her comms.

"Ianto, I need to talk to you." He sat down on the floor beside him and Holly; the child immediately crawled onto his knee and made a grab for his face.

"Not now, Jack. It's not the right time." Ianto rose and took a couple of paces away. "I need to check on the meal."

"Later? We'll talk later?" pressed Jack, fending off Holly's attempts to pull off his nose.

"I suppose." Ianto carried on out of the room and Jack was left looking after him.

Konni returned after completing the call with her parents and she and Jack played with Holly until the meal was ready. The child was allowed to sit at the table with them, chewing on a biscuit Konni gave her. This was a recent innovation and they enjoyed the novelty of seeing her there, especially her antics when she started feeding herself. Ianto welcomed it as a distraction from Jack's presence. He knew they had to talk but as he didn't know how he felt about what he had seen he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

After the meal, Jack picked up Holly ready to give her a bath; it was his turn. "Coming, Ianto?"

"In a minute, I just want to clear this first." Ianto started moving the dishes to the counter deliberately not looking in Jack's direction.

Jack stood for a moment but then went off. With Konni's help, he got the bath ready and then undressed Holly and placed her in it. She sat up quite well now so he had more opportunity to play with her, making lots of boat noises as he re-enacted a battle for her benefit. Ianto had not appeared when the water was getting cold and Holly was ready to come out. Jack sighed, this was the first time they'd not shared bath time if they'd both been home. It was a ritual and one he had always enjoyed. He dried and dressed a wide awake Holly, tickling her as he did so, then held her hands and let her 'walk' into the living room.

Ianto was sitting on a couch, Holly's bottle by his side. It was his turn to feed her and he saw immediately that she was going to be difficult to settle. Jack had got her over excited - again. She should be calm and sleepy by now, not laughing and crawling around which is what she was doing right at that moment.

"Jack, bring her here. What the heck have you been doing with her? She'll never sleep in this state."

"We were playing," said Jack defensively, "having fun. Remember what that is?" He picked up Holly, who resisted, and plonked her on Ianto's knee.

Ianto did not reply, he was struggling to keep Holly on his knee and eventually succeeded to her vociferous displeasure. He picked up the bottle and activated the heating element, hoping she was hungry enough to take it. Jack was at the desk which was back in this room, looking at the screen and apparently engrossed in the messages that he found there. With some guile and a lot of determination, Ianto got Holly to take her bottle. She was calmer when he had finished but he knew he'd still have a battle to get her to sleep.

His fears were realised when she refused to lie down in her bed. She sat, staring mutinously at him as he tried distracting her with the mobile and the other toys. The only saving grace was that she was not yelling. Tiring of the futile exercise, he set the force field and left her as she was; she could play on her own for a while and then she might be ready to settle. He didn't immediately leave the room, staying to tidy the child's clothes and other belongings.

Ianto was turning over in his mind what he'd seen earlier and trying to decide what it meant. He didn't seriously believe that Jack was 'involved' with Jinj, there had been no affairs of that kind since Ianto had been created over a year ago. In fact, Jack rarely even flirted with anyone except in the most obvious and jovial way. To all intents and purposes, he had settled down with Ianto and was happy. So why was he seeing Jinj? And why had that creep had his hands all over Jack? Holly was still playing, but quietly, so Ianto left the room. He'd check on her in a little while.

In the living room, Jack was sprawled on one of the couches staring at the fire. Ianto sat on the opposite couch, as far away as he could get and still talk without the need to shout. Neither said anything for several minutes.

"Is she asleep?" asked Jack, his voice loud in the stillness.

"No, you got her too excited. She's playing. I'll check on her in a while." Ianto looked over at Jack who was sitting up. "You wanted to talk."

"Seems like we need to. Look, whatever you saw, Ianto, there is nothing between us, me and Jinj. He's just a friend."

"I know that. What I don't get is why you're seeing him at all. He left Torchwood over a year ago, with a good pay-off. Why do you need to see him?" Ianto kept his voice as even as he could.

Jack struggled to find the right words. "I owe him. I owe him big time and just paying him off didn't salve my conscience." He saw Ianto's incredulous expression and went on hastily, "I kept in touch and when he asked for a favour I couldn't refuse him."

"What favour?"

"He has nothing to do. He never had a family, no one special in his life, and he's been bored since he left. He wanted a job and ..."

"You're not re-employing him?!" exclaimed Ianto. What was the hold that Jinj had on Jack?

"No! Gods, no. He wouldn't come back anyway. No, I made a few calls and arranged an interview for him with a guy who supplies Torchwood. Jinj met him today, he was telling me how it went."

"And that required him to sit on your lap with his arms round you?"

"He was not on my lap! Jinj was always … kind of tactile." Jack did not think the talk was going well, Ianto looked stern and unforgiving. "Anyway, if it was anything to be ashamed of do you think we'd have met outside the Castle in a public area?"

That was a good point, conceded Ianto. They had met openly and any number of Torchwood staff could have seen them as they walked by. "Did he get the job?"

"He's not been told but, yeah, he did. It's not on Earth so very soon he'll be gone, for good."

"And if he doesn't like it, if he calls asking for another favour? What then?"

"Then I'll try and help him if I can. I told you, he's a friend. I don't abandon friends, haven't got enough of them," Jack smiled grimly.

"What on Earth did he do to earn such loyalty from you?" Ianto could not understand the link between them at all. Jinj was a cringing idiot yet Jack would still do all he could for him.

"It's a long story."

"We've got all night. Though I will check on Holly first."

Ianto rose and went to the child's bedroom. He found her asleep in a heap, bottom in the air. He gently pulled her round so she was lying on her back and tucked the covers round her. He cleared away the toys except for Foo-Foo, her essential bed time companion, and kissed her softly. Back in the living room, he settled back on the couch.

"She's asleep. So, tell me about the hold Jinj has on you." Ianto regarded the older man coolly.

"I first met him in '37, he was a new operative, a promising one. It was when I was still going out on operations so I came across him from time to time over the next few years and saw he was doing okay. Then on one op he was injured as a direct result of me making a stupid decision. He was seriously hurt, we weren't sure he'd pull through." Jack ran his hand through his hair, still affected by the memory.

"But he did," prompted Ianto.

"Yeah, took him nearly a year but he lived. I kept in touch with him all that time, made an effort to get to know him. He was a loner even back then and he didn't have a lot to make him want to recover. We ... slept together. I was in a bad place myself. I'd lost contact with Miceel and Jasmeen and Tonan was on Mars, hadn't seen him in years though we talked regularly. I wanted companionship and Jinj fitted the bill."

"But he's … I'm sorry, Jack, there's no polite way to say this. He's a creep, he's not even good looking. What did you see in him?"

"He was better back then, he hasn't aged well. Anyway, we spent a few years together. He came on trips with me, was a kind of aide-de-camp. When I needed cheering up, he did it. When I needed sex, he was a willing body. There was nothing emotional about it, we didn't love one another. But we met each other's needs."

"I see."

"Do you? Do you really?" Jack wanted to make Ianto understand. "When you have eternity to fill I can assure you that a few years' undemanding friendship is a godsend."

Ianto nodded at this, he thought he could understand Jack's need for that kind of relationship. Looking back, it was how he had started out with Ianto. "I can see that. But it doesn't seem enough to merit such loyalty."

"There's more." Jack paused and marshalled his thoughts into order. "In '52, Jasmeen died."

"Tonan's sister," Ianto clarified wanting to make sure he got it right.

"Right. She was always a difficult child and didn't get any better as she got older. She had a number of bad relationships and her last finished her. She was living with a guy who was a known criminal, into drugs and all sorts. I knew that but as she'd always rejected my advice about her previous partners I held my tongue, thought that maybe it might work itself out and she'd realise on her own. It didn't. He murdered her when he was high on drugs." Jack closed his eyes, the memory still paining him. He bitterly regretted not taking action earlier that could have saved her life.

"I'm sorry." Ianto had not known about the tragedy, had deliberately decided not to enquire into the detail of Jack's earlier loves and children. They were a part of his life without Ianto and that was the way the younger man preferred to leave it.

"It was a horrible time. I lost it, threw myself into ops and anything else that came my way. Jinj was the only constant in my life and he pulled me back when I was on the brink. I think I lost my mind for a while, the grief and guilt just overwhelmed me. That's why I owe him, Ianto. He kept me sane."

"How did you part?"

"A couple of years later, I met a girl. We … became close and I started seeing less of Jinj, started pushing him away. You see, he reminded of the bad times and I didn't want that. I wanted to move on. Jinj took it reasonably well, tried to settle back into operations but he'd been away too long and his relationship with me didn't help. The whole experience embittered him, turned him into what you've seen. He left Torchwood, took any kind of dead-end job and was out of credit when he finally asked for my help. I got him the archives job and you know the rest."

Jack sat back, drained from dragging up old and painful memories. He had not treated Jinj well and regretted it. It was his fault that Jinj was in the state he was now and Jack felt obliged to help him, to try and rectify past mistakes. He glanced at Ianto who appeared lost in thought. The Welshman knew Jack was far from a saint; how would he react to this latest evidence?

"I don't like him, Jack, and I don't trust him. It seems to me that Jinj has played on your guilt for the past few years to get whatever he wants. He needs a job, you give him one. When he's paid off, he whines about needing something to do and you get him another job. He should take responsibility for himself." Ianto regarded Jack levelly, "I think you've been played for a sucker."

Jack bridled at this, angry at the implication. "I am nobody's sucker! After what I did to him, he deserves my help and I'll give it to him. He's my friend and I'll not abandon him."

Ianto shook his head, "You're wrong. I don't think he sees you as a friend at all. He uses you to get whatever he needs."

"And what I did to him was right!?"

"No, of course it wasn't. You used him but you've used plenty of other people in the same way. I don't see them asking for hand-outs all the time. They got on with their lives as Jinj should have."

"Maybe he couldn't! Maybe I messed him up worse than all the others. Whatever, I will not abandon him." Jack stood up, too angry to stay. "I'm going for a walk."

Ianto looked after him. He didn't regret what he'd said, he truly believed that Jack was being used, but that didn't stop him feeling sorry for having caused his partner pain.

-ooOoo-

It was early morning when Jack finally returned to the suite. He had walked around Cardiff, something he had done for more years than he cared to remember when he couldn't rest. He paused in the hallway and crept into Holly's room where he stood looking down at the sleeping child. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. He stroked her hair and marvelled at its softness. Leaving her to her slumbers, he went to the kitchen and poured some juice. He'd have preferred a coffee but daren't use the machine.

He sat at the table and munched on an apple, drinking the juice. He had thought about his discussion with Ianto almost non-stop during his walk. He had been surprised by the Welshman's reaction. He had been so cynical and that was unlike him. Jack could not agree with him. He had misused Jinj in the past and if the man now asked the occasional favour it was little enough to do in recompense. It didn't cost Jack anything to find him a job every so often. It did not make him a sucker, an accusation that had hurt.

Why was Ianto so set against Jinj, that was what Jack had pondered in his musings of the past several hours. He had concluded that it must be the damage Jinj had done to the Torchwood archives. Jack accepted Jinj had not been the best archivist they'd ever had but he'd not been the worst either. Though that didn't mean much when Ianto compared him to his own high standards. Maybe Ianto also regretted the low regard that Jack placed on the archives by allowing them to get into a poor way. Truth be told, Jack didn't value them that highly and when Ianto had died all those years ago so had his interest in them.

His apple finished, Jack stood and put the glass in the dishwasher. He stood for a moment, not sure what to do next. He was not sleepy as such but would like to lie down and relax. Normally he would welcome the chance to share a bed with Ianto but tonight he wasn't so sure. Whatever, he had to change and that meant going to the bedroom. Once there he looked down on the sleeping Ianto, curled into a ball as usual and looking much like their daughter. The man was gorgeous and Jack felt the familiar tightening round his heart when he took in his sleeping form. He loved this man but that didn't mean he always agreed with him. Jack found his sleep suit and went into the bathroom to change not wanting to disturb the other man.

Movement in the room woke Ianto who lay still wondering what it was. His immediate thought was Holly but the intercom was quiet, she was not awake. He heard movement in the bathroom and realised it must be Jack. Checking the time, he saw it was late; Jack had been out a long time. Ianto hoped the older man had come to his senses and seen through Jinj but somehow doubted it. Jack could be unreasonably loyal to some people and it appeared Jinj was one of them. He heard Jack come back into the room and lay still. He was astonished when Jack left the room.

-ooOoo-

In the morning, Ianto washed and dressed quickly determined to find Jack – who must have slept in the living room – and talk to him. Ianto had not slept well. He had tossed and turned before deciding to wait until the morning to speak to him. Stepping into the living room, he saw the throw in a heap at one end of a couch which had obviously been Jack's bed for the night. Ianto folded it up tidily and put the cushions straight before continuing to the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said to Glonnix who was preparing something at the stove. Jack was not in the room so he assumed he was with Holly, quite a regular occurrence.

"Morning. Sausage and egg all right for you today?" the woman asked.

"Sounds wonderful." He was at the coffee machine starting the first brew of the day and was still there when Konni appeared carrying Holly. "Morning," he called.

"Morning." Konni was busy securing Holly in her chair. The child looked adorable in her rumpled sleep suit with her hair flattened at the back and sticking up on top. She was clutching a toy cat and it wasn't long before it found it way to her mouth. Holly sucked everything at the moment.

Ianto passed coffees to Glonnix and Konni and put his own on the table. "Was Jack with you?" he asked Konni, standing with Jack's coffee in hand.

"Yes. He went to get dressed." Konni was gently prying the cat away from Holly, tempting her with a beaker of juice instead.

Ianto decided to take the coffee to Jack and met the older man in the living room. "Oh, I was bringing you some coffee." He smiled as he held out the mug. Jack smiled briefly and took it, not meeting Ianto's eyes.

"Thanks. I'll take it with me. Gotta run."

"Where are you going? You haven't had breakfast." Ianto had never known Jack willingly pass up food.

"Got a lot of work on so I'm making an early start. See you later." And he was gone, out of the room and the suite.

Ianto stood still, not quite believing that Jack had gone. He was pretty sure there had been no reason for him to go to work so early; Jack was avoiding him. He had not realised he'd hurt Jack that much and hated being at odds with him. Their usual response to disagreements was to talk things through or, occasionally, to have a slanging match. Never this polite neutrality. Jack had even left without the customary goodbye kiss. _Well,_ Ianto thought, _there's nothing I can do about it now_. He went to have breakfast but feeling unsettled and unhappy.

The two men did not meet again until the evening as both were out for lunch, Ianto meeting a supplier and Jack on one of his inspection tours. They were coolly polite when they met again and neither made a move to kiss or touch the other, so unusual for them. They were in the living room at the same time but even the presence of Holly, playing with Ianto on the floor near the fireplace, did not bring them together: Jack stayed at the desk 'working'.

"Get the ball, sweetheart," said Ianto, rolling a small ball to one side. She gurgled as she went after it, half on her feet half crawling. "Can you say 'ball'?" Ianto prompted. "Ball."

Holly sat looking up at him and then at the ball in her hand. "Ball," she blurted out to their shared delight.

"That's right, you are so clever." He ruffled her hair. He took the ball which had fallen from her hand and rolled it a bit further away. "Go and get the ball."

She didn't need to be told, she was already crawling off after it. When she reached it, she managed to knock it further away from her and laughing she went after it again. This time she knocked it deliberately, grinning over her shoulder at Ianto.

"Bring me the ball, sweetheart," responded Ianto, laughing at her antics.

Holly crawled after it and took it in her hand. Holding it tightly she decided to stand up and stuck her bottom in the air as she pushed herself up. She was now closer to Jack than Ianto and decided to head in the former's direction. "Ball," she announced as she took a step towards him.

Ianto watched, heart in his mouth. Holly had taken a step on her own. "Jack," he called softly, "look at Holly."

Jack had been concentrating on the budget that Mestrian had sent him and looked up abstractedly, his attention still on the figures. He saw Holly a few paces away from him, clutching a ball to her chest. She was looking up at him and … walking. He watched as she took another step, wobbling but definitely on her feet.

Jack held out his hands to her, "Come here, gorgeous." She took another step and then tried to go too fast and overbalanced. Jack leant forward and caught her, swinging her up in the air and onto his knee. He looked over her head at Ianto, grinning widely. "She's walking!"

"Those were her very first steps," marvelled Ianto, coming over to kneel beside them. "You are such a clever girl," he said, kissing Holly soundly. "And we both got to see them." He was grinning with delight and, without thinking, put a hand on Jack's cheek prior to kissing him too. Then he remembered and hesitated.

Jack smiled at him. "Come here," he said, putting a hand behind Ianto's neck and pulling him, gently into a kiss. Ianto responded and they would probably have deepened it but for Holly who decided she wanted some of the action and pressed her clammy face to theirs. The two men broke apart, laughing.

"Tad, Tad," she cried, bouncing up and down and then wriggling to get down. Jack set her on her feet and she stood leaning against his leg, the ball still clutched in a hand. "Ball," she said, holding it up for him to see.

"Yeah, that's right. A ball." Holly put her hand back behind her head and 'threw' it; it dribbled about a metre away. She set off after it, walking two steps then reverting to crawling. "She's growing fast," commented Jack, still watching her. Ianto was sat on the floor leaning against his legs also watching her.

"We'll have to move things out of her reach," said Ianto. Holly was sitting chewing the ball now, facing half away from them.

"Yeah." Jack ran a hand through Ianto's hair. "I'm sorry," he said.

Ianto twisted his neck to look up at him. "What for? You were being a friend."

"Thought I was a sucker."

"No. I still think Jinj has used you but I understand why you feel you have to help him." Ianto was not wholly convinced but Jack needed to hear it and there were more important things in life. He was not prepared to let a silly disagreement spoil their love, it was too precious for that. Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head, grateful they were back on loving terms.

* * *

_Well, they're back on good terms. For how long I wonder!? Only six more chapters to go ..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the lovely reviews, it's great to get your feedback._

* * *

_**Nine months later – Christmas 4695**_

Ianto was almost at the end of his tether. His sole link to sanity was the knowledge that today Jack was coming home and he'd get some relief. Jack was coming back and then, he hoped, everything would be okay.

He stood by the window looking over the patchy green grass and empty flower beds to the remains of the original Norman Keep. He leaned his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes and wished he could do the same for his ears as his child, the child he had dreamt of having, yelled even louder. She had powerful lungs and perseverance; she'd been crying on and off since she woke before seven this morning and it was now gone three in the afternoon. He walked over to her where she sat in her play area, face red, throwing her toys around. She was frustrated and tired and in a thoroughly bad mood and there was nothing more he could do for her. He'd tried holding her, ignoring her. singing and reading to her. He had taken her outside for a walk and tried putting her to bed but nothing worked. He wished that Konni, the nanny, was still here but she had left for the holidays. Ianto had been confident he could cope with his little girl and normally he would have. It was just that today she was inconsolable. He could not take much more.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He sat on the floor in front of her, having turned off the force field that surrounded and protected her. He reached to pick her up but she was rigid with distress, not willing to bend her legs and sit on his knee. She struggled against him, hitting out with her hand. "No, cariad," he remonstrated, holding her arm, "no hitting. Please stop crying." He closed his eyes again and suddenly she stopped. The silence was wonderful and he was tempted to keep his eyes closed just in case this was what had effected the miracle. But he couldn't, he opened them.

She was standing in front of him, her head cocked to one side as if she was listening to something. Unshed tears were in her eyes and one perfect teardrop was caught on the eyelashes of her right eye. She looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth in an 'O'. "Dada," she said and started to move. He released her and she ran off to the door, steady on her feet for 20 months old. She stood before the door, which had been programmed so it would not open for her, and banged on it with her open palms. "Dada," she said again, more loudly.

Then the door whooshed open and Jack was in the doorway. He spotted her immediately having learnt to be careful; on one now infamous occasion, when she was only just crawling, he had stepped on her. He bent down and swung her up over his head. "Holly, my gorgeous girl," he exclaimed, settling her on his hip. He looked concerned when he saw her red face and watery eyes. "What's the matter, love?"

"Dada," she said again and buried her head on his shoulder. A thumb found her mouth and she was content for the moment.

Jack looked over at Ianto. "Bad day?" he asked. He rocked his daughter in his arms, welcoming the slight weight and warmth of the contact.

Ianto nodded and got wearily to his feet. "She's been crying since daybreak." He shuffled to the chair and flopped down, legs sticking out in front of him, eyes closed. He had had a good night's sleep but the past few hours of crying had worn him out. He felt like he could sleep for a week. He was also feeling just a bit miffed. He had done everything for the girl and yet she'd still been crying then Jack breezes in and she's quiet. It wasn't fair.

Jack walked into the room and bent carefully, making sure Holly was secure, and planted a kiss on Ianto's head. Then he moved on to the couch and settled down, holding the little girl close, still rocking her. He hoped she'd go to sleep then he could greet the other man properly. He looked across at him where he sat with his eyes still closed. He'd missed him.

The trip to Asia had been partly a PR jaunt and partly fact-finding. He'd been away for six days travelling to St Petersburg, Peking, Moscow, Tokyo and many points in-between. He'd visited 19 Torchwood bases, given at least that many speeches or pep-talks, sacked two heads of operations and assisted in capturing four aliens who had decided to vacation in the middle of a top-secret Alliance facility. He had died once but was not about to tell Ianto that; he still got uptight when it happened. He had also had a chance to fly one of the latest military spacecraft, doing a large loop round the moon. A real treat. Overall, Jack had enjoyed himself, as he usually did once he was on his way. He hated the planning and the briefings: he just wanted to meet the people and talk to them about their problems. Now he was home, to his partner and his daughter. Back to reality.

Holly was grizzling again when he risked a peek at her. He jiggled her up and down a bit and she quietened slightly. He looked again at Ianto and thought he looked tired. "Ianto, come over here," he urged, patting the seat beside him.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked across. Wearily he pulled himself to his feet and took a few paces to the couch and sat down with a thud. Jack's arm snaked round him and he found himself pulled against the other man. His mood lifted a little. "I'm sorry, Jack. She's just been a real pain today."

"You should have kept Konni here for another day," suggested Jack, placing a kiss on Ianto's brow. "She'd have helped until I got home."

"I can manage," snapped Ianto, pulling away from Jack's embrace and putting some distance between them.

"I know you can. She could have helped, that's all." Jack could see Ianto was upset but wasn't sure what had caused it. Was it just Holly's crying or something else? Something he, Jack, had done perhaps? More likely it was just that they'd been apart. "I've missed you." He tried to get him back at his side but Ianto was having none of it. He sighed and looked down at his daughter who was quiet again.

Her eyes were closed and he marvelled at the fresh, newness of her even though she was growing fast. He rose and without jolting her walked to the nursery and laid her in her bed. He tucked her in and set the force field that would prevent her falling out and switched on the intercom. He stood and watched the rise and fall of her chest. This was his 26th child and only the seventh daughter and the first for which he had been a hands-on caregiver. He loved being involved, helping when he could in every aspect of her life but it was hard to find time round his busy Torchwood commitments. He regretted not being more hands-on with his previous children; he had missed so much. Of course, he had a special link to Holly, a psychic bond that had surprised him; he'd not had it with Stevown, the son to whom he'd also given birth.

Behind him the door opened and he turned to see Ianto quietly coming into the room. He stood beside Jack, hands in his pockets looking at their sleeping daughter. She looked angelic, no one would have imagined that only ten minutes earlier she had been so distraught. They stood immobile for some minutes then Ianto moved back and took Jack's hand, pulling him out of the room. In the early days, it had been known for them to spend hours just watching her sleep.

Back in the living room, Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him soundly. "I'm sorry, cariad. I missed you too," he said, when their lips parted. He buried his head against his shoulder, just as his daughter had done, and sighed happily. He smelled those pheromones and relaxed. His tiredness was still there but having Jack to lean on, literally, felt wonderful.

Jack held him for long minutes, relishing the feel of the lithe body against his own. He felt himself become aroused and pulled back slightly from the contact with Ianto. Falling into bed as soon as he crossed the threshold seemed faintly adolescent. Surely he was too old for that, had more restraint. Ianto pushed into him, not allowing him to retreat, and Jack felt the young Welshman's erection against his thigh. _To hell with restraint,_ he thought, picking Ianto up and carrying him to the bedroom.

He placed Ianto in the bed, on his back, and straddled him. He bent and kissed his lips, exploring delicately and then more forcefully the mouth beyond. His hands were under the loose tunic and stroked and pinched at Ianto's chest and the hard nipples. His mouth moved and he was kissing Ianto's eyes, nose and chin, then forced the head back as he licked and kissed his neck.

Ianto lay unresisting in Jack's arms, content to be pleasured. He wanted this so much. For six days and nights he had been celibate and he had hated it. The chats on the vid-phone were no substitute for Jack in his bed. He arched his back as Jack's lips found his chest and belly, burrowing under the tunic. Ianto's own hands moved to Jack's shoulders and then down, pulling the shirt out from the trousers. He felt the smooth skin of Jack's back and ran his fingernails down it, digging in as a sudden wave of pleasure rippled through his body.

Jack reared up for a moment, the pain in his back taking him by surprise. "Keep those claws sheathed, Jones," he warned, smiling. He pulled the tunic off Ianto and pushed the loose trousers down, taking the briefs underneath with them. He leered at the erect cock that thrust its way out and up. "Someone else has missed me," he cried before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard.

Ianto gasped and groaned all at once, his back arching up high. The warmth surrounding his cock was sudden and too much. He couldn't wait. "Jack .. I'm coming," he ground out through clenched teeth, trying to hold back. The suction increased and he climaxed, flopping down onto the bed and breathing hard. "Oh, Jack." He smiled up weakly.

"I guess you needed that," smiled Jack, wiping his mouth. He undid his own trousers and Ianto's hand found the released cock. It was hard and needy too.

"Fuck me," invited Ianto, grinning lasciviously. He licked his lips slowly.

Jack shook his head in wonder. "As you wish," he growled.

He moved and pulled Ianto's trousers and briefs completely off and reached for the lube, always kept handy for moments like these. Ianto lifted his hips and Jack slipped his knees underneath the Welshman's legs. Ianto braced himself and felt Jack's fingers in his hole, making him ready. He moved against the fingers and in no time at all Jack had his cock inside and was thrusting deep. Ianto gasped again, the entry had made his own cock harden once more. Jack thrust in and out in an increasing rhythm, unable to wait much longer. He needed this. Another thrust and then one more and he was ready. He released, holding the bucking hips as Ianto procured his second climax within 10 minutes. The two lay side by side on the bed, Jack half undressed while Ianto was completely naked.

"Now I really know I'm home," said Jack when his breathing had returned to normal. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down on Ianto's spread-eagled body. "You are gorgeous," he said appreciatively. He kissed the swollen lips and let his tongue explore before pulling back. "Come on, up. I need a cup of coffee, now!" He playfully slapped the young man's belly. He rolled off the bed and pulled his trousers up sufficiently to allow him to walk to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and refastened the trousers and shirt. He took a cloth and towel and went back to Ianto, who hadn't moved, and cleaned him up too. "Come on," he urged again.

Reluctantly, Ianto sat up. He took Jack's hands and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He stood then started to dress. "I'm sorry I was … off when you got in," said Ianto.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, just Holly crying so much. I really hate it." He sat back down on the bed, pulling on his top.

"She was just in a bad mood, all kids are from time to time. Gods, you should have heard Tonan yell!" Jack sat on the bed next to Ianto and put an arm round him, holding him tight. "Don't let it get to you. I'm here now, I'll help."

"I know. Got the magic touch, you have," replied Ianto. "How do you do it, Jack? Why is she always better behaved for you? I feed her and change her and all she does is cry. She never used to, when she was a baby."

Jack thought for a moment and decided to risk a direct answer. "I think you try too hard to be perfect, to make her perfect. Maybe if you relaxed a bit more she'd relax too."

Ianto stiffened. "Oh really? Well, all you do is get her over-excited and over-tired and then hand her over to me to get off to sleep. It's not fair."

Jack nodded soothingly; he'd been told much the same by most of the mothers of his other children. "You're right, I do. I'm sorry. I'll try to remember not to."

Ianto sighed again and slumped against Jack. He knew that what Jack had said about him was true, he was anxious around Holly now she was growing so fast. She could hurt herself so easily that he wanted to protect her all the time but only because he loved her so much. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'll try and relax too."

"We are going to be such good parents," grinned Jack and Ianto had to join in. "Look, we have three whole days when we can ignore work for a change. Just take things as they come. If she gets messy or eats later than usual, it's not so important. Is it?" He tightened his hold on his partner and kissed his hair. "And I won't play with her when it's time for bed."

"I don't know if I'll be able to," Ianto admitted, knowing how it irritated him not to have everything just so.

"Just try." Jack thought now would be a good time to change the subject. "But right now, get to the kitchen and make me a mug of your special brew. I am gasping for some of your inimitable coffee."

Ianto laughed and relaxed. "Coffee I can do." He stood and left the room.

Jack followed after tidying the bedroom – Ianto's habits were rubbing off on him at last – and sat and watched the coffee maestro at work. "You'll be pleased to know Jones the Coffee is well liked in the Peking office. Wang was praising it to the skies and he gave me a reasonably good mug while I was there."

"Good. They still like their tea though. I don't think it'll be as popular there as in some of the other areas." Ianto brought the mugs across and placed them on the table. He went back and brought out a container of cookies that Glonnix had made especially for Jack's return.

They sat and chatted. Ianto bringing Jack up to date on all that happened over the past six days, most particularly with what their talented daughter had been doing. He also mentioned the two new companies that had agreed to take Jones the Coffee (a daft name for his company but one Jack had given it and that he had come to like) in their buildings. The company was doing well, spreading slowly throughout Europe and into Asia and Africa. North America was lagging a bit behind but the signs were encouraging there as well. Ianto was well content with his success so far; he didn't want to have to be involved in it night and day to make it grow. The people in his life were far more important. Jack updated Ianto on his trip and made him laugh with some tales of the more sycophantic Torchwood area bosses.

-ooOoo-

It was dark and windy when they arrived at Ogmore in the early evening. Jack parked the flivver as Ianto carried the sleeping Holly in her carrying cradle, and some of the associated equipment the small child needed, into the house. Jack unloaded the rest of the stuff, wondering just why such a small scrap of humanity needed so much, piling it on the ground.

"Thought you might need a hand," said Tonan. He had the anti-grav trolley in tow and started putting the boxes and bags on board.

"Thanks. I think this mutates when I take my eye off it. I'd swear there wasn't this much when we left Cardiff." He reached out and hugged his son.

Tonan laughed, a good sound. He had been unhappy for some time after Carillys had left and the death of his younger son, Innall, when Holly was just a year old, had left him clinically depressed. Jack had gone to Mars when things had got really bad and bodily forced Tonan to return to Earth to be with him and Ianto. Tonan had been uncommunicative even with their support; only the baby (his half-sister) had elicited a reaction from him. Finally, after six months of intensive treatment, he had started to emerge from his depression and now was fully recovered. But his illness had aged and weakened him; he looked and acted like an old man. Jack felt for Tonan; he knew what it was like to lose people and to slip into a dark place. Perhaps Tonan had inherited that from him. He was pleased his son was now settled at Ogmore and looked unlikely to return to Mars.

"Is that it?" asked Tonan, putting the last box on the trolley. There was quite a pile.

"Yep. Can you manage?"

"No problem." Tonan engaged the anti-grav handle and the trolley lifted off the ground. The two men walked to the house, heads down against the wind. "Your trip sounded fantastic," he shouted. He had been in regular contact with his father and had enjoyed his tales of places he, Tonan, had never seen with his own eyes.

"It was. Missed you all though, especially little Holly. I'll be pleased to have these few days to relax and kick back."

The Christmas holidays were upon them again and there were three whole days when Jack could ignore Torchwood. They'd also decided against inviting anyone to stay this year. They wanted to be quiet, with just the four of them. Jack looked across at Tonan and thought he looked even frailer than he remembered. In this century, people lived longer but failed quicker. No longer did illnesses and plain old age last for months or years. They struck suddenly and people disappeared from Jack's life with startling speed. He must spend time with Tonan, he would miss him so much when he had gone.

"Make sure you do. And I'll look after Holly for you if you want some time with Ianto," Tonan smiled. "I'm very fond of my little sister."

Jack laughed out loud, still amazed to have a son of 114 and a daughter of nearly two. His families had never overlapped in this way before. "Thanks, I may well take you up on that. Any more news from Carillys?" The last he had heard was over a month before, time for personal communications being restricted.

"I spoke to her a few days ago. She's doing well and that geologist chap seems to be making her happy. She said she'll call tomorrow, when they all have an extra allotment of time, and speak to you herself but she sent her love as always." He smiled more broadly, "She said those playing cards you gave her have been invaluable. Apparently others on the team have made copies and poker has become an obsession."

"It's the simplest things that last," Jack replied. He opened the front door of the house and helped Tonan manoeuvre the trolley through. They parked it to one side and as they put their coats away Jack took the opportunity to look around. It had been three weeks since he'd been here, either away on his trip or preparing for it.

"Jem and I started on the tree but left the decoration for Ianto. He loves doing it so much."

"That he does," agreed Jack, grateful for his son's thoughtfulness. The tree was in what was becoming its accustomed place and had been decorated with lights and some streamers. There was a huge box of decorations beneath it. Greenery had been placed on the banisters as in previous years and Jack looked up to see the bunches of mistletoe.

Ianto appeared on the stairs at that moment, holding a wide-awake Holly. "She woke up," he grimaced, "just as I was putting her down." He joined the others looking at the tree. "You've done a great job, Tonan, with the greenery and everything. And thanks for leaving the decorations 'til now. Do you want to help?"

"I'm getting a bit old for that," he admitted. "Why don't I mind Holly and we can watch you and Jack do the hard work?"

"Great idea," enthused Jack, making for the decorations. "Come on, Ianto."

"Hold on. There's all that to be put away first," he pointed to the trolley load.

Jack sighed heavily. "I'm never allowed any fun," he complained, looking like a five year old. He took the trolley off upstairs and was back quickly. Ianto, who was chatting with Tonan, jiggling Holly who was grizzling again, was convinced he had not put anything away, just dumped it all somewhere inconvenient. _Oh well_, he told himself, _it's Christmas and I must relax more._

Tonan took the child from Ianto and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She was a bit grumpy but settled with him willingly enough. Ianto thought it might be that Tonan reminded her of Jack, which had come in handy when the latter had been away. He saw the two settled in one of the large comfy chairs and then turned to help Jack who was digging through the decorations. They laboured for some time, laughing and having fun as they tried to outdo one another on 'their' half of the tree. When they'd finished Jack's half was chock-a-block with all shapes and sizes of decoration while Ianto's was less cluttered and more tasteful. It reflected their personalities so well they had to laugh at the result. Privately, Ianto thought he would rearrange it somewhat when Jack was out of the way,

"What do you think?" called Jack to Tonan.

"Very … interesting," he replied diplomatically. He stood and walked nearer, holding Holly so she could see the end result. She had been very good, staying happily with him watching her parents work.

"P'etty," she said, pointing at the lights. "P'etty, Tad." Her eyes were round with wonder. She'd been too young to appreciate the tree last year but now they would have to have a protective force field round it while she was up and about.

Ianto smiled over at her. She had finally found different names for he and Jack. At first they had both been 'Tad' - as had Tonan and any other man she met - but now she reserved that for Ianto and called Jack 'Dada' which suited them both perfectly. Ianto adored his daughter and would do anything for her. He vowed not to over-regiment her life, to over-protect her. She was bound to be upset and grumpy some of the time and it didn't matter that much if she wasn't the perfectly behaved child he tried to make her.

What disturbed Ianto at present was the mind link that the baby appeared to have developed with Jack. They hadn't noticed it at first. Only when she was starting to be active had Ianto seen her go still or move towards a door when Jack was approaching, just as she had today. They'd experimented and found she could sense Jack's approach up to 10 metres away. He could also sometimes quieten her by sending calming thoughts. Ianto dreaded being left out of the link between the two, consigned to some lesser place in her affections. Maybe he had over-compensated? Taking on more of the everyday caring had merely stretched his temper thin and made him enjoy her less. He'd try Jack's way, anything to maintain his close bond with his little girl.

"I'm starving," declared Jack, rubbing his hands. "Any chance of some food?"

"Liki left a casserole," said Tonan, handing the child to Jack. She was grizzling again and seemed to settle best with him when she was in that mood. "I'll go and put it in the oven. It won't take long to heat up."

"No, I'll do it," volunteered Ianto. "You have a chat with Jack." He smiled at the three of them and thought how old Tonan looked. He was amazed at how quickly it was happening and had been alarmed until Jack had explained. Now, as a father himself, he was starting to understand how Jack must feel when he saw his son failing; they deserved as much time as possible together.

"Great idea," said Jack, always ready to get out of cooking duties. "We'll look after grizzle-guts here." Ianto laughed and went into the kitchen leaving the others at the library door.

"Tell me," said Jack, settling on the couch, "how's the book coming?" He bounced Holly up and down a little but she was unwilling to be comforted. He sent her some calming thoughts but she just looked at him strangely and carried on. Finally, he sat her on his knee, her back to him, and gave her a finger to suck. This quietened her as she found great pleasure in gently gnawing on the digit. Jack grimaced but managed not to cry out.

Tonan settled beside him, trying to distract her with an old soft doll he'd found among her possessions. "I've finally finished going through the editor's suggestions. There were reams of them! I'm going to check them over once more."

"And then that's it?"

"Almost. Just selecting the illustrations. Then it'll be off to be published." Tonan smiled, "I won't be sorry to see it finished. It's taken me longer this time."

Jack patted his leg with his free hand. "Well done. It'll be another bestseller." He wanted to reassure his son. There had been times when he'd been convinced the man would not recover from his depression, when all he could think of was the awful sight of Gray in the mental facility, but gradually Tonan had got better. Having to write the book had helped, had given him a purpose and a goal. "I am very proud of you, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, you say it all the time." Tonan was moved by his father's words despite his own light hearted response. "I don't think there'll be another book. I'm getting too old."

"Never!" countered Jack. "There's another one in you yet." He sounded more positive than he felt.

Tonan smiled, recognising that Jack was trying to bolster his confidence. He didn't want to think of those black months when he had been unable to see anything of worth in his life. Losing Innall, to an alien disease on the far-flung colony where he had settled, had been terrible. He had not seen his son in years, always putting off the journey for some reason or another, and bitterly regretted it. He had found only two things to hold onto; completing his book and little Holly. Being with her, Jack and Ianto had helped so much. He owed them his life. He decided to change the subject. "I was talking to Olly Grandew the other day, when I was in Cardiff. He said the research for the Torchwood history is going well."

"Yes. I had a report on that. Bessimer has done the first draft of one of the sections, so we could see what it would look like; it's good. He has a very readable style. Of course, it'll take him years to complete the task." Jack had been persuaded to commission a full history of Torchwood and Bessimer, a young colleague of Tonan's, had been appointed to do it. Olly was helping him locate the papers and other items he needed. The historian was generally well liked, being unobtrusive and tactful when checking his facts.

"He's a good man." He looked up as Ianto wandered in and sat opposite them.

"Food will be about 15 minutes," he announced.

"That long," grumbled Jack before crying out when little teeth bit harder into his abused finger. He withdrew it and held it up. "She's drawn blood, the little vampire!"

Ianto laughed, totally unconcerned, but Tonan took Jack's hand in his. "This always amazes me," he said, eyes fixed on the finger. "Look, there it goes." As he watched, the tiny wounds started to heal and in just a couple of minutes they were gone. "Fascinating." He released Jack's hand.

"That's nothing, you should see him when he's been shot. Much more impressive," Ianto laughed.

"Forgive me if I don't volunteer for a demonstration," Jack said sarcastically.

Holly decided she was being ignored so started to wail more loudly. Jack turned her round and she stood her up on his knee. She was mollified for a minute or two. She gazed into Jack's eyes and smiled, showing eight little teeth, four at the top and four at the bottom.

"Now you're toying with me, temptress," said Jack, hugging her close. "That won't make up for chewing my finger." He sniffed. "She needs changing," he announced.

"Your turn," said Ianto quickly. He had just got comfortable, with his legs curled underneath him, and was not going to get up again just yet. He decided that Jack could do his bit.

"Nobody loves me today," groaned Jack, getting up with Holly in his arms. "Come on, you, let's make you smell better." The two went off.

-ooOoo-

The evening had gone and Jack and Ianto were alone in their bedroom. Holly lay sleeping in an old cot that she had almost out-grown, which had been wedged into their den next door as they didn't want her too far away. Her usual bedroom was on the floor below, with Konni sleeping in an adjoining room but with the nanny away with her own family it was too far away for comfort. It had taken some time for Ianto to get Holly to sleep: Jack had offered to help but Ianto thought he was too distracting. Jack was therefore already in bed, leaning back against the headboard, and watching avidly as Ianto changed into his sleep suit. The Welshman was yawning widely.

"Come and get some sleep," encouraged Jack, patting the bed beside him. "I'll get up to Holly if she wakes."

"If!? She'll wake, no doubt about it." He scrambled into the bed and shuffled up next to Jack, slipping under his arm. "Ah, that's better. I've missed having you around."

"That's what I like to hear." Jack seemed smug and Ianto hit him lightly. "Oy, what was that for?"

"For being you." Ianto closed his eyes, unwilling to explain further.

"Not much I can do about that." He tightened his hold on Ianto, enjoying the physical contact. He would have liked to do more than hold him but recognised that his partner was too tired. He would be asleep very soon. Instead, he continued to hold him and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"Ummm," murmured Ianto sleepily, "that's nice." He snuggled closer, if that were possible, and his breathing became slow and steady.

Jack settled back, content to hold the now sleeping Ianto and let his thoughts drift. He reached out, testing this psychic link he had with his daughter. It was new to him and he liked experimenting. He thought he caught the faintest trace of her sleeping mind but it was probably wishful thinking. He smiled stupidly, made happy by the thought of the little girl. When he'd proposed having a child he'd really believed he was doing it for Ianto's sake. Only when the girl had arrived had he realised how much she meant to him as well. This one he didn't want to give over to others to care for, he wanted to do it – okay, some of it – himself.

He wondered if it would have been the same with Stevown. He had been so young when his first child had been conceived, only 19 he recalled. Paric had been his partner at the time and they'd just jumped in with both feet and made the child. Four months later Stevown was born but Jack had already broken up with Paric who had no interest in the child. He'd been given over to friends immediately; they had wanted a child and were delighted to take him. Jack had only seen him twice and had plucked his name out of the air when his new parents had asked him for one. He hoped the boy had had a good life. Maybe he would check up in a few centuries time; he owed him that much. He sighed and closed his eyes; time to get some rest.

He was roused a couple of hours later by Holly. She was whining rather than crying. He struggled out of bed, noticing that Ianto had abandoned him and was curled up under the covers on the other side of the bed, and grabbed his robe; it was chilly. He padded into the other room and stubbed his toe on something. He hopped around, stifling his cry, and closed the door. He flicked on the light and walked, carefully this time, to the cot. Holly was awake and looking up, still making that whining noise. She must have known he was on his way as she smiled up at him straight away and that gave him a warm feeling inside.

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" he leant over the cot and checked her over. She was lying looking up at him. Then she held her arms out. "Just want a cuddle, eh?" He obliged and soon had her warm body pressed against his chest. He picked up a soft cover and wrapped it round her; her sleep suit would not be warm enough on its own. He walked to the window and stood looking out at the windy, storm-tossed night. The sea was rough and the trees were being shaken fiercely.

"Dada," Holly looked at him, her eyes wide and loving. Then she ducked her head onto his shoulder and started to make noises. Jack listened intently but could make nothing of the babble. Ianto insisted she was talking; Jack was far from convinced. She could say certain words clearly but this was just nonsense. _But,_ he thought gleefully, _nonsense with a Welsh accent._ He was tickled pink that she had picked up the accent and encouraged Ianto to talk to her as much as possible so that she kept it.

"Foo-Foo." Holly was sitting up and bending almost backwards, reaching out to her cot. Jack put a hand to steady her. "Foo-Foo!"

That Jack did understand. "Okay, we'll get him." He reached into the cot and picked up the toy, a small brown bear, that his daughter loved so much. He gave it to her and she clutched it to her in both arms, smiling happily again. It had been a gift from Salannd and had been a favourite from the start. Holly could not sleep without it, as they had found once when it had been left behind in Cardiff. She had driven them mad until Jack had made a midnight dash back to the Castle to get it.

Holly did not look in the least bit sleepy, which secretly Jack loved. This was his time with her. Ianto could organise his day to be with her whereas he, Jack, had to make do with evenings and weekends. Except at night. When the rest of the household was asleep he and Holly could be alone together. He would never admit it but on more than one occasion he had woken her deliberately. Now he took the opportunity to change her nappy and make her clean and comfortable before sitting with her on the couch, putting her on the seat beside him. He watched her with her toy, as she murmured away in that infuriating babble. He watched her for some time but she was obviously not going to go back to sleep without encouragement. He had an idea and went to one of the boxes and unearthed a set of story books.

Back on the couch, he pulled her onto his knee, making sure she was well wrapped in her cover and had Foo-Foo wrapped in with her, and started to read to her. He told her tales of rabbits and hedgehogs and frogs and squirrels and ducks and mice and kittens. The stories were timeless and she seemed to like them almost as much as he did. She had settled against him, listening to his voice and looking intently at the pictures, and had drifted off to sleep during the second book but he hadn't minded; Jack kept reading for himself. When all the little books had been read, he put them to one side and sat cuddling his daughter and dosing fitfully.

He woke around five and felt stiff. He stretched, careful not to disturb the sleeping child and then got up and laid her in the cot. She squirmed around until she got comfortable and continued to sleep peacefully. He made sure she was well wrapped up and had Foo-Foo in sight and then went back to his own bed and to Ianto. As he got under the covers he wondered if the Welshman was his own Foo-Foo and rather liked the idea. Then he thought of what he planned to do with his Foo-Foo when he woke up and grinned wolfishly.

* * *

_The next installment will be coming shortly._


	20. Chapter 20

_It's Christmas Eve 4695_

* * *

Breakfast was a noisy affair. Holly was banging a spoon on the table and giggling loudly while Jack and Tonan were talking, trying to make themselves heard above the din. Ianto was discussing meal arrangements with Liki and they were all tucking into their food as it was placed in front of them.

Ianto spooned some scrambled egg into Holly's mouth. During a break in the other men's conversation, he asked "What are your plans for the day, Tonan?"

"I'm going to work on the book," said Tonan, smiling. "Read through some of the amendments I've made. But I'd be happy to mind Holly if you want me to. She's never any trouble."

"Not so sure about that," said Jack, "trouble is her middle name." He leant across and tickled Holly under her chin, just as Ianto was trying to get another spoonful of food into her mouth; it went over her cheek instead.

This earned him a martyred look from Ianto who began wiping her face. "If you don't mind, Tonan," he said, "we'll eat this evening when this one is in bed." He managed to get another spoonful in the uncooperative mouth.

"Fine by me," Tonan said.

"Why don't I finish her off?" offered Jack. "You can get on with your breakfast, I've finished mine." He held out a hand for the dish and spoon and, a little reluctantly, Ianto gave them to him. Jack considered this quite a victory; he was not usually allowed to feed her.

Ianto got on with his meal and the conversation continued. Jack managed to get more food into Holly, using a combination of guile and play. "When we're done here," said Jack, "how about a walk along the beach? We could blow away a few cobwebs." He looked up at Ianto hopefully. Would he be able to chill out or would he insist on doing something sensible?

"You'd do that all right," said Tonan, "it's pretty windy out there." It was true. The weather had been dry and warm for some days but yesterday and today had been extremely windy with odd showers. The house was well insulated and it was hard to hear the extent of the storm but one look from the windows showed it all too clearly.

Jack was loading up the spoon with the last of the scrambled egg. "It's not so bad. I was only thinking of walking round to the cove." A quick glance at Ianto and he saw that he had got the inference. It was there that the two had often made love. He was smiling as Holly opened her mouth and he pushed the spoon in.

The Welshman said nothing. He was blushing slightly and kept his eyes on his plate. _If Jack thinks I'm shagging outside in this weather he's got another think coming! _But a walk did sound inviting, he'd been cooped up in Cardiff for too long.

"It'd do you both good," encouraged Tonan. "And I'd get to have Holly to myself for a little while." He was looking forward to minding her, especially as she appeared to be in a sunnier mood today.

Ianto relented. There were many other things he could do; sort out Holly's possessions which were still littering the den upstairs; rearrange the tree decorations; sort though Holly's clothes and put aside those she'd grown out of; help Liki with the clearing up and the meal preparation. But none of them was as important as spending time with his family. "A walk sounds like a good idea." He smiled over at a beaming Jack.

Working together, Jack and Ianto got their daughter changed, washed and dressed in double quick time. They left her in the care of her half brother, happily playing with toys in the large living room, and walked down to the beach and along the packed sand. This was a favourite walk and they laughed as they battled against the gusty wind. They made for the small cove, only accessible when the tide was out as it was now, finding the exercise exhilarating. Once in the lee of the headland they were able to relax and catch their breath. They walked on in the pocket of calm and then stood, arms round one another, looking out to sea.

"You were right," Ianto said eventually. His thoughts, as they usually did, had centred on Holly and he had been running over his discussion about her with Jack.

"I usually am," Jack said blithely. "What about this time?"

"Holly. I'm not going to try and make her follow my timetable, though she has to have some kind of a routine, set meal and bed times. And I won't insist on doing everything myself."

"Good." Jack was pleased. Ianto took on so many tasks and it was only at the very last minute, when he was about to break from the strain of doing too much, that he sought help. "I enjoyed giving her breakfast. She's tricky!"

Ianto laughed. "I know. And that was a good day." He turned in Jack's arms and kissed him. The kiss became more passionate and Ianto pulled back; he really didn't fancy sex on this cold and windy beach.

"This is the good life," declared Jack, keeping his hands on Ianto's hips. "I have a beautiful daughter and a willing sex slave, just what every man wants."

Ianto clouted him on the arm. "You are so full of yourself." Jack laughed and kissed him again. "We shouldn't be long," Ianto went on, "Holly can be quite a handful."

"Yeah, takes after you. You're a handful too," he smirked, placing a hand over the other man's groin. It stirred beneath him.

"Stop it, Jack," demanded Ianto, squirming away from him. He took some paces away. "I mean it. Tonan's great with her, and she loves him, but …" his voice tailed away.

Jack sighed, "I know." He looked out to sea, thinking of his son. He smiled suddenly, "Now he was an attractive baby. Always open and happy, smiled most of the time. Hard to believe he's grown so old already."

Ianto moved to Jack's side and linked arms, turning him towards home. "It must be so hard for you, to see your children grow old while you don't." He could understand so much better now, now he had Holly. If he was to lose her … he didn't know how he'd survive. And Jack was going to lose her and everyone else. They started walking slowly back to the house, Ianto's head resting on Jack's shoulder.

Jack was silent, remembering the other 24 children he had raised and lost. Of those, he might see Stevown again, if he decided to, all the others were lost for ever. And eventually Tonan and Holly would follow them, as would Ianto himself - again. _Gods, it's hard some days_. He shook himself mentally, this would not do. If he thought like this he'd bury them before they were dead and miss out on all the good times.

"Race you," he called, breaking free of Ianto and running off. He turned to see Ianto who, after a moment's surprise, took up the challenge and started charging after him. They rounded the headland again and the wind caught them. It was behind them and propelled them up the beach and over the grass to the front of the house. Both were panting hard and laughing when they reached the front door, Ianto marginally ahead.

They fell in the front door, panting and laughing with the exertion. Jack hung up their coats and Ianto walked to the living room, pleased to see the door was closed to keep Holly inside. As he approached he saw her on the other side of the door, grinning and banging against the glass. No matter how hard they tried - funny faces, cajoling, teasing and playacting - they could not persuade her to move back from the door sufficiently for them to open it and eventually a laughing Tonan had to come to their aid and pick her up. She wriggled and struggled until he put her down again; she wanted to walk around and once she was free she set off through the now open door towards the tree. The lights and colours attracted her and she was almost upon it when large hands scooped her up.

"Oh no, cariad," said Ianto. He had remembered just in time that the force field had not been switched on. He liked these fields, which were harmless if touched; it was preferable to confining her in playpens or the like. She struggled and wailed but he would not let her down until he'd set the field. By then she was red in the face and her clothes – a dress chosen by Jack – was in a heap around her middle. "There you go," he said finally, sitting her on the floor.

She sat, not sure whether to continue to cry or to make the most of her freedom. The latter won and she was soon on her feet and off towards the tree. The field stopped her getting too close and also gave her something to balance against. She stood, hands splayed out, looking up at the wonderful things on the other side. She felt her dada sit on the floor beside her and rewarded him with a toothy smile. Then she went back to staring at the delights in front of her. She was still there when Ianto returned with mugs of coffee. He gave one to Jack, who was still on the floor, and another to Tonan who was sitting on the bottom stair.

"If you don't mind," he said, "I'll take this up and get on." He was pleased the two had had some time together and felt they probably wanted to spend some more with their daughter as a family.

"Of course, you go," smiled Ianto. "Thanks for looking after her."

As Tonan rose, Holly looked up at him and smiled. "Bye-bye," she said clearly.

"Oh, bye-bye," he chuckled. He'd enjoyed having the child to himself but was happy to admit that it had been long enough. She tired him and he was looking forward to a nap before he did any work on the book. He climbed the stairs and was gone.

"Hey, aren't you a clever girl," said Jack, rubbing her back.

"I've been telling you for ages that she can talk." Ianto was standing a few paces away looking critically at the tree and thinking about how he could make it look more even. If he could persuade Jack to disappear somewhere for a while he could have a go at it now. Inspiration struck him. "Jack, you didn't get your swim this morning. Why don't you take Holly with you? I'm sure she'd like it," he suggested.

"Sounds good. You going to join us?" He swigged down the last of the coffee.

"Not just yet. There's something I want to do first."

Jack looked up and saw where Ianto was gazing and knew at once why he was being got out of the way. He thought about it and decided he didn't mind – Ianto could have his fun and Jack would have his. "Okay," he replied, standing up and gazing at the tree, "just don't take all my stuff off." Ianto shot him a look, surprised Jack had guessed what he was planning. Jack stooped and picked up Holly who protested. "Come on, gorgeous. We're going to swim!" The little girl looked at him, wide eyed, and smiled, her protests forgotten. Jack didn't think she really understood him but hoped so.

Father and daughter walked off through the Games Room to the pool and Ianto looked after them. Jack deserved some time with her after being away so long. Then he deactivated the force field and got to work.

-ooOoo-

Swimming with Holly was fun.

She was quite happy splashing about while Jack stood in the water close by with a hand under her. She had starting going into the pool a few months before and was not afraid of the water or bothered when it got into her eyes. After a little while, Jack let her swim on her own and she managed quite a respectable distance before she realised he was not with her and stopped to look for him. He caught her immediately her head started to go beneath the water and she laughed along with him. He set her off swimming alone again, standing in front of her. Walking backwards slowly, she paddled ever greater distances much to his delight.

She was getting tired and Jack remembered Ianto's words and realised it was at times like this he usually didn't notice the warning signs and got her over-tired. He would try and be more adult. He picked her up and went to the side where he'd left a baby robe. Wrapping her in this, he put her on a floating bed and activated the force field; she could now float about without any danger of toppling in. He decided to swim a few lengths himself and took off, stopping every so often to make sure she was okay.

Holly lay watching the reflection of the light off the water on the walls and ceiling and this, and the faint movement of the water under her, calmed her and she stayed happily looking around her. She knew her dada was close by and felt safe and secure. She perked up when she spotted her tad coming towards her.

Ianto looked down at his daughter, marvelling how relaxed she was; time with Jack usually meant she was screaming and fractious by now; maybe he was learning. Quickly removing his clothes. Ianto dived into the pool and swam across to Holly who was sat up with her arms held out. She wanted to be with him. He released her from the bed and her robe and let her splash around with him. Jack came over to join them and showed the other man how well she could swim. They let her paddle between them and Ianto was amazed again at her fearlessness. She soon tired again and Ianto recognised she was ready for a nap.

They got out of the pool and dried off before walking slowly upstairs. Jack cast a critical eye over the tree as he passed and sighed when he saw that much of his exuberant decoration had been changed. They both changed Holly into her comfortable sleep suit and saw her settled before showering themselves. Jack joined Ianto and spent much time covering him in soap and then removing it by which time the younger man was aroused and ready for the energetic sex that followed. They ended up on the floor, which was cold and hard but, Ianto thought, preferable to the windy beach. Twenty minutes later they sat up and then had yet another shower. This time, Ianto made Jack use his own bathroom.

They dressed, chatting softly, and then went into the den. Naturally, they ended up standing by the cot looking down at the sleeping child. "She's a natural in the pool," said Jack proudly.

"Of course she is, she's a clever girl all round," said the doting Ianto. He turned in Jack's arms. "She was the best Christmas present I ever had," he said, smiling lovingly.

"Want another one?" Jack asked, off-handedly but watching the Welshman carefully.

"What?"

"Want another baby?"

Ianto was speechless. He'd imagined that Holly would be their only child, though he didn't know why. There was no reason why they couldn't have more if Jack was willing to bear them. Did he want another one? He wasn't sure. Raising Holly thus far had been quite hard work for two hard-working men; would another be a good idea? It would be company for Holly though. A little brother or sister to play with. He saw that Jack was still watching him. "I don't know, Jack, I need to think about it. You're not .." he eyed his stomach.

"No," Jack chuckled, "I haven't started anything. I've just been wondering whether it would be good for Holly. She could end up being very spoiled if she's our only one. And if we have two, or more, we won't have to fight over her attention," he added mischievously.

Ianto punched his arm. "Let's think about it, really think about it, before we decide. Whatever happens, thanks for the offer."

He was grateful to Jack for even thinking of undertaking another pregnancy. While it had been largely uneventful, it had curtailed Jack's normal activities and been physically uncomfortable for him. He had not gone into the office for the last five weeks and had spent the time here at Ogmore, which was not terribly convenient as Torchwood executives had had to travel out to see him just about every day. It would be a major disruption to his life to go through it all again.

"Okay, we'll think about it," smiled Jack, leaning forward to kiss him. "I think I'll pop down as see how Tonan's getting on. Meet you downstairs for a bite to eat?"

"Good idea." Ianto set the intercom and they walked down together.

-ooOoo-

Looking back on the morning, Ianto wondered if he should have seen some signs of what was to happen. He went back over the morning and the night before and in hindsight thought there may have been. But he had missed them, if they'd really been there at all, and so it was as big a shock to him as to Jack. He was in the kitchen, making a few sandwiches, when Jack came down the stairs. His step was heavy, quite unlike his usual energetic tread. Ianto looked up expectantly and when Jack appeared in the doorway dropped what he was doing and went immediately to him. "Jack?" he queried. Jack was pale under his natural tan and tears were forming in his eyes.

"He's dead. Tonan's dead."

The words seemed to release Jack's grief and he collapsed to his knees, weeping and shaking uncontrollably. Ianto knelt beside him, arms around him. He couldn't believe it. Tonan had been no different from normal earlier, just looking a little older as he did now every time Ianto saw him after a few days absence. Ianto rocked Jack and held him, giving what comfort he could. They stayed like that for about half an hour until Jack's distress lessened and he pulled back from Ianto's hold, settling onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." Ianto stroked Jack's arm and sat beside him, easing aching muscles. "So sorry." He didn't know what else to say, what might comfort him. He put an arm around him and Jack rested his head on his shoulder for a moment.

"I must call the doctor." Jack sat up and took a deep, calming breath. "He needs to certify it and … um, then we can set the rest in motion." He stood and remained still for a moment, far away in his mind.

Ianto scrambled to his feet. "What can I do?"

Jack looked over at him, brought back from wherever his mind had taken him. "Nothing right now."

Ianto was having none of that. He was not going to allow Jack to take on the whole of the burden. "I can help, Jack, and I'm going to. You are not alone in this." He put his arm through Jack's and looked him in the eye. "Now, tell me what I can do."

Jack smiled wanly. "There are people who need to be told, Goran and Carillys of course, and others."

"I can do that."

"Okay. I'll get the details."

They walked to Jack's office and he gave Ianto a notepad with all the necessary contact addresses downloaded onto it. Ianto went to his own, adjoining, office and settled to his task. Jack contacted Tonan's doctor who agreed to come immediately. Knowing that the holidays would make it impossible to arrange a funeral yet, he then called Torchwood operations and got them to come out. They had experience of dealing with bodies and would be able to collect and store Tonan's until more formal arrangements could be made.

With the immediate tasks done, Jack sat back and again stared off into space. He remembered walking into Tonan's room when there had been no answer to his knock. His son had been lying on the bed and Jack had assumed he was sleeping until he noticed how still he was. He had witnessed enough deaths among his family and friends as well as strangers to recognise what had happened. He had checked and confirmed that all life had gone. Strangely, he hadn't wept then, only when he'd had to say it out loud that Tonan, his son, was dead had he broken down. He thought back over the years to the sweet, happy child who had been his shadow during the long, summer vacations. They had been close then and had remained so even when the rest of the family had drawn away from Jack. Marriage, a family and even moving to Mars had not broken their tie and they had seen one another as often as they could. In these later years, Tonan had lived here for at least part of each year. Jack had loved him like no other child before him and he would miss him dearly.

Jack turned his head and saw Ianto in the other room, talking to someone. He was so glad he had not had to inform everyone, grateful to Ianto for taking on that task. He was also grateful he had Ianto here now, and little Holly upstairs; they gave purpose to his life. Suddenly, Ianto was in the room with him, standing in front of his desk.

"I've told everyone I could reach and left messages for the others. They're all very shocked, of course, and send you their condolences." Ianto moved round the desk, standing close to Jack and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Goran offered to come out but I told him it wasn't necessary to disrupt his plans. There's nothing he could do and I don't think either of us could cope with him right now," he smiled slightly.

"Thanks for doing that, I don't think I could have dealt with him right now." He smiled up and his partner and took his hand, rubbing the back with his thumb in his familiar, loving way. The front door opened and Jack looked round Ianto to see Liki entering.

"I asked him to come over, thought we might need some help when the doctor arrives. I've also told Jem to expect some arrivals."

_Ianto, ever the practical one_, thought Jack. "Thanks." They stayed as they were for a little while.

"Could you manage some lunch?" asked Ianto. Jack shook his head. "Okay, I won't force you. I'll just pop up and check on Holly; I think I heard her wake up." He paused. "I won't be long." He bent and kissed Jack lightly then left the room. Jack saw him start up the stairs and then he was lost to view.

-ooOoo-

The afternoon had been busy. The doctor had come and certified the death; natural causes. Then the Torchwood team had arrived and with unusual deference they'd removed Tonan's body to their morgue where it would await further instructions. Jack had overseen all this, determined to ensure his son's remains were treated with respect. Ianto had hovered nearby, keeping an eye on Jack. Liki had stepped in and fed and cared for Holly, who had been quite content to play with the Ood. Now, with the practicalities out of the way, Jack stood in his office looking down at the death certificate.

"It seems so final," he said.

"I know, cariad. I know." Ianto moved closer and rested against Jack's back. "Do you think you could manage something to eat? Or a coffee at least?"

Jack was about to refuse but changed his mind. "Okay, a coffee would go down well." He put down the certificate and walked out of the room, hand in hand with Ianto. In the dining room they found their daughter standing on a chair at the table with a picture book, babbling away in her babyish way, 'reading' to Liki. She looked up when they came into the room.

"Dada!" she called, arms out to be picked up.

Jack smiled and went to her quickly before she stepped off the chair. He picked her up and held her close, taking comfort from her. "Oh, my sweet Holly." He sat with her on his knee and pulled the book nearer. She immediately started 'reading' again and he sat and listened to her nonsense words – though a few made sudden sense.

Ianto sat down nearby and placed the mug of coffee near Jack but far enough away from little hands. He also put down a plate of sandwiches which he hoped the other man would eat. He watched Jack and Holly and his heart almost broke to see the man's distress. Losing Tonan had hit him hard. Even though they'd known it would happen some time, had even talked of the possibility, it had taken them both by surprise at its suddenness. Ianto would miss Tonan himself; he'd come to like and respect the man over the past couple of years and remembered with gratitude the way he had accepted him into his family. But Ianto's real concern was Jack. He knew that Jack could fall into a despair every bit as dark as Tonan's recent illness had been; he was determined to prevent it. He wasn't sure how but whatever was needed he would provide.

Holly looked up at her dada who was not being funny like usual. She didn't understand this and decided she didn't like it. She squirmed round, using her grip on the table to turn round and stand on his knee. She put her small hands on either side of his face and tried to make it smile, like it usually did. "Dada," she said again delightedly when he responded and gave her a genuine smile. She sat back on the table and eyed the half-full mug and reached for it.

"No, gorgeous, that's hot." Jack moved the mug away.

Thwarted, Holly turned her attention to the sandwiches and reached for these instead. Again, she was unsuccessful and got frustrated. Why were all the interesting things taken away from her!? She screwed her face up and grizzled. She wasn't crying, just making a noise to show she was displeased.

Jack laughed softly, amused at her antics. "Here you are," he said, taking a small corner of a cheese sandwich and putting it in her hand; the rest of the sandwich went in his mouth. He watched her closely to see what she would do with her piece, exchanging an amused glance with Ianto.

Holly looked curiously at what she had been given, her grizzles forgotten. She decided to try in and edged it towards her mouth and finally got it in. She sucked and bit at it and found it was tasty. With some round her mouth and some dribbling down her front she smiled and put her hand out for more. The second piece followed the first and she was mightily pleased with herself.

Ianto looked on, happy to see Jack eating the sandwiches now. He determined to keep Holly around as she would be a good way of keeping his spirits up. When the plate had been cleared and the mug was empty, he took both into the kitchen. He'd already told Liki to go home and so washed these himself. He got a wipe and went back to clean up his daughter, having to hold her head still before she'd let him at her face.

"What would you like to do?" he asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, not sure himself. "Maybe a walk would clear my head," he proposed. The weather had calmed and it was still light.

"Want some company?"

"Always." He reached across and took Ianto's hand, "Always."

The three prepared for their walk. Coats were the order of the day and Holly was also bundled up into a hat and mittens. She was then strapped into her anti-grav chair that hovered at waist-height to the men. They left the house and walked together, hand in hand, propelling Holly along just in front of them. It was a subdued walk, with both Ianto and Jack lost in their own thoughts, but it was also companionable and Jack drew great solace from having his new family with him at this time. They came to a path that wound up through shrubbery and trees to a large cleared area of grass and, in warmer weather, wild flowers.

Here they released Holly from her chair and she ran around, enjoying the freedom and the sheer fun of running. She fell a few times but just picked herself up and carried on. The two men stood and watched her, smiling at her antics. She returned to them often, leaning against their legs and looking up, a grin plastered on her reddening face. Finally she had had enough and sat down with a plop. She was a few paces away from her parents and looked at them for a moment before putting her arms out to be lifted up.

Jack bent down and swung her up onto his shoulders where she crowed delightedly. She stayed there as they walked back the way they had come, the evening drawing in.

* * *

_Poor Jack. How's he going to cope? Read the next chapter to find out...._


	21. Chapter 21

_The family try to enjoy their Christmas_

* * *

Night had fallen and Ianto sat in the library alone reading _A Christmas Carol_ again. Holly was sleeping, tired after a busy day. Jack was in Tonan's room. He had been there for a couple of hours and Ianto decided that it was time to interrupt him. Dinner would be ready soon anyway, so he had an excuse for going up. He put aside his book and walked slowly up the stairs and then along to the room. He had paid his respects earlier, before the body had been removed, so this was his second visit.

He opened the door, calling out softly, "Jack?" He walked in and saw his partner seated at the desk in the corner by the window and for a moment Ianto thought it was Tonan sitting there; they really had looked alike.

Jack looked up from his reading. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't realise it was getting so late." He smiled, a weak one compared to usual but a smile nonetheless.

"I just wanted to let you know dinner'll be ready in about half an hour." He walked further into the room and sat on the couch, facing Jack. "What are you reading?"

"_The Principles and Uses of Magno-Caresian Power in the Home_."

"What?"

"Tonan's book, the one he was working on. It's very good. I must get it to his publisher, it deserves to be read. Did you speak to her?"

"No, the office was closed. I left a message."

"I'll try her after the holiday." Jack got up and moved to stand by the window, looking down at Ianto. "We'll have to clear this room sometime."

"There's no hurry. Perhaps, before we do anything, we ought to have Goran down. He deserves to be involved and there may be items he'd like to keep."

Jack nodded, "Good idea. There's also the place on Mars. We only closed it up, his stuff is still there."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Ianto. "Will someone need to go there?"

"Yes. Tonan …," his voice caught for a moment, "Tonan kept his research papers there as well as lots of personal stuff. I should go and do it, maybe Goran would want to come too."

"We should ask him."

"Yeah. You could come as well, you've never been off-planet." He smiled at Ianto, a warm genuine smile. He knew how much his partner would enjoy such a trip.

"I'd love to. But we couldn't leave Holly."

"Take her with us," said Jack immediately. "With Konni along, we'd manage perfectly well."

Ianto smiled back at Jack, "In that case, yes, I'd love to come. Though I wish we were going for a happier reason."

"Yeah." Jack looked away, his eyes moist.

Ianto rose to his feet and took his arm. "Come on, let's eat." He led him out of the room, down the stairs and into the dining room.

They sat at the table, acutely aware of the person who should have been there with them, and ate the meal. Ianto talked about his plans for his business and the difficulty of finding the right people to assist him. He needed someone to replace Umilsa who had been the perfect PA but was now moving on to another, more demanding, job. But despite looking hard he had yet to find anyone. He prattled on about Holly too, anything to fill the silence. Jack responded occasionally and promised to keep an eye out for a likely assistant, but was lost in thought the rest of the time. While they were clearing up, they heard Holly crying and Ianto sent Jack to see to her, hoping it would give him something else to think about.

After half an hour Jack returned and Ianto was surprised to see him alone. He had expected him to bring Holly down – he was usually unable to resist the temptation. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she couldn't see Foo-Foo. The blessed thing had got covered up." He sat next to Ianto on the couch in the living room. "She's off again." He pulled Ianto to him and the two sat cuddled together for some time.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was not sure who had made the suggestion but somehow he and Jack had ended up drinking the spicy Martian brandy that Tonan had loved, exchanging anecdotes and toasting him repeatedly as they had got drunker and drunker. No, amended Ianto, Jack had not got drunk. Or rather, he had got drunk but then sobered remarkably quickly. This was a great pity as it was Jack who wanted, needed, the oblivion. Instead, it was Ianto who had passed out and who now was lying in his bed piecing together the night's events and unable to remember how he came to be where he was. He had a splitting headache and a raging thirst. Groggily he raised his head and checked his surroundings; he was alone in the room. He dragged himself upright and tottered, holding onto the furniture, to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

Feeling slightly better, he washed his face and took a pain killer. He flung on a robe and went into the den expecting Jack and Holly to be there but they weren't. He went downstairs and made for the kitchen where he drank great draughts of water to slake his thirst. He checked the time and saw it was 9.53, he'd been asleep for hours. He made his way to the hallway and looked round. He couldn't see Jack anywhere so listened intently. Then he heard Holly saying "Dada, Dada" over and over. His brain was still sluggish and he wondered why she was saying it. Then some horrid possibilities occurred to him and he followed her voice into the exercise room.

"Dada, Dada," called the young, high-pitched voice, as she bounced ever higher. "Dada." Holly loved bouncing and was now going higher than she'd ever gone before. Jack had her in his arms as he bounced on the trampoline and she was waving her arms and shrieking "Dada," in her excitement.

Ianto stopped just inside the door and relaxed. His heart resumed its normal rhythm as he realised that his daughter was just excited. He stayed where he was for a moment or two then slipped away, unnoticed by his lover and daughter – let them have their fun. He went upstairs to shower and dress, noticing the gifts under the tree as he climbed the stairs. It was Christmas Day.

On the trampoline, Jack came to a halt, breathing hard. He was not keen on bouncing – this was Ianto's love and he was good at it – but it was fun when little Holly was with him. He lay down on the still vibrating surface and left Holly to her own devices. She scrambled to stand up but was too close to him so couldn't manage it on the sloping surface. She slid into him laughing so he pushed her up the slope again so she could slide back. After repeating this several times they ended up lying together, she cradled in his arms, looking up at the ceiling. Jack clung on tightly, wanting the comfort of her warm body against his.

It had been a long night for him. He had been distressingly sober after the heavy drinking and once he had hauled the unconscious Ianto upstairs and put him to bed he had stayed in the bedroom looking at him as he slept. He loved this man so much and he was going to lose him – again – at some time in the future. A few hundred years in the future, true, but he would still lose him. He wasn't sure how he would cope, how he would survive the devastating sorrow and pain yet again. He had kissed Ianto's forehead gently and then gone into the den and looked at his sleeping daughter and the same thoughts had come to him. He had looked down at a sleeping Tonan over a hundred years before in much the same way and now his son was dead. He thought that he had come to terms with the losses, with the inevitable pain but every time the strength of it took him by surprise. He bent and kissed Holly's forehead, straightening the cover over her.

The rest of the night he had spent awake and alone, looking through photographs of Tonan and remembering the 24 children who had come before him, sad he did not have images of all of them. They were all clear in his memory though, mainly when they were young and he had had their undemanding love and affection. He had had to leave some of them, before it was acceptable for them to know of his immortality, but in recent centuries that had not been necessary and yet still all of them had grown away from him, all except Tonan. He did not know why only the boy – man, he amended - had stayed close, he had tried to be a good father to them all. At least his relationship with Tonan had proved that he could succeed for which he was immensely grateful; he'd hate to think he hadn't learnt from his mistakes over the years.

In the early morning he had dozed off for a hour before showering and dressing, keeping quiet even though Ianto was so deeply unconscious he probably wouldn't have woken if a horde of Weevils had decided to party in the bedroom. Which they had once, Jack recalled with a smile. He had then slipped downstairs with the gifts they had chosen for Holly and with his own for Ianto and placed them under the tree. He had sadly placed his gift for Tonan in his son's now empty room. Let it stay there for now. When he had been in the room before, he had found Tonan's gifts for himself, Ianto and Holly and decided his son would have wanted them to be enjoyed. These he had taken and placed with the others.

After losing himself in work for an hour or two he had joined Liki in an early morning coffee and had a chat, catching up with his news. The Ood was off to Cardiff with Jem and Dem later in the morning to attend a get together with friends of theirs and would not be back until late the following day. Jack had then retraced his steps to the suite and found Holly awake, playing with Foo-Foo and the other toys in her cot. He had changed, washed and dressed her – the snores from Ianto indicating it would be hours before he woke – then taken her down and they and Liki had eaten breakfast. Father and daughter had then waved goodbye to the Ood and the Weevils as they flew off in the flivver before taking a short walk along the beach. Holly had loved the movement of the sea and would have liked to have been able to run about in it but Jack kept her dry and warm in her chair. When they'd returned to the house, they had gone to the exercise room and the trampoline.

-ooOoo-

Holly stirred and sat up, looking down at her father. "Dada, bounce," she said very clearly, her slight Welsh accent apparent.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, Dada's tired. No more bouncing." He cautiously got to his knees and crawled to the edge of the trampoline, turning off the force field as he reached it. "Come on, gorgeous," he called to her as he climbed down and stood, arms out to encourage her.

She stood, on wobbly feet, and lunged across at him landing on her front and bouncing. He leant forward and grabbed a handful of her dungarees, pulling her to him across the surface as she giggled. He took her up and kissed her soundly even though she was squirming to be put down. Once on the floor she was off, chasing across the room and touching and exploring all she could reach.

He let her go, just keeping a watchful eye as he wandered to the door. "Holly, come here," he held out a hand and after a minute or two she ran across to join him. They walked, hand in hand, out into the hallway just as Ianto was coming down the stairs for the second time. Jack smiled up. "Good morning."

"Morning," replied the Welshman. He bent down to place his gifts under the tree and then picked up Holly who had run over to him and kissed her. "Hello, sweetheart," he said, putting her back down and going to kiss Jack.

Jack held back and pulled Ianto a few paces away. "Here, I think," he said, looking up at the bunch of mistletoe above them. They kissed long and deeply. "How's the head?"

Ianto grimaced. "Better. How are you?" He looked into Jack's eyes and saw them still dark with grief.

"Getting there." He wasn't, not really, but what was the point in worrying Ianto. He hugged Ianto to him and they stayed in one another's arms.

Behind them, Holly had gone to the tree and was looking up at it. She ventured nearer and realised she could get much closer than usual; the force field had not been activated. She walked up to the shiny baubles and touched them, mouth open in awe as they moved and the light reflected off them. She saw a wooden train engine and pulled but it wouldn't come off, instead the branch on which it was secured moved and a bell also hanging from it tinkled. She let go of the train and followed the noise to the bell, hitting it to make the noise again. This was fun.

The two men turned at the noise and Ianto made to go and pick her up but Jack stopped him. "Wait, she's fine."

They stood still in one another's arms and watched their daughter touch all the bright ornaments she could reach and the look of wonder and awe on her face was something they would both remember for a long time. Ianto finally broke away and went into the library coming back with a camera and took some snaps of her standing, pine needles scattered over her hair and clothes, right underneath the tree. It was only when she decided to eat the needles that Jack stepped in and pulled her gently out. Ianto took a snap of them, heads close together, as Jack brushed the needles off her and prised her fingers apart to get at those in her fist.

"No," she protested. She took a step away but Jack had her by the waist and picked her up. She struggled but could not get free.

Ianto put down the camera and went to the tree. He picked up one of the largest parcels and held it out to the girl. "Look what Father Christmas has brought you," he said enticingly.

Holly's eyes settled on the bright red parcel and her hands went out for it. Jack settled her down and sat on the floor nearby as she struggled to hold the parcel which was almost as big as she was. It fell to the floor and she went with it, almost lying on top of it, but she didn't let go.

"Determined, isn't she?" smiled Jack at Ianto who was kneeling at the foot of the tree.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" he replied, eyebrow raised.

The two men watched their daughter paw at the parcel until Jack helped by pulling a piece of the paper off. Once she had something to pull at, her face took on a serious, single-minded look and she made quite a good fist of removing all the paper. Jack helped with the difficult corners and soon a box was uncovered. He eased the lid up and encouraged her to finish the job. Holly's little arms lifted the lid and it fell on top of her, like a hat, as she peered into the box. Ianto was laughing as he took snap after snap. Inside, Holly saw a large stuffed dog and giggled. She tried to lift it but it was heavy and the lid, still balanced half on her head, was in the way. Jack helped again, removing the lid and lifting the dog out and setting it down before her. Ianto slid the box away and absent mindedly tidied the shredded paper into it.

Holly looked at the dog, wide eyed. "Bow wow," she said, standing up. It was exactly the same height as her so she put her arms around it. Choosing his moment precisely, Jack turned on the anti-grav mechanism and the dog rose a centimetre or two off the floor and barked. Holly fell backwards onto her bottom in surprise. The dog barked again and she was up on her feet and pushing it round laughing and, it seemed, attempting to bark herself.

Ianto looked on indulgently, pleased she liked it. He had found it strangely difficult to find gifts for her. So many seemed to be educational which was fine but she was less than two years old and he wanted to get her a plaything. He had found the dog through Giovanni, the coffee machine maker, who told him of a toy maker in Italy. As well as hovering and barking, it could be programmed to recognise her and respond when called. Now, looking at Holly, Ianto knew he had made a good choice.

"Ianto," Jack said again, getting his partner's attention. He was holding out a small parcel.

"What did you get me this year?" he asked, smiling.

"It's not from me. It's from Tonan. I found them yesterday and knew he'd want us to have them."

Ianto reached a hand to stroke his partner's face. "Of course, you're right." He carefully peeled back the paper and found a leather-bound, illustrated version of _A Christmas Carol_. So much better than the e-book he had been reading for the past two years. "Oh, how wonderful," he said, tears threatening.

"He knew how much you love that book."

"I do and I shall treasure this." Ianto blinked back the tears and searched through the remaining parcels. "Here, this is from Holly."

Jack took it and looked across at the girl, still happily playing with the dog. "She chose it herself?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course." Ianto watched as Jack ripped off the paper - he had no patience – and uncovered a bobble hat and gloves in pale blue.

"These are great." He placed the hat on his head and donned the gloves. "They're really warm, just right for winter walks. Thank you, Holly," he called over to her.

Holly looked over at him and smiled. She grabbed at the dog's fur and walked back to her parents towing it along beside her. "Bow-wow," she said proudly.

"That's right, it's a bow-wow." Ianto wiped her dribbly chin and turned off the anti grav on the dog so it settled on the floor. He reached for another parcel and handed this smaller one to her. "What's in here?"

She took the parcel eagerly, having got the hang of things now. She sat down with a plop and started tearing at the paper which gave way suddenly. Four books tumbled out and she sat looking at them as they lay on her legs and the floor. "Book," she cried and picked one up. It, like the rest, was a paper book which she recognised from her nightly stories and she had it opened and on her knee in a trice. It was upside down but that didn't stop her 'reading' it. Ianto tidied the other books into a pile and placed them to one side. The discarded paper went into the box with the rest.

Jack snagged another parcel and passed it to Ianto. "From Holly," he said, deciding he was a bit warm and removing the hat and gloves. He watched as, yet again, Ianto took pains to open the parcel without damaging the paper. _Why can't you just rip it open for once?_ he thought.

Ianto's face lit up as he pulled back the paper to reveal the coffee mug inscribed with 'My Tad's Mug' in bright red letters with a picture of him and Holly beneath. He leant down and kissed his little girl, "Thank you so much," he said looking from her to Jack. They exchanged a loving look before Ianto got the remaining parcels out. He passed Jack the one he, Ianto, had bought him.

It was a huge box and inside Jack found a new greatcoat, identical to the kind he had been wearing for so very long. "That's fabulous," cried Jack, leaping to his feet and trying it on. It was a perfect fit – his measurements hadn't changed in millennia – and he delightedly twirled round to show it off. "Thank you, love." He bent down and kissed Ianto.

"You can keep that one for best. Here's one from Tonan," he passed another parcel across.

Jack settled down, still wearing the coat, and took the small round package. He turned it in his hands for several minutes before opening it to find a pair of gold cufflinks with 'Dad' engraved on them. Jack couldn't speak, it had been so long since Tonan had called him that, he just let the tears fall unchecked. Ianto reached a hand to rub his arm in sympathy.

"Dada cry," piped up Holly, looking at him curiously.

"Yes, love, Dada's sad," Jack replied, wiping his eyes. He removed the cuff links he was wearing and replaced them with the new ones, admiring them against the dark blue shirt.

Holly came across to him and leant against him, her small arms round his larger one. "Dada no cry," she ordered.

Jack managed a small laugh and hugged her. "You're right, it's Christmas and we shouldn't be crying. There must be one for her," he said to Ianto.

"Umm, here is it." He passed across the largish parcel.

"Here, love, this is for you." Jack showed it to her and she giggled and started opening it. With his help they uncovered another box which contained a doll, in a pink, frilly dress. "A doll, aren't you lucky?" he enthused, releasing it from the box and handing it to her. Holly took it and cuddled it, the soft limbs falling into a lifelike pose in her arms.

Ianto looked on. Only one gift remained, his from Jack. He opened the box and found a state of the art personal music system just like the one Salannd had shown him and which he had admired. "Thank you," he beamed at Jack and hugged him. "I've been so lucky."

"We all have," Jack agreed. He stood and removed his coat, stroking the soft cloth, and put it to one side ready to be taken upstairs. He put the hat and gloves into the cupboard alongside what was now his everyday coat.

Ianto gathered his gifts together and placed the book and music system with Jack's coat. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Please," replied Jack.

Ianto went into the kitchen, taking his new mug with him. He made two mugs of coffee and poured some juice into a beaker for Holly. When he got back to the hallway, after lingering to tidy up the kitchen, he saw Jack had moved into the living room and followed him, stepping carefully around and over the scattered toys.

"Shhh," said Jack, seeing his lover in the doorway. He was kneeling by a couch where Holly was lying on her back with her doll by her side. "She's just about off." He gazed down at the child who had her eyes closed and who looked so peaceful under the throw he'd put over her. He reached a hand and took the drink offered him before rising and joining Ianto on the couch opposite.

They sat quietly and drank the coffee, watching their sleeping daughter. Jack put an arm round Ianto and held him close, feeling the Welshman's hand on his thigh. His own hand moved to Ianto's waist and crept under the tunic top to caress his bare flesh.

"Ianto, it's good to see you dressing in these," he pulled at the tunic, "very 47th century. But don't forget to wear the suits."

"This is so comfortable," Ianto protested.

"But not as cute as a three piece." Jack kissed his lover's left ear, the closest part of him.

The Welshman laughed. "Okay. Maybe later."

"Look forward to it." Jack's hands moved under the tunic top and found the waistband of his trousers before slipping underneath. He stroked the smooth, firm flesh at the same time as his lips explored the ear.

"Jack, we can't." Ianto squirmed in his hold.

"Why not?" He used one arm to hold on the squirming body and a hand went to the other man's crotch.

"Not in front of Holly," Ianto hissed, trying to bat away the wandering hands.

"She's asleep. As long as you keep the screaming down we can …"

"No!"

Jack stopped and looked into Ianto's eyes, suddenly serious. "Please, love? I missed out last night, you were drunk again. Why are you always drunk at Christmas?"

"I am not always drunk."

"The last three Christmases you have been." Jack saw Ianto open his mouth to protest and then stop. "Ah, I'm right."

"Maybe. But I am not going to have sex in front of our daughter."

Jack's eyes sparkled and he sprang up, pulling Ianto with him. "Grab that end," he said, indicating the couch they'd been sitting on just a moment before. "Turn it round."

"Jack! Just because she can't see us …" Despite the protests, Ianto lifted the couch to face in the opposite direction.

Jack pulled Ianto to him, pressing against him. "That didn't stop you when she's slept in our room," he pointed out. "I need you," he said quietly, his hard cock against the other man's thigh. "Please?" He leant forward and kissed him, tugging at his lower lip.

Ianto relaxed in his partner's arms, wanting to comply but embarrassed at the thought of Holly being in the room with them. It hadn't been a problem when she was a baby but now? He felt hands on his skin again and groaned softly as Jack's loving lips made more inroads into his reluctance. "Okay," he murmured, "but we've got to be quiet."

"Want me to gag you?" Jack chuckled and pushed Ianto down to lie on the couch. It was long and deep enough to hold him lying full length comfortably and even with Jack more or less on top of him they were hidden from view. Jack's hands were underneath the tunic and his mouth followed, teeth pinching at the hard nipples and kissing everywhere.

Ianto enjoyed the familiar tingling that gripped him whenever Jack touched him and his own hands began explorations of their own, finding the pleasure points on the well loved body above him without hesitation. Jack groaned as Ianto licked the sensitive spot behind his ear. The Welshman shifted position and eased Jack off him slightly, gaining purchase to remove his own tunic, unbutton the older man's shirt and undo his belt. The two kissed long and hard then parted for a moment as each pushed their own trousers and briefs down to rest around their knees. Both men grasped at the other's body, groaning as hands landed in sensitive places.

They ended up with Jack wedged against the back of the couch half on his side and Ianto lying against him but with his head to Jack's feet. Both went to work on the other and busily licked and sucked the cock and balls available to them, It had been a while since they'd given simultaneous blow jobs and they were enjoying it immensely, both skilled at arousing – or delaying - the other after years of practice. Jack felt himself close to climax and redoubled his efforts on Ianto, not wanting to be the first to come. He was rewarded by a suppressed gasp and knew that his lover was as close as he was; seconds later both men shuddered and released, breathless and satisfied.

Ianto rolled away from Jack and squirmed round to lay alongside him, head to head, and kissed him softly. "That was good," he murmured and snuggled close as Jack's arms went round him. They lay for long moments, their breath slowing, hands stroking flesh.

"Tad."

Ianto froze, aware that his clothes were either on the floor or round his ankles. The voice had come from around his feet so right at this moment his daughter, his innocent little girl, was staring at his bare buttocks. He turned bright red.

"Hey, love," said Jack, craning his neck to see around Ianto. "Where's dolly?"

"Dolly!" exclaimed the girl and ran off to retrieve her new toy.

"She's gone," whispered Jack. He tried not to laugh as Ianto hastily reached down and pulled up his trousers and grabbed his tunic and scrambled into it. He had not seen Ianto so flushed for years.

"Make yourself decent, Jack," Ianto hissed as he straightened his hair.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Jack put up a hand and pulled his lover's head down; Ianto struggled half heartedly then complied.

"I knew this would happen. Why did I let you talk me into this?" muttered Ianto, checking his clothing.

"Come on, you enjoyed it," said Jack, pulling up his trousers and doing up his shirt. "Didn't you?"

"All right, I did," admitted Ianto with a guilty smile. "Sweetheart, you found dolly," he said as the girl reappeared clutching the toy. "Would you like some juice?" He reached for the beaker resting on a side table.

"Duice," she said, nodding her head and dropping the doll on the floor. Her hands were stretched towards the beaker, mouth open.

"Sit down first. Up here." Ianto picked her up and settled her on the couch alongside him and Jack who was now propped up against the arm rest. He passed her the beaker and watched as she put it to her mouth and drank greedily. He was still pink with embarrassment.

* * *

_Ahh, cute huh?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Still Christmas Day at Ogmore ..._

* * *

It was a wet and blustery late afternoon so the family could not take a walk after their lunch. Instead, Ianto went into his office and sorted through the messages that had arrived over the past couple of days. Holly was with him initially but she grew tired of playing with her doll and wandered out of the room and into the hallway where Jack was programming the toy dog. After a little while she returned to the room, running in alarm as the dog followed her. She ran up to Ianto's chair and looked over her shoulder furtively. Of course, as soon as she stopped so did the dog. "Bow-wow." She kept her eye on it and after regaining her courage she crept towards it. It stayed still, only programmed to follow. She touched it and it barked which made her laugh.

Jack stood in the doorway watching. "I may have made it a bit too sensitive," he said. He was still unsettled in this room and did not enter it often and then only when Ianto was already in it.

"You think?" Ianto regarded him coolly. "She was scared." His hand was stroking her hair, marvelling in the softness of the dark curls.

"I'll adjust it." He came into the room and hunkered down by the dog, fiddling with the control panel. Holly watched him wide eyed, blinking occasionally. "That should be better." He stood up. "You want her out of your way?"

"I could do with another hour," he admitted. "There's a few of these I should answer. Why can't everyone pack up for the holidays?" he grumbled.

Jack smiled. "I'll take her with me then." He held out a hand to the child, "Coming with me, gorgeous?"

Holly looked at her dada and grinned. She walked across to him and put her hand in his. She turned when she'd reached the safety of his side to look behind her and saw the dog had moved to follow her but it was not as close as before. "Bow-wow."

"Yep, bow-wow can come too."

"Try stopping him," murmured Ianto before getting back to his screen.

Jack threw him a look before walking out with Holly into the games room, the dog floating along behind them much to the girl's delight. He lifted her onto the snooker table, turning off the dog that was attempting to follow, and rolled balls across to her. She attempted to pick them up but her hands were too small and they were too heavy so instead she kicked at them. They played this strange kind of soccer for a little while then Jack started telling her the colour of the balls and seeing if she could repeat it. The girl concentrated on him for all of five seconds before kicking the balls about again. She managed to score a direct hit when one ball went into a pocket. Next moment she was lying on the table peering into the pocket to see where it had gone. Jack picked it up from underneath and placed it back on the table prompting her to stand and try and kick it into the pocket again.

A buzzer alerted Jack to an incoming call and he moved to the wall screen and pressed the contact. "Harkness."

"_Interplanetary call for Captain Harkness," _said the impersonal male voice.

"Accepted."

A moment later the screen came to life and a close up of Carillys appeared. _"Jack. I was given some extra comms time and I had to call. How are you?"_

Jack swallowed, pleased to see his great-granddaughter and knowing that, of course, she was referring to the loss of Tonan. His loss hit him again but he struggled to keep it from her. "Cary! What a lovely surprise. I'm … I'm okay. How about you?".

"_Okay, I suppose. It was such a shock, I didn't really take it in yesterday." _

"I know. Shocked all of us."

"_Ianto said it was peaceful."_" Her words were half statement, half question.

"Yes, it was. He lay down for a nap and didn't wake up." His throat was tight and tears were threatening; he really didn't want to remember the details but she deserved the reassurance.

"_I'm pleased for him,"_ she managed, tears evidently not far away. _"I'm so glad he didn't suffer._

"I'm sorry you're so far away. I want to give you a big hug." He managed a weak smile.

"_I'd love that. But don't worry, I'm getting lots of hugs from Hummel. He's been great_."

"Pleased to hear it. Romance still going well then?" Hummel was the geologist with whom Carillys had formed an attachment.

"_Oh yeah.."_ She wiped a stray tear away and smiled. _"Is that Holly behind you?"_

Jack turned and saw the child standing stock-still on the snooker table watching the screen. He went to her and picked her up, carrying her back with him. "Yeah, this is Holly. Say hello, love," he said to the child.

"Lady." Holly pointed at the screen.

"That's right a lady. Say hello."

" 'Lo."

"_Hello, Holly. You've grown so much. She's adorable, Jack."_

"She is pretty cute but then I'm biased." Jack smiled, a genuine Harkness grin. "Reminds me of you."

"_No, she's much prettier than I'll ever be."_

"Rubbish!"

Ianto strolled into the room having heard something of the exchange; even with modern communications everyone raised their voices when using the system. "Hello, Carillys," he said, standing beside Jack, Holly between them.

"_Ianto, hi. I was just saying you have a beautiful daughter."_

"No argument from me on that one." He stroked the child's hair. "How are you?"

"_Okay. Have you had a good Christmas?" _

"As good as we could. Very quiet." He looked at Jack and smiled.

"Lady," said Holly again, pointing to the screen.

"How's the work going?" asked Ianto.

"_Well, thanks. We're on course for the first settlers to arrive in thirteen months. It's been hectic but I'm enjoying every minute." _She looked off to one side then back at them. _"Sorry, guys, time's almost up. It's been great to see you and talk to you."_

"And you, love. Take care." Jack smiled, a weak version of his normal one.

"_Ianto, look after him for me." _

"I will. You look after yourself." He turned to Holly. "Say goodbye."

"'Bye-bye."

"_Bye, Holly. Bye, Jack, Ianto."_

The connection was severed and the screen went blank. Ianto took Holly who was trying to get down and placed her on the floor. As she ran off, he turned to Jack and hugged him. He looked so bereft, the reminder of his loss too much for him. "It'll get better, Jack, you know that."

"Oh Gods, don't I know it," complained Jack, shrugging out of Ianto's hold. "Everyone … everyone leaves me."

"We all lose people we love. And I know you're hurting so much but you knew Tonan was frail. Be happy for him that he went so peacefully."

"I am, Ianto, in my head I am. I know that, and I know he didn't have long. But even so …." He ran his hand through his hair, his face a picture of distress. "Here, Ianto, here in my heart I just can't stop it hurting." He thumped his chest, tears running down his face.

Ianto pulled him into another embrace and held him tight, trying to give him strength. Behind him he heard Holly scrambling about and wondered what she was up to, if she was safe. He turned his head and spotted her out of the corner of his eye, standing near the top of the steps to the swimming pool. "Holly, cariad, come here," he called softly, not wanting to alarm her. She was good at climbing stairs but not at going down them and these were steep.

Holly looked over at her fathers. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to swim and this is where you went for swimming. She smiled at her tad who was now coming towards her. She didn't want him to stop her so took a step forward. Now he was coming faster and she giggled, liking the game. She was at the top of the stairs, looking down, thinking in her trusting way that she could get down there. She put out a foot but was snatched up before she could put it down.

"Holly, don't do that!" cried Ianto, holding her close. He was shaking with fright. She struggled in his grip but he didn't let go, he turned and walked back to where he had left Jack. But Jack was gone. "Jack?" he called, walking out of the room and into the hallway. Jack was in his office, flinging notepads around. "Jack? What are you doing?" He put the screeching Holly down, making sure the door was closed behind him, and went to his partner.

"Looking for the instructions. I did it with you, I can do it with him." He grinned unnaturally, almost maniacally.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto had a very bad feeling about this.

"Cloning! I can clone him. There's stuff upstairs with his DNA, hair brushes and things, I can use that. I can have Tonan back!" He yelled as he found the pad he wanted and bounded round his desk to stand before Ianto. "I don't have to lose him."

"Jack, please don't. Please don't do this." He grabbed Jack's arms and held him, preventing him from leaving the room. "It's not going to solve anything. You'll still lose him, just in another few hundred years when you've come to love him even more. It'll hurt as much. More! Please, Jack, think about it!" He was shaking Jack, trying to make him come to his senses.

"I have to, Ianto, I have to do this." He looked into his lover's eyes and tried to make him understand.

Ianto saw the madness in Jack's eyes and his blood turned cold. This was Jack at his most pig-headed. He had seen him like this a few times and it frightened him. "No, Jack, no. He wouldn't want it, you know that. Remember that time he said so? Last year, it was last year. Jack, you can't play with people's lives just because you're hurting and you have the means. You have to let them go. Remember Owen? Remember what you did to him? That was you not being able to accept what must be. He hated what you did, hated it. You have to let Tonan go!"

"This is different." Jack was scarily calm. "I was wrong with Owen, I know that. But cloning is different. I'm not bringing Tonan back to life, I'm creating a new him. He'll look like him but he'll be himself. Trust me," he leant forward and kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Jack, no. How will Goran feel to see his father recreated? Or Carillys? Think of them. This is not just about you, they've lost someone too, someone just as important to them. You'll be hurting them."

"They'll understand." Jack brushed aside the objections and moved away. He smiled and left the room, running up the stairs to Tonan's room.

Ianto stood unmoving, numb with shock. This was so much worse than he'd expected but he had to stop Jack, somehow he had to stop him making the worst mistake of his life. He turned and swooped on Holly, happily sucking on a notepad, and put her under his arm not caring about her squawk of protest. He was standing at the foot of the stairs when Jack bounded down, Tonan's hairbrush in hand.

"Jack, I have one more thing to say. Will you hear me out?" He cradled Holly more comfortably in his arms but his attention was fixed on Jack and in particular his eyes which glittered with eerie purpose.

"Always." Jack stopped. Now he had decided what to do, he was relaxed. He had time now, time to get this right. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of cloning before. The evidence was literally standing in front of him. Since creating Ianto he had been so happy and the arrival of Holly had added to that happiness. And soon he would be complete again because he would have Tonan back. He didn't have Tonan's memories, of course, so he would have to create a baby. But that was even better as he would have another chance to raise him, could avoid all the mistakes he'd made before. "Always, love," he repeated smiling.

"If you do this, I'm leaving you. I'm taking Holly and we're going to go somewhere you can't touch us." His mind was made up and as much as it hurt him he meant every word. "I love you too much to let you besmirch the memory of your son and my friend. We'll be upstairs for tonight if you change your mind. But if you," his voice broke, "if you go ahead with his abomination we'll leave tomorrow." He moved round Jack and climbed the stairs.

Jack stood stock still, watching him. "Ianto?" he called querulously but the other man did not look back. He continued climbing the stairs, his back rigid. Over his shoulder, Jack could see Holly looking at him.

"Dada," she called as she was borne away, her hand held out to him.

-ooOoo-

Ianto entered the suite and stood, back to the door with Holly in his arms, silently weeping. He could not believe that their quiet day had come to this. It had been going so well, perhaps he should have been more concerned at Jack's seeming so normal but he had assumed that he was working through his grief. He leant down and put the squirming Holly on the floor. His legs gave way and he followed her, sitting on the floor still leaning against the door and buried his head in his arms. He wept for a long time. He opened his eyes some time later when a small, sticky and cold hand was placed on his larger one. Holly was standing at his side looking at him seriously. He smiled at her - how could he not when she was such a beautiful, loving child – and she smiled back. She had a toy cat in her hand and showed it to him.

"Puss," she said.

"Yes, cariad, a pussy cat." He put a hand on her back and hugged her briefly before she ran off to play some more.

Soon it could just be the two of them. He'd not change his mind; if Jack carried out his harebrained scheme he and Holly would be in a flivver and away tomorrow morning. He had no qualms about making the threat, he just hoped it was sufficient to bring Jack to his senses. He envisaged the future and knew it wasn't an impossible one. He had money of his own from his business and could easily find somewhere to live - perhaps in Italy, a place he'd come to enjoy on his many visits to see Giovanni. They'd survive, it's just that he'd be living on with a broken heart. He let out a squeak of hysterical laughter; he'd be as much a living dead man as Owen had been.

"Tad?" queried Holly from the other side of the room, alerted by the strange sound. She was chewing on a curtain.

He smiled and painfully hauled himself to his feet. He was stiff and chilly from so long sitting on the floor. He turned up the heat and walked over to his daughter, gently pulling the curtain from her mouth. "Time you were washed and changed, young lady." He took her hand and they walked into the bedroom. Ianto faltered for a moment when he saw the coat he'd given Jack that morning still lying on the bed ready to be put away. It was such a symbol of the man he had loved for so long. He quelled his doubts and continued through into the bathroom.

After giving Holly a bath, which was not as happy an occasion as usual although she enjoyed playing with the ducks and boats, he put her in a clean nappy and a fresh sleep suit. She looked angelic as he brushed her curls, making them stand up. She liked having her hair brushed and sat unnaturally still, her head leant forward, chin tucked into her neck. He took her to the mirror and she admired her reflection. Then they went into the bedroom and he put her on the bed with Foo-Foo while he undressed and put on his own sleep suit. He forced himself to pick up the greatcoat to put it away. He hesitated, tears in his eyes, as he stood between the bed and the wardrobe.

* * *

_Oh no, what will happen now?_


	23. Chapter 23

_Penultimate chapter. It's late Christmas Day at Ogmore_

* * *

"Dada."

Ianto blinked and looked at Holly who was sitting up, her eyes trained on the bedroom door. He followed her gaze and saw the handle turn and the door open. Jack stood in the doorway, his face drawn and grey. Ianto gazed at him, not sure what this appearance meant but in his chest his heart leapt. Jack shook his head gently and a smile ghosted across his lips.

"I'm sorry." Jack took a pace into the room. Ianto just looked at him, unsure what this meant. Was Jack sorry he had gone ahead and made the clone or sorry for thinking of the idea in the first place? "I didn't do it. You were right."

Holly was standing on the bed, too near the edge, her arms outstretched to Jack. He bent down and picked her up, clutching her to him in such a fierce embrace Ianto feared she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"No," Holly said, struggling to be released. Jack lessened his hold and she relaxed, contentedly staying in his arms. She ran her open hand over his hair and face, fingers finding the wetness of tears. "No cry." She gave him a soggy kiss on the cheek.

Jack stroked her hair and back, his eyes red. He glanced over towards Ianto and wondered if it was possible for them to return to how things had been. He had been so stupid! For a few hours he had genuinely gone mad. He knew it now. Ianto's words had echoed in his brain as he'd started up the cloning machine. He knew Tonan would not have wanted to be cloned and he couldn't imagine how he'd thought that it would ever be acceptable to Carillys or Goran. They'd have hated him and he'd have lost them, as he would have lost the beautiful daughter he now held in his arms. And Ianto, he'd have lost Ianto without doubt; the Welshman never made threats he wasn't prepared to carry through. How could he ever have come so close to losing him? He managed a small smile and held out a tentative hand to the other man.

Ianto placed the new greatcoat back on the bed and moved forward slowly. He took the outstretched hand and held it fast in both of his. "We're here for you, Jack. Holly and me, we're here," he murmured. He put his arms round the older man and their daughter, holding them close.

Jack smiled as more tears fell. He had lost his son but he still had a family. He had Ianto and he had Holly. They couldn't replace his loss but they made life worth living. Without them he was nothing. He pushed away thoughts of losing them too, that was a long way in the future. He found he couldn't speak, didn't know what to do next. He looked at Ianto helplessly.

"Why don't you get washed and changed, cariad? And it's almost Holly's bedtime. I'll put her down while you shower." He pushed Jack towards his bathroom, "Shower, Jack."

When he was sure the man was on his way, Ianto took Holly into the den and put her in her cot. He gave her a bottle – she now liked feeding herself – and then had to go back and collect Foo-Foo from where he had fallen on the floor. He added him to the collection sharing his daughter's space as she sucked on the teat. "Be good for Tad and drink your bottle. I need to talk to your dada." He kissed the top of her head and left her to finish the milk and settle herself. He set the force field and went back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Jack emerged from the bathroom pink with the warmth of the shower wearing his sleep suit. "Oh, Ianto," he began and was relieved to be enveloped in loving arms and drawn into a hug. His head went to the Welshman's shoulder and rested there, his arms wound round the slender body but just to keep it close to his. The two men stayed like this for some time.

"Jack, cariad," whispered Ianto, stroking his hair, "my leg's gone to sleep." The older man chuckled faintly and moved slightly. "Let's get comfortable," invited Ianto, getting onto the bed, and propped himself up against the headboard. He kept hold of Jack's hand and pulled him beside him, resting the older man's head in his lap so they could look at one another as they talked. Ianto pulled the covers up to keep them warm and stroked his fingers through his lover's hair. "Talk to me, Jack."

"I don't know if I can," admitted Jack after a moment or two.

"What happened? Why, Jack?"

"I hurt so much."

"I know, I know you do. How can we make it better?"

"We can't. I can't. You can't. He's gone." Jack sniffed and wiped at his tear filled eyes. "I was mad to think of bringing him back. Bonkers. It's just … well, he was the first, that's why it hurts so much."

Ianto was puzzled. "The first?"

Jack nodded. "The first to like me. All the others, they just … moved on. But he didn't."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"He was the first one of my children to stay with me. I never saw most of them once they were in their teens. Those I did, didn't like me. They always blamed me, not their mothers. It was always my fault."

"What was?" Ianto was at a loss but at least Jack was talking.

"That we weren't a proper family. They were right, it was my fault. I always put myself or Torchwood first." Jack was staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocussed, looking back on times long past, forgotten by everyone but him. "I was never there for them."

Ianto took one of Jack's hands in his, his other hand still stroking his hair. "You were busy."

"No. No, that was just the excuse." He looked into Ianto's eyes, his soul visible in the dark blue depths. "I didn't know how to be a father, not a real one. I'd forgotten my own and I never bothered to learn from anyone else."

Ianto's hand tightened on Jack's, pulling it to rest against his chest. "I don't believe that."

"It's true. I think … I think if we'd had kids, back when we first spoke about it, I think I'd have learnt. You're so good at it, you've taught me so much."

"I'm not a good father. I just muddle through."

"No, you don't. You know when Holly needs feeding, changing and sleep. You understand her, are always there for her. Me? I just charge around like a bull in a china shop. Good for playing but not much more. Thoughtless, that's what all my partners have called me, you too. And I am, I know I am. I rush in, don't think about things."

"And that's what fathers are supposed to do, is it? To plan everything out, to always act sensibly and rationally? How boring."

"It's being responsible, which you are and I'm not."

"What rot!" Ianto look sternly at Jack. "You take on too much responsibility. You have the world on your shoulders every day. I could never do what you manage so easily."

"That's different."

"No it's not. Have any of your children gone hungry?" Jack looked at him confused. "Have they?"

"No."

"Have they had somewhere to live? An education? Financial support? Well?" Ianto pressed.

"Yes, of course, they have. I don't see …."

"That's responsibility, Jack. You've fed, clothed and housed your children. You've ensured they got the best start in life. What more do you think you should have done?"

"Been there for them. Spent time with them, listened to them. I didn't do any of those things."

"Didn't you? According to Tonan you did. He told me about his childhood, which he remembered as idyllic. He didn't have any complaints. And he said you helped him when he wanted to be a writer."

"He was different," Jack protested.

"Not that different. Jack, all your children had two parents. Don't you think your partners may have had something to do with the way your children turned out? Perhaps they didn't want them to be close to you. It does happen."

"All of them?"

"Maybe," said Ianto, not sure but not showing it. "Jack, I know you and you have faults, my God you have faults! But bringing up children is difficult and time consuming and not always rewarding. Sometimes, no matter how good a parent you are the child still takes the wrong path. All you can do is your best, give them a loving home and good values and then hope they find their way. You've always done what was right even when it hurt you." He saw Jack's sceptical look. "Oh yes you have. When you were left on your own with Stevown you made sure he got a good home. When your immortality would have been an embarrassment or worse, you left the families you loved to avoid giving them pain."

"I abandoned them," corrected Jack.

"How can you say you abandoned them when you ensured they had a home and an income? And I know you kept track of them, watched from afar as they grew, married and lived out their lives. You did not abandon them." Ianto had never understood Jack's failure to see the good in his actions, he was always too ready to see the down side.

"Even if what you say is right …"

"It is."

"Okay, even allowing for all that, you can't get round the fact that my most recent kids, who all knew of my immortality, still didn't want me around."

Ianto chose his words carefully. "You told me that your relationships with your recent partners were mostly fraught. That you grew apart."

"You can say that again. I thought I loved them all but somehow, it went wrong."

"Okay then. Is it so surprising that those partners' views were adopted by your children? The parent raising them has more influence, even if they try to be impartial, than the one who just appears every so often. It's not all down to you, cariad. Don't take on all the blame." He paused, looking at Jack and seeing that some of what he was saying was making an impression. "From what Tonan said, you and his mother were on good terms when he was growing up and that gave him a chance to get to know you. You were a wonderful father to him and you're a wonderful father to Holly." He paused again, the light of mischief in his eyes. "Or should that be mother?"

Jack had to smile and he felt better for it. He had listened to Ianto and understood what he had said and even believed some of it. But nothing would convince him that he had done all he could, all he should for the children he had brought into the world. He had rarely attended important events in their lives, known who their friends were or listened to their problems. That was what was important and he had not been aware of it, had sailed on oblivious. In his mind, that was why he had lost touch with so many of them. He had muddled through somehow with Tonan and made a connection and he thought – hoped – he could do the same with Holly. He was going to try very hard.

He looked up at Ianto and saw him gazing back, a worried look on his face. He raised a hand and stroked away the frown. "Thank you, love. At least I have you rooting for me." He was pleased to see his lover smile, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. "You gave me quite a scare when you threatened to leave."

"I meant it, Jack. It would have broken my heart but I would have done it."

"Never doubted it." Jack's hand crept to the back of Ianto's head and gently pulled it down until his lips were close enough to kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed long and hard but without pressing sexual need. Both were too exhausted by the recent events to want more. After a while Ianto broke off. "I ought to check on Holly, make sure she's off. I rather dumped her in her cot." He smiled apologetically and slipped from beneath Jack.

"I'll come too."

Together they walked into the den and over to the cot. Inside, Holly lay on her back, arms and legs flung wide as she slept peacefully. The bottle was abandoned near her feet, most of its contents drunk. Foo-Foo was under Holly's arm where he always was, her comfort in sleep. Jack smiled down at her and gently disentangled the bottle from the covers, pulling them straight and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead.

Ianto watched him. "This is what I dreamed of," he whispered, standing close to Jack and putting his arms round him from behind. "Whenever I thought of us with children, all those years ago, I imagined these kinds of moments."

"They're very precious."

"I know. She looks so peaceful and yet there are too many days when she's a holy terror. I guess there'll be more of them as she grows up."

"Every day, every moment is precious. You just have to enjoy them all." Jack was stroking Ianto's arm, his gaze on Holly but his mind was wandering back to his other children again. "Have you thought any more about having another?"

"A bit. I wasn't sure if the offer would still be open. Seeing what's happened."

"Of course it is," Jack said, smiling sadly. "I want to have more children with you because I believe that with you I can learn how to be a proper parent, can get it right at long last. Losing Tonan hasn't changed my mind, though it may affect the timetable."

"Timetable?"

"Um. I'd not want to be pregnant until after we've cleared up his affairs, here and on Mars. Probably need two or three months then I can start things off, if you'd like me to." He turned in order to see Ianto's face, "It wouldn't be because I've lost Tonan, I want another child with you."

Ianto swallowed hard. "I'm touched ..

"I know but I still love you," laughed Jack, hugging the Welshman.

Ianto thumped him and was pleased when he saw Jack wince. "What I was going to say was that I'm touched that you want that and yes, I do want to have another one. Not just company for Holly, for me too. I used to think four would be nice." He did not say that he was grateful Jack had suggested they wait a while; he wanted to be assured that Jack was over his grief before he'd contemplate adding to his stress with a pregnancy.

"Four?" Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Just a thought," the Welshman replied, smiling. "Let's concentrate on one more for the present." He snuggled back against Jack, pleased to have given him a reason to look to the future.

* * *

_One more chapter to go …._


	24. Chapter 24

_Here it is, the last chapter. I wanted to give you an uplifting ending and, hopefully, a happy weekend so posted it now. _

* * *

_**Epilogue – May 4703, Cardiff**_

The noise in the room was tremendous, kids' high-pitched voices talking and shouting, the rough and tumble of a game in one corner and the clatter of pans as a meal was prepared. Jack stood just inside the door and grinned at the bedlam.

Across the room he saw Glonnix preparing vegetables for their meal with Luke, the two year old miniature version of Ianto, standing at her side looking up. Jack knew, from experience as well as Glonnix's expression, that the boy was using those big blue eyes to good effect, pleading for a treat. It worked this time as it had worked many times in the past. Glonnix reached across to the cookie jar and passed Luke a small, red cookie. The boy took it and, having achieved his aim, turned his back on her and wandered to the dining table.

Jack's eye rested on the young girl sitting at the table, notepads spread around her in a muddle. At just nine years' old, Holly was as pretty as ever, her dark curls cut closer to her head now but still soft. She was looking at Jack, still able to detect his presence, and smiled before batting away Luke's hand as he attempted to take one of the notepads. She bent her head back to her work, ignoring her little brother.

In the corner to his right, Jack heard his eldest boy but couldn't see him. The view was blocked by the bulk of Piccolo, the Rewdellicamos, who was wrestling with the five year old Owain and winning easily. Owain was pure Harkness, a rumbustious lad always on the go and always up to mischief. He was his Dad's shadow and wanted to grow up to be like him in every way. Now, losing his battle with Piccolo, he was shouting and kicking, the Harkness temper to the fore.

Raising his eyes, Jack looked across to an oasis of calm by the window. Ianto sat in the old rocking chair he had found and restored feeding the baby. His head was bent over her, watching her suck on the teat as if it was the most important thing happening in the world right then. And to the Welshman it was. Melinda had been born slightly smaller than her siblings and despite assurances from Doug Forsyth that she was perfectly healthy Ianto still fretted over her.

Jack surveyed his family and a great feeling of contentment washed over him. However, he couldn't stand here for ever; Owain was getting overwrought and Holly was shouting at Luke. Time to step in. He put his bag on the side and went to Owain first, pulling him off Piccolo and holding him by his shoulders. "Enough!" he said to the boy and all heads turned at the sound. It was Jack's 'Do not mess with me' voice.

Owain, who had not known his dad was in the room, looked up at him aware that he'd gone too far. "Dad, Piccolo was …"

"I don't care. You were playing dirty. Kicking is not allowed, you know that. Apologise then go to you room and calm down. I'll come and talk to you in five minutes." He released the boy and stepped back.

Owain looked as if he'd say something then thought better of it. Dad did not look in the mood to be won over. He muttered, "Sorry," to Piccolo and walked to the door, dragging his feet, and went down the corridor to his room. On the way it occurred to him that he'd have Dad to himself when he came to speak to him; all he had to do was look sorry and then they'd be able to play and talk. He was grinning when he ran into his small room.

Back in the kitchen, Jack put an arm on Piccolo's shoulder. "You shouldn't let him get away with it."

"I don't mind. He can't hurt me." At 10 years' old, Piccolo was an adult to his own species but still liked spending time with the younger Jones brood. He came after classes every day, escorting Holly home and then playing with the boys until his mother was free to leave. "Mom ready?" he asked.

"Yep. And she'll be mad if you keep her waiting much longer." He smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Off you go." Piccolo grabbed his bag and left, calling out his goodbyes.

Jack turned and exchanged a loving glance with Ianto before tackling the next problem. At the table, Holly was still battling to get back one of her notepads from Luke who was as obstinate as his tad. "Luke, let go of that right now." The boy looked up and Jack could swear he saw him calculating whether to or not. Of all his children, this was the one Jack spoiled. He found it so hard to look at this almost replica of his partner and discipline him. But tonight he hardened his heart. "I'll not tell you again."

Luke recognised that his dad meant what he said and released the notepad. He held his arms out to be picked up but despite the pleading eyes, Jack refused to comply. Luke was baffled, this always worked with his dad. His lower lip trembled and his eyes watered in his confusion.

"No need to cry, Luke," said Jack. He mussed his hair and turned to Holly. "What are you doing, gorgeous?"

"Homework. We have a test tomorrow on the Yantak War and I've got to learn this." She was very serious, determined to do well and make her parents proud of her. "It's impossible with all this noise!" she complained.

"Then why not use your room? It's all set up for studying."

"Just what I told her," put in Ianto quietly.

"Because," she said and didn't add anything more. She liked being with everyone else and hated being cooped up in her room, alone with just notepads. It wasn't fair that she was the only one who had to study. She saw her dad looking at her and knew he'd not let her get away with it. And Tad had been on at her too so she'd not get any support from him either. "All right, I'll go to my room." She picked up the notepads and made a great deal of putting them together.

Jack took pity on her. She was his secret favourite of the four, the only one with whom he shared a psychic link. It had not developed into much but it was still something they alone shared. "I'll come in shortly and test you, if that'll help."

Her face lit up. "Oh, thanks, Dad." She flung her arms round his waist, dropping half her notepads in the process. She hugged him then picked up her possessions and was off out of the room.

Jack turned to Luke, pleased he was no longer on the verge of tears. "So, pumpkin, what have you been doing all day?" He hunkered down so they were on the same level.

"Playing." He couldn't remember anything else. He stood close to Jack and put his arm on his shoulder, grinning.

"You went to the petting zoo," prompted Ianto from his corner.

"Yes, zoo. Saw ducks, Dad." His little face lit up, eyes shining.

Jack smiled at him, regretting that he was no longer 'Dada' to him. "Ducks, hey. Did they make noises? Did they go quack-quack?"

"Yes. Quack-quack, quack-quack." The boy threw back his head and laughed before flinging his arms round Jack. "Lots ducks."

"Where's your duck, pumpkin? Where's Donald?" The toy was his current favourite and it was unusual to see Luke without it.

Luke's eyes went round in alarm. "Donald!"

"Look in the living room, sweetheart," said Ianto. The boy's expression brightened and he ran off, impatiently waiting for the door to open for him before disappearing down the corridor.

Glonnix wiped her hands on her apron. "I'll keep an eye on him," she offered and was off before they could thank her.

Jack stood up. "And now I can say hello to you," he said looking over at Ianto.

"That was skilfully done, all of them out of the room in just five minutes." Ianto smiled up at him.

Jack chuckled and came across, bending to kiss the upturned mouth. Ianto was settled comfortably in the chair, his suit jacket over the back and his tie at half mast. He had even kicked off his shoes. On his knee rested Melinda, or Minda as she was known in the family, given the name by Luke and adopted by everyone else. She was a sweet baby, just two months old. Jack knelt by the side of the chair and stroked her cheek. "How's my little girl?" he asked.

"She's being lazy," replied Ianto. "She'll not get on and take her bottle, just lies there and then when I take it away she complains." He demonstrated. Slotting the bottle back in her mouth and quietening her, he carried on, "She's the slowest of the lot."

"Good. I want her to stay a baby for as long as possible. You take your time, pet." His finger had been taken in her closed fist and he playfully pulled her arm around.

"Thanks very much. I don't want to be sitting here all night," complained Ianto.

Jack laughed, looking up at him. "No, your nights belong to me." He half rose and kissed him again, deeply, tongue forcing an entry. He broke off, leaving Ianto breathless, and stood up fully. "I'll go and see to the others." He mussed Ianto's hair and walked off.

Ianto sighed and turned his attention back to Minda. "Come on, you, get sucking. I have somewhere to be tonight even if you don't."

-ooOoo-

Jack had a busy hour. First, he went to see Owain and found him playing with a toy flivver. Immediately Jack entered the room, the boy dropped it and rushed to him, put his arms round him and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll never kick Piccolo again."

Jack peeled the boy off him and sat on the bed, pulling Owain to stand in front of him "This isn't about kicking Piccolo."

"It's not?" Owain thought hard but he couldn't think of anything else he'd done wrong. Had Tad told Dad about something? Or maybe Holly had tattled on him.

"No, it's not. You weren't fighting fair and that's more than just kicking. We've talked about this before. What are the rules?"

"Never fight someone smaller than me. Always have a good reason. Always fight fair. Don't fight at all if you can avoid it" The boy knew these off by heart. These were his dad's rules and if his dad said they were right then they were, no arguing. He'd fought silly Jonallet when he'd said they were daft rules even though the other boy was older than him; Owain had given him a black eye.

"Right. And the most important of those is?"

The boy was not sure. He thought it was not to fight at all but it could be to fight fair. Oh why, did his dad have to be tricky!? "Don't fight at all." He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping it was right.

"Correct. So why were you fighting Piccolo?"

"We weren't really fighting," he began, "just playing like boys."

Jack had to stifle a grin; that was one of his phrases and here it was being quoted back to him. "You're my big boy, tiger, and I love you very much. But I don't want you fighting everyone, especially friends like Piccolo. And I'm disappointed when you break the rules." Jack held his shoulders and looked his son in the eye. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad." His eyes were locked on his dad's and a hand idly rested on Jack's knee. He would remember, no matter what anyone else said, even old Jonallet. "I'm sorry, Dad." He felt really bad but he would not cry, he wasn't a baby like Luke. He blinked really fast.

Jack waited a moment and then said, "All right." He pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him close. "Okay, tiger, now you can tell me what you did at playschool today."

Unbidden, Owain clambered onto Jack's knee and settled there, leaning against his father's chest. He told him about the minutiae of his day from leaving the house to coming back. Jack listened carefully, asking a question here and there and revelling in the moment. This was what he should have done with all the boys and girls who had come before. He finally left Owain to wash and get into his sleep suit and went to Holly's room. He stopped outside the door and smiled to himself as he remembered to knock before barging in. It was a bit unnecessary as the girl could sense he was there but she was growing up fast and liked the courtesy.

"Come in, Dad."

Jack entered the room and saw Holly at the corner desk. She worked and lived in a tremendous muddle – got that from him – and the room looked like a bomb had hit it. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. "Right, gorgeous, what are you stuck on?"

"I didn't say I was stuck," she protested, looking up at him.

"But you are, aren't you?"

She sighed, "Yes. I can't get my head round all the dates and the names. They just get mixed up in my brain and come out wrong."

"Then let's try and sort them out." He looked around for somewhere to sit but couldn't see anywhere, the bed was covered in discarded clothes and the floor was little better. "Gods, this place is a mess."

"Oh, don't start on me. Tad says Glonnix's not going to clean in here unless I put things away."

"Well, you know he means it. And it's not fair to Glonnix to expect her to clean up your mess." He pushed a few things to one side with his foot and settled on the floor beside her. "Take the benefit of my long experience, gorgeous, and just put them away. It's easier in the long run."

Holly laughed, a joyous peal that filled the room. "I've seen your wardrobe, Dad!" She waved a finger in his face.

"Ah, yes, but my mess is in a wardrobe, not on the floor. Out of sight, out of mind." He grabbed the finger and playfully tugged it. "Come on then, let's talk Yantaks."

"Yeah. Here's what we've got to learn."

She held out a notepad but he didn't take it. He had lived through the Yantak War, had been one of those instrumental in holding them back at the Blerton Pass and in brokering a peace deal though the official record had been doctored to omit any reference to him. He knew all about the War because he'd lived through it. But Holly didn't know that, not yet. He and Ianto had decided to wait until she was a little older, maybe ten, before telling her about his inability to die. So far, they'd just said he'd been a Time Agent and that that was how he had met the original Ianto. They'd been lucky in that she had not heard rumours from anyone else. Nevertheless, they were keeping a close eye on the situation, ready to explain when the time was right. They wanted her to hear it from them no one else.

"Don't need it, I learnt this a long time ago." He then proceeded to prove it to his sceptical daughter and for the next 30 minutes they talked about the War, putting flesh onto the bones of the facts. Without knowing it, Holly picked up more in that one session than in all the previous lessons and her reading. People who had fought came alive in ways they never had before and the dates just seemed to fall into place.

Jack left a much happier Holly and went to the living room where he came across Luke quietly playing in a corner. He liked playing complicated games with the hologram board and Jack took the opportunity to join him. "What are you playing, pumpkin?" He sat on the couch and looked down at the board.

"Farms. Got haminals." He enlarged some of the farmyard animals for Jack's inspection.

"Is that a sheep?" Jack asked, pointing, knowing full well it was a cow.

"No, silly." Luke then spent 10 minutes explaining each and every one of his animals to Jack who kept getting them wrong deliberately. They ended up giggling together and making animal noises.

Jack left his youngest son still happily playing and went to his bedroom. He had time to shower and change before dinner. He was whistling softly as he entered the room and was delighted to find Ianto there. "Hey, love, come here." Jack wound his arms round the Welshman, kissing his neck.

"It must have gone well with those two then," said Ianto, leaning back against his partner. "All fixed?"

"Think so. Owain promised not to fight dirty again - small hope of that - but then he told me all about his day. He has the memory of an elephant! And Holly understands the War better. They really don't teach it very well."

"Not everyone has your first-hand knowledge." Ianto twisted round to face Jack, kissing him soundly. "She was asking me about the 20th century earlier on. Seems they heard some Beatles' tracks and she wanted to know more." He felt pleased that he had been able to help, so often he knew less than she did; he had taken to reading her text notepads to fill some of the gaps.

Jack smiled. "Ah, they were the days. Now if she'd asked me I'd have told her about the Cavern Club and meeting John and Paul at a gig."

"I don't believe you," laughed Ianto.

Jack looked hurt. "Hey, I knew them. Though not as well as I knew George," he leered.

"Stop!"

"Do we have time for a shower together?"

"If we're quick." Ianto smiled and pulled out of the embrace, "Come on."

-ooOoo-

Dinner had been civilised considering there were three young people present. Luke had been allowed to stay up as he'd slept rather longer than normal in the afternoon and was not yet ready for bed. Owain was on his best behaviour, wanting to impress his Dad and Holly was reassured and confident she would sail through the test to come. The five of them enjoyed the excellent meal and talk and laughter echoed round the room.

After dinner, Ianto had his time with Owain. He loved him to bits but recognised he'd always be second to Jack in his affections. He didn't fret about it, time had taught him not to hanker after impossible things. However, he did insist on putting his eldest boy to bed and they were in the boy's room, Owain in the bed with Ianto sat on it. Ianto read to him from an adventure book. Worn out from a day spend in ceaseless activity, the boy listened intently and dropped off to sleep without realising. Ianto kissed his forehead and turned off the light.

He stopped and knocked on Holly's door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Tad."

He opened the door and stopped, looking round. The room had been cleared of its clutter. Books were back on the shelves, toys tidy in the hamper and the clothes had disappeared, presumably into the wardrobe and drawers. It wasn't perfect by a long shot but it was a start. "Thank you, cariad," he said, moving into the room and hugging her. He stayed with her for a while, chatting and settling her in her bed. She was allowed half an hour to read before lights out and so he kissed her head and left her sitting up, her head already bent to the e-book.

In Luke's room, he found Konni sitting with the boy on her knee. The girl was still with them and was an essential part of the family. She helped with the two youngest most of the time but was also a friend to Holly and watched Owain when needed. She lived-in but always took a few hours – from late afternoon 'til after dinner - as her own personal space which meant the two men had unlimited access to their children at that time. Tonight was her night off and Ianto was surprised to see her.

"I thought you were off out tonight?" he said. Konni was dating Olly Grandew, had been for a few months now, and Ianto was secretly helping the romance along.

"Yes, Olly's taking me to a restaurant. But I had a few minutes and I wanted to say goodnight to this one." She spoke softly as she cuddled Luke. He was her favourite and she'd do anything for the boy. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. We let him stay up," Ianto explained, taking the boy who was now ready for bed. After chatting for a little longer, Konni slipped from the room with a quiet 'Goodnight'.

Luke was a loving boy and so like Ianto it was absurd. He not only looked like him he had all his mannerisms and the same nature but with just a hint of ruthlessness from Jack. Ianto held him close and then put him in the bed, sitting beside him and reading from the picture books that all the children had loved. After a little while, Ianto rose and put the book away, kissed Luke's forehead, gave him Foo-Foo (who had been handed down through the family), tucked him in and set the force field.

He entered the living room to find Jack sat in his favourite chair with Minda in his arms. He was talking to her, some nonsense or the other, and she was staring up at him. The two were oblivious to Ianto and so the Welshman was able to stand and watch. He recalled the awful day after Tonan's death and Jack's admission that he'd never bonded with his previous children. He didn't doubt it was true but he couldn't imagine how it had happened. Jack had a special bond with each of their children: he was Holly's confidant, Owain's hero, Luke's doting Dad and Minda's … Well, it wasn't clear yet what bond he would have with her, at present he was just her over-indulgent Dada.

Ianto moved and Jack noticed him. "Hey, love, the troops all settled?"

"Yes. Just this one left." He came across and sat in the chair opposite them, sinking into the soft seat.

The furniture had come with them when they'd moved into this apartment some years earlier. With the arrival of tearaway Owain, they had had no choice but to move out of the old suite in the Castle. It was just too small. Jack had taken an entire floor in one of Torchwood's secure buildings – he was not taking risks with his family's safety – and converted it into an six bed roomed apartment. (They'd known even then that they wanted more children.) The four children each had a room, Ianto and Jack had a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and there was a guest room too. Then there was the large kitchen/diner, office, three bathrooms, a playroom and this large living space. Ianto had been involved in the design from start to finish and as a result it was a practical, homely, welcoming place for the whole family. Also on the floor, but separate, were small suites for Konni and Glonnix.

"She's not sleepy. She's going to keep her dada company a while longer." Jack cuddled the baby protectively to his chest.

"I don't mind, you have her as long as you want." He eased his legs out in front of him and closed his eyes. He chuckled.

"What?"

"I was thinking about when Holly was born and the way we fought over her."

"We didn't fight. You were hogging her and I just wanted my share." He stroked Minda's cheek. She didn't resemble any of the other children and Jack was looking forward to seeing how she turned out.

"Whatever. What I was thinking is that now we have so many kids I'm more than happy to farm them off on anyone."

Jack chortled, "Too true. They're a good bunch though, don't you think?"

"Of course, I do. They have their faults but no more than any other kids." He opened his eyes and smiled at Jack. "I'm pleased we waited 'til now to have our family, so that they could really be ours. Biologically, I mean."

"Yeah." Jack was not so sure. He still believed he'd have been a better father to his other children if he'd started earlier, with Ianto, but he was too content to argue the point. "How did your meeting go this morning?"

"Okay. I think they'll accept my terms." Ianto had met representatives of a company wanting to open some of his 'Jones the Coffee' franchises in South America. He was not overly impressed with them and had accordingly set some stringent conditions on what they could and could not do. The business was growing well, with over 300,000 outlets on Earth alone. Ianto's coffee plantation could only just keep up with demand and Giovanni's coffee machine factory employed 200 people. Ianto devoted some time every day to the business but relied on Rakshal, his deputy, to take a lot of the day to day decisions.

Both Ianto and Jack made time in their busy schedules for their family. Jack was always around at the beginning of the day, usually giving Minda her first feed and dressing Luke. With the two smallest children in tow, he then ensured the other two were up and dressed. After breakfast, for which Ianto surfaced, Jack took Holly to classes and Owain to playschool before a day's work at Torchwood. Ianto spent an hour with Minda and Luke before checking with Rakshal and doing whatever was necessary in regard to the business, either at home or the company's offices. He was always home by mid-afternoon, collecting Owain on the way. He played with the boys for a time while minding Minda, invariably they wound up in the kitchen where Holly and Piccolo would join them. The only time Jack and he got to chat was after the older children were in bed.

"That's good. I spoke to Carillys today. She and Hummel will be coming back to Earth next year." Carillys had signed up for a second tour on the planet 547.1Gamma. She had felt in no rush to return to Earth after Tonan's death and Jack had wondered if she would come back at all.

"That's great news. The children should get to know her, she's family."

"She also had another bit of news. Hold on to your hat, she's pregnant!" Jack looked across to see what reaction this got. He'd been so tempted to say something earlier but had wanted Ianto relaxed and alone when he hold him.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm so happy for them." Ianto was genuinely pleased. He had got to know Carillys better over the past years despite her being so far away and liked her more and more. The relationships were a bit hard to untangle. Officially she was his step-great granddaughter yet she was physically older than he was.

"Yep, in a few months time I'll be a great, great grandfather." Jack pulled a face. "And Minda here will be a half-great, great aunt before she's a year old." He shook his head. "It makes the mind boggle."

Ianto laughed. "You have a complicated time line, Jack Harkness."

"And you are and always have been the best thing in it, Jones Ianto Jones."

* * *

_That's the end of the story and I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking it out to the end and to everyone for the lovely reviews. _

_I have enjoyed writing about the Jones children and have some ideas for some short stories about various events in their lives and, of course, of Jack and Ianto's relationships with them. Would anyone be interested in reading more? Let me know. _


End file.
